Reconstruyendo un corazón
by JazCullenSwan
Summary: Una vida hermosa... Pero ¿qué hacer cuando todo se viene abajo? Mi alma abatida y mi familia en una etapa difícil. Tenia que reconstruir mi mundo, pero mas importante aun: mi corazón.Todos Humanos
1. Chapter 1

****Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.****

**La historia contendra escenas de sexo en **próximos** capítulos, así que si eres menor de edad abstente de leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Es increíble como a veces los sueños se caen en pedazos. Desde niña mis padres me enseñaron que soñar era la mejor forma de poder alcanzar mis metas. Solo atreves de un sueño puedes llegar a querer tanto algo que termines luchando hasta poder tenerlo.

Pero como iba a imaginar que un sueño podría llevarme al borde y hacerme sentir que nada de lo vivido ha valido la pena.

Estuve enamorada, soñé con ser suya por siempre, incluso trate de cambiar y aun así de nada sirvió, solo pude quedarme con un alma rota y un corazón que a pesar de latir estaba más muerto que cualquiera dentro de un cementerio.

Se me olvido ese viejo dicho: cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre.

Pero cuando él llego todo fue diferente, ahora tengo un alma que poco a poco va siendo reformada y un corazón que poco a poco vuelve a dar señales de vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Primer día de instituto, otra vez a comenzar con las clases y sin ganas de despertarme.

Renne como siempre haciendo todo el ruido posible por la casa para hacer que me despierte y no tener que venir a despertarme e irse "enojada", siempre insistiendo en que me "arregle linda" para ir a clases, cuando ella sabe que lo que menos me interesa es precisamente eso arreglarme…

No soy como las demás chicas de mi edad, no necesito pasar horas frente a un espejo para prepararme para un día más de escuela. Basta con abrir mi armario y tomar los jeans y blusa más cómodos que encuentre para continuar mi día, y claro un abrigo, elemento esencial cuando se vive en Forks, Washington, el lugar más frio de Estados Unidos.

Después de divagar entre seguir escuchando el desastre en la pieza de abajo provocada por Renne y hermanos decidí que era mejor taparme por completo y colocar una almohada en mi cabeza para no escuchar nada.

Amo a mi familia pero parece que nunca duermen puedes despertar a las 4 am y seguramente alguno estará despierto, la única que parece una persona normal soy yo, duermo tarde y cuando puedo despierto lo más tarde posible.

Mi familia las cuatro personas más importantes en mi vida Renne Swan, mi madre, siempre tan animada, la típica persona con la que nunca te aburres. Charlie Swan, mi padre, una persona única, tan correcto (Cosa obvia tomando en cuenta que es el jefe de policía), y tan reservado, con el puedes hablar pero nunca hace falta decir mucho para que te apoye, un simple gesto y te hace saber que siempre estará para ti. Son una pareja preciosa, es impresionante la manera en que se complementan.

Mis hermanos cosa seria e interesante. Ambos lo opuesto a mí.

Emmet el mayor de los tres, y vaya que es el mayor, el hermano musculoso y enorme del que todas las amigas, compañeras y conocidas se enamoran o mínimo babean por él. Pero más allá de sus músculos y esa cara picara es el más tierno y simpático osito afelpado que te dan ganas de abrazar una vez que lo conoces tal y como es. Pero el lado que más lo destaca definitivamente son sus bromas, un alma juguetona como la de Renne.

Jasper el sensato de los tres, el segundo de la familia, su carácter es más parecido al de Charlie, después de mi padre es el más indicado para tomar decisiones, serio y algo reservado, y digo algo porque el horror se apodera de Forks cuando se vuelve compinche de Emmett, que el mundo se cuide cuando esos dos se traman algo. Con él todo es más fácil tiene esa forma de reconfortarte como si pudiera jugar con tus emociones, sabe escuchar y le gusta ayudar a las personas, pero sobre todo no es el tipo de persona que juzga simplemente está ahí para ti, definitivamente un espíritu noble.

Ambos guapos rompecorazones.

Y la menor pero no menos importante la señorita Isabella, ósea yo, no me considero guapa, suelo pasar desapercibida, soy normalmente tímida fuera de casa; como ya mencione no soy nada aficionada a la moda, me encanta leer, escribir, la música y pasar tiempo con mi familia. Soy una chica con pocos amigos creo que con una mano los puedo contar a todos, pero son personas que definitivamente valen la pena.

No soy tampoco la estudiante estrella aunque me esfuerzo por conservar un promedio aceptable.

Y caemos en el tema de toda chica, los MUCHACHOS, solo he conocido el amor, por así decirlo, una vez cuando tenía 14 años. Me deje impresionar por el muchacho de mayor edad y con características de chico malo.

Laurent tenía 18 años, estaba por terminar el instituto y era el rockero que nadie comprendía; típica chamarra de piel negra y una moto reconstruida que yo consideraba genial, aun recuerdo como me aceleraba el corazón verlo montado en ella.

Lo conocí en una cena echa por los compañeros de Charlie para festejar el cumpleaños del padre de Laurent, Mark, compañero y amigo de mi padre.

Me cautivo por completo ese chico rebelde de hermosa piel oscura y ojos intensos y muy expresivos. Esa misma noche se acerco a mí y después de un mes comenzamos lo que yo consideraba una increíble relación.

Fue mi época de nadie me comprende. Renne odiaba la idea de tenerlo por yerno, decía que yo merecía a una persona respetuosa y trato de hacerme ver los desplantes que él le hacía a mí familia cuando yo no estaba. Para mi madre no era importante la diferencia de edad, pero Charlie era una historia totalmente distinta, insistía que no era correcto que su niñita saliera con un muchacho que era cuatro años mayor.

Y mis hermanos no eran la excepción a esas quejas, participaban en las constantes peleas a causa de mi entonces novio, e insistían en que no valía la pena.

En esos momentos no entendía el por qué ellos no me apoyaban, siempre los tres nos contábamos todo, teniendo edades tan similares y a diferencia de otras familias nosotros siempre hemos sido muy unidos, Emmett es más grande que yo por dos años y Jasper solo un año mayor.

Pero una vez que me di cuenta de cómo Laurent se la pasaba acosando a Emmett para sacarlo de sus casillas y poniéndolo siempre al límite para provocar peleas y peor aun como avergonzaba a Jasper poniéndole apodos y haciéndolo caer o cualquier abuso físico cuando lo encontraba en la calle, definitivamente eso me hizo tomar la decisión, mi familia era mi prioridad y seguirían siéndolo y ningún chico podría cambiar eso. Deje de lado a Laurent y seguí adelante sin darle importancia.

No tengo una idea muy concreta de que paso con él, solo me llegaron rumores de que una vez terminado el instituto se fue de casa de sus padres para hacer su vida.

Finalmente un insistente golpeteo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Señorita ¿crees que en algún momento podrás levantar tu trasero de la cama para comenzar a cambiarte y bajar a desayudar algo?- Dijo mi madre desde el pasillo

-Nooo!- Grite para molestar a Renne, que por cierto odia cuando hago eso.

-Isabella mas te vale que en 20 minutos estés bajando la escalera o vendré y te sacare a rastras- Amo escucharla enojada, aunque la conozco y me conoce, ella sabe que me gusta hacerla rabiar y yo se que una vez salga ella tendrá una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Me levante y me coloque unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y una blusa blanca de manga larga con mi chamarra de piel café encima y claro mis converse amados. Lave mis dientes y cepille mi cabello que como siempre llevaría suelto. Nada especial solo era el inicio de clases, nada fuera de lo normal o al menos eso creía.

Salí de mi recamara con toda la intensión de tomar algo y ayudar un poco a mi madre; aun era temprano y tenía tiempo para limpiar un poco.

Al bajar las escaleras, para ser más exactos en el último escalón sentí que fui elevada por el aire, dos enormes manos me sostenían de la cintura y de repente mi visión se vio limitada a una amplia espalda con una camisa negra.

-¡Emmett mas te vale que me bajes! – Grite con exasperación

-Bella deja de gritar sabes que no te bajare- Aghh típica mañana soportando a mi hermano en su estado bromista.

-¿Ahora que se te metió en la cabeza grandote? Que tan temprano ya estas molestando-

-Quiero que pruebes mi nuevo experimento- En ese momento me bajo, note que estábamos en la cocina a un lado de la barra desayunador, mire su cara y tenía esa sonrisa.

¡OH DIOS NO! Emmett en la cocina es señal de peligro, sus experimentos consisten en licuados energéticos para mantener su condición, porque SI, mi hermano se la pasa cuidando su cuerpo, pero el problema no es ese, el problema consiste en que tanto a Jasper como a mí nos hace tomarlos para saber si su "experimento" como dice él es comestible o no.

Gire la cabeza en busca de ayuda y nada.

-Emm no me hagas esto otra vez, necesito mi estomago en una pieza en clases hoy-

-¡Por favor! No seas llorona, sabes que amas mis desayunos- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Desde mi posición podía ver la licuadora y una sustancia verde en ella.

-No, yo no pienso probar eso- Conteste cruzándome de brazos

-Oh si, si lo harás- Respondió y en un rápido movimiento comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, él sabe que la peor técnica para convencerme son las espantosas cosquillas.

-Aaaahh dejameeee…- Grite

-¡Di que tomaras mi licuado!-

-¡Nunca!-

-¿Ah nooo?- Y mas cosquillas

No sé cómo pero en un momento vi un borrón rubio noquear al grandote que me torturaba y entonces escuche:

-¡Corre enana, correeee!- Ja! Ese es mi salvador Jazzii.

Salí despavorida al cuarto de lavado donde acerté encontrándome a mi madre.

-Emmii y sus inventos, casi logro que Jazzii lo probara pero como no lo tomo tú eras la siguiente víctima-

-Puff pues otra ronda de cosquillas y tendrías que demandar a tu hijo por envenenamiento, viste esa cosa verde asquerosa- Dije con una mueca de asco.

-Ja ja ja ¡Ay Bella! Solo son algunos vegetales y frutos licuados, nada que temer- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Humm, pues si tan convencida estas ¿por qué no lo tomas tú?- La rete.

-¡NI LOCA!-Respondió abriendo demasiado los ojos.

-¡Vez! Ni tú te atreves- Ambas comenzamos a reir.

En ese momento aparecieron mis hermanos frente a nosotros.

-Princesa ya no te molestara, acabo de hacer un trato con él- Dijo Jasper con cara de desolación y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-No Jazzii no te sacrifiques- Dije temiendo que terminaría siendo yo la que lo bebiera.

-Ahh par de nenitas, les encanta que les ruegue pero saben tan bien como yo que adoran cuando preparo mis licuados- Vio nuestras caras de desacuerdo pero solo lo hicieron reír más.

-Ok, si no lo toman ustedes seguramente mamá lo hará.-

La cara de terror de Renne no tenía precio y solo logro que Emmii se retorciera de la risa…

Logramos desayunar un poco entre bromas y comentarios sobre lo que haríamos en el día.

Fui al instituto con Jasper que comenzaba su último año de instituto. Emmett se dirigió al pequeño gimnasio que hacía poco logro abrir cerca de casa, al terminar el instituto quiso tomar un año sabático, pero como Charlie no lo quería vagando por la casa sin hacer nada lo ayudo con ese local y su pequeño negocio que por cierto le encantaba.

Al llegar revise mi horario y solo pude sentir un vuelco en el estomago, mi primer clase era Matemáticas, si ya había mencionado que no soy una estudiante estrella, creo que olvide mencionar que soy un desastre en matemáticas.

Entre en el salón de clases y salude a algunos de mis compañeros, una vez encontré a quien esperaba ver más que a nadie me acerque a él.

-¡Ey Seth!- Salude a mi mejor amigo.

-¡Ey Bells!-Me sonrio.

-Apenas puedo creer que tenemos que regresar a clases, mis vacaciones fueron tan cortas- Dije con un ligero puchero.

-Dímelo a mi siento que no he descansado nada estos días- Su voz sonaba cansada y sin ánimo.

-¿Mucho trabajo en el taller?-

-Si algo de eso- Contesto no muy convencido.

Seth Clearwater, es mi mejor amigo desde hace al menos cinco años cuando llego a Forks con su madre y hermana, Sue y Leah. Los tres decidieron venir a vivir con su tío Billy Black, después de que un accidente automovilístico les arrebatara a su padre. Billy es uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, es un hombre sencillo y amable al igual que su esposa Sarah, solo tienen un hijo, Jacob, el cual recuerdo poco ya que hace algunos años se fue a la universidad, Billy suele contarnos mucho de él, resulta muy obvio que lo extraña, ya que una vez salió del pueblo solo los ha visitado una o quizá dos veces.

-Mmm si no es el taller ¿Qué te tiene tan agotado?-

Billy tiene un taller mecánico, lo mejor dentro del pueblo, y Seth en vacaciones y después de la escuela ayuda a su tío con el trabajo.

-Estuvimos haciendo algunos arreglos en casa-

-¿Arreglos?-

-Sí, tenemos nuevos habitantes- Dijo con una mueca nada agradable.

-¿Nuevos? ¿Quiénes?- Pregunte levantando una ceja.

En ese instante entro al salón un rostro hermoso, dejándome atónita por su belleza y cuando hablo sonó como música para mis oídos.

-Buenos días Chicos soy el nuevo profesor de matemáticas del instituto de Forks, mi nombre es…-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste el primer capitulo, les agradecería si dejaran algún comentario así podre saber que tal voy con todo esto, todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos.<strong>

**Gracias para quienes entraron a leer.**

**Saludos:**

**JAZ**


	3. Chapter 3

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

-Buenos días Chicos soy el nuevo profesor de matemáticas del instituto de Forks, mi nombre es Jacob Black-

Con razón su cara resultaba familiar era el hijo de Billy. Ahora tenía sentido lo que acababa de decir Seth, uno de los nuevos habitantes era Jacob, pero ¿habitantes?

Aunque quisiera quebrarme la cabeza pensando sobre quien más habrá llegado la verdad es que estaba más concentrada en sus hermosos rasgos, esos ojos coquetos, su amplia sonrisa blanca y perfecta, brazos grandes listos para proteger, y sus manos, ¡oh por dios! Esas manos. Mi mente se perdió, y pude sentir como seria tener esa boca y poder tocar esos brazos, y claro sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo; ¡Oh no! Este hombre tenía algo que me dejo completamente cautivada y claro algo cachonda para impresión mía.

Y su voz me hizo dejar de imaginar cosas que nada tenían que ver con la clase.

-Bueno jóvenes como soy nuevo y a pesar de que ustedes seguramente me reconocerán como el hijo del mecánico Billy Black, yo a ustedes no los reconozco, así es que comenzaremos con una dinámica para conocernos mejor- Al decir eso pude sentir como posaba sus ojos en mí, pero era una mirada creo que ¿coqueta?, y al notar mi desconcierto me lanzo una sonrisa que solo provoco un ligero sonrojo en mi rostro.

Y el momento de la duda ¿Qué demonios significa que tu profesor te de ese tipo de miradas?

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer será esto, todos estaremos de pie así para poder movernos con comodidad tanto las mesas como los asientos los colocarlos alrededor del salón, para así despejar el centro, háganlo chicos y ahora seguiré con las instrucciones-

Todos nos levantamos a comenzar a hacer lo que nos había indicado, Seth miraba a Jacob con algo de recelo, lo que me confundió aun mas, siempre creí que Seth sentía algo de cariño y admiración por Jacob. Y hablando de confusión, al mirar un poco hacia el frente pude notar como sus ojos se volvían a posar en mí, y eso fue ¿un guiño? Mis ojos se ampliaron de manera considerable.

¿Pero qué demonios está sucediendo? No es normal, esto no suele suceder, estoy acostumbrada a ver como algunos profesores coquetean con Jessica, Lauren o incluso con Ángela, que por cierto son el trió despreciable de idiotas mimadas sin nada mejor que hacer que tener un espejo en la mano, pero siguiendo en el tema, en definitiva no tenía sentido esto, yo pocas veces captaba la mirada de algún chico, y menos uno así, aunque debo admitir a pesar de estar en estado de shock por los acontecimientos me siento más que alagada.

Al dejar de mis pensamientos y sorpresa, observe que ya estaba el centro despejado.

-Muy bien, la dinámica consistirá en lo siguiente, todos haremos un circulo y yo con esta pelota de tela – Levanto en sus manos una pelota del tamaño de una de beisbol, era de tela y con muchos colores tejidos.

-La pelota será la que indicara quien se presentara en ese momento, yo la lanzare al primer alumno que será el que inicie con el juego y ese alumno la lanzara a quien continua con su presentación y el que sigue a otro, hasta que todos lo hayan hecho, solo de favor los que ya se hayan presentado se colocan fuera del circulo para no crear confusión, ¿quedo entendido?-

Un "SI" general resonó en el aula.

-Muy bien formen el circulo-

Rápidamente todos tomamos esa posición, me coloque justo al frente del profesor y casualmente a mi lado izquierdo tenia a la adorable Lauren, nótese el sarcasmo, y a Seht en el derecho. Podía ver las caras del trió de cabezas huecas, si otro de los tantos nombres con los que llamo a esas tres, comiéndose con la mirada a mi escultural profesor, ¿mi escultural profesor? Mmm eso definitivamente no puede ser bueno.

-Bueno chicos comencemos-

Al decir eso pude ver como lanzaba la pelota hacia mí, pero en un acto demasiado rápido Laurent logro empujarme y tomarla ella.

-Hola profesor- Dijo sonando según ella coqueta, claro para mi más bien se veía urgida.

-Yo soy Lauren Mallory, tengo 17 años, y aunque no soy buena en matemáticas estoy segura de que amare su clase, a por cierto soy soltera- Termino con un ligero guiño al profesor el cual solo volteo su mirada y sonrió levemente. El resto solo pudo reír, todos conocemos su reputación y estamos acostumbrados a sus tácticas para aprobar.

La dinámica continuo, vi como todos se presentaron, para mi sorpresa la mayoría de mis compañeras coquetearon con él, la única que no fue tan obvia es Kate, que por cierto es mi amiga, la única que puedo llamar de esa manera dentro de este salón e incluso en todo el pueblo. Y hablando de únicos amigos para variar los últimos fuimos solo nosotros tres, Seth, Ben y yo, que por cierto ellos dos junto con Kate son mis amigos del alma.

Se presento Ben, al terminar dejo la pelota en mis manos.

Sentia la mirada intensa y coqueta de Jacob en mí, lo que ocasiono que mi cara se pusiera de un rojo extra intenso, no encontraba mi voz de los nervios pero al escucharlo carraspear para que yo iniciara lo hice.

-Mi nombre es Isabella pero me gusta que me llamen Bella-

-Bella, suena precioso- Me interrumpió, lo dijo en un tono algo bajo, y tomando en cuenta que mis compañeros la mayoría ya estaban platicando y poniendo nada de atención, no sé si alguno logro escuchar. Pero yo sí que escuche y mi pulso también ya que sentía q la sangre corría frenética por todo mi cuerpo.

-Gracias- seguí aun más sonrojada

-Tengo 17 años, y en definitiva las matemáticas no son mi fuerte pero me esforzare- Finalice sin saber que mas decir.

-No te preocupes suelo dar clases particulares por si te interesa- Esta vez su voz sonó mas como un susurro, mis ojos se agrandaron, muchas de las chicas habían dicho que eran pésimas en esta materia y a ninguna les hizo comentario similar. Solo asentí y le di la pelota a un Seth sorprendido y con algo de enojo en su rostro, supongo que logro escuchar todo lo que su primo dijo.

-Creo que esta por demás que yo me presente, sabes mi nombre, mi apellido y también sabes que las matemáticas se me dan tan bien como para poder asesorar a Bella así es que toma- Dijo tendiéndole la pelota y con tono para nada amable.

Jacob le dio una mirada para nada agradable pero solo dijo:

-Ok Seth como quieras, pero por favor ahórrate el tono, aquí no soy tu primo soy tu profesor-

-Claro como sea- Contesto mi amigo.

Fue algo inesperado ver a Seth de esa manera, no entendía del todo su enojo.

Con Jacob definitivamente seria un año interesante, y claro si él quería podría darme clases particulares, en definitiva le pediría ayuda.

Algo en mi me decía que esto era el inicio de algo, que las cosas cambiarían pero nunca espere la manera en que todo iba a acontecer…

A la salida de clase trate de hablar con Seth, en verdad me desconcertó muchísimo verlo tan a la defensiva con su primo.

-¿Paso algo malo entre Jacob y tú?-

-El simplemente volvió siendo otro- suspiro

-¿Otro? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Wow, no te imaginas en verdad, simplemente su actitud es distinta, no veo ese respeto que yo tanto admiraba cuando habla con tío Billy o tía Sarah, simplemente cambio y no creo que sea para bien-

-No puedo opinar mucho sobre eso, como sabes lo conozco poco- A mi no me parecía mala persona aunque bueno solo lo vi por menos de dos horas.

-Si lo sé, pero Bella por favor, no confíes del todo en él, no me gusta cómo te ve –

-Muy bien, no creo que sea más que una relación, profesor-alumna.-Conteste reprimiendo una mueca, siendo honesta hizo que despertara mi curiosidad en su forma de verme y tratarme.

Quizá es porque no había conocido a alguien que me tratara de esa manera, o al menos sin ser amigos, solo Laurent, como ya había mencionado, ha sido el único con el que he tenido una relación distinta a una amistad y su trato nunca fue algo digno de alabar, simplemente si quería besarme lo hacía, no necesitaba abrazarme o tener algún cariñoso encuentro, nunca había comentarios lindos o piropos, y en aquel momento lo acepte solo porque era una niña y no había tenido alguna experiencia similar con algún chico.

Paso el tiempo volando, era hora del almuerzo y salimos a encontrarnos con todos, los chicos ya estaban en la mesa de siempre.

-Ey chicos- Nos dijo Kate a Seth y a mí.

-Que hay Kate- Conteste

Todos hablaban pero mi cabeza seguía en el aula de matemáticas, aunque no precisamente en números y mucho menos en operaciones.

Nunca había pensado que sinceramente un profesor podía despertar esto en mí. Podía notar que comenzaba a pensar cosas más intensas como que se sentiría acariciarlo, besarlo; de verdad esperaba poder tocarlo, su cuerpo tenía algo y resultaba vergonzoso comenzar a sentir cosas como esta. Yo sé, mi cuerpo tiene necesidades pero es mi profesor no es normal ¿cierto?

-Bella ¿estás ahí?- Pregunto Kate pasando su mano frente a mi

-Si- Conteste avergonzada, no tenía idea de que es lo que estaban comentando.

-Te preguntaba si notaste que el primo de Seth esta wow- Dijo, Seth bufo

-Claro que lo note pero por favor, solo es un profesor más- Nadie debía notar mis tontos pensamientos

-¡JA! Bella te sonrojaste más de lo normal frente a él, ¡vamos! Sabes que esta buenísimo! – Ups creo que aunque aquí no pareciera obvia en el salón si lo fui.

-Bueno es guapo, simplemente eso- Y mi estúpida cara continúa delatándome

-Claro y el sonrojo es ¿por…?- Dijo Ben

-Aaagh ok, ok, esta buenísimo- Continúe enfurruñada

El resto de las clases paso sin nada interesante que destacar, pero lo estaba deseando irme a casa y por fin me dirigía a encontrar a mi hermano para largarme por fin a descansar.

En cuanto llegue vi a Jazzii en el Jeep cómodamente recostado en el asiento, no pude evitarlo detesta cuando lo sacan de sus pensamientos con tonterías como asustarlo. Me acerque con todo el cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno cerca para que no se percatara de mi presencia, en el momento en que llegue cerca de él grite:

-JAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- Después de verlo saltar no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque sabía que pagaría por esto.

-Muy graciosa enana, muy graciosa- Dijo con tono serio

-¡Oh vamos! Solo fue un pequeñísimo susto- Yo seguía riendo

-Mmm claro pero la venganza es tan dulce…- Uh oh esa cara no me agrada

-Deja a Emmett fuera de esto ok- Definitivamente terminaría pagándolas caro. Lo peor seria agónico conocía a mis hermanos, son de los que trabajan lenta y dolorosamente.

Tomamos el camino a casa. Que por cierto no demoramos en llegar. Mis hermanos son un terror al volante, motivo por el cual papá nos compro el Jeep, dijo que al menos tendrían un auto que destruir que no fuera el de él y si alguno de los tres le causaba algún daño entre los TRES tendríamos que arreglárnoslas con eso, si lo sé, muy injusto teniendo en cuenta que solo yo soy prudente manejando y para variar soy la que menos lo utiliza.

El resto del día fue relajado, mamá como siempre nos hizo una deliciosa cena y comimos como siempre la familia completa. Felices de estar juntos.

Nunca me quejaría de tenerlos, cada uno de ellos son importantes en mi vida.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas, mas precisamente habían pasado dos semanas desde que había comenzado el año escolar, Jacob en todas sus clases se había mostrado comprensivo con todos mis compañeros, explicaba las veces que necesitaba hacerlo para que todo quedara claro, pero por supuesto para mí era una tortura, entendía algunas cosas otras tantas eran difíciles.

Había notado que en cada clase siempre de alguna manera me daba miradas, lo veía coquetear de manera sutil.

Era martes y hoy tenia clase con él así es que mi día comenzó algo confuso, me torturaba pensar en todo lo relacionado con las matemáticas, pero también me entusiasmaba pensar que lo vería, si, mis sentimientos estaban confusos. Baje con sigilo las escaleras, todo estaba muy tranquilo y eso no era normal, había estado esperando que Jazz atacara y seguía sin hacer nada, al llegar a la planta baja solo pude escuchar a mi madre en la cocina, asome la cabeza y dos pares de ojos se posaron en mi.

-¡Buenos Días Familia!- Salude con una sonrisa muy amplia en mi cara

-Me encanta verte de buenas pero puedo preguntar ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?- Dijo mamá con una ceja alzada.

-Mamá ya deberías estar acostumbrada a esas actitudes extrañas en tu hija, es la anormal de la familia- Jasper con ese tono burlón que dice que algo trama pero me hará sufrir en el proceso.

-¡Ja Ja! Muy gracioso, y no lo sé mamá simplemente creo que será un buen día- Si claro que lo sería hoy lo vería de nuevo. Lo sé, lo sé, todo es muy precipitado. Me estoy comportando de una manera tonta. Pero en verdad pensar en él me acelera el corazón.

Parte de la semana estuve pensando y claro que si me lo propusiera él terminaría siendo mío. No digo que soy precisamente seductora y cosas como esa, pero no le soy indiferente, quiero vivir ese riesgo, al final de cuentas ¿que mas podría perder si lo intento?

Obviamente la escuela podría estar en peligro, pero tampoco es como si fuera a lanzarme a sus labios y ver como lo toma, tendré paciencia y si él tiene que formar parte de mi vida como más que un simple profesor lo hará y aquí estaré esperando por él.

Las palabras de mamá me trajeron a la realidad y en el proceso me dejaron pasmada.

-¡Cosas de chicos eh!- No fue una pregunta, lo afirmo muy segura de sí misma, y claro esa manera de levantar las cejas sugestivamente dejo muy claro que lo daba por hecho.

-No sé de que hablas. Me preguntaba ¿Dónde está Emmett?- Dije en un intento desesperado de cambiar de tema, si mi madre se lo proponía podía hacer que soltara toda la información antes de ir a la escuela y aun no estaba segura si quería que lo supieran, al menos no aun.

-Buen intento- Dijo riendo por mi forma tan patética de querer distraerla, pero aun así no siguió con ese tema. Jasper contesto mi pregunta.

-Emm está tirado frente al televisor lloriqueando por que según él morirá de esa espantosa gripe que acaba de darle, cuando me desperté baje y lo vi ahí tendido, casi muero de risa cuando comenzó a decir que por favor continuáramos con su adorado negocio después de su muerte- Los tres soltamos una sonora carcajada y pudimos escuchar claramente un quejido proveniente de la sala de estar.

Sonreí y fui a ver a mi grandote hermano con su pose de moribundo frente al televisor tal como lo había dicho Jazzii. Emmett es todo un evento cómico cuando está enfermo, desde que recuerdo con cada enfermedad, desde un dolor de muela, resfriado o lo que sea, siempre asegura que no sobrevivirá. Si ese enorme cuerpo es solo por fuera porque por dentro es solo un niñito asustado.

-Emmett déjate de payasadas y ve a cambiarte para irte al gimnasio- Mi tono burlón me delataba.

-Princess ven, acércate- Reprimí la carcajada, conozco ese tono.

-Emm por favor sabes perfectamente que no estás muriendo- Mi tono sonaba tal como estaba, riendo y aguantando a reír aun mas fuerte

-Si lo estoy, y tenemos que hablar- Ese tono serio ¡Oh Dios Mio!

-Princess eres lo más preciado que tengo, y ya que Jasper no se comportara como hombrecito, eres tú la que debe seguir con el legado familiar - ¿Legado familiar?

-Oh no, Emm no hace ni dos meses que abriste el negocio y ¿ya es la herencia más grande de la familia?- Por más que intente no pude, necesitaba reír, estaba retorciéndome de la risa.

-Si sigues con ese tono serás desheredada jovencita- Dijo con tono serio y un puchero que le quitaba todo lo amenazante que quería sonar. Y yo, claro, muriendo de risa.

-Vamos Emm, a ver dime ¿por qué sientes que estas muriendo esta vez?-

-Es horrible Bella, me duele todo mi bien moldeado cuerpo y siento que mi inteligentísima cabeza va a reventar, por cierto eso me recuerda deberían donar mi tan dotado cerebro a alguna universidad de investigación de genios- Mi risa solo aumento y esta vez pude escuchar más risas obviamente mamá y Jazzii estaban escuchando todo el espectáculo.

-¿Ves como en esta familia nadie me toma en serio? ¿Cómo es posible que una madre se burle así de un hijo que está en su lecho de muerte?- El tono de su voz se elevo para que lo escucharan más claramente desde la cocina. Su rostro no tenia precio, hacia caras como de dolor pero eran tan fingidas que no se lo vendía a nadie.

-Ok Emmett déjate de dramas o tendré que llamar a Charlie para que controle tus ridiculeces- Esta vez mamá entro con esa sonrisa divertida, mirando a Emm.

Jasper y yo estábamos a reventar de las carcajadas.

-Madre no llores por mí, siempre estaré en tu corazón- Todos estábamos riendo, al punto de ser insoportable.

-¡EMMET SWAN YA BASTA! No estás muriendo y mas te vale que tu TRASERO se levante de MI sofá que no está diseñado para que estés así tumbado como si fuera tu cama- Renne tenía un tono que no admitía replicas.

Emmet se levanto con cara de fastidio y viéndonos a todos como si de los peores traidores se tratara.

-Pero cuando ya no esté lloraran por mí- Dijo con su tono más melodramático y salió corriendo a su cuarto, pudimos escuchar la carcajada que lanzo mientras corría.

Emmett es así, pero lo amamos, si no fuera por esa manera que tiene de hacernos reír aquí todo seria enormemente aburrido.

Ya estando en la escuela todo fue de manera normal, en clase de matemáticas pude notar sus miradas nuevamente hacia mí. Yo lo sabía esto podría suceder. La clase fue un embrollo entendí algunas cosas pero la mayoría era como si estuvieran en el idioma más extraño y jamás podría descifrarlo, si soy exagerada pero odio las matemáticas.

Al finalizar la clase tome todo el valor necesario para acercarme a su escritorio.

-Hola profesor, ¿Muy ocupado?- No quise sonar seductora porque podría resultar muy patético así es que use mi tono más normal.

-Hola Bella, podre estar mucho muy ocupado pero si me necesitas créeme que no será molestia- Mi pulso nuevamente acelerado.

-Gracias- ¡Mierda! Estúpido sonrojo.

-No tienes que agradecerlo- su sonrisa divertida me decía que se había percatado de mi sonrojo- y entonces dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Bueno, es que a pesar de que usted es un muy buen profesor, la verdad es que creo que necesitare ayuda con el tema- Aaaah ¿por qué demonios tengo que sonrojarme?

-¿Y no será que Seth se molesta porque te ayudo?- ¿Seth? Aggh cierto mi amigo tendría inconveniente con esto, y tomando en cuenta que solo pude acercarme porque él salió disparado a hacer no se qué cosa que debía hacer con urgencia, creo que si se enojaría. Adoro a Seth es la persona más hermosa que he conocido pero tenía que hacer esto quería conocer lo que es estar cerca de él sin las paredes de esta escuela y sin miradas curiosas. Bueno claro, esperando que las asesorías no sean precisamente aquí en el aula.

-Bueno Seth es mi mejor amigo pero no veo por qué se opondría o incluso quizá solo puede quedar entre nosotros al fin de cuentas solo son asesorías ¿no profesor?- Me sentía la persona más horrible del planeta omitiéndole información a Seth pero sería la única manera, no es como si fuera a hacer cosas malas, solo quería estar cerca y tener asesorías, o al menos eso creo…

-Creo que nos entendemos- Al decir eso vi una mirada que en definitiva no me atemorizo, pero que no era de mi total confianza y como leyendo mi expresión cambio su semblante.-Pues si eso es lo que quieres seria un gusto ayudarte Bella, pero honestamente no creo que durante las horas de clase pueda asesorarte ¿te molestaría si nos viéramos en alguna cafetería o algún lugar por el estilo?- ¡Bingo!

-De hecho profesor había pensado algo similar y para nada me molesta, usted dice el día- Vi algo de emoción en su rostro. Teniendo en cuenta que mañana no tenía la clase de matemáticas podría ser hoy o mañana pero en verdad quería que fuera hoy.

-Si no te molesta o tienes algo mejor que hacer podría ser hoy y si te parece bien a las cinco de la tarde, no recuerdo muchos lugares del pueblo pero antes con Billy solíamos ir a Lodge cuando mamá quería comer fuera de casa así es que ¿Qué te parece?- Wow pareciera que ya lo tenía todo planeado, no sé si esto repentinamente me asustaba o me entusiasmaba.

Lodge es un pequeño restaurante que tenemos en el pueblo, no se puede decir que su comida es estupenda, de hecho no es mi lugar favorito, pero con él claro que iría.

-Claro que me parece bien, ahí nos vemos a las cinco- Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que tenemos una cita- Contesto guiñándome un ojo…


	4. Chapter 4

********Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

¿Un cita? Puff… ¡Las que quiera!

Mi día parecía ir en cámara lenta, la escuela después de eso se hizo mucho muy aburrida, no dejaba de pensar que pasaría durante nuestra "cita", claro yo sabía que no era nada de eso pero me ilusionaba que él se viera muy dispuesto a ayudarme y mas a un el interés que mostraba hacia mí.

Seth me había notado extraña y solo pude encogerme de hombros, diciéndole que no se preocupara.

En casa mamá estaba entusiasmada, por favor, apenas en la mañana había estado con sus suposiciones y ahora que le dije que saldría por un rato para reunirme con un conocido para que me asesorara sobre mi materia favorita, si sarcasmo autentico, ella estaba que daba brincos de alegría porque según ella era una cita. Si lo había dicho una verdad a medias a mi madre, no quería omitir toda la información porque era cierto que eso es lo que haría.

Por fin eran las 4:30 de la tarde y pese a que tuve que pedirle a Jasper que me prestara el Jeep para poder irme y claro soportar un interrogatorio que de nada le sirvió ya que no le dije con quien me vería, por fin accedió y yo pude irme feliz a mi tan esperado encuentro.

Llegue y pude verlo en la mesa más alejada del local. Sin pensarlo me acerque, se venía guapísimo, en clase solo lo había visto algo formal, su pantalón de vestir y camisas de manga larga a juego, claro su portafolio negro y su cabello muy bien peinado. Pero aquí se veía como cualquier otro joven, unos jeans algo rotos y cómodos y una playera negra muy pegada a su cuerpo, que por cierto resaltaba sus perfectos brazos, se veía tan despreocupado, que me encantaba aun más.

-Hola profesor-

-Hola Bella, toma asiento y hazme un favor, fuera de la escuela solo soy Jake- Esa hermosa sonrisa me derritió.

-Oh muy bien aunque es raro, digo para mi usted es una persona a la cual debo demostrarle respeto-

-Para nada me faltas al respeto tuteándome, y además me siento viejo cuando me hablan de usted no soy tan grande ¿sabes?-

-Ok- Me sonroje y al verme comenzó a reír.

-Eres adorable, creo que casi cada vez que te hablo terminas sonrojada-

-Si maldita costumbre de mi rostro de delatarme- Comenzó a reír y se veía tan lindo.

-Bella, me gusta mucho esa manera que tienes de ser, lo note desde la primer clase, eres tímida y eso te hace tan interesante y linda- Mi sonrojo acompañado de mis ojos que casi se salían de mi rostro, hicieron que la cara me doliera de vergüenza.

-No sé qué decir, creo que ¿gracias?- Siii sonó como una pregunta. Solo pudo reír más.

-Nada que debas agradecer, pero sabes, antes que nada quiero preguntar algo ¿puedo?-

-Claro adelante-

-Bueno, Bella quiero que seas honesta, ¿Hoy solo era un encuentro para que pudiera asesorarte o esto también lo vez como una oportunidad para que nos conozcamos?- Me gusto que fuera tan honesto pero no sabía que decir.

-Mmm ok, ehmm profesor… esto, lo que pasa- Comencé a balbucear tonterías, pero es que de verdad estaba nerviosa ¿y si no le parecía mi respuesta y me reportaba?

-Bella tranquila, solo es una pregunta, no te afectara en nada contestarme honestamente, y una vez más tutéame por favor-

-Bueno Jake- sonaba raro llamarlo así –Honestamente necesitaba asesorías, pero mentiría si dijera que solo eso, la verdad es que si esperaba pasar más tiempo contigo para conocerte mejor- Esta vez la voz salió sin titubeos, al contrario, fuerte y clara.

-Ok, mira ahora yo seré sincero, desde la primer clase me gustaste mucho y estaba esperando que tú te acercaras, no quería dar un paso en falso y terminar sin mi trabajo, tampoco quiero que pienses que estoy tratando de aprovechar mi autoridad para tener algo mas contigo, me gustaría conocerte fuera del instituto y que sea como si no tuviéramos una relación profesor-alumna ¿Qué te parece?- Estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, fue directo al grano y me estaba diciendo que quería conocerme mejor, claro que lo haría, me encantaba la idea.

-Me gusta tu honestidad Jake y claro que me gustaría-

-Muy bien entonces comencemos con esa asesoría y podremos hablar un poco-

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora hablando sobre la materia, logro explicarme con calma lo que no entendía y para mi sorpresa me quedo claro.

Estaba feliz eso quería decir que ahora podríamos hablar de nosotros.

Estuvimos hablando sobre gustos y cosas muy básicas, me conto de su pasión por las matemáticas, la física y química, yo por mi parte le hable de mi familia y de que aun estaba pensando seriamente que carrera universitaria estudiaría.

-Bella me gusta mucho poder hablar contigo de esta manera-

-Sí, yo me siento igual, honestamente no creí que podría hablar contigo así-

-Solo quiero saber dos cosas, se que sonara tonto pero necesito saberlo, ¿tú y Seth son solo amigos o han tenido alguna relación diferente a esa?-

-Mmm no sé porque preguntas eso pero solo somos amigos, tu primo ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace un tiempo y lo quiero muchísimo-

-Ok, me gusta esa respuesta- Su sonrisa picara y hermosa –Muy bien y bueno, investigue un poco y me dijeron que no pero aun así quiero preguntar, ¿tienes novio o estas saliendo con alguien?-

-¡No definitivamente no!- Aaaah esa respuesta se vio tan obvia, bravo Bella deja que sepa que se lo pondrás fácil. Su sonrisa creció.

-Muy bien porque en verdad espero mas citas que esta- Asentí, en eso estábamos de acuerdo.

Llego la hora de irse a casa, y como todo un caballero me acompaño al auto y beso mi mejilla, solo pude pensar que esos labios estaban en el lugar equivocado, mi boca era el lugar ideal.

Una vez en entre por la puerta principal mamá me invadió con miles de preguntas

-¿Es guapo? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Tendrán otra cita? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Cuándo lo traes a cenar? ¿Se están cuidando verdad?-

-¡Oh por favor mamá! Deja de suponer cosas que nada tienen que ver con la realidad solo recibí asesoría nada que tenga que ver con todo eso que dices- No estaba segura de decir algo acerca de lo que había pasado hoy, en muchos momentos de la plática Jake comento que si seguíamos saliendo tendría que ser como un secreto entre los dos.

No quería negarme a mantenerlo en secreto; que terminara siendo expulsada del instituto no era una opción y de alguna forma me causaba algo de adrenalina vivir con este riesgo.

Cuando entre a mi recamara sentía que volaba, en verdad me encanta Jacob, y se sentía tan bien poder hablar con él.

Estuve por no sé cuánto tiempo pensando en todo lo acontecido durante el día, cuando sentí mi celular vibrar desde la cómoda de al lado de mi cabeza. Tenía un mensaje de texto:

"_**Gracias por la agradable tarde, realmente eres asombrosa. Me preguntaba si mañana podremos salir a dar un paseo…Jake**_"

Aunque no lo había reconocido algo dentro de mí estaba muy nervioso porque si, comento que quería seguir saliendo pero ya no habíamos hablado sobre otra cita en concreto y este mensaje me dejaba totalmente tranquila.

"_**Claro, me gustaría mucho, ¿mismo lugar? ¿Misma hora?... "**_

"_**La verdad es que esperaba que no te molestara hacer una caminata por la Push, conozco un lugar que es tranquilo y podremos conversar cómodamente**_"

"_**Muy bien, tú dices la hora y el lugar**_"

"_**OK, ahora si es una cita, nos vemos a las 5, pasare por ti cerca de tu casa, cuando llegue te llamare a tu celular para que sepas donde estoy, descansa hermosa…**_"

Una cita. Era perfecto, no podría creer que esto estaba pasando, en verdad esperaba que si era un sueño no viniera Renne a despertarme porque ser acusada por asesinato no creo que sería bueno y menos si la víctima era tu madre.

Tendría que pensar en una manera para salir de casa sin ser cuestionada y con mamá tan al pendiente de mi seria más difícil. La opción que mas me gustaba hasta el momento era pedirle ayuda a Kate, sabía que era algo infantil salir diciendo que estaría con ella sin estarlo pero no quiero habladurías por el momento, quería que funcionara y los esfuerzos valdrían la pena.

Era tarde, tal vez no eran más de las diez, pero mi amiga en días de escuela acostumbraba a dormir temprano y sabia que en la escuela no podía arriesgarme a hacer algún comentario por Seth, tome el teléfono y marque el numero de Kate.

-**¿Hola?**-

-Hola, Kate ¿Cómo estás? – No tenía idea de cómo decir esto sé que es un secreto pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien que pudiera ayudarme a escapar.

-**Bella, muy bien gracias, me sorprende que me llames a estas horas**-

-Solo quería saber cómo esta mi amiga-

-**Bella te conozco, se que algo tienes, hasta puedo imaginarte mordiéndote el labio de los nervios y retorciendo tu blusa con la mano que tienes libre**- ¡Diablos! Si me conoce.

-Ok amiga tienes razón, sabes que te quiero y confió en ti, pero necesito contarte un secreto y esperaba que puedas ayudarme-

-**Amiga sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y tu secreto estará muy a salvo **-

-Ok, lo sé pero en verdad necesito que no me juzgues- Hice un puchero y escuche como mi amiga se reía

-**Bells por favor quita ese puchero lastimero y cuéntale a tu amiga que es lo que pasa**-

Por los siguientes quince minutos me dedique a contarle lo que pasaba, no quería faltar a la confianza de Jake pero en casa sería imposible pasar desapercibida.

-¿**Me estás diciendo que piensas tirarte al profesor**?-

-Bueno la verdad es que si me gusta, no sé que espera él tener conmigo pero dejare que las cosas simplemente pasen, y eso de tirármelo, sabes que soy virgen ni siquiera he pensado la posibilidad-

-**Ok pequeña yo pienso que es bueno que tomes el riesgo, además si le gustas creo que puede funcionar, y claro que puedes decir que estarás conmigo no tengo ningún problema solo por favor mientras estés fuera de casa cuídate**-

-¡Eres la mejor! Sabía que me ayudarías ¡Gracias gracias gracias!-

-**No tienes nada que agradecer y mira Bells yo sé que no sería el primer chico con el que comenzarías una relación, pero te conozco sé cómo eres de intensa por favor tómalo con calma, no te enamores desde el inicio deja que todo fluya se que con Laurent no lo hiciste, es mas dudo que lo quisieras, pero solo te pido eso, te quiero y no quiero que sufras**-

-Gracias por preocuparte Katy, sabes que te quiero muchísimo, mañana nos veremos en la escuela ¿está bien?-

-**Ok descansa y nos vemos mañana**-

Sabía que Kate me ayudaría, al menos ya tenía la coartada perfecta y mañana no tendría que explicar alguna tontería que seguramente ni yo creería.

Estaba tan entusiasmada y la maldita adrenalina de volver a verlo me tenía tan hiperactiva que dormí por lo mucho tres horas.

Baje y todos estaban en la mesa, incluido papá lo que me dejo sin habla, desde hace algunos meses Charlie estaba así, algo distante, lo veíamos poco solo a veces los domingos porque siempre salía a pescar los fines de semana y de lunes a viernes estaba en la comisaria, ósea que salía de la casa muy temprano y llegaba tarde, a veces cenaba con nosotros otras veces llegaba después de que todos estábamos en la cama, supongo que el trabajo lo tenía absorto.

-Buenos días a todos, hola papá- Me acerque a besar su mejilla, un "Buenos días" vino de toda mi familia mientras yo me sentaba con todos a tomar el desayuno.

-Hola princesa, hoy quería estar un momento con mi familia y me quede a desayunar- Amo cuando mi padre sonríe de esa forma.

-Y ahora que estamos todos, adelante puedes comenzar con la explicación del porque ayer saliste con alguien no autorizado por los hombres de esta casa, puedes empezar con el nombre y que es lo que quiere contigo- ¡Estúpido Emmett!

-No sé de que hablas- Mi traicionero sonrojo dejo ver que claro que lo sabia

-Mira princess tienes que entender, nosotros somos los hombres si quiere alguien salir contigo nosotros tenemos que dar el visto bueno-

-Mira Emmett lo aclarare solo una vez, NO estoy saliendo con NADIE, solo vi a un compañero para tomar asesorías-

-Se los dije yo no la he visto con nadie del instituto en plan amoroso- Aggh ya habían investigado a Jasper.

-Pues yo me alegro que mi princesa no esté saliendo por ahora, lamentaría tener que dispararle a algún muchachito poco digno de mi bebita- Ups no creo que arriesgaría al hijo de su mejor amigo.

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES TRES! Si no les quieres contar bien, pero señorita yo soy tu madre si algo tiene que ver con un chico tienes que contarme- Mamá siempre con sus relatos convincentes.

-Si mamá y no se preocupen estoy sola y feliz-

Desayunamos todos muy alegres, mi familia disfrutaba de estar todos juntos.

La escuela paso tranquilamente, solo esperaba que las horas que faltaban para verlo volaran.

Sería nuestra primera cita real y los nervios me estaban consumiendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**********Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Ya estaba lista para mi cita con Jake, me arregle sencilla para no levantar sospechas, jeans y un top deportivo azul con mi sudadera negra, solo esperaba su llamada y podría irme.

Agradecía enormemente que mamá no haya cuestionado nada sobre mi salida con "Kate" y simplemente me dijera que estaba contenta de ver que salía, claro según ella pasaba mucho tiempo en casa.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y rápidamente conteste

-**Hola Bella ¿estás lista?**-

-Hola Jake, claro, ¿en dónde nos veremos?-

-**Bien, solo tendrás que caminar una cuadra de tu casa, sal como si salieras al instituto y veras en la esquina mi coche estacionado, es un Chevy Monza color arena**-

-Ok, nos vemos en un momento- Salí disparada de la casa.

Pude ver claramente el carro de Jake y en un acto de nerviosismo gire mi cabeza a todos lados para poder entrar en el coche.

-Pareces tensa- Ups de los nervios solo me subí sin siquiera saludar

-Lo siento, solo que si estoy algo nerviosa, no sé, creo que mis hermanos me harían la vida imposible si ven que subo a un auto que no conocen y peor aun si saben que dije que estaría con alguien más-

-No te preocupes lo entiendo, y bueno ahora pongámonos en marcha- El camino fue tranquilo solo hablamos de cosas relacionadas con el instituto. La Push es una playa en las afueras de Forks, Billy el padre de Jacob tiene una casa ahi, no es para nada un lugar desconocido para mí, lo he visitado algunas veces cuando Billy invitaba a papá a pasar algún día de esos raros cuando sale un lindo sol en el pueblo.

Al llegar reconocí la casa, se estaciono en el garaje y giro su cabeza hacia mí.

-Bueno señorita espero no te moleste, esperaba que hiciéramos una pequeña caminata, cerca de aquí está un lugar que antes cuando vivía en Forks visitaba cuando tenía ganas de estar solo y creo que es un lugar muy bueno para platicar-

Sé que estaba confiando demasiado en él pero algo tenia que no me provocaba desconfianza alguna.

-No hay problema, estaré encanta de poder charlar contigo-

Caminamos hacia un costado de la casa algunos metros después y mucho más cerca de la playa estaba un tronco enorme que al parecer hacia mucho había caído, Jake se sentó en él y con un movimiento de su mano me indico que me sentara a su lado, y claro gustosa lo hice.

-Estas algo seria, entendería si crees que esto ya no es buena idea-

-No es nada de eso, solo que bueno honestamente no se dé que hablar no quiero parecer tonta-

-Nunca me parecerías tonta y no te preocupes por nada, mira solo soy un chico mas, ¿o es mi edad la que te intimida? Te parece que un chico de 25 años ¿es muy viejo para ti?-

-No es eso, es solo que eres una persona culta y bueno yo una simple chica de 17 años sin mucha experiencia en la vida, apenas estoy buscando que hacer con mi futuro, esto va más allá de la edad-

-Eso no me importa, me importas tu, me gustas, se que nos conocemos muy poco pero no dejo de pensar en la preciosa niña de ojos chocolate que roba mi atención en horas de clase y en las demás horas del día-

Creo que esta tonalidad de rojo en mi rostro no lo conocía.

-Tú igual me gustas muchísimo-

-Eres tan hermosa- Su mano comenzó a tocar mi mejilla y sentí como su tacto era tan preciso y lindo, recorrió mi nariz y sentí como posaba sus dedos en mis labios.

Mi mirada estaba fija en la arena pero al sentir el tacto de sus dedos en mi boca no pude evitar levantar mi mirada para encontrar la suya y vi como sus ojos negros me penetraban con toda esa intensidad, solo reconocí un sentimiento en sus preciosos ojos, podía ver deseo, y sabia que aun era muy pronto para algo mas, pero yo moría por besarlo, quería sentirlo.

-¿Lo deseas tanto como yo Bella? ¿También necesitas de esto para terminar de creer que es real?-

-Si- hable en un susurro, dudaba si me había escuchado o no, pero en ese instante lo sentí acercarse y su aliento golpeando directo a mi rostro, no podía mas, acorte la distancia, fue lo que esperaba, el beso más dulce y cálido que jamás había dado o recibido.

Sentí sus manos en mis caderas, rozando mi piel, me tense un poco, no sabía cómo serian las cosas, quizá esperaba aun más pero para mí era muy rápido aun.

-No tengas miedo, nunca pasaría algo que no quieres que suceda, solo quiero sentirte un poco, solo acariciar tu piel, juro que nunca iría mas allá si no quieres, dime que pare y lo hare-

Busque en su mirada algo que me dijera que no era sincero, pero me derretí en ella, yo también quería sentirlo, quería confiar en él y lo haría.

No pude decir nada solo volví a besarlo. En un rápido movimiento me subió a su regazo, sentía como su lengua acariciaba mis labios incitando a profundizar el beso. Sitia que no podía negarme, deje a su lengua vagar por mi boca, y al contacto con mi lengua fue simplemente perfecto, sentí que mi cuerpo se debilitaba por esa sensación y en ese momento sus manos se adentraron un poco en mi blusa acariciando mi vientre, ese cosquilleo me dejo en blanco, y sentirlo subir un poco y acariciar mi estomago casi al roce con mis pechos fue el detonante.

Continúo solo un poco mas su recorrido, no bajo las copas de mi sostén pero con sus dedos rozó el suave encaje y mis pechos reaccionaron de inmediato, sentí mis pezones erectos al instante, el beso seguía y sentía como sus dedos seguían acariciando mis pezones.

Mi cuerpo estaba vibrando, cierta parte de mi anatomía comenzaba a sentirse algo húmedo, nunca había tenido algún encuentro como este, nada sexual, pero no era tonta, estaba muy excitada y necesitaba parar, mi primera vez no sería en un tronco y de manera tan inesperada.

Di por terminado el beso a pesar de que mi cuerpo pedía más.

-Jake sabes que me gustas pero no creo poder ir más allá-

-Lo lamento, me deje llevar, pero es que en verdad me fascinas Bella- Sus ojos no mentían.

-Y tu a mi Jake, pero soy virgen y no creo que hoy sea el día para cambiar eso-

-Quiero estar contigo, y no me refiero solo a esto, quiero tenerte para mi, que seas algo mas, sabes que es arriesgado que los demás lo sepan, pero quiero que seas mi novia, sé que es muy egoísta ofrecerte algo secreto solamente, pero solo por ahora, te necesito Bella, no sé qué hiciste pero me tienes loco ¿aceptarías?-

¿Cómo negarme? No podía y no es que quisiera hacerlo, me encantaba y aunque las cosas estaban aceleradas esto para mí era lo correcto. Además me pedía ser su novia, y aunque los demás no lo supieran yo lo sabría el seria mi NOVIO y solo mío.

-Me encantaría- Vi su sonrisa resplandecer, esa mirada hermosa y contenta me dejo sin palabras, sentí sus labios nuevamente en los míos pero ahora no era un beso pasional, era más bien un beso tierno que demostraba lo que yo sentía: felicidad.

-Hare que no te arrepientas, veras que seremos uno, quiero ser el primero Bella y el unico- Senti mi corazón saltar de felicidad.

-Se que no me arrepentiré-

Estuvimos un tiempo más sentados así, él me tenía en su regazo y yo estaba feliz, estuvimos platicando cosas sin sentido pero era casi hora de regresar.

-Jake tengo que volver a casa-

-Lo sé, pero antes tenemos algo breve pero importante que hablar-

-Ok, soy toda oídos-

-Bella, se que insisto con esto pero tenemos que ser discretos, creo que sabes que en el instituto solo seré tu profesor ¿cierto?-

-No necesitas decirlo claro que lo sé y no te preocupes seré discreta, solo seré tu alumna, pero solo tengo una duda ¿Cuándo podre verte?-

-Estaría bien que asignáramos algunos días pero ¿no crees que en tu casa seria más sospechoso? –

-Si en eso tienes razón, pero ¿entonces?-

-Que te parece si nos mandamos textos y el día que tu veas que es fácil salir de tu casa nos vemos, cuando tú puedas para mi estará bien- Si, era el hombre perfecto.

-Me parece perfecto- Deje un beso casto en sus labios.

Tomados de la mano nos dirigimos al auto. Se sentía tan bien nuestras manos entrelazadas era la conexión exacta, no había nada mal, era como si nos conociéramos de siempre y como si esta relación fuera de años y no de horas.

Me dejo cerca de casa y no pude evitar tener una sonrisa sincera en mi cara. Este día había sido todo lo que quería y mucho más.

No quise quedarme a cenar simplemente quería encerrarme en mi cuarto a pensar en lo que sucedió. Pero lo que más rondaba mi cabeza eran sus caricias, sus manos, su calor.

Nunca había sentido algo como eso, mi cuerpo se sentía en llamas, no podía dejar de imaginar lo que habría pasado si no hubiera parado.

Había leído sobre el contacto físico en las parejas, sobre la masturbación y otros temas. El tema que en estos momentos me daba más que pensar, masturbarme, nunca me había explorado de esa manera, jamás pensé que era algo malo, pero nunca había sentido un deseo como el que sentía ahora.

Como si mis manos tuvieran vida propia comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, me despoje de toda mi ropa y deje que mis dedos tocaran cada parte que él toco, fue como sentirlo de nuevo, era Jake acariciándome y haciéndome sentir deseada.

Recorrí un camino que él no recorrió, mis manos fueron hasta mis pies y regresando por mis piernas y siguiendo por mis muslos, seguí por mis costados acariciando mis caderas y subiendo mas, mi vientre, mi abdomen, y mis pechos, que de nuevo estuvieron erectos al tacto con mis dedos, el placer que me provocaba era espectacular, acaricie cada centímetro de ellos.

Dedique esmero en cada parte de mi piel, mi cuello y mis labios, todo pensando en que Jacob era el que me acariciaba, podía sentirlo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo de imaginarlo.

Con mi mano derecha comencé un camino que no había olvidado pero quería hacerlo esperar, quería sentir el placer de toda mi piel, pero el placer que me dio mi mano al colocarla sobre mi sexo fue espectacular, sentía como mis dedos se empapaban de mi excitación, acaricie mi entrada, y vibraciones recorrieron mi cuerpo. Comencé a acariciar mi clítoris, movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, que poco a poco se convirtieron en movimientos circulares y más intensos.

Mi mano izquierda continuaba en uno de mis pechos y cada cierto tiempo recorría también mi estomago y mi cuello.

Mi cuerpo ya no podía mas, estaba al límite, sentía que mi cuerpo colapsaría.

De un momento a otro sentí como mi cuerpo se perdía en miles de temblores y mi cabeza se perdió en esa deliciosa sensación.

Mi respiración estaba agitada podía ver como mi pecho saltaba. Pasaron algunos minutos para que mi cuerpo se estabilizara. Caí en un profundo sueño.

En la mañana al despertar aun era muy temprano, di un vistazo a mí alrededor y al pasar mi vista por la cama note que seguía desnuda, no fue un sueño, realmente me había masturbado pensando en él. Esboce una tímida sonrisa, no me arrepentía, había sido increíble.

No era una santurrona que nunca pensaba en cosas sexuales, es solo que la curiosidad que antes tenía eran más bien dudas sobre las cosas que escuchaba decir a las chicas y chicos en el instituto y claro nunca deje que fuera suficiente con lo que ellos decían, me gustaba investigar, había leído un montón de investigaciones y artículos sobre sexualidad, pero hasta el momento nada me había incitado a iniciar con alguna auto-estimulación, al menos nada me incito solo Jake. Él había encendido algo en mi, mi cuerpo se sentía distinto, y eso me desconcertaba, solo fueron unos momentos tocándonos y aun así el deseo era demasiado.

La casa estaba muy tranquila, ayer Emmett había comentado sobre remodelar el gimnasio y crear descuentos para atraer más clientela, por lo cual lo veríamos solo en las noches por algunos días. Mamá solo desayunaría con Jasper y conmigo. Últimamente la notaba extraña, estaba algo triste y eso me desconcertaba, Renne no era así todo lo contrario, el único día que la vi más normal fue precisamente ayer que papá estuvo en el desayuno con nosotros.

En el instituto todo comenzó normalmente, me dirigí directo a la clase de matemáticas, seria la prueba de fuego, esperaba que nadie notara el cambio entre nosotros.

Al entrar localice a mis amigos, solo a Seth y Ben, Kate no llegaba aun.

-Hola chicos-

-¿Que hay Bella?- Dijo Ben dándome un abrazo.

-¡Wow! Alguien está entusiasmado de verme-

-Lo siento es solo que estoy contento-

-Sí y seguramente Bella se pondrá morada cuando le des las buenas nuevas, por cierto, Hola Bells- Seth beso mi mejilla, podía ver su cara juguetona y entendí que estaba molestando a Ben al decir eso.

-Hummm ¿buenas nuevas?- La cara del pobre de Ben no tenia precio.

-Ok, Bella tengo una noticia y sé que no es tu persona favorita y sus amigas menos, pero tú eres una de mis mejores amigas y quiero que lo sepas, y espero no te moleste- Levante una ceja, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

-Ok, Ben solo dilo, porque no entiendo nada-

-Está bien, la cosa es que estoy saliendo con Ángela Weber y tengo miedo de lo que puedas pensar, se que te han hecho la vida imposible, pero siento algo por ella, aunque tú eres mi amiga y entiendo si te molestas- Lo dijo tan rápido que termino con la respiración agitada, por mi parte no pude evitar reírme.

-Ben no tienes de que preocuparte, me sorprende que creas que me enojaría, al contrario estoy feliz por ti, mientras seas mi amigo nada cambia-

-Te dije que exagerabas- Seth seguía con su tono burlón.

-Gracias Bella, era importante para mí que entendieras- Me dio un fuerte abrazo y en ese momento un fuerte carraspeo nos hizo separarnos para ir a nuestros lugares; pude ver una mirada algo confundida y enojada de parte de Jacob.

La clase siguió el ritmo de siempre, solo que esta vez Jake ya no me daba miradas coquetas como antes, de hecho podía decir que me ignoraba demasiado, y claro que dolía pero esperaba que fuera solo parte de nuestro acuerdo y no el abrazo de Ben lo que lo tenía así. Aunque debía acostumbrarme así es como teníamos que ser dentro de la escuela.

Al salir de la clase recibí un mensaje de texto.

"_**Necesito verte ahora… Jacob**_"

Me quede algo desconcertada, parecía mas que una petición una orden y además ¿no se suponía que debíamos actuar como profesor-alumna?

"_**Bien, ¿voy a verte al aula?**_"

"_**Claro, es hora del almuerzo, nadie molestará**_"

Me disculpe con los chicos y me dirigí al salón de clases de Jake.

Al llegar vi como se acercaba a mí y en un rápido movimiento me arrinconaba contra la puerta, me sentí algo tensa, pero me relaje al sentir como sus labios chocaban con los míos en un beso apasionado. Tuve que buscar aire, me sentía confundida y al parecer lo noto porque contesto la pregunta no realizada.

-Me sentía intranquilo, no pude soportar verte en los brazos de Cheney-

-Solo es mi amigo-

-Lo sé, pero ahora eres mi novia y es horrible no poder abrazarte en público y ver que otro lo hace-

-Te entiendo, pero solo es mi amigo al igual que Seth, es mas son casi como mis hermanos nunca iría más allá de un abrazo fraternal-

-Bien, lo siento, solo fue un estúpido arranque de celos, y ahora ¿me extrañaste?-

-Claro- Nos besamos de nuevo, no me cansaría de esto.

-No quiero parecer un pervertido, pero toda la noche pensé en ti-

Sentí sus manos en mis caderas.

Sería un almuerzo interesante…

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas ¿que tal estuvo el lemmon?<strong>

**Agradecería mucho comentarios!**

**Quiero saber que les ha parecido =D**

**Saludos... JAZ**


	6. Chapter 6

************Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.************

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

¡Y vaya almuerzo!

Sus dedos recorrían mi estomago, sentía ese cosquilleo que tanto quise sentir anoche en mi cama, y sus labios seguían en sincronía con los míos. Sentir su tacto deslizarse hacia mis senos que gustosos lo recibían hizo que toda mi piel se pusiera chinita, pero sentía la necesidad de mas y con esa misma necesidad podía sentir el miedo, miedo a que una vez que pasara él desapareciera, y aunque lo vería en clases, sabía que eso lo haría aun más doloroso.

Tendríamos que ir despacio.

Sus besos me derretían, mi cuerpo entero se sentía desfallecer, no pude parar, el seguía acariciando mis pechos y ahora mi cuerpo no se conformo con sentir necesitaba tocarlo. Mis manos comenzaron a tocar sus hombros e hice un recorrido hasta su pecho. Desabroche los primeros tres botones para acariciar su piel, sentí como un leve gemido se le escapaba y gracias al beso pude ahogarlo en mi boca. Sus manos bajaron para acariciar mis piernas por encima del pantalón.

-Si queremos que todo sea más cómodo en el aula creo que necesitaremos una falda por aquí- Al decir eso apretó levemente mis muslos y ahora la que gimió fui yo.

-Me encanta sentirte, mentiría enormemente si dijera lo contrario pero creo que por ahora debemos parar, quizá eso de la falda pueda pasar más adelante-

-Ok, te entiendo, lo lamento es que me vuelve loco tenerte así, tus manos se sienten deliciosas en mi pecho-

-Jake me tengo que ir, pero ¿nos podremos ver mañana?- Una linda sonrisa en su cara me confirmo que así seria.

-Por supuesto preciosa, nos vemos mañana- Con un lindo beso me fui a encontrarme con mis amigos.

Ya había pasado la mitad del tiempo que teníamos para el almuerzo así es que solo me senté con ellos para ver de qué charlaban.

-Hola Kate, hasta que te dignas en aparecer, te extrañamos en matemáticas-

-Exagerada, pues lo que pasa es que fui a dar una vuelta y les tengo una invitación-

-Mmm ¿qué tipo de invitación? ¿será divertido?- Ben siempre directo.

-¡JA! Esperaba ese tipo de preguntas, bueno este es el punto, mi padre desde hace tiempo había estado pensando en comenzar un negocio familiar, pero al contrario de la familia Swan- volteo para guiñarme un ojo –Nosotros pensamos en algo más divertido, algo que los chicos del pueblo puedan disfrutar, papá consiguió un lugar en la Push donde logramos colocar el escenario perfecto-

-Bueno ¿y si nos ahorramos el monologo y nos dices que es ese negocio tan divertido?-

-Bien bien, será un Campo de Gotcha, papa saco los permisos y disponemos de una parte de bosque lo que ayuda a tener mejores escondites, ademes de que pusimos unas pequeñas casitas de madera que serian las fortalezas de cada equipo, claro será con previa cita ya que no es un campo enorme y así los jugadores estarán libres y cómodos durante la renta de nuestro equipo-

-Puff, entonces tendremos que hacer cita, yo esperaba que dijeras que tendríamos privilegios por ser tus amigos- Ya me sorprendía que Seth no hablara.

-Bueno si me dejaras terminar podría decir la parte de la invitación- la mirada envenenada de Katy dejo a Seth más que callado

-Como decía quiero invitarlos, ya está todo terminado y el lugar no funcionara hasta el próximo lunes, de hecho papá está coordinando algunos asuntos con Emmett para que puedan promover ambos negocios por el pueblo y bueno tendremos hoy todo el día para divertirnos y ya que Emm está enterado ya lo invite y también a Jasper-

Había estado callada durante su explicación pero me dejo pasmada todo eso, el gotcha era genial cuando solo lo veía pero yo jugando podría perder hasta el cuello, ser perseguida por todos ellos con pistolas que arrojan balas de pintura que seguramente serian dolorosas no creo que sería una opción para alguien como yo que caía en superficies planas más veces de las que me gustaría mencionar.

-Me encanta que pensaras en mí, pero amiga creo que me conoces y sabes que moriría en el proceso-

-Aww Bella me sorprende que no sepas que seguramente lo tenía planeado, el gotcha es genial y todo eso, los equipos que tenemos te protegen muchísimo, aunque para ser honestos si se siente algo de dolor al ser atacado, pero como bien lo dices te conozco y sé que podrías terminar con algo roto, así es que podríamos permanecer en una parte que me falto mencionar- Me dio una sonrisa de lo más deslumbrante.

-En la entrada papá coloco dos torres para que de ese modo los clientes puedan incluso hacer rondas, mientras unos juegan, otros pueden esperar en las torres, nosotras no solo los veremos jugar, ya conseguí unos boquitoquis con los que ambas nos comunicaremos con nuestros equipos para poder guiarlos y claro esperar que derriben al oponente, armaríamos equipos de tres personas-

-¡Vaya! Claro que pensaste en todo-

-Claro amiga sabes que nunca arriesgaría tu pellejo- Todos reímos y claro que aceptamos ir.

Solo de imaginar las cosas que se les ocurriría hacer sonreía como tonta. Pero lo que más me alegraba era imaginar a Emmett divertido como un enano, daría rienda suelta a todo tipo de payasadas aunque lo sentiría por sus oponentes, seguramente terminarían muy mal heridos.

A la salida de clases llame a mamá, que por cierto ya estaba enterada de lo que haríamos durante la tarde y nos propuso ir a casa por una canasta de picnic que nos tenía preparada para que tuviéramos botana durante el día. Renne definitivamente es un amor.

Llame a Emmett para informarle.

**-¿Bella? No me digas que te pusiste como nenita a llorar y no querrás ir al campo de gotcha, porque iré por ti y te llevare a la fuerza**-

-Yo estoy perfectamente grandote, gracias por preguntar, y tu ¿Qué tal tu día?- Escuche su carcajada que por cierto me dejo sorda por algunos segundos.

-**Lo lamento princess, solo que esperaba una llamada tuya negándote a ir con nosotros a la Push, y bueno cuando conteste fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero a ver dime cuál es tu excusa**-

-Emmett ni siquiera estoy diciendo que me negué a ir, te llamaba porque llame a mamá y menciono que tiene echa una canasta de picnic para que la llevemos al campo y como tú eres el que está más cerca de casa quería que fueras por ella-

-**Aaahh no tienes idea de cómo amo a nuestra madre en estos momentos**- podía escuchar su enorme sonrisa y claro el tragón de la familia tenía que estar feliz por eso. –**Y bueno eso cambia todo, pero es que tienes que entenderme enana, a veces tu y Jazz no parecen mis hermanos, son tan nenitas que bueno en casos como este solo estoy esperando que se echen para atrás**-

-Claro, lo dice el grandulón que con un simple resfriado siente que muere-

-**Como tú no te enfermas, por eso lo dices**- comencé a reír, ese puchero que seguramente estaba haciendo, era el mismo que yo hacía, herencia de Renne.

-Ok, Emmett mueve tu trasero a casa y procura que la canasta no llegue vacía a la Push nos vemos en un rato, te quiero-

-**Bien, nos vemos en un rato princess**-

Nosotros estábamos cerca así es que el que tardaría mas en llegar seria Emmett.

Desde que íbamos en camino yo sentía que moriría de risa, aunque trataba de reprimirla, mi hermano solo tenía una opción de transporte, ya que nosotros usábamos el Jeep para ir al instituto, y era una vieja motocicleta que papá usaba cuando era joven, no sé cómo pero había logrado mantenerla con vida por todos estos años y mis hermanos en casos como este que era imposible transportarnos los tres juntos, la usaban. Y si, quizá eso no tiene nada de gracioso, la gracia esta en ver el enorme cuerpo de Emm montado en la pequeña y antigua moto y agregándole la canasta que conociendo a mi madre seguramente sería enorme, me sentía al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Al bajar del Jeep no aguante mas y solté la carcajada fuerte y clara, podía sentir la mirada de todos mis amigos fija en mi, al único que pude voltear a ver fue a Jasper que por cierto también estaba riendo, parecíamos los raritos Swan, pero es que el escenario que estábamos por ver era digno de morir de risa. Y las carcajadas empeoraron cuando de repente mis sospechas se hicieron realidad, en nuestra dirección se acercaba algo así como un enorme cuerpo montado en una moto para niños, el pobre de mi hermano se veía tan incomodo.

Se estaciono cerca de nosotros, mis amigos estaban tratando de aguantar la risa, pero Jazzii y yo no podíamos, cuando Emm bajo de la pobre moto y se quito el casco pudimos ver su cara sonrojada.

-Claro búrlense del guapo, al final de cuentas yo llegue en ella y uno de ustedes la regresara a casa-

-¡JA! Malas noticias la podemos montar perfectamente en el Jeep- Jazz tenía que molestarlo más.

-Y por si no lo recordabas, yo no puedo manejarla, si papá se entera que me hicieron montarme en ella, los mata a los dos- Mi cara demostraba mi victoria pero entonces dijo.

-Pues más les vale que estén bien protegidos en el campo porque creo que si no es así sufrirán- Uh oh! Lo que él no sabía es que yo no estaría en el campo precisamente, aunque conociéndolo a mi no me lastimaría el que pagaría todo seria Jasper.

Kate nos guio hasta el campo, nos explico cómo colocar el equipo y cómo podríamos conformar los grupos, Emmett con su sistema de venganza no nos quería en su equipo a Jazz o a mí, así que decidimos que los equipos serian así: Emm, Kate y Seth el equipo rojo, y Jasper, Ben y yo el equipo amarillo.

Una vez nos pusimos de acuerdo, nos colocamos todo el equipo como ya nos habían explicado, y nos reunimos cada quien con su grupo, se suponía que debíamos trazar alguna estrategia, obviamente las chicas nos quedaríamos como lo establecido.

Los chicos se dirigieron a sus fortalezas, y nosotras hacia las torres, honestamente no entendía nada la estrategia que los chicos habían establecido, y para ser más honesta tampoco creía que lo jugaran así, conociendo a mis hermanos se tirarían las balas a diestra y siniestra.

Por un momento me sentí psíquica, tal como lo imaginaba, una vez salieron al campo comenzaron a atacarse sin ningún sentido.

Emmett me lanzaba miradas calculadoras y tenía el leve presentimiento que estaría pendiente de algún descuido de mi parte para tirarme una bala. Podía ver a mis chicos escondidos en los primeros arboles, al parecer buscando a Emm y Seth, yo los tenia ampliamente en mi campo visual. Emm estaba justo detrás de su fortaleza, muy inteligente el grandote, sabía que de todos los objetos seria el que más lo cubriría, y Seth estaba totalmente tumbado en el piso cubierto por un enorme cuadro de paja.

-Bells, necesitamos saber donde están- Ben se escuchaba tan agitado, que temí le diera un paro respiratorio.

-Ben respira, ok los tengo localizados pero chicos son más imaginativos que ustedes, ¿enserio detrás de un árbol? ¿Son los mejores escondites que encontraron? Lo peor que están en los arboles más delgados, son sorprendentes-

-Bella déjate de payasadas ¿Dónde están?- Comencé a reír, el tono de Jazz decía que estaba desesperado, mi hermano tenía algo así como un trauma con las guerras, era tan apasionado cuando de ellas se trataba, pero cuando eran juegos como este la guerra no era de estrategia, todo se limitaba a ver quien le lanzaba mas disparos al otro, la eterna riña entre él y Emm.

-Bien bien, el grandote detrás de su fortaleza y el enano justo al lado, detrás del cuadro de paja-

-¡Malditos! Son buenos lugares si nos movemos hacia ellos Seth nos localizara-

Después de algunos minutos de inmovilidad Emmett se aburrió corriendo hacia mi equipo lanzándoles balas, Jasper estaba siendo acribillado y Ben salió en busca de Seth, que para ser sinceros era más rápido que Ben, si, nos estaban poniendo una paliza.

Nosotras los dejamos seguir con esa jugarreta porque estábamos atacadas de la risa, ya no había reglas, se suponía que el que tenía algún disparo en cualquier parte del cuerpo salía del juego, pero simplemente no les intereso, siguieron disparándose y nosotras no parábamos de reír viendo a Emmett huyendo de Jasper.

Jazz siempre fue más lento, lo que hacía que Emm se burlara aun mas, cuando veía que no podía alcanzarlo simulaba pasos de ballet o volteaba para sacarle la lengua.

Yo no cantaba victoria aun, casi podía estar segura de que Emmett tomaría venganza y tenía que estar atenta para protegerme a tiempo. Y justo cuando lo estaba pensando lo vi apuntar su arma hacia mí, y aunque tenía tiempo de esquivarlo, muy estúpidamente me quede ahí viendo como su bala llegaba a mi estrellándose en mi hombro. ¡Mierda! ¡Idiota cerebro que no reacciono a tiempo! A pesar del maldito traje dolía mucho, ¿mi manera de vengarme? Haciéndolo sentir culpable.

-¡Oh Dios Mío! tengo una hermana suicida, ni siquiera se movio- lograba escuchar sus carcajadas, pero también escuche a Jazz corriendo hacia las torres.

-¿Eres idiota Emmett? Porque me supongo que si sabes que Bella tiene la piel más delicada que nosotros ¿no?-

No escuche respuesta alguna de Emm y no podía verlo porque estaba sentada en el piso de la torre, supongo que su silencio significaba que estaba arrepentido y definitivamente con ese pensamiento me olvide de toda venganza. Es que Emmett triste es como un cachorrito que han golpeado, y ya me sentía mal solo de pensar en ponerlo triste. Si, lo sé, soy una tonta en cuanto a lastimar a mis hermanos se trata.

Llegaron ambos a ver cómo me encontraba, no mentiré, aun me dolía y mis ojos se sentían húmedos. Emm me vio y amplio mucho sus ojos, lo sabía, se pondría triste.

-Princess ¿estás bien? Soy un imbécil te hice llorar-

-No grandulón no te preocupes, solo duele un poco-

-Lo siento, era toda esa adrenalina y muy estúpidamente te tire, de verdad lo lamento mucho- Su cara me dejaba ver que en verdad se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, pero yo desde antes lo había perdonado.

-Emm sabes muy bien que no puedo enojarme contigo- Y como cuando era niña me arroje a sus brazos, mi hermano era un amor, algo bruto pero siempre un grandote tierno y adorable.

Nos mantuvimos en el campo un par de horas más, comimos los bocadillos que envió mamá y nos dispusimos a regresar a casa.

Mañana vería de nuevo a Jake, sentía muchas ganas de poder abrazarlo, solo me quedaba esperar…

¡Por fin era viernes!

Y mi día parecía ser uno más que bueno, vería a Jacob y estaba feliz.

Acababa de llegar a casa, mamá estaba en la cocina muy seria, me sentía algo intranquila, ella no es así, todo lo contrario, sabía que algo pasaba, pero también sabía que era algo relacionado con su relación con papá y en definitiva no diría nada. Mamá respetaba mucho su relación con Charlie, siempre dice que ambos nos aman, que si ellos tienen alguna indiferencia es asunto solo de ellos, pero esta situación estaba muy extraña y me daba tristeza no poder ayudar a mi madre.

-Hola mamá-

-Hola princesa, ¿Alguna novedad en la escuela?- Me sorprendió ver con qué facilidad cambio su semblante al verme cerca de ella.

-Nada interesante, por cierto Kate me invito a su casa a pasar el rato, no hay problema ¿verdad?-

-Está bien, diviértete, hija ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro, lo que sea- Me puse tan nerviosa que sentía mis manos con mas sudor del normal.

-Bella si yo decidiera regresar a trabajar y comenzar a ser más independiente ¿crees que eso ocasionaría molestia para ti o tus hermanos?- ¡Eso si me sorprendió! Sabía que Renne no preguntaría ese tipo de cosas solo por que piense que nosotros nos molestaríamos, yo se que ella nos ama pero siempre ha dejado claro que ella debe tomar decisiones sobre su persona, así como nosotros las tomamos sobre nosotros mismos. Sentí un retorcijón en el estomago, al decir la palabra independiente parecía decirlo como algo mas, comprendí que sus palabras tenían un sentido diferente al que quería demostrarme.

-No mamá, tu sabes que nosotros siempre te apoyaremos y que también tienes el apoyo de papá-

-Tienes razón hija, bien entonces supongo que subirás a bañarte para salir- La sonrisa que me regalo era linda, pero no era como esas hermosas sonrisas tan características de mi adorada Renne.

Fui a mi recamara a limpiar un poco para después asearme.

Estaba cambiando mi ropa rápidamente porque en pocos minutos vería a mi guapo novio cuando sentí mi celular sonar.

-Hola Jake –

-**Hola, no puedo hablar mucho, solo para que sepas que no llegare a la hora acordada, de hecho simplemente no iré, después te llamo**-

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, después de decir eso término la llamada sin más explicación.

Esa fue la primera vez que Jacob había logrado que se derramaran lágrimas de mis ojos, era la primera, pero ¿sería la única?

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas me encantaria saber si les esta gustando la historia!<strong>

**Me podran relagar algun Review? =D**

**Saluditos!... JAZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**************Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Estaba por cumplir tres meses de relación con Jake.

Había sido un tiempo lindo, la relación tenía altibajos como cualquier otra. Los problemas que teníamos eran siempre por lo mismo. Cuando estábamos por vernos cancelaba la cita de una manera nada educada, yo tenía razón, ese primer llanto por Jacob Black no sería el último.

**Flashback**

_Estaba cambiando mi ropa rápidamente porque en pocos minutos vería a mi guapo novio cuando sentí mi celular sonar._

_-Hola Jake –_

_-_ _Hola, no puedo hablar mucho, solo para que sepas que no llegare a la hora acordada, de hecho simplemente no iré, después te llamo -_

_Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, después de decir eso término la llamada sin más explicación._

_Esa fue la primera vez que Jacob había logrado que se derramaran lágrimas de mis ojos, era la primera, pero ¿sería la única? _

_El llanto me acompaño por algunas horas, yo estaba que moría por las ganas que tenia de verlo y él simplemente dice que no vendrá. Me quede dormida del cansancio de estar llorando, no sabía si mamá vino a ver qué pasaba pero no me importaba me sentía muy mal._

_Muy temprano el timbre de mi celular me despertó._

_-¿Diga?-_

_-**Necesito verte, ¿puedes desayudar conmigo?**-_

_-¿Jake?... honestamente no lo creo, es sábado y quiero desayunar con mi madre-_

_-**Por favor Bella, necesito verte, se que ayer no fue como acordamos pero hoy lo compensare**-_

_-Nos vemos en Lodge en media hora- Termine la llamada, no quería verlo pero le daría la oportunidad de explicarse._

_Llegue puntual al restaurante y él ya estaba en una mesa._

_-Buenos días hermosa- Su forma tan natural de hablar como si no pasara nada solo hizo que me enojara mas._

_-¿Para que querías que nos viéramos tan temprano? Necesito irme rápido y no estoy para formalidades- ok, fui grosera, pero en verdad estaba molesta._

_-Bella, lo lamento, ayer me enoje con mis padres y quería estar solo, en verdad me siento terrible por verme desquitado contigo pero necesito que me perdones, te prometo que no volverá a pasar-_

_-Bien, mira no me molesta que hayas cancelado, el problema fue la maldita manera de decir las cosas, ok te perdono pero por favor cuando algo así pase mejor envía un mensaje y no seas tan grosero- Lo había perdonado fácil, en verdad pienso que las personas cometemos errores, aunque algo me decía que esa excusa no era del todo cierta, había algo mas…_

**Fin Flashback**

Desde esa primera vez hasta la fecha había recibido un montón de mensajes de texto, que por cierto eran muchas cosas menos amables, diciendo que no me podía ver o simplemente que no quería.

El problema ahora era que yo estaba sintiendo más cosas por Jake de las que llegue a imaginar, ya sentía que estaba enamorada de él y no sabía cómo cambiar su actitud.

Había pensado que tal vez si por fin pudiéramos tener algo más que un poco de contacto físico, porque en este tiempo no había pasado más que lo del inicio, solo nos tocábamos, subía la intensidad pero no íbamos mas lejos, y quizá si la relación avanzaba un poco no habría tantas peleas y las cosas mejorarían… como repito las personas nos equivocamos.

Otro problema era que las últimas dos veces que nos habíamos visto me dejo esperándolo muchísimo tiempo, lo que más odiaba era que minutos antes de salir de mi casa me había llamado diciendo que ya estaba por llegar y que me apresurara para pasar más tiempo juntos, y al final el que se demoraba y sin explicación convincente era él.

En verdad quería a Jacob y podría asegurar que era más que cariño, era amor, y necesitaba esforzarme para que esto funcionara.

Era sábado y podría llegar tarde a casa, así que en unos minutos nos veríamos y en verdad ya me daba miedo ver mi celular, pero más me atemorizaba escucharlo sonar.

Mi cerebro estaba tan revuelto últimamente que sentía que podía volverme loca, los problemas con Jake no eran lo único que me tenía mal, en casa la tensión se había hecho más notoria, mamá estaba muy sensible y de repente la veías llorando, papá ya no llegaba para cenar con nosotros, o si lo hacía, se comportaba distante. Mis hermanos y yo estábamos deprimidos, pero tratábamos de que nuestros padres no lo notaran, ellos tenían que solucionar sus problemas cuando lo creyeran conveniente.

Y al respecto de Jasper y Emmett, a ellos tampoco los veía mucho, a Emmett le estaba yendo muy bien, la publicidad que había hecho junto al padre de Kate había dado frutos y ahora muchas personas del pueblo iban al gimnasio, y con ese pretexto ahora también Jazz desaparecía.

Había convencido a mamá para ir al gimnasio con los chicos, ellos estaban de acuerdo para que Renne tuviera una distracción y comenzaríamos a hacerlo a partir del lunes.

El sonido de mi teléfono me distrajo de mis pensamientos y me asusto al mismo tiempo. ¡No otra vez!

-Jake por favor dime que no llamas para cancelarme- Mi voz se escuchaba cansada.

-**Bella no tiene nada que ver con eso, solo era para confirmar que estuvieras lista, quiero salir de una vez de casa**-

-Sí, de hecho acabo de terminar de cambiarme y estaba por salir, en unos minutos nos vemos-

Llegue rápidamente al lugar donde nos estábamos encontrando ahora, cada cierto tiempo cambiábamos el lugar para no levantar sospechas, ya habíamos tenido suerte de que el pueblo no supiera de nosotros como para hacer algo mal y que eso cambiara.

Si mis cálculos no fallaban Jacob ya debería estar aquí.

Y claro que mis cálculos fallaron, habían pasado treinta minutos y yo seguía aquí parada esperándolo, la última vez me dejo una hora como tonta, aunque claro acepto que eso es en gran parte mi culpa ¿a quién se le ocurre esperar tanto?

Si en cinco minutos no llegaba me largaría de regreso a casa… ¡Pero a quien engaño! Eso me había repetido desde que pasaron diez minutos. ¿Sera que tolero todo esto por amor? Aunque muchas personas lo podrían llamar de otra manera…

Por fin vi ese chevy que tanto conocía aparecer por la calle, sentí que me relajaba y enojaba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué demonios me dijiste que estabas saliendo y apenas llegas?-

-Bella tengo otras cosas que hacer y por favor no me hables así-

-Pues si tienes tantas cosas que hacer, ¿Por qué no te regresas a tu casa?- me cruce de brazos sintiendo como la rabia recorría mi cuerpo.

-Hermosa tranquila, ven, mejor salúdame- me acerco a él para besarme, no pretendía contestar el beso pero sus labios eran irresistibles para mí.

-Es que odio que me dejes esperando Jake-

-Lo sé y lo siento, no volverá a pasar ¿de acuerdo?- La misma frase que escuche las veces pasadas.

-Como digas…- Me acerco más a él.

-Mejor vámonos-

Y al igual que siempre nos dirigimos a la Push, solo que últimamente no nos quedábamos en la playa, ahora entrabamos a la casa de Billy.

Ya dentro de la casa nos sentamos juntos en el sillón y entonces Jacob hablo.

-Bella ven siéntate aquí, quiero decirte algo- toco sus piernas indicándome que me sentara en su regazo, lo hice y espere a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

Ya que estábamos frente a frente comenzó

-Bella, ya sé que no lo he demostrado pero quiero que sepas que aunque las cosas no estén del todo bien Te Amo y te necesito- Mi mundo dio un giro de 360º, y yo también lo sentía, lo amo y quiero seguir esforzándome.

-Yo también Te Amo Jake- Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, le diría que lo amaba siempre solo para conservar esa sonrisa.

-No sabes lo magnifico que es escucharte decirlo, gracias por estar conmigo amor- ¿amor? Si su sonrisa era preciosa, escucharlo llamarme de esa manera para mi era la cosa más hermosa que podía existir.

-Te amo, por eso estoy contigo- Me arroje a sus labios, necesitaba sentir que esto en verdad estaba sucediendo, algunas veces aun sentía que era solo un sueño.

El beso comenzó tierno, solo demostrándonos que lo que nos acabábamos de decir era verdad, pero poco a poco se volvió algo pasional, sentía su lengua recorriendo mis labios y justo cuando le di acceso se separo.

-Amor, no quiero presionarte, pero te necesito, no te imaginas cuanto, mi cuerpo te exige y ya no se qué hacer-

Mi cuerpo tembló, pero no fue de miedo, yo también sentía esa necesidad, cada parte de mi pedía por él.

-Entiendo que no quieras aun, y yo quisiera que fuera algo mas especial, pero te amo, te necesito, ya no sé cómo expresarte con palabras todo lo que siento, mi cuerpo necesita que lo sientas, que veas que todo esto es verdad-

-No necesito nada más que esto Jake, el solo tenerte aquí conmigo diciendo que me amas lo hace mas especial y perfecto que cualquier otra cosa- Yo quería esto, y si quería intentar que las cosas mejoraran, este sería el primer paso.

Al instante devoro mis labios, al intensificar el beso un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta, el beso era intenso y sentía que la cabeza me volaba por todas las emociones que me provocaba, sentí como me tomaba de las caderas y en ese preciso instante restregó mi entrepierna con su erección, y sentí que me desmayaba, la sensación fue tan deliciosa que al instante busque mas fricción, pero la ropa no ayudaba.

-Si nena, así es como me tienes, y hoy por fin te demostrare cuanto te deseo- Gemí de manera más audible, desde antes sabia que lo deseaba, pero ahora podía sentir que ese deseo era aun mayor.

-Si Jake, hazme tuya, te amo, quiero ser tuya y de nadie más-

Su mirada me decía todo el deseo que tenia acumulado, podía ver fuego en sus ojos. Sus manos tocaron todo mi cuerpo sobre la ropa, para después tomar mi blusa y sacarla por encima de mi cabeza, sentí vergüenza, no era la primera vez que me veía sin blusa, pero sería la primera vez que me vería desnuda, de hecho nunca nadie me había visto así.

Me levanto y quedando él sentado comenzó a acariciar mi estomago, primero con sus manos, después con su boca, mientras sus labios acariciaban mi piel sus manos se dirigieron al botón de mis jeans, los fue bajando poco a poco, y mientas los bajaba, sus labios recorrían mis muslos y piernas, era perfecto su contacto en mi.

Levanto su cabeza para mirarme directo a los ojos.

-Eres hermosa Bella, veras que será perfecto, hare que olvides tu nombre-

Nos besamos locamente, ahora si la necesidad era más evidente, besábamos todo lo que podíamos del otro, mi boca se perdía en su cuello y con mis manos saque su camisa para continuar besando sus hombros, baje mis labios a su pecho, yo lo amaba y también lo demostraría. Repetí lo que él hizo con mi pantalón, jale su mano indicándole que se levantara y cuando lo hizo me incline para acariciar su vientre con mi boca, al ir bajándolo bese cada parte de piel a mi alcance, al subir vi su erección, necesitaba tocarla, lo acaricie encima de sus bóxer, y un fuerte suspiro hizo que volteara a su cara. Tenía los ojos fijos en mi, con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Quieres conocerlo? Es tuyo haz lo que quieras con el- Mi cara estaba algo sonrojada, pero no importaba, era verdad todo este ser era mío.

Baje sus bóxer y vi su virilidad, era perfecto, no podía compararlo porque era la primera vez que estaba con alguien así, pero todo en él era perfecto para mi, coloque mis manos en el y comencé a masajearlo, tantas lecturas habían servido, y haría algo que según sabia a los hombres les encantaba, tome su erección y sin perder el contacto visual con Jake lo lleve a mi boca, no era una sensación desagradable, mi lengua lo recorría, y con mis manos me ayudaba, tenía una gran longitud y sabía que mi boca no sería suficiente.

Después de algunos minutos soltó un fuerte gruñido, y se separo un poco de mi, terminando con lo que estaba haciendo.

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y acariciando mis labios con sus dedos dijo:

-No sé cómo sabes hacer eso, pero tienes una boca deliciosa, me encanta pero no quiero terminar ahí, necesito tenerte de otra manera para que eso pase-

Me tomo de la cintura acercándome a él, continuo besándome y mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi sostén, sus labios bajaban a mi cuello; una vez libero mis senos sus labios comenzaron a acariciarlos, su lengua era lo más rico que mi boca había probado, pero en mis pechos era mil veces mejor, lo agarre del cabello acercándolo más a mí.

Sentí como se inclinaba y sacaba mi bikini, lo ayude levantando mis pies para sacarlos totalmente. Sonrió y me tomo en brazos, al ver mi cara de confusión contesto mi pregunta.

-No creerás que te hare mía en un sofá ¿no?-

Le sonreí. No encontraba mi voz.

Llegamos a una recamara muy linda, no sabía de quién era y honestamente ahora no me importaba.

-Bella, si aun tienes dudas creo que estamos en tiempo para que paremos todo esto- Su boca lo decía pero yo sabía que no quería eso.

-Jake ámame, quiero ser totalmente tuya-

Me recostó en la cama y subió en mi, colocándose en medio de mis piernas, se inclino para acariciar mis pechos con su lengua y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi clítoris, mi humedad era evidente, introdujo un dedo en mi lo que hizo que removiera mis caderas, necesitaba más, ahora lo necesitaba a él. Introdujo otro dedo haciendo que diera un gritito de placer, sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de mí, y su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris de una manera asombrosamente deliciosa. Sentía que perdía la cabeza, pero si él no había terminado solo, yo no lo haría quería que llegáramos juntos al orgasmo.

-Jacob, te quiero a ti, no quiero ahora a tus dedos, necesito que me penetres tú-

En cuanto termine mi oración alejo su mano y coloco miembro en mi entrada, los dos siseamos de placer, esto era el cielo, comenzó a entrar y un pequeño dolorcito apareció, sentí como se detenía, había llegado al borde de mi virginidad, mirándome a los ojos penetro más fuerte, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, se detuvo unos instantes, dándome tiempo a reponerme, no era un dolor intenso, podía soportarlo, asentí para que continuara.

Ahora sus movimientos eran calmados, sentía como me llenaba, la sensación era exquisita, moví mis caderas tratando de conseguir sincronía con sus movimientos, no podía decir que era la sincronía perfecta, pero se sentía deliciosamente, nuestras respiraciones estaban al límite, y nuestros gemidos rompían todo el silencio de la casa.

Tomo una de mis piernas, elevándola y sosteniéndola con su brazo, sus penetraciones comenzaron a ser más profundas y aceleradas, sentía el placer inundando mi cuerpo, y las paredes de mi vagina comenzaban a aprisionar más su miembro. Gemía y gritaba, ya no tenía control de mí.

-Así es mi nena, termina para mí-

Con unas embestidas mas logro que mi cuerpo temblara de placer, mis ojos se cegaron por unos momentos y mi boca gritaba de tanto placer, el orgasmo fue sorprendente, sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo se relajaba. Me coloco en la cama y salió de mi, colocándose al lado mío.

-Te amo- y en verdad lo hacía, hoy más que nunca.

-Eres magnifica mi amor…-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿que les parecio?<strong>

**Me encantaria saber que tal va la historia ^^**

**Fnfiction dice que varias me leen pero... ¿Me podrian regalar un Review?**

**Me encantaría conocer su opinión de todo esto ^^**

**Saludos: JAZ**


	8. Chapter 8

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

¿Quién dice que el sexo compra la felicidad?

Definitivamente no me arrepentía de haber hecho el amor con Jacob, pero si en mis locos pensamientos creí que eso haría que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros no fue así.

Desde ese día las cosas estaban totalmente igual, o algo parecido, había pasado una semana, lo sé, las cosas cambiarían poco a poco, pero honestamente pensé que eso nos uniría mas, al contrario, semanas antes nos habíamos visto al menos dos o tres veces a la semana, aunque claro a veces cancelaba, pero al menos hacíamos planes, esta semana fue lo contrario.

Veía menos interés, era como si mis sospechas fueran a suceder, una vez tuviéramos relaciones sexuales se alejaría. Lo más triste era que solo esa noche me dijo que me amaba, estos días solo me había llamado para saludarme dos veces, ambas le dije que lo amaba y solo contesto de manera muy fría "está bien" y claro llore como tonta por sus acciones.

Este fin de semana decidí que no me quedaría en casa, mis hermanos habían dicho que querían salir y convencimos a Renne para que accediera a ir al cine con nosotros. Charlie estaba pescando y seguramente no llegaría a casa así es que no sería del todo una salida familiar.

Y hablando de mis padres, todo seguía igual, no veía nada distinto, ya hacia algunas semanas no los veía juntos, extrañaba escucharlos por la mañana susurrándose cosas y riendo.

Durante la semana había ido con Renne al gimnasio como lo habíamos planeado, pude ver que estaba más animada, yo amaba a mi madre y a mi padre también, pero ella estaba más consumida con toda esa tristeza y si podía ayudarla de algún modo lo haría, le mencione que le hacía falta salir más de casa y que porque no buscaba un empleo, también le propuse comenzar algún pequeño negocio, lo que decidiera yo la ayudaría y estaría con ella. Me conto que quería comenzar a trabajar, le interesaba retomar lo que había dejado cuando joven.

Renne había terminado su carrera como enfermera, pero una vez termino regreso a Forks, donde papá la había estado esperando, fue cuando se casaron y enseguida se embarazo de Emmett, no había ejercido por quedarse a cuidarlo, y fue aun mas difícil al tener tres embarazos tan seguidos y claro tres pequeños rondando en casa. Me daba gusto escuchar que iría al hospital de Forks para ver si encontraba alguna vacante, la vi entusiasmada y no pude sentirme más feliz por ella.

Esta noche seria linda y adoraba pensar que me divertiría con mis tres amores, aunque me harían falta dos… Pero papá tenía sus planes y me supongo que Jacob también porque ni siquiera se molesto en llamarme.

Me arregle un poco para salir, para mí era una noche especial y quería que ellos lo notaran. Me coloque unos leggins de algodón negros, con unos botines cafés a juego con mi jersey. El pueblo estaba aun mas frio así que tuve que colocar mi chamarra encima, estábamos en invierno, faltaba solo un par de días para navidad así es que era de esperarse. Mi cabello solo lo alise un poco y bueno mi cara como siempre al natural, no soy fanática del maquillaje.

Justo cuando estaba por ir a la recamara de mamá mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?-

-**Preciosa ¿como estas? Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti**-

-Pues no es porque yo no quiera Jake, bien sabes que no te gusta que yo te llame y tu no me llamas así es que dime ¿Quién tiene la culpa?-

-**Bella por favor no comencemos, quiero verte y esperaba que más o menos en media hora estuvieras lista**-

-No puedo, tengo planes- Era la primera vez que le decía NO, bueno no del todo, pero al menos esta vez no pensaba retractarme, yo quería ir al cine.

-**¿Qué? Tienes una semana sin verme y ahora me sales con eso, ¿a qué estás jugando eh Isabella?** –

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Jacob? Si esta semana no te vi fue porque cuando me llamaste no podías salir conmigo, y los demás días me supongo que tampoco podías porque no te dignaste en hablarme-

-**No me salgas con eso, yo quería estar contigo, pero las demás personas tenemos compromisos, yo no tengo solo que ir al instituto y después no dedicarme a nada**-

-¿Eso es mi culpa? Yo ahora mismo no tengo la necesidad de trabajar Jacob, y además ¿por qué demonios estás hablando de eso? Y dime ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Solo llamaste para eso?-

-**Yo quiera verte, tú no quieres, bien, pero después no te quejes, y que conste que no es mi culpa que no nos veamos, aquí la que tiene planes importantes eres tú**-

Corto la llamada dejándome temblando de la rabia.

¿Y se supone que en verdad es mi culpa? No iba a cancelar mis planes solo porque se le ocurrió en el último momento verme. Detestaba esto, odiaba que mi noche se haya arruinado por una estupidez.

Tenía que salir de mí recamara antes que me inundara la melancolía y comenzara a llorar, no quería salir con los ojos hinchados y preocupar a todos.

Cuando baje ya todos estaban en la sala de estar esperándome.

-¡Wow! Que guapos se ven los dos, y tu mamá sin palabras- Era verdad, mama se había puesto un lindo jersey blanco, con su chamarra negra encima y unos jeans negros muy lindos, su cabello rubio oscuro se veía muy lindo suelto con sus ondas marcadas, también se había maquillado para la ocasión, me gustaba verla así, mi madre era hermosa y no tenia porque verse con ese semblante triste que últimamente la acompañaba. Y mis hermanos no se quedaban atrás, Emmett llevaba puesto un pantalón azul marino y una camisa de vestir gris que resalta mucho su rostro y bueno digamos que sus músculos se ven más marcados. Jasper por su parte se había colocado un pantalón blanco de mezclilla que lo hacía verse muy bien y su camiseta negra marcaba mucho sus brazos, ambos tenían sus respectivas chamarras para no pasar frio. Guapos, definitivamente todos nos veíamos guapos.

-Pero mira quién habla, mi princess se ve espectacular, creo que seremos los hombres más envidiados en Port Angels Jazz, mira nada más estas dos bellezas- Mamá y yo reímos con unas risitas tontas. –Lo malo será que prácticamente tendremos que ponerles nuestras chamarras encima, si alguien las voltea a ver, que se dé por muerto- Emmett con sus malditos celos.

-Te apoyo hermano- Jasper no era muy celoso pero de que Emmett comenzaba seguramente mi rubio hermano lo apoyaría.

-Chicos más les vale que se comporten, no creo que quieran que los regañe en pleno cine- Los dos bufaron.

-Ok, basta de tonterías, vámonos que la película comienza en una hora y si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde-

Todos somos fanáticos de las películas de terror, variamos **Pesadilla en Elm Street: el origen**, aun moría de miedo cuando recordaba esa maldita canción de la primera película:

**Uno, dos, Ya viene por ti  
>Tres, cuatro, cierra bien la puerta<br>Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo  
>Siete, ocho, no duermas aun<br>Nueve, diez, nunca dormirás**

Odiaba a Freddy Krueger, moría de miedo, pero era tan masoquista, porque una vez que la comenzaba a ver no podía dejar de verla.

Tenía mis razones para temblar con esa maldita canción, mis tan adorables hermanos tenían la costumbre de cantarla fuera de mi habitación para molestarme, Renne los regañaba, pero cuando nuestros padres salían y no había quien me defendiera les fascinaba molestarme con eso.

Llegamos a tiempo para comprar los bocadillos antes de entrar a la sala, claro este par manejaban como al doble de la velocidad permitida, aunque agradezco que haya sido Jazzii quien manejara, Emm era aun peor tras el volante.

Llegamos a pedir lo que compraríamos y Emmett tomo el control del asunto.

-Muy bien me das un combo de palomitas jumbo, con nachos extra queso, una bolsa grande de emanems, unas palomitas medianas de caramelo, y una coca-cola jumbo… solo eso para mí ¿Qué pedirán ustedes?- Todos soltamos una carcajada al ver la cara de miedo que puso la chica que nos atendía.

-Lo bueno es que tienes un gimnasio grandote…-

-Muy graciosa, enana, muy graciosa-

Todos hicimos nuestro pedido, solo un refresco para cada uno, unas palomitas de mantequilla jumbo y unas chicas de caramelo para los tres.

La película estuvo genial, mis hermanos nos arrojaban palomitas a mamá y a mí al cabello, pero después de la mirada más envenenada de Renne dejaron de hacerlo.

Una vez salimos de la sala ninguno quería volver a casa.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a un billar? Jugamos un rato y regresamos a casa, ¿Qué opinas mamá?- A Jasper le encanta jugar billar.

-Bien, pero sea quien sea que esté perdiendo, no quiero espectáculos ¿entendido?- Dijo dándoles una mirada de advertencia a los dos.

-Bien- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Yo solo reí al recordar.

No era la primera vez que íbamos a un billar toda la familia, bueno esta vez no estábamos todos, pero en ocasiones pasadas salíamos los cinco. Solo los chicos y papá jugaban, se alternaban, el que perdía una ronda dejaba de jugar. Pero mis hermanos eran pésimos perdedores, así es que se ponían a discutir y todas las personas nos lanzaban miradas de desaprobación.

Entramos al lugar que no estaba repleto, pero había solo dos mesas disponibles. Nos colocamos en una que estaba casi al final del local, justo al lado de dos chicas que se comían a mis hermanos con la mirada, por cierto una de ellas nos veía a nosotras como si fuéramos sus peores enemigas, tonta, seguramente creía que estábamos saliendo con ellos.

Eran muy guapas, y al parecer mis hermanos lo notaron porque Emmett puso su cara de tonto y Jasper la de seductor.

Mamá comenzó a reír y yo la seguí. Entonces mi madre hablo.

-Debimos traer la moto para regresar, creo que mis hijos nos abandonaran- casi grito la palabra "hijos" me supongo para que las chicas la oyeran.

-No te preocupes yo me llevo el Jeep, este par se puede regresar caminando-

-¡JA! Graciosas, yo nunca abandonaría a mis dos hermosos amores- ¡Aww! Mi grandulón siempre cuidándonos. –Además los seis cabemos muy bien en el Jeep- continuo, guiñándole un ojo a la chica rubia, la cual le sonrió. Uh oh… mis hermanos acababan de ligar.

-Bueno creo que les traeré algo de tomar, Emm me acompañas- Jasper se traía algo entre manos, su cara me lo dejaba más que claro.

Las chicas solo nos miraban, mamá les sonrió amablemente y ellas le contestaron la sonrisa.

-Mamá ¿has pensado cuando vas a ir al hospital para checar lo de la vacante?- suspiro.

-Aun no lo sé princesa, pero será después de la navidad, aun no se lo comento a tu padre y no quiero tener problemas antes de esa fecha-

-No veo el problema, yo creo que simplemente es tu decisión-

-Gracias por tu apoyo Bella, no sabes cuánto aprecio ver que estás conmigo en esto al igual que tus hermanos, los amo, no pude tener mejores hijos- Nos sonreímos, ella siempre nos apoyaba y justo era que nosotros la apoyáramos a ella.

Estuvimos como dos horas en el billar, mas de alguna ocasión mis hermanos se acercaron a nuestras vecinas y me supongo que consiguieron sus números.

Regresamos a casa y como lo imagine papá no había llegado. Estuvimos tranquilos platicando un rato en la sala y cada uno subió a su recamara.

El domingo muy temprano me desperté a preparar el desayuno de todos, a pesar de estar molesta con Jake amanecí de buen humor y quería consentir a mi familia.

Una vez todos habíamos comido algo hicimos la limpieza de la casa, arreglamos todo muy bien, el lunes era noche buena, así que la casa la tendríamos reluciente.

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde y mi celular vibro, un mensaje de texto.

"**Creí que me mandarías algún mensaje pero en vista de que no lo harás, quería saber si hoy por fin podrás salir conmigo**"

Aggh quería hacerme sentir culpable.

"Mmm… pues quizá sí, la pregunta es ¿hoy si estas de humor para verme?"

"**Bella por favor no quiero pelear, ¿hoy a las seis? ¿mismo lugar?**"

"Bien, te espero a esa hora"

Termine de arreglar mi cuarto y me dirigí a bañarme. Probablemente volvería a ver a Jake hasta pasando navidad así es que me arregle un poco más. Use la táctica de anoche, solo que ahora los leggins eran rojos, si, lo sé parecería santa, pero total un poco de color diferente de vez en cuando no vendría mal, esa ropa me la había comprado Renne y era lo que tenia ahora para arreglarme, odio comprar ropa así es que me pondría esto. Los convine con unas zapatillas negras con tacón no muy alto y una blusa negra holgada, moriría de frio pero no quise colocarme nada encima.

Le dije a mamá que saldría a ver a Kate un rato, si el mismo pretexto, pero es que soy tan mala mintiendo que seguramente si decía algo diferente terminarían por descubrirme.

Me sorprendió llegar y que el carro de Jacob estuviera ya ahí estacionado.

-Luces preciosa Bella-

-Gracias- Me sonroje, lo sé, me había visto desnuda pero no me acostumbraba a los piropos.

-Preciosa no tengo mucho tiempo, pero quería verte antes de navidad, quise comprarte algo pero ya sabes con tantas cosas no pude ir a comprar nada, lo lamento-

-No te preocupes no esperaba nada, el solo hecho de verte ya es un regalo y pues bueno yo solo te compre esto- Le di la bolsa de regalo.

-No debería recibirlo, ya sabes, no tengo nada para darte- su cara se veía algo triste.

-No te preocupes Jake, no espero nada a cambio, será suficiente ver si te gusta- saco de la bolsa un jersey, que yo creía era ideal para él, era negro con un pequeño cuello en V.

-Gracias nena me encanta- Me regalo un tierno beso.

-Y bueno, como te digo tengo poco tiempo-

-¿ya te tienes que ir?- hice un puchero

-Bueno puedo quedarme un poco-

Se acerco a besarme, pero el beso subió de intensidad, extrañaba esos besos.

Sin importarnos que estuviéramos en el coche y en plena calle donde seguramente podría pasar alguien, comenzamos a tocarnos.

Mi blusa al dejar casi al descubierto mis hombros se prestaba para que el acariciara mis senos bajándola solo un poco, se inclino y bajo las copas de mi sostén, succiono mis pezones como si de lo mas delicioso se tratara, comencé a gemir, adoraba esa sensación.

Tomo mi mano y la llevo a su erección, sin pensarlo comencé a acariciarlo. Estábamos muy excitados y yo quería más.

-Bella me tengo que ir, lo siento, aunque no sé como hare para llegar con tremenda erección a casa, solo que quieras ayudarme con eso- cuando lo dijo acaricio mis labios con la llama de sus dedos, entendí el mensaje y sin pensarlo desabroche su pantalón. Se movió un poco ayudándome a sacar su miembro.

Me incline para meterlo en mi boca, pero antes lo acaricie todo con mi lengua, una vez termine mi recorrido, bese su punta y lo introduje todo en mi boca. Escuchaba sus gemidos y solo provocaba que mi boca siguiera un ritmo más acelerado, con mis manos baje aun más su pantalón y bóxer para que con ellas pudiera tocar sus testículos, era inexperta pero no ignorante, sabía que eso le gustaría.

-Aaaah Bella, así nena-

Comencé a hacerlo más rápido, podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, estaba cerca. Sin previo aviso termino en mi boca, no me queje, no era lo peor que había probado, algo acido, un sabor extraño.

-Eres espectacular, adoro esos labios- reí, amaba todo lo que él era.

-Te amo Jacob Black, y espero que tengas una hermosa navidad-

-Nos vemos después Bella-

Si esas eran sus contestaciones a mis "te amo", solo evasivas, algo cabizbaja llegue a casa, ya no me entristecería, total no podía hacer nada, yo solo podía controlar lo que yo sentía no podía obligarlo a sentir cosas por mí.

***...

La navidad llego y con ella una invitación a casa de los Black, al parecer era una ocasión especial, y Billy había invitado a muchos de sus conocidos; estaban invitados las familias de mis amigos y claro mi mejor amigo Seth, aunque con todo lo que pasaba con Jake nos habíamos distanciado un poco, yo no sabía mentirle y obviamente él veía que no era sincera con él.

La noche buena la habíamos pasado bien, fue algo tenso, papá y mamá seguían fríos entre ellos así que no puedo decir que fue la mejor noche buena que hemos tenido.

Solo me quedaba esperar a esta noche, estaría en casa de mis suegros y aunque no podía acercarme a Jacob como su novia esperaba disfrutar esta cena, quizá tendríamos un pequeño momento para escaparnos solos…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que pasara en la cena de Navidad?<strong>

**Espero les guste este capitulo =D**

**Ya no se que dias subir, ¿Que opinan? ¿Quieren mas capis durante la semana? =D**

**Recibí tres nuevos reviews y se los agradesco mucho =D que bueno que les este gustando la historia!**

**Siguen llegando alertas muchas gracias a quienes me estan leyendo! =D**

**Me gustaria conocer su opinion chicas! =D**

**Saluditos... JAZ**


	9. Chapter 9

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Hoy me arreglaría aun mas, si, durante estos meses con Jacob había comenzado a arreglarme, me gustaba verme linda para él.

Había hablando con mamá y quedo de ayudarme con un poco de maquillaje; usaría un vestido que Renne me regalo de navidad, era lindo, un vestido tubo en color verde esmeralda, corto, llegándome casi a medio muslo, de manga larga y escote barco. Lo sé soy mala para la moda, pero esa fue la descripción que escuche de Renne. Unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto y mi abrigo también negro.

Quería lucir bien, si no podía estar con él al menos me vería bien vestida.

Todos iríamos, los chicos ya estaban listos y yo solo tendría que colocarme mi abrigo, papá y mamá aun no salían de su recamara. Entre en la cocina y me encontré a unos muy guapos Jasper y Emmett.

-Regresa a tu cuarto, tienes que cambiarte de ropa- Dijo Emm con la boca llena de lo que parecía comida.

-Emmett no seas asqueroso, traga eso y después dices lo que quieras- hizo una mueca y cuando termino de mascar hablo.

-Bien señorita ahora sí, ve a cubrir tus piernas, en cuanto estés lista nos vamos-

-No molestes grandote-

-Bella ese vestido es horrible no puedes llevar eso puesto-

-Emm si no supiera cómo eres de celoso lo creería-

-Jasper dile lo mal que se ve-

-Déjala en paz o le digo a papá lo que le hiciste a nuestra princesa en el campo de gotcha- ¡JA! Con eso se callaría.

-Bien, pero si alguien te ve o te dice algo lo golpeare-

-Te vez preciosa hermana, no tomes en cuenta a este tonto- sonreí.

Por alguna razón me sentía intranquila, quizá eran los nervios de no saber cómo comportarme con Jacob teniendo a su familia cerca.

Todos nos fuimos en el Jeep para ir cómodos, en el camino me sentí mas incomoda, veía a mamá algo mal, se veía triste y cuando salimos logre ver que había llorado, no pude consolarla porque papá estaba a su lado y creí que él lo haría. Creo que mis hermanos también lo notaron, pero al final de cuentas no podíamos hacer nada, sabíamos que todo esto era por las constantes desapariciones de Charlie.

Durante el camino nadie hablo, el silencio era tan incomodo, así no era mi familia, nosotros siempre habíamos sido unidos y no entendía con la rapidez que eso había cambiado.

Llegamos a casa de los Black. Tal parecía que no éramos los únicos, había varios carros que conocía muy bien, la mayoría de mis amigos ya estaban dentro.

Pusimos las sonrisas más sinceras que encontramos y comenzamos a saludar a todos, Billy y Sarah se portaron amables como siempre, yo siempre los vi con respeto, pero ahora era un sentimiento distinto, quería decirles cuanto amaba a su hijo.

Salude a mis amigos, solo faltaba Kate que claro como siempre llegaría tarde, pero no pude quedarme con ellos aun, era algo más que una simple reunión y cada familia tenía una mesa, en el patio habían colocado mesas y una decoración muy linda, algo totalmente diferente a lo que imagine. Billy siempre hacia reuniones lindas, todos vestíamos formales y su casa siempre era arreglada para la ocasión, pero no a este nivel. Comenzaba a llegarme la duda del verdadero motivo de todo esto.

Desde que llegue había estado buscando al hombre que llenaba mis pensamientos y por fin pude verlo. Estaba al lado de sus padres, los tres hablaban con una chica muy linda, de cabellera rubia con unos risos impresionantes, bueno y que más decir del cuerpo que obviamente era para disminuir el autoestima de cualquiera, por alguna razón me pareció que la conocía.

Me removí en mi asiento, que hacia mi Jake hablando con una mujer así, sentí que la confianza se me venía abajo, me había esmerado en verme linda pero nadie se podría ver de esa manera al lado de alguien como ella.

Antes de comenzar la cena Jacob desapareció con su madre y esa mujer, quizá era su prima o solo una amiga.

Unos minutos después apareció mi amiga con la cara algo confusa, sus padres se acercaron a nuestra mesa a saludar y cuando ella se acerco a mí me dijo:

-Estoy algo desconcertada, puedo jurar que el auto que estaba fuera era el de mi tío Marcus-

-Amiga ¿Qué demonios haría aquí tu tío?-

-Tienes razón, mi odio hace que vea cosas donde no las hay- las dos reímos.

Los tíos de Kate eran personas ambiciosas, pero no en el mejor sentido de la palabra, los dos hermanos Denali habían heredado una fuerte cantidad de dinero de su padre, la herencia que les había dejado el abuelo de mi amiga a ambos de sus hijos era igual, pero su tío añoraba quedarse con ambas partes. Y debido a eso ambas familias se llevaban mal, solo se veían cuando era estrictamente necesario, a pesar de vivir tan cerca, los tíos de Kate viven en Port Angels, yo los había conocido en una cena que hicieron los padres de Kate para intentar limar perezas, pero claro que no funciono.

La noche seguía pasando, y se acercaba la hora de la cena, la familia Black estaba algo misteriosa y podía ver que Seth estaba algo molesto.

Antes de que se comenzara a servir la cena Billy pedía la atención de todos.

-Amigos esta cena es para celebrar con ustedes un gran dicha que mi familia tiene en estos momentos, hace algunos días Jake nos dio una noticia sorprendente y queremos compartirla con ustedes, pero antes quiero que conozcan a una preciosa señorita ella es Tanya Denali…-ella se levanto, la escultural rubia saludo a todos los amigos de Billy, ahora entendía, esta tipa era la prima de Kate, por eso mi amiga había visto ese coche, ¿Qué tenía que ver con la familia Black?

Billy contesto mi pregunta.

-Ella es mi futura nuera, no contare los detalles de cómo se conocieron porque eso es cosa de ellos- todos rieron un poco, note que la sala estaba llena de caras con sonrisas sinceras, la única que tenía cara de estar muriendo era yo, el padre de Jacob continuo con las noticias. –Y a pesar de que estoy feliz de que mi hijo siente cabeza el verdadero motivo de todo esto es porque mi esposa y yo tenemos la dicha de anunciar que seremos abuelos, Jacob y Tanya están esperando un precioso bebe y a pesar de que el pequeñín tiene poco más de un mes en la pancita de mamá ya lleno a mi familia de felicidad- Todos entusiasmados comenzaron a felicitar a toda la familia.

Yo por mi parte estaba destrozada, si mis piernas ya estaban temblando cuando menciono que Jacob estaba comprometido, al decir que sería padre sentí que caería en cualquier momento, todo esto había sido un estúpido juego para él, yo no significaba nada en su vida…

Las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, tenía que salir de aquí, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Acércame y felicitar a la feliz pareja?

Mi familia estaba de pie esperando su turno de felicitarlos, pero yo no sabía qué hacer voltee a todos lados y me encontré con la mirada triste de mi amiga, ella era la única que podía entender como me encontraba en estos momentos.

Se levanto dirigiéndose a mí, tomo mi mano y salimos al garaje.

-Lo lamento muchísimo amiga, no sé cómo se conocieron, pero imagino cómo te sientes-

-Kate no creo que tengas una idea, hace poco más de una semana le di mi virginidad- si las lagrimas se habían mantenido al margen en este momento todo se vino abajo. No sabía cómo haría para entrar de nuevo a la casa del hombre que acababa de arrancarme el corazón, pero tenía que hacerlo, mi familia estaba ahí.

-Bella no sé qué decir, no esperaba eso, pero amiga no vale la pena, si es tan estúpido para tener algo con la muñeca-no-tengo-cerebro definitivamente es un hombre que no te merece-

-Kate dijo que me amaba, yo de verdad le creí, soporte todos sus desplantes, ¡Maldito sea!-

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y la persona a la que no me hubiera esperado ver me dio una mirada entre tierno y enojado.

-Yo sabía que algo se traía contigo Bells, por eso te dije que te cuidaras, lo lamento, debí advertirte aun mas de él, yo sabía que ustedes estaban saliendo y no dije nada porque esperaba que confiaras en mi- Seth se acerco para abrazarme.

Eso era lo que más odiaba, yo nunca fui una maldita mentirosa cobarde, había mentido a mis amigos y a mi familia y todo para nada.

-Perdóname Seth, lo siento tanto, fui muy estúpida, en verdad le creí, hasta pensé que en algún momento podríamos andar libres por el pueblo sin escondernos, lo admito yo imagine eso porque él nunca lo dijo pero eso no hace que duela menos-

Llore aun más en el hombro de mi mejor amigo.

-Bella no llores el no vale ni una sola de tus lagrimas, yo sabía cómo era, yo estaba seguro que algo mas estaba pasando y no pude advertirte porque apenas hoy tío Billy nos dio la noticia-

-No te preocupes, aquí la única que tiene culpa soy yo por confiar-

Era tan cierto, la culpa era solo mía, Jacob me había dicho que me amaba, si, pero nunca me prometió mas, yo sola creí cosas que no existían.

Me ilusione de la manera más absurda, fui inmadura y tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

-Debemos regresar amiga, si nuestros papas ven que no estamos dentro quizá manden a alguien y no queremos que te vean así- Asentí, tenía que concentrarme para dejar de llorar, no eran momentos para verme débil.

-Bella, vamos- Seth me tomo de la cintura y me llevo dentro. Después tendría que hablar con Seth para saber cómo se entero de todo esto.

No quería entrar, no quería toparme con alguna imagen como la que encontré en cuanto entramos al patio de los Black.

Justo en ese momento Jacob estaba besando a Tanya y acariciando su vientre, sentí tantas ganas de vomitar, ¿cómo era posible?, había hecho que tuviéramos relaciones físicas, me había dicho que me amaba, y todo eso pasó cuando él ya estaba consciente de que sería padre.

Se encontró con mi mirada, y sonrió. ¿Sonrió? Estúpido cínico. ¿Qué se creía?

El dolor le dio paso a la rabia, no sabía por qué demonios me había dedicado esa mirada despreocupada. ¿Acaso creía que seguiríamos juntos? ¿En verdad pensaba que era tan ingenua como para seguir con él?

Estaba muy equivocado, yo en verdad lo amaba, pero aun me quedaba algo de dignidad, yo no iba a estar con él sabiendo que ahora tenía una familia, yo no tenía esa educación y no comenzaría a hacer ese tipo de cosas solo por Jacob.

Me senté al lado de mis hermanos, tenían una mirada traviesa, en otros momentos podría seguirles el juego para no aburrirme, pero mi ánimo estaba en el suelo, al parecer lo notaron porque Emmett enarco una ceja y Jasper hablo.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Te sientes mal?- ¿Mal? ¡Puff! Cualquier enfermo estaba bien en comparación a como me sentía en estos momentos.

-No pasa nada, estaré bien, pero díganme ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?-

-No sabemos de que hablas- Fue mi turno de enarcar una ceja por la respuesta de Emm, los conocía bien sabia que algo tramaban y necesitaba ser distraída así que use esto.

-Bien bien, mira ¿ves la mesa que está a la izquierda de la mesa principal?- Jasper no me dejaría con la duda. Asentí.

-¿Te parecen conocidas las dos chicas que están ahí?- Puse real atención en ese lugar, al inicio creí que jamás las había visto, pero después pude verlas bien, si las conocía, eran las mismas chicas del día del cine, a las que mis hermanos les habían puesto el ojo en el billar.

-Sí, ustedes coquetearon con ellas en Port Angels, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Ahora parecía que todo el mundo eran íntimos amigos de la familia Black, medio pueblo estaba aquí, ¿y ahora ellas? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Otras amantes del señor puedo-con-todas?

-Bueno ahí va la historia corta- Emmett continuo lo que inicio Jasper.

-El sábado que las vimos en el billar nosotros claro que les pedimos su número, y como ese día no pudimos hablar con ellas las citamos para el domingo, por eso llegamos tarde a casa, bueno el punto es que ellas son conocidas de la familia Black porque Jacob es amigo del hermano de una de ellas, acaban de llegar al pueblo.- Emmett parecía encantado de saber que vivirían en Forks.

-Bueno nos explicaron que al inicio solo el hermano de la rubia- Emmett puso cara de querer golpear a Jazz, el rubio rio y continúo. –solo él llego al pueblo para buscar trabajo y ver si le gustaba el lugar, estuvo viviendo por dos meses con Billy y ahora que ya se estableció sus padres han decidido que es tiempo de cambiar de aires, algo así nos explicaron el caso es que tal parece que algo tiene que ver con ellas el que decidieran vivir en este pueblo-

-¡Vaya! Pues sí que se informaron… y seguramente sus caras son porque están viendo el modo de acercarse a ellas-

-¡Claro! Ellas merecen a alguien como nosotros- Emmett y sus comentarios.

-Me encanta tu humildad- Los tres reímos, más bien ellos lo hicieron yo hice una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

En esa misma mesa había dos personas más, me supongo que esa pareja eran los padres del muchacho que no estaba con ellos y de la tan mencionada rubia, y la otra chica no sabía que parentesco tenía con ellos.

-Bueno y si la rubia es hermana del amigo de Jacob- mi estomago se revolvió al nombrarlo – ¿Qué parentesco tiene con ellos la chica morena?-

-Es prima de ellos, no nos ha contado mucho aun, tenemos sus números pero aun no sabemos sus nombres- la cara de Jasper me dejo ver que en verdad quería saber más de ellas, ¿Por qué demonios no sabían sus nombres? Quizá en algún momento podría conocerlas…

Tuve que tolerar seguir en ese lugar, yo abría preferido largarme de inmediato, pero cenamos ahí, mas bien, cenaron yo solo vi la comida.

Pero al fin íbamos a casa, necesitaba estar en mi cuarto y llorar todo lo que mi cuerpo aguantara para que en el momento que tuviera que volver a la escuela mi frente estuviera en alto, porque yo no iba a dejar que todo me derrumbara, yo sacaría este dolor de mi cuerpo y saldría a adelante.

Jacob Black había despedazado mi alma, destrozado mi corazón, pero a mí me tocaría reconstruirlo.

Ahora tenía que esperar el primer paso: el regreso a clases…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció chicas?<strong>

**Siii pobre Bella u.u**

**Me gustaria mucho saber lo que opinan! =D**

**Gracias por los nuevos Reviews, alertas y favoritos ^^ ...**

**Saludos... JAZ**


	10. Chapter 10

********Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

Yo había amado a ese hombre como a nadie, y estaba segura que nadie lo amaría al grado que lo hice yo, porque muy tontamente soporte sus estupideces. Mi excusa siempre fue la más patética: necesitaba esforzarme para que nuestro noviazgo funcionara, pero se me olvido que para que sea así ambos tienen que luchar, son dos los que tienen que querer sacar adelante la relación, yo luchaba y el buscaba con quien más acostarse para ser feliz.

Odio pensar en todo lo que hice, soporte desplantes, llore innecesariamente por cancelaciones con excusas estúpidas, pero lo que me tenia aun peor era haber mentido, porque no fui sincera con mi familia y amigos, había dejado lo que más amo de lado por estar con una persona que nunca valió la pena. Pero más allá de hacer a un lado a todos, lo que me molestaba era el hecho de ver cambiado, yo no era una chica mentirosa, nunca mentía así, solo lo hice porque él quería que la relación se mantuviera en secreto, había cambiado una parte esencial de mi y de todos modos me había desechado peor que a una basura.

Me sentía tan sola, no quería agobiar a mis amigos así que simplemente me encerraba en mi cuarto. Era terrible imaginar a mi familia dándome cariño para salir de esto, y caer en la verdad: ellos no podían ayudarme porque no sabían lo que pasaba. Me habían visto mal, se acercaban pero yo moría de pena del solo pensar en decírselos.

Había pasado casi dos semanas y Jacob había marcado de manera insistente a mi celular, yo no quería hablar con él, necesitaba continuar con mi dolor para poder desecharlo pronto.

Hoy debía ir al instituto como si nada pasara, me devastaba pensar que mi primera clase era con él, pero ese era mi precio a pagar por ser tan ingenua con toda esta situación.

Entrar al aula se sentía tan mal, quise dar media vuelta para regresar pero algo llamo mi atención, podía ver a Jessica Stanley en su lugar con el rostro demacrado, al parecer había llorado muchísimo, por alguna razón ella se veía exactamente como yo me sentía.

Kate ya estaba en nuestro lugar así que me acerque a ella.

-Hola Bells ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Mi amiga todos estos días trato de hablar conmigo, incluso me visito pero yo solo quería estar sola así que mis respuestas eran las mismas "estoy bien".

-Bien Kate, todo esto pasara poco a poco, hoy necesito platicar con Seth y aparte solucionar otras cosas- Sabia que no valía la pena, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-Ok, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿verdad?-

-Si amiga, y te lo agradezco muchísimo. Mmm no quiero parecer chismosa ni nada por el estilo, pero sabes que le pasa a Jessica, nunca la había visto así- Ver como Kate no me sostenía la mirada me daba a entender que ella sabía lo que pasaba y que no me gustaría.

-Bella necesito que lo tomes con calma, te lo diré porque si no lo hago yo sé que terminaras enterándote-

-¡Solo dilo Katy! No es como si me pudiera poner peor-

-Bien, lo que pasa es que al parecer Jessica esta así por lo mismo que tú- Sentí que arrojaban agua fría a todo mi cuerpo ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué? Por favor explícate-

-Amiga en el instituto había rumores de que Jess salía con el profesor Jacob, y bueno al parecer recibió la noticia que tú ya conoces y por eso esta así-

No podía creerlo, no solo me había visto la cara de idiota a mí, también lo había hecho con una de mis compañeras y quien sabe con cuantas más.

-Wow, esto solo puede pasarme a mí-

En ese preciso momento entro Jacob, voltee a ver la expresión de Jessica y tal parecía que estábamos sintiendo lo mismo. Pero me sentí peor al ver lo que Jake estaba usando, tenia puesto el jersey que le regale, precisamente mi regalo era para que lo usara, pero no entendía porque era tan cínico, esto me estaba sobrepasando, sentía muchísima rabia.

Ben llego tarde al aula y esperaba que entrara Seth pero no lo hizo.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, claro aquí no pasaba nada, él estaba tan normal, se veía feliz. Al termino deje que todos salieran, al parecer yo sería la única que haría frente a esto, Jessica prácticamente salió corriendo.

Jacob sonrió al notar mi presencia.

-Sabia que vendrías a mí, aun no entiendo porque no has contestado mis llamadas-

-Cuando creí que tu nivel de cinismo no podía ser mayor, te superas a ti mismo, eres increíble-

-Relájate preciosa, no tengo idea de que quieres decir- Su estúpida sonrisa me decía que claro que sabía lo que quería decirle.

-Mira Jacob no sé quién te crees que eres, pero quiero que te quede bien claro que no quiero volver a recibir llamadas tuyas, déjame en paz, ya no me interesas, eres un idiota si crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti-

-Todo esto es por la cena de navidad ¿no? Eso no cambia nada Bella-

-¿No cambia nada? ¿Con quién demonios crees que estas tratando? No soy una maldita zorra con la que puedas hacer lo que quieres Jacob, cuando dije que te amaba era verdad yo siento algo por ti, pero no por eso dejare mis principios para seguir con esta estúpida relación-

-No era una relación estúpida cuando te entregaste a mi ¿no? Mira Bella yo nunca dije que quería ser tuyo totalmente, no te prometí nada, o que pensabas ¿Qué me casaría contigo?- Se estaba burlando de mi, su maldita risa me dejo bien claro el tipo de persona que es.

-¡Vaya! Por fin sacas al verdadero Jacob Black, solo diré esto: ¡Déjame en PAZ!-

-Como quieras, y limítate a ahorrarte tus sentimientos, cualquier cosa que digas la negare-

Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, me di la vuelta y fui en busca de mis amigos.

Me mostré fuerte y con la cabeza bien fría, pero por dentro todo se estaba haciendo trizas. Nunca imagine que él era así, yo de verdad lo veía como una persona única, sabía que tenía errores pero lo amaba por eso.

Mi corazón dolía demasiado, pero si me sentaba de nuevo a llorar no resolvería nada. Y si, no había nada por resolver, solamente mucho que olvidar.

Había creído que jugó conmigo, pero nunca pensé que ha este nivel, en verdad yo no tenía ningún significado para él, solo era la tipa con la que podía pasar el rato y claro viendo que no tendría más oportunidad después de que todos se enteraran de su compromiso me convenció de tener mi primera vez con él; supo jugar sus cartas y como la tonta enamorada que soy simplemente caí.

Llegue a la cafetería y mis amigos me veían con esa expresión de compasión que tanto odio me provoca.

-Al parecer también lo sabías Ben-

-Lo siento mucho Bells-

-Solo tengo una duda, ¿Cómo se enteraron ustedes dos?-

-Había rumores de que Jacob salía con algunas compañeras, lo de Jessica era obvio, solo tú no lo notaste, y bueno yo te veía extraña hasta que en algún momento pude ver el celular de mi primo y ahí lo confirme, el muy idiota te tenía como Bella, en lugar de cambiar tu nombre- Seth estaba verdaderamente enojado.

-Al parecer me engañe sola, nunca me imagine todo esto-

-Lo sé, pero conozco a Jacob y sé que cuando quiere puede ser muy manipulador, ahora mismo lo estoy viviendo, está sacando provecho de toda esta situación con tío Billy-

-Bells, nosotros solo queremos que tu estés bien, a nosotros él es el que menos nos interesa- Kate era un amor, aunque más bien ellos tres lo eran.

-Los quiero muchísimo, gracias por estar conmigo-

-Solo prométenos que no dejaras que te siga afectando, olvídalo, no es como si fuera la persona más espectacular- Adoro a Ben y sus monólogos improvisados.

-Les aseguro que esta situación no me hará mas daño, aunque bueno creo que es normal que por lo pronto este triste- Todos asintieron.

Al terminar el almuerzo nos dirigimos al gimnasio, aunque en verdad ya quería que todo esto terminara, quería llegar a casa, mi mente estaba cansada de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

Al llegar vi que la mayoría estaban ahí, fue extraño había dos chicas que reconocí al instante, al parecer tendría que encontrármelas en todos lados.

Parecían sociables, ya estaban hablando con todos y bueno los chicos eran los más interesados, en Forks pocas veces llegaban caras desconocidas y cuando aparecía alguien nuevo siendo mujer los chicos se lanzaban a ellas como si se tratara de un hambriento frente a un trozo de carne.

Las tenían rodeadas y nosotros simplemente nos dirigimos a los vestidores.

-Esas chicas pareciera que me siguen- Le dije a Kate para no pensar en otras cosas.

-¿Las conoces?-

-Bueno, no nos hemos presentado, pero si, desde antes de navidad las vi en Port Angels y mis hermanos parece que están interesados en ellas, además en la cena de Billy también estaban-

-A claro, ahora las recuerdo-

En ese momento las vimos pasar al lado de nosotras, me puse roja como tomate, esperaba que no me hayan escuchado, tampoco soy de las personas que les gusta tener problemas por comentarios tontos.

Salimos porque la clase estaba por iniciar.

Esto parecía mi infierno personal, el calentamiento siempre era la mejor parte, soy buena con ejercicios individuales, bueno excepto corriendo suelo caer con todo, pero además en los ejercicios en grupo soy pésima y suelo lastimar a todos los que me rodean.

Jugaríamos Voleibol, mi equipo era un caos, más bien yo era un caos, todas son buenas jugadoras, a mi me tocaba jugar con el trió cabeza hueca, con Kate y con una de las chicas nuevas, era pequeña y de cabello corto. En el otro grupo estaba la rubia y las demás chicas.

Todo iba bien yo simplemente me alejaba para no terminar golpeando a alguna de ellas, pero el momento de sacar llego y no pudo ser peor. No sé cómo ni con qué fuerza pero la maldita pelota termino en la rubia cabellera de mi nueva compañera.

Si las miradas mataran seguramente yo estaría muerta en estos instantes. Se acerco a mí y creí que sería golpeada.

-¿Por qué demonios me golpeaste?-

-Fue un accidente, no tengo motivos para golpearte-

-¿Te crees muy lista? No porque tengas hermanos enormes puedes venir a golpearme e irte limpia-

Pude ver como levantaba su mano para estamparla en mi cara pero fue detenida…

-Tranquila prima no es como si la chica de verdad quisiera golpearte- Dijo la pequeña.

-Aggh por favor no me digas que la vas a defender- Estúpida rubia de verdad quería dañarme

-Solo relájate- La pequeña giro su mirada para encontrarse con la mía y me guiño un ojo. Sí, eso fue raro.

El resto de la clase pasó sin más percances, cosa que agradecí, esa tipa estaba loca y en verdad esperaba no tener una enemiga, porque a Emmett le gustaba y esto podría terminar mal para ella.

Al salir de los vestidores iba con Kate platicando cuando la pequeña chica extraña se nos acerco.

-Hola chicas mucho gusto soy Alice-

-Hola soy Kate y ella es Bella-

-Mucho gusto- estire mi mano, pero ella simplemente se lanzo a mis brazos, abrazándome como si tuviéramos años de conocernos.

-El gusto es totalmente mío, eres hermana de Jasper, no sé si aun me recuerda pero si lo hace espero que le des mi nombre y un empujón para que vuelva a llamarme- Reí me gusto que fuera tan directa.

-Bien, lo hare- no sabía que mas decir esto era muy raro.

-Disculpa a mi prima, tiene un temperamento algo salido de control-

-No hay problema, solo espero que no sea algo personal- Aunque era obvio que lo tomo así.

Cada quien siguió su camino. Tenía un presentimiento. Si lo sé, mas cosas raras, pero era como si ella de algún modo formaría parte importante de mi vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capitulo chicas ^^<strong>

**Me llegaron nuevos alertas ^^**  
><strong>Muchas gracias por eso chicas espero les este gustando la historia!<strong>  
><strong>No sabia que hacer, cuando subir =S<strong>  
><strong>pero hoy les dejo este capi! <strong>  
><strong>Subire dos por semana!<strong>  
><strong>El sábado subo otro! =D<strong>  
><strong>Edward se acerca! =D<strong>

**Me gustaría saber que opinan chicas ^^**  
><strong>Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos! =D<strong>

**Saludos... **


	11. Chapter 11

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

El día de ayer fue intenso, deseaba de verdad no volver a verlo después de nuestra charla, pero era imposible, ahora veía un motivo negativo de tener una relación con un profesor.

Después de la escuela había llegado a casa con ganas solo de dormir, tenía que ser fuerte pero el llanto era inevitable, había estado llorando por horas hasta que el sueño me venció.

Mi cabeza esta tan llena de tonterías, ahora era cuando mi cerebro no sabía qué era lo que de verdad esperaba, de algún modo yo quería que él fuera el único en mi vida, en todos los aspectos, no es que a mi edad deseara mandar todo al demonio y casarme o algo por el estilo, quizá de algún modo mi subconsciente deseaba que él me esperara y poder estar juntos… Si, efectivamente, puras tonterías, me había enamorado de esa forma que todos lo han hecho, con los ojos cegados y guiados solo por lo que la persona que está al lado dice, obviamente me falle a mi misma en el proceso.

Era tan confuso sentirme de esta manera, tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si algo faltara, algo se había roto y desaparecido.

Mi primera desilusión real, no es que me sienta orgullosa de estar pasando por esto, pero nunca pensé que me pondría de este modo por algún hombre.

Algo que verdaderamente me frustraba era la falta de explicaciones, era obvio que Jacob era una persona sin sentimientos, pero honestamente sentía que algo más pasaba, como si deseara que yo sufriera por algo que yo desconocía.

Lo único que tengo realmente claro es que esto terminara, yo no podía dejar que todo se derrumbara, tenía que levantarme, aunque sentía que no podía, tenía que superar esto, mi familia se merece el esfuerzo y yo sacaría esto adelante.

Estaba por salir al instituto y me encontré con mi familia en el comedor, casi toda mi familia, la silla de mi padre seguía vacía.

-Princesa desayuna con nosotros y ahora nos vamos- Un muy sonriente Jasper me saludo. Inexplicablemente me acerque a mis tres amores y les di un beso en la mejilla, este tipo de amor era lo que me ayudaría en todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Eso fue lindo- Renne lo dijo sorprendida, claro hacia tiempo que no les demostraba mi cariño con ese tipo de acciones.

- Mamá no pongas esa cara, sabes que los quiero y tenía ganas de demostrarlo-

-Enana quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas honesta- Emmett parecía molesto.

-Claro sabes que responderé lo que sea- Sentía que me atragantaba y eso que aun no probaba nada.

-Bueno ayer Jasper llamo a Alice, si, por fin sabemos sus nombres, al parecer olvidaste mencionarle a Jazz que ella y su prima tienen clases contigo, el caso es que le dijo algo que no me tiene nada contento- sabia por donde iba todo esto.

-Solo dime que es lo que te molesta Emm no soy adivina-

-¿Es verdad que Rosalie trato de golpearte?- ¿Rosalie? Aggh la rubia seguramente…

-No sabía que su nombre es Rosalie, pero si tuve un encuentro nada afectuoso con ella ayer-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Bella para eso soy tu hermano mayor, claro no golpearía a una chica pero al menos que sepa que si se le ocurre tocar a mi princess tiene quien la defienda- Uh oh… creo que la rubia perdió puntos.

-Tranquilo Emmett, no es como si yo pensara hacer todo esto más grande, además no soy una niña y me se cuidar sola-

-Bella ni siquiera hubieras contestado a ese golpe, te conozco-

-No soy una persona violenta Emm, pero algo hubiera hecho-

Mi enorme hermano iba a comenzar a discutir pero gracias a dios mamá interfirió.

-Bien, Emmett basta, deja a tu hermana, y Bella ten en cuenta que nosotros estamos aquí para lo que sea que necesites, si yo misma le tengo que poner un alto lo hare ¿está bien?-

-Si mamá-

Desayunamos tranquilos, Jasper no había dicho mucho, pero no creo que estuviera mejor que Emmett, la rubia se había creado dos enemigos, mis hermanos eran sobreprotectores conmigo, otro motivo para no saber lo de Jacob, seguramente se pondrían como locos.

Cuando íbamos saliendo note que Emm salía con nosotros.

-Emmett, ¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Los llevare y recogeré al instituto, mamá me hará el favor de abrir el gimnasio y también me cubrirá para ir por ustedes-

-¿Eso es necesario? Jasper solo está exagerando ¿verdad?-

-Bella sabes que siempre trato de ser sensato, pero si esa tipa piensa que estás sola vera que está equivocada-

-¡Por favor! No me declaro la guerra o algo así, solo fue un mal momento-

Me subí al Jeep de mala gana, esto era tan vergonzoso, me trataban como a una pequeña niña desprotegida. Amo a mis hermanos, pero son tan exagerados que en verdad a veces exasperan.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y mi tortura obviamente no pararía ahí, lo sufriría hasta quizá la puerta de mi clase.

-Creo que conozco este lugar lo suficiente para poder ir sin guaruras-

-No lo dudo princess pero hoy será la excepción-

-Emmett ahórrame el mal sabor de boca, simplemente regresa a casa-

-Mira ahí están nuestras adoradas amigas- El grandote ya había visto a mis dos nuevas compañeras, esto no estaría muy bien.

Prácticamente me arrastraron al porsche amarillo del cual ambas chicas estaban bajando. Alice nos dio una linda sonrisa y por su parte Rosalie me vio con ojos que demostraban que me quería descuartizar en ese preciso momento.

-¡Hola chicos! Bella, Jasper me conto que olvidaste mi encargo de ayer- Se acerco y nos abrazo a todos, al parecer esta es su manera de saludar, lo incomodo fue ver que Rosalie les sonreía a mis hermanos y ellos simplemente la ignoraron, ahora entendía su venganza.

-Lo lamento Alice, simplemente lo olvide- No tenía ninguna excusa para eso.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno fue que Jasper me llamo-

-Bueno yo solo vine a acompañar a los chicos, ya sabes Alice por si alguna víbora pretende meterse con alguno de ellos sepa que tienen quien los cuide- Aggh esto se pondría feo, Emmett fue obvio y la rubia se puso roja de rabia.

-Déjate de estúpidas indirectas y dímelo de frente idiota, no es como si te tuviera miedo por ser un maldito mastodonte-

-Mira patética rubiecita todo-lo-puedo, no me dirijas la palabra, simplemente aléjate de mi hermana-

-¡Así que la nena no puede defenderse sola!-

-Te da igual lo que puede o no hacer, aléjate y listo, que lastima que lo que tienes de bonita no lo tienes de educada-

-Idiota, no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer-

-Claro que sé como tratar a una mujer, simplemente no tolero a las mocosas mimadas-

Emmett me sorprendió, nunca lo había visto tratar así a una chica, después de decirle eso se giro dirigiéndose al Jeep, Rosalie parecía estar con más rabia porque la dejo prácticamente con la palabra en la boca. Jasper la veía como si quisiera sacarle la cabeza.

-Bien, creo que Rose y yo nos vamos, Jasper espero verte en el almuerzo y Bella te veo más tarde en clase- prácticamente arrastro a Rosalie a la entrada del instituto.

La rubia me sorprendió, yo esperaba que ahora que el grandote se había marchado se me arrojara encima o algo así.

La clase de Matemáticas fue mi infierno personal, sabía que de ahora en adelante así seria, tendría que soportar verlo no me quedaba de otra.

En el gimnasio Alice solo me sonreía y Rosalie hacia como que no existía, lo cual me alivio, no soy una persona problemática.

Cuando Emm llego por nosotros a la salida de clases fue totalmente extraño, fue como tener menos de diez años de nuevo.

Nos fuimos al gym de mi hermano para recoger a mamá e ir a casa, dejamos a Emm y cuando íbamos en camino Renne hablo:

-Bella quería pedirte un favor enorme-

-Claro mamá sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo-

-Bueno les quiero contar antes a los dos- Dijo volteando su mirada a Jasper –Ayer fui al hospital para saber si había alguna vacante en el área de enfermería, como ya les había contado a los tres quiero comenzar a trabajar y bueno al parecer no es tan fácil como yo esperaba, pero podría comenzar de asistente del nuevo psicólogo del hospital y ayudar a cubrir a las enfermeras que están ahora-

-Mamá seria una muy buena oportunidad- Mi rubio hermano tenía razón, así Renne podría comenzar a salir más de casa y despejarse de todos los problemas que la agobian.

-Jazzii tiene razón, pero ¿en que necesitas mi ayuda?-

-Bueno hija estoy algo nerviosa con todo esto, y no quiero ir sola, al parecer este nuevo doctor es joven y quién sabe, quizá salga con yerno después de hoy- el movimiento sugestivo de sus cejas me hizo sonreír mi madre era tan Emmett a veces.

Yo sabía que realmente estaba nerviosa, lo disfrazaba bromeando, lo que en realidad quería era que yo estuviera ahí dándole apoyo moral.

-Bien, pero no quiero comentarios fuera de lugar, te acompañare-

Como respuesta me regalo un amoroso abrazo y una sonrisa preciosa.

En casa nos arreglamos un poco, yo quería estar cómoda, jeans, mis converse, una blusa de tirantes negra y mi chamarra de piel negra.

Mi madre era otra historia, se veía muy hermosa con un conjunto de vestir negro liso, saco y pantalón y una blusa blanca, estaba preciosa, sin duda se veía profesional.

Yo estaba entusiasmada con todo esto, en verdad mi madre se merecía comenzar una etapa nueva en su vida y si yo podía ayudar estaba más que encantada.

Llegamos a tiempo, solo tenía que presentarse a una entrevista con el psicólogo que sería su jefe, claro si él consideraba que ella era la persona correcta para ser su asistente.

Estuvimos algún tiempo esperando a que el fulano se desocupara, y por fin mamá pasó a verlo, yo tendría que esperarla fuera del consultorio.

Pasaron algunos minutos y vi a una mujer joven sentarse a mi lado. Era muy guapa, su precioso cabello color caramelo y su rostro en forma de corazón eran muy lindos, me sonrió de tal forma que fue como esas sonrisas maternales y hermosas que me daba Renne.

-Hola linda, soy Esme Cullen- Me dio su mano y por alguna razón la tome, era raro que solo así se presentara, me resultaba familiar, la había visto en algún lado, maldita memoria que no sirve…

-Hola yo soy Bella Swan mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mío, ahora te recuerdo eres la hija del jefe de policía, la linda niña de la que tanto hablan mis hijas- Uh oh… la mamá de la rubia…

-Ehmm si esa misma soy yo- Estaba totalmente roja, ¿sabría del problema que tuve con Rosalie?

-Que coincidencia que te encuentre, solo venia a ver un momento a mi hijo pero gracias al cielo puedo hablar contigo- ¿Hijo?

-Pues no se dé que quiere hablar pero la escucho-

-Veras, Alice me conto del mal momento que pasaste gracias a Rosalie, mi hija tiene un temperamento muy explosivo, su hermano a tratado de ayudarla pero se niega a tomar terapia con él o cualquier conocido- Ahora entendía el psicólogo era el hermano de la rubia.-Estoy muy apenada por lo que paso, disculpa a mi hija y si puedo ayudarte en algo, no dudes en pedirlo-

-No se preocupe, no paso nada, simplemente fue un accidente-

-Eres muy simpática, me gustaría mucho que trataras a mis niñas, Rosalie es algo difícil pero no es mala chica y bueno Alice está pasando por cosas un tanto complicadas y le haría bien conocer más gente- Ojala no quiera que hagamos citas para jugar como cuando uno es niño…

-Alice me agrada mucho, aun no conozco a Rosalie pero si se da la oportunidad sería bueno hacerlo, creo que tendremos suficiente tiempo en la escuela-

-Pero cuéntame, ¿vienes a terapia con mi hijo?-

-No, solo acompaño a mi madre, viene a una entrevista con él, quiere el puesto de asistente-

-Mira qué pequeño es el mundo, bueno linda, ahora regreso también tengo que ir a ver a mi esposo, y como veo que esto tardara iré primero para allá-

Nos despedimos con un abrazo, era una persona cálida, lastima de hija.

Después de algunos minutos la puerta del consultorio se abrió, mi madre salió con una enorme sonrisa, y detrás de ella venia un hombre muy guapo, de hecho era hermoso, pero mi cabeza solo podía pensar en cierta piel morena.

Me encontré con la mirada de este hombre, era joven y su mirada se veía muy linda y sincera, me sonrió de una manera deslumbrante.

Llegaron a mi lado y por un momento fue como si mamá no estuviera a nuestro lado, el hombre se acerco ofreciéndome su mano.

-Tú debes ser Bella- Y sin esperarlo beso mi mano, fue tan lindo, era como un sueño o una película romántica, pero yo no podía verlo de otro modo, solo era el jefe de mi madre y yo no quería ilusionarme más, nadie me podría gustar, estaba desecha y tendría que comenzar con repararme de todo este daño…

-Mucho gusto, mmm ¿doctor?-

-A claro, mi nombre es…-

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas como dije sábado con capitulo nuevo!<strong>

**Entran nuevos personajes =D**

**Que les ha parecido hasta ahora?**

**Muchas gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo en leer mi historia! =D**

**Acepto: comentarios de todo tipo! =D**

**Saludos... Jaz**


	12. Chapter 12

********Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

-Tú debes ser Bella- Y sin esperarlo beso mi mano, fue tan lindo, era como un sueño o una película romántica, pero yo no podía verlo de otro modo, solo era el jefe de mi madre y yo no quería ilusionarme más, nadie me podría gustar, estaba desecha y tendría que comenzar con repararme de todo este daño…

-Mucho gusto, mmm ¿doctor?-

-A claro, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy el nuevo jefe de tu madre- Su mirada por alguna razón me hizo voltear la mirada y buscar a Renne.

-Entonces ¿tienes el trabajo mamá? Estoy feliz por ti- La abrace, en verdad me sentía muy contenta por ella.

-Si hija, el doctor Cullen me dio esta increíble oportunidad y no la desperdiciare, le aseguro doctor que hare bien mi trabajo- Se veía tan feliz, así es como quería verla.

-No se preocupe señora Swan, yo se que así será, entonces nos vemos mañana y a ti Bella sería un honor verte pronto-

Se despidió de las dos, no me paso desapercibido que solo beso mi mano, era un caballero, porque no pude enamorarme de alguien como él y no del imbécil de Jacob.

Salimos de ahí y Renne prácticamente daba saltos al lado mío.

-Creo que mi sexto sentido de madre me dice que le gustaste a mi jefe-

-Mamá no digas incoherencias, solo fue amable, además es mayor que yo-

-¡Por favor! Como si eso te importara, Laurent no era precisamente de tu edad, además Edward no es tan grande, acaba de terminar su carrera solo tiene veintidós años y es muy guapo, además a pesar de ser muy joven es maduro y yo encantada si fuera mi yerno-

-Bueno pero lo acabo de conocer- Rodo los ojos y subió al Jeep, nos fuimos a casa platicando sobre su entrevista, al parecer a Renne le había encantado ser asistente de este hombre, yo quería saber más de él.

Acababa de recordar algo importante, si Rosalie era hermana del amigo de Jacob, entonces Edward era el tan mencionado amigo, seguramente sería otro idiota como Black. Tendría que investigar, no quería que una persona así este cerca de mi madre.

El día fue tan pésimo como el anterior, simplemente hice mis tareas y me recosté para llorar un poco, era tan patético estar así, pero no podía evitarlo, sabía que poco a poco lo superaría y era normal que aun doliera.

La mañana fue tan movida, al bajar mamá parecía torbellino, estaba arreglando comida para dejar mientras ella estaba en el trabajo, pero a pesar de estar haciendo muchas cosas a la vez pude notar su mirada triste, incluso sus ojos parecían hinchados, había estado llorando.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos hinchados?-

-Nada importante princesa, solo discusiones tontas con Charlie-

-Sabes que no me gusta involucrarme con asuntos de ustedes, ¿pero es que acaso papá no quiere que trabajes?-

-Diste en el clavo hija, tu padre cree que no tengo nada que hacer trabajando, lamento decirte esto pero necesitaba sacarlo, no comenzare a trabajar por molestarlo, simplemente necesito despejarme un poco y salir de casa por unas horas-

-Mamá sabes que no tienes que explicar nada, yo entiendo porque lo haces, es muy injusto que él no lo comprenda pero veras que poco a poco lo entenderá-

-Eso espero-

Agradecí enormemente que Emmett no comenzara con sus ideas de tratarnos como niños y nos dejara ir solos al instituto, Jasper parecía algo distraído.

-¿Qué te pasa? Hoy parece el día en que todos están con la cara preocupada-

-No lo sé princesa, estoy algo desconcertado por cierta situación-

-¿Sera que esa situación tiene nombre?-

-Algo así…-

-Así que Alice ya se coló en tu cabeza-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es Alice?-

-Te conozco y vi tu mirada ayer, además por alguna razón la llamaste el lunes- Su mirada me hizo saber que yo tenía razón.

-Ella es increíble, nos llevamos perfectamente Bells, pero ayer quise tomar su mano y bueno, su respuesta me dejo descolocado, dijo que yo no debería acercarme a alguien como ella-

-¿Alguien como ella? Parece una buena chica, aunque ayer en el hospital hable un poco con su tía y menciono que Alice tenía algunos problemas-

-Pues veremos qué pasa, espero pueda confiar en mí y poder ayudarla de alguna manera…-

Era miércoles y me sentía aliviada hoy no tendría clase con él y eso me dejaba feliz.

Hoy aprovecharía mi almuerzo para raptar a Seth y poder saber un poco más de la familia Cullen. Así lo hice y en cuanto íbamos a la cafetería hice que me acompañara a dar un paseo por el patio de la escuela.

-Seth necesito platicar un momento contigo, aunque entenderé si no quieres platicarme nada de lo que te pregunte-

-Bells sabes que no tengo secretos y puedes preguntar lo que sea-

-Gracias, bueno es sobre Edward Cullen- Su mirada era de interrogativa.

-Mmm ¿Qué con él? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Te hizo algo?- Reí, si mis hermanos eran sobreprotectores mi amigo no se quedaba atrás-

-Nada de eso, lo conocí ayer, ahora es el jefe de Renne y quiero saber cómo es, me preocupa que este cerca de mi madre y sea amigo del idiota de tu primo-

-Por eso no te preocupes, Edward nada tiene que ver con Jacob, él es totalmente distinto, pero dime ¿Qué quieres saber de él?-

-¿De dónde conoce a tu primo?-

-Según me contaron se conocieron en la universidad, pero no porque estudiaran juntos, más bien se conocieron durante el último año de estudio de Edward, Jacob estaba dando servicio en la universidad y Edward daba consultas como practicante a los alumnos, se conocieron en las oficinas de la escuela, tal parece que se hicieron buenos amigos ya que Edward le conto sus problemas a Jake y mi primo lo invito a conocer Forks para pudiera alejarse de la ciudad-

-¿Problemas? ¿No está huyendo de alguien verdad?-

-Tal parece que lo que él quería era que su hermana y prima salieran de la cuidad, al parecer ellas son el problema, lo único que pude investigar es que su prima tuvo problemas con sus padres y por eso vive con ellos y su hermana repentinamente se hizo rebelde y ambas eran un caos por eso ahora viven aquí-

-Interesante, pero entonces ¿tú crees que él es una persona de confianza?-

-Mira Bells te aseguro que no es como mi primo, es una persona que se preocupa por su familia y tiene muy claro lo que quiere, a mi me parece buen chico-

-Bien, entonces me siento más tranquila, vamos a almorzar algo-

En verdad esto me dejaba con menos cosas que pensar, no era que yo quisiera saber de él, simplemente no podría dejar a mi Renne cerca si él tipo era un imbécil mas, no es que pudiera hacerla renunciar pero así estaría más al pendiente de ella.

Además para ser honesta me sentía algo extraña, su mirada hacia mi había sido rara, sus hermosos ojos miel se posaron en mi de tal manera que me dejo fuera de lugar… ¿Pero de qué demonios hablo? Solo es el jefe de mi madre, y yo seguía como idiota enamorada de cierto moreno sirve para nada.

El resto de los días de escuela fueron tan aburridos que simplemente no veía que llegara el sábado.

Renne estaba emocionada con su trabajo y Charlie nos dejo bien claro que estaba molesto con que mi madre trabajara. No entendía nada de eso, mis padres siempre se habían apoyado y no tenía sentido esta situación.

Era viernes por la noche y acabábamos de terminar la cena, ya estaba lista para subir por mi sesión de lloriqueos cuando Jasper me hablo.

-Ni se te ocurra subir ahora, queremos jugar Jenga y con dos es aburrido, mamá también se unirá- Nos dio una mirada que ambas asentimos. Era la manera sutil de Jazzii de pedirnos un tiempo en familia.

-¡Bien seremos cuatro! ¡Quiero apuestas!- Emmett y sus estúpidas apuestas.

-Estás loco, además mamá no dejara que perdamos nuestro dinero contigo- Siempre que jugábamos él ganaba por eso quería apostar.

-Lo hacemos interesante, y así no se quedan sin su adorado dinero-

-¿Interesante? Menciona como grandote-

-Bueno serán tres juegos, será en parejas y el que pierda juega con otro, así se reducirán los jugadores y el último que pierda mañana hace el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, así mamá descansara un día de tener que estar en la cocina- Aggh ¡Diablos! Estaba acabada, yo era la peor en el juego, me gustaba cocinar pero tres comidas en un día era demasiado, alimentar a Emmett no era fácil y sabia que había perdido cuando vi a Jasper reír y a Renne le brillaron los ojos.

-Bien, como sea- Rodee los ojos, nos podíamos ahorrar la humillación y simplemente yo haría las tres comidas.

Estuvimos un buen rato con el juego, primero jugaron Renne con Jasper, mi madre tiene paciencia infinita así que le gano a Jazzii, él jugó con Emmett y claro el grandote es experto en este juego, derribo fácilmente al rubio que claro fue el culpable de que yo perdiera.

-Todos sabían que yo perdería pero les gusta humillarme- Me cruce de brazos.

-Princess solo queríamos decirte de manera divertida que mañana cocinarías- Solto una muy audible carcajada.

-Muy gracioso Emmett-

-Princesa cocinas delicioso y estamos alegres de que perdieras- Renne muy simpática, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Claro y tú feliz de no tener que hacer muchísima comida para alimentar al tragón de Emmett- Emm bufo.

-No soy tragón, simplemente mi cuerpo es más grande y necesita más alimento y no seas mala perdedora princess-

-Está bien me controlare-

Nos fuimos todos a descansar, había sido una semana cansada, mis hermanos trabajarían en el gym y mamá quería descansar estos días para poder estar al cien por ciento el lunes en el trabajo.

Me recosté para pensar, esta semana había sido agotadora, no porque haya tenido muchas actividades, más bien verlo casi todos los días me dejaba cansada, ya no quería verlo pero era inevitable, lo peor era sentir que mi estomago se comprimía siempre que lo veía entrar al aula o cuando me hacia alguna pregunta relacionada con la clase.

Era tan estresante verlo y saber que no era para mí, yo de verdad lo quería aun, mi mente me traicionaba y aun recordaba cómo se sentían sus labios en los míos y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, dolía pensar en todo eso, me torturaba yo sola y no era para nada bueno, ya no quería sentirme mal por él, simplemente no lo valía.

Derrame algunas lagrimas y después de algunos minutos pude dormir tranquilamente.

Me desperté temprano para comenzar con los preparativos del desayuno, hice algunos hot cakes y un simple vaso de leche.

Después del desayuno me dedique a buscar si había todo lo necesario para el almuerzo y la cena, bufe decepcionada, el refrigerador estaba prácticamente vacío, ahora tendría que ir a comprar todo.

Yo había planeado un sábado tranquilo y eso no incluía salir a algún lado, simplemente leer un poco y escuchar música, pero al parecer no sería posible.

Subí a cambiar mi ropa, aun seguía con mi cómoda pijama y era tan decepcionante tener que cambiarme para salir…

Los chicos habían ido al gimnasio a pie y yo cómodamente podía usar el Jeep, salí rápidamente de casa, mientras más rápido saliera más rápido volvería.

Llegue al pequeño supermercado de Forks para surtir lo necesario, llegue al área de frutas y verduras, tome un canasto para tomar lo que necesitaba.

Estaba tan entretenida en escoger los vegetales correctamente que no me di cuenta cuando choche mi cuerpo con el de alguien más.

-Lo siento estaba distraída-

-Pero que bonita distracción, sin duda el mejor golpe que he recibido- Levante mi mirada al escucharlo, mi rostro se lleno de mil colores en un momento…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien sera? =D<strong>

**Nuevo capi!**

**Como les dije subire dos por semana!**

**Miles de gracias a los nuevos Reviews y Alertas, tambien a quienes me leen muchas gracias!**

**Me gustaria que me platiquen lo que piensan del fic =D**

**El viernes nuevo capitulo ^^**

**Saludos... Jaz **


	13. Chapter 13

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

Estaba tan entretenida en escoger los vegetales correctamente que no me di cuenta cuando choche mi cuerpo con el de alguien más.

-Lo siento estaba distraída-

-Pero que bonita distracción, sin duda el mejor golpe que he recibido- Levante mi mirada al escucharlo, mi rostro se lleno de mil colores en un momento…

Me encontré derritiéndome en esos ojos miel, en verdad este hombre era demasiado guapo, pero yo no estaba para algo como eso. Aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su lindo piropo.

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca no sabía que mas decir.

-No te preocupes linda, y dime porque vienes tan sola, le diré a Renne que te cuide no sea que un día de estos alguien te robe- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Otro hombre que me coquetea? Raro, muy raro…

-No lo creo, además sé cuidarme sola-

-No lo dudo, pero existimos hombres que sabemos ser persuasivos- Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y por alguna razón me desarmo, mis ojos se quedaron en su boca, seguramente mi tonto cuerpo hormonal, nada mas había aquí.

-Edward ¿qué demonios haces que no te das prisa?- Mi corazón se detuvo un instante, esa voz era la misma que menos quería escuchar en un día que se suponía era para descansar de todo.

-Permíteme Jake, acaso no vez que trato de conversar con tan bella dama…- Me volví a sonrojar, pero todo sonrojo desapareció al ver la cara de Jacob, me dio una mirada de reproche y peor aún, parecía odiarme en ese momento, las cosas de la vida, la que tenía que odiarlo era yo.

-Señorita Swan, buen día-

-Buen día profesor Black-

-¿Se conocen?- Edward parecía algo contrariado.

-Por supuesto señor Cullen, el señor Black es mi profesor de matemáticas-

-Ok, primero solo dime Edward, señor Cullen es el titulo de mi padre, segundo me tomo por sorpresa, Jake no habías mencionado que tenias alumnas tan lindas- al terminar de decir eso me guiño un ojo, este hombre sí que era coqueto.

-Bueno Edward como entenderás solo es una niña y no la puedo ver de otro modo- Ese comentario me caló hondo, no sé si eran cosas mías pero en verdad parecía que lo dijo con la intensión de lastimarme.

-Bueno lo entiendo, pero ya que yo no soy profesor y tampoco tan viejo como Jake creo que puedo llamarte luego ¿no?- La cara de Jacob no tenia precio, se le notaba que ardía de rabia, pero yo no entendía nada, ¿que acaso no me había dicho que yo para él solo fui una aventura? No sé si fue su expresión o no, pero le sonreí a Edward y asentí.

Intercambiamos números en las narices de Jacob y después nos despedimos.

Seguí con mis compras rápidamente, me negaba a encontrármelos de nuevo.

Al salir de ahí solo pude sentirme mal, había usado la actitud de Edward para según yo enojar a Jake, ahora podía ver lo infantil que actué, pero ya no podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que llamara y aclarar las cosas.

La tarde paso sin más emociones, y gracias al cielo pude relajarme un poco, solo quería descansar la mente, ya no quería presionarme con nada. Esa noche dormí como hacía semanas no había podido.

Solo podía desear pasar un domingo cómodo pero claro, siempre ocurría lo contrario a mis deseos.

La mañana y parte de la tarde estuvo bien, almorzamos todos juntos, para sorpresa de todos Charlie estaba en casa y a pesar de que el ambiente estaba algo tenso fue un almuerzo tranquilo.

Aunque honestamente me sentía algo triste, mi familia cada vez se veía más afectada con la situación de mis padres, mis hermanos y yo tratábamos de mantenernos neutros con todo lo que pasaba en su relación, pero nos estaba resultando prácticamente imposible, Renne y Charlie cruzaban pocas palabras o simplemente se ignoraban, hacían comentarios algo hirientes al otro, aunque más bien era papá el que tenía esa actitud dándole comentarios desagradables a mamá sobre su empleo. No podíamos mantenernos al margen porque era obvia la injusticia de Charlie al tratar de mantener a Renne encerrada.

La situación me ahogaba, nunca habíamos pasado por momentos así, ellos como todas las parejas tenían crisis, pero no a este nivel, ahora parecía que no tenían interés en solucionarlo.

Estaba arreglando mi ropa cuando escuche mi celular. Enseguida mi cuerpo se tenso, solo una persona podía ser y aunque no lo quisiera tenía que aclarar todo esto. Contestar la llamada, mi primer error.

Me lleve una muy desagradable sorpresa…

-**Solo dime porque demonios coqueteabas con mi amigo Isabella**-

-Hola Jacob, estoy muy bien gracias y tú ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-**No estoy para tu estúpido sarcasmo, no te quiero cerca de Edward ¿me oyes?-**

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Tú no eres absolutamente nadie para prohibirme nada, deja de decir idioteces y no vuelvas a marcar este número- Sin pensarlo dos veces corte la llamada, ni siquiera entiendo porque conteste.

¿Qué derecho tenia de ponerse así?

No me amaba, simplemente había sido uno de sus entretenimientos en estos meses, ayer que lo vi en verdad parecía odiarme, no entendía nada, mi cabeza aun creía que todo lo que paso entre nosotros no era necesariamente una casualidad, él se acerco a mi por algo, pero yo no veía el modo de averiguar porque…

Baje tratando de distraer mi mente y charlar con mi familia.

Ese fue el segundo error de la tarde.

Estábamos sentados viendo televisión, mis hermanos habían comprado palomitas de microondas y claro no podían quedarse quietos así que comenzaron a lanzarme palomitas al cabello. Mi madre de modo muy amable les llamo la atención.

-¡Chicos basta! Dejen a su hermana o no habrá salidas hoy y saben que no les conviene porque ambos saldrán- los dos bufaron, lo que me causo un leve dolor en el estomago fue la manera en que Charlie observaba a Renne.

-Así que como ahora ganas dinero sientes que eres la plena autoridad aquí- Las palabras de mi padre nos dejaron desconcertados a todos.

Eso era mentira, los dos eran una autoridad para nosotros, nunca respetamos más a uno que al otro, al contrario y si uno desidia que estábamos castigados el otro lo apoyaba.

-Yo jamás he dicho algo así Charlie, simplemente quiero que se comporten, no porque esté trabajando quiere decir que algo cambie entre mis hijos y yo-

-¿Sabes qué Renne? He pensado que simplemente me asquea estar aquí, quieres tu impresionante trabajo, quédatelo, pero a mis hijos déjalos en paz, no me largo solo por ellos- La cara de mi madre se lleno de mil colores en ese momento, nosotros estábamos simplemente estáticos, nunca, y en verdad nunca me imagine escuchar algo así de la boca de Charlie.

-Papá, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema con mamá, al contrario sabes que los respetamos y queremos a ambos- Jasper quiso calmar la situación pero resulto totalmente lo contrario.

-Así que están de su parte, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Ahora resulta que los dos están atados a las faldas de mami, lo sabia no debí criar a mis hijos según tus estúpidos métodos, lo que tampoco me sorprende es que Bella no tenga novio o no sea más sociable- ¿Qué demonios?... Yo ni siquiera había hablado nada…

-¿De qué hablas papá? Mi vida está muy bien tal cual esta y eso es gracias a los dos, mis hermanos son responsables, los tres somos chicos de buenas calificaciones, no has querido que trabajemos por el instituto y a pesar de que Emm no estudia ha sido responsable con su negocio, ¿y dices que estamos mal criados?-

-Lo que me faltaba, tú juzgándome, ¿eso es lo que querías Renne? ¡Felicidades! Lograste poner a mis hijos en mi contra- Algo se encendió en mi, mamá parecía no encontrar su voz, mis hermanos seguían en estado de shock y yo definitivamente no me iba a quedar callada.

-¿Te estás escuchando? Papá todo lo que dices tiene carencia de lógica, estas buscando las excusas mas estúpidas para reclamarle algo a mamá que es simplemente inexistente, aquí nada está mal, el problema eres simplemente TÚ, últimamente todo para ti es un problema, nunca estas aquí, nosotros no habíamos dicho nada porque siempre son cosas de ustedes dos, pero ¡YA BASTA! Deja en paz a mamá, ella no te hace ningún mal trabajando y nosotros los queremos igual sin importar nada-

-¡A mi no me levantes la voz jovencita! Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme y claro que me afecta que Renne trabaje, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Avergonzarme? No tienes necesidad de trabajar ó dime ¿Qué estas buscando allá fuera?- Los ojos de Renne se abrieron enormemente. Este era un Charlie totalmente nuevo, él nunca le dio importancia al qué dirán y menos tuvo una actitud machista como la que parecía tener ahora.

-Charlie Swan ¿Qué demonios estas insinuando? Yo simplemente quiero ser alguien productiva, se que el dinero no lo necesitamos, pero ya no quiero sentirme como un objeto mas de esta casa-

Esa declaración nos dejo peor a mí y a mis hermanos.

-No te vengas a hacer la victima Renne-

-¡YA BASTA! Querías avergonzarme frente a mis hijos, lo lograste, ¡Maldita sea Charlie! Mis hijos no tienen necesidad de escuchar estas estúpidas discusiones, nunca lo hemos permitido ¿y ahora lo haces?-

Charlie simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, mi familia estaba desmoronándose y prueba de ello era lo que acababa de pasar.

Gire mi mirada para ver a mi madre y hermanos, todos estábamos llorando, los chicos tenían la mirada perdida y solo salían lagrimas de sus ojos y mamá parecía inconsolable, me acerque a ella para abrazarla.

-Lo lamento mis bebes, simplemente no pude evitarlo, jamás me imagine algo así, nunca pensé que su padre comenzaría una discusión frente a ustedes- Cuando Renne dijo eso mis hermanos reaccionaron y se acercaron a nosotras, estuvimos así un buen rato los cuatro abrazados. Hasta que Emmett rompió el silencio.

-Mamá no vuelvas a pedir disculpas por algo así, fue papá quien inicio todo, yo simplemente no supe cómo defenderte, me siento impotente pero no encontré mi voz, lo lamento-

-No tenias como defenderme hijo, estas son cosas nuestras, no quiero que vuelvan a pasar por esto, cuando llegue Charlie hablare con él, los amo son lo más importante para mí y les aseguro que hare todo para que no se vuelva a repetir-

-No te preocupes mamá, sabemos que esto no está en tus manos y entenderemos, además no tienes que pasar por esto sola, nosotros te apoyamos, con o sin el apoyo de papá- Jasper tenía razón, a pesar del comportamiento de Charlie nosotros siempre estaríamos con ella.

-Jazzii tiene razón, no te dejaremos sola- Mi voz sonó quebrada por culpa de las lagrimas que seguían saliendo.

-Princesa gracias por las palabras que le diste a tu padre, me sorprendió nunca lo habías encarado así y no digo que sea correcto que le hables de esa manera, pero trataste de hacerlo entrar en razón y te lo agradezco- No pude decir nada, simplemente me conforme con abrazarlos a todos aun más fuerte.

Cuando estaba en mi recamara llore como nunca, este dolor era insoportable, ahora no solo parte de mi corazón se había desbaratado gracias a Jacob, si no que la parte que mas cuidaba y que era la más pura, esa donde estaba todo el amor y cariño hacia mi familia se sentía por el suelo. Un dolor terrible se apodero de mi pecho, si antes sentía que algo estaba mal ahora era obvio y peor aún era pensar que esa mirada de enamorados eternos ya no estaba en la cara de mis padres, o mejor dicho ya no estaba en el rostro de Charlie.

Me quede dormida algunas horas por tanto llanto, tuve que despertar para darme una ducha y arreglar todo para mañana, tenía que acomodar mis cuadernos y hacer algunos repasos.

Estaba viendo los problemas de matemáticas, últimamente me esforzaba mas en esos temas, no quería preguntar en clase y si un día antes repasaba me ahorraba tener que cruzar palabras con él.

Otra llamada entro en mi teléfono pero el número era privado, no pensaba contestar, pero algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo, así que deje de pensar y lo hice.

-¿Hola?-

-**Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?**- esa voz…

-Mmm muy bien gracias ¿y tú?-

-**Ahora que puedo escucharte mejor**- una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, yo sabía que no podía corresponder sus coqueteos, pero aun así me gustaba esa manera tan linda de piropearme.

-No sé qué decir, no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar tantos halagos-

-**Pues ahora que tengo tu número quizá debas acostumbrarte, porque los escucharas seguido**-

-Eres muy lindo, pero debo ser honesta contigo, estoy pasando por una situación difícil y ahora no quiero salir con nadie, lo lamento, sé que al darte mi numero te di la impresión contraria, pero no sé que me paso- lanzo un largo suspiro.

-**¡Vaya! No estoy acostumbrado al rechazo, entiendo lo que dices pero…**- No deje que siguiera.

-Lo siento, entiendo que te moleste, pero por favor no quiero que esto afecte a mi madre en el trabajo- escuche como reía.

-**Bella yo jamás haría algo como eso, mi vida privada es una cosa y otra totalmente distinta la laboral, además estoy comenzando mi carrera y no puedo tener mejor asistente que Renne**-

-No sabes cómo me alivia escuchar eso, de verdad lamento esto, pero solo puedo ofrecerte una amistad-

-**Me encantaría ser tu amigo, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre serás solo mi amiga, algo tienes y aun no me explico que es eso que me atrajo desde ese día que te vi en mi consultorio y no me daré por vencido, no soy precisamente un hombre fatalista**- Ahora la que tuvo que reír fui yo, parecía una novela de televisión de esas que tanto odio.

-Bueno es tu tiempo, tú sabes cómo lo malgastas-

-**Al final, cuando pueda presumirte como mi novia no será tiempo malgastado**-

Hubo un silencio, esto en verdad era extraño, toda esa familia lo era ahora que lo pensaba.

-Suerte con eso…-

-**Suena como un reto y no sabes cómo me encanta que me reten**-

-¡Eres increíble!, insinúas que quieres impresionarme pero por el contrario te pones en actitud defensiva-

-**Es solo para que te quede claro cómo serán las cosas, pero bien, entonces que te parece amiga mía si me aceptas un helado, lo amigos hacen ese tipo de cosas ¿no?**-

-Lo siento pero estoy ocupada ahora-

-**Ya veo, entonces no tendré la dicha de verte hoy, aunque…**-

-Mmm ¿aunque qué?-

-**Olvídalo**- parecía ¿contento? -**Bueno mi querida Bella no seguiré insistiendo por ahora, cuídate mucho**- No me dejo responder, corto la llamada y yo simplemente me quede ahí viendo el celular algo confundida.

Después de un rato baje a tomar algo de la cocina, ninguno de los cuatro habíamos cenado nada y mi estomago comenzaba a exigir comida.

Justo cuando iba bajando las escaleras sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me imaginaba que podría ser Charlie, seguramente ahora saldría con una escena de que ya no se sentía como en su casa y por eso llamo a la puerta en vez de abrir con sus llaves.

Abrí y por alguna extraña razón sentí una pulsada de alegría…

Estaba ahí parado con una cara triunfante y una sonrisa deslumbrante…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas ^^<strong>

**Que les parecio el capi?**

**Sera que me lo pueden contar en un review? ;D**

**En esta capi vemos mas a Edward! ¿Que tal su actitud? 100% chico positivo! =D**

**Bueno chicas que tengan lindo fin de semana! **

**Saludos... Jaz **


	14. Chapter 14

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, este tipo estaba loco, su sonrisa se ensancho más al observar mi rostro lleno de confusión…

-Hola Bella, buenas noches- enarque una ceja inconscientemente, estaba pasmada tratando de entender que hacía en mi casa a estas horas, y no es que fuera muy tarde pero era simplemente extraño.

-Buenas noches, te puedo ayudar en algo-

-¿Aceptándome una cita por ejemplo?- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

-No creo o más bien espero que no hayas venido hasta mi casa solo a eso-

-No precisamente, pero si puedo aprovechar el momento tratando de hacer que salgas conmigo, por mi encantado- ¡Oh dios mío! Solo lleva un día con mi numero, a este paso terminare odiándolo.

-¿Se te ofrecía algo? En verdad dudo que solo para hacer ese tipo de comentarios hayas tocado mi puerta- Me estaba exasperando, si era cierto que era un hombre muy guapo también era un hombre muy estresante.

-Sin duda tocaría esta puerta solo para verte irritada- me guiño un ojo y si efectivamente me estaba irritando –Pero también quiero hablar por un momento con Renne-

-Bien, pasa ahora la llamo, puedes sentarte mientras ella viene-

-Muchas gracias preciosa- ¡Aghh! Esa estúpida palabra solo me recordaba al idiota de Jacob.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero odio que me llamen preciosa-

-¡Wow! Al parecer eres la dama de las sorpresas, primero me rechazas y ahora odias uno de los apodos que las chicas adoran, entonces cuéntame ¿cómo te gusta que te digan?- Esa sonrisa, era linda pero yo no caería en esos tontos juegos.

-¡¿Princess quien llamo a la puerta?- Emmett grito en ese momento, maldije que me nombrara por el apodo lindo que siempre me decía ya que Edward sonrió maliciosamente.

-Y desde luego pareces una princesa, al menos estaría encantado que fueras mi princesa…- El sonrojo fue simplemente inevitable, cualquiera se sonrojaría al tener a un hombre así de guapo diciéndole algo así…Lo que por cierto le encanto porque solo logro ensanchar mas su sonrisa, no pude responder nada en ese instante apareció mi enorme hermano.

-Buenas noches Doctor Cullen, ¿necesita hablar con mamá?-

-Hola Emmett buenas noches, ya te dije que no me llames de esa manera soy solo Edward y si necesito hablar por unos momentos con Renne-

-Bueno Edward no termino de acostumbrarme a tutearte y claro en un momento la llamo- Salió de ahí y yo simplemente no me explicaba cómo se conocían.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermano?-

-Bueno no es que sea un pueblo muy grande, además es el único gimnasio por aquí y muy bueno por cierto, así que cuando Renne me lo recomendó encantado comencé a ir- Mi madre apareció en escena seguida por mis hermanos.

-Buenas noches Edward, seguiré tu consejo y solo serás doctor Cullen en el consultorio- Su sonrisa decía que estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo necesario por no demostrar que había estado llorando, me sentí aun peor en ese momento.

-Buenas noches, gracias por tutearme, me siento viejo cuando no lo hacen, lamento venir a molestarte en estos momentos, pero necesitaba comentarte algo y tenía que ser hoy-

-No te preocupes, mi casa es tu casa, siempre eres bienvenido y no sé si sea algo privado, podemos pasar a la sala si gustas-

-Para nada Renne, no me molesta que estén los chicos, lo que pasa es que tengo que salir mañana de viaje, solo serán dos días, el miércoles estaré de regreso, todo surgió de último momento y quería pedirte de favor reprogramar mis citas de esos días para el resto de la semana-

-Claro que si, mañana me hago cargo de todo-

Mis hermanos y yo permanecimos al margen y no es que pudiéramos decir mucho, yo creí que en ese mismo momento se iría pero obviamente no fue así, comenzó a hablar con mis hermanos sobre el gimnasio, después todos estaban cómodamente bromeando, se acababa de ganar a gran parte de mi familia y algo me decía que usaría el acercamiento con mis hermanos para estar rondando por aquí.

-Bueno yo tengo que retirarme, fue un gusto saludarlos y Renne nos vemos el miércoles-

-Claro Edward que tengas una linda noche-

Solo sonrió y al girarse para salir logro guiñarme un ojo sin ser visto por los demás, malditos sonrojos que me delatan.

-Sí, lo sé, mi jefe es apuesto ¿verdad Bella?- Mamá vio que me sonroje y obviamente pensó mal.

-Pues nada fuera de lo común-

-Tu tonalidad en el rostro y tu mirada me dicen cosas muy diferentes-

-Mamá ya no sabes lo que dices, ni lo que ves-

-Pues no parece un mal partido princess- me quede en shock, de todos el único que siempre era difícil convencer era Emmett y si él lo aceptaba seguramente ahora mi vida sería un infierno.

-Déjenla en paz, mi Bella es muy capaz de elegir bien- Jazz siempre tan lindo, yo simplemente no dije nada, en verdad ese tipo acababa de echarse a la bolsa a Emm y eso era muy difícil de aceptar.

Me fui a dormir, había sido un día muy pero muy impresionante y no precisamente de la mejor manera.

Mi celular vibro y aunque sabía que solo era un mensaje, no pude evitar tensarme.

"_**Espero tengas un lindo inicio de semana, estaré pensando en ti en mi viaje, no me extrañes, regresare pronto… para mi princesa, de su príncipe**_"

¡Agghh! Me iba a volver loca, ahora se había tomado en serio lo de princesa, odiaba pensar que seguramente ese apodo también lo aborrecería.

Estaba comenzando mi lunes algo estresada por todos los sucesos del fin de semana.

Las clases fueron aburridas, solo una resulto ser más dinámica de lo normal y no en el mejor sentido, Jacob ahora parecía más frustrado y se estaba desquitando conmigo, al parecer no olvido el incidente del sábado, durante toda la clase se dedico a torturarme con preguntas y haciéndome pasar al frente para explicar algún ejercicio.

Su mirada era intensa, parecía que quería que mi cuerpo explotara en pedazos solo con su mirada, no le tenía miedo pero si el resto del año sería como hoy ya me daba por estresada casi todos los días de la semana durante los próximos meses.

Sentía que el alma me volvía al cuerpo cuando por fin estaba en la cafetería con mi desayuno al frente. Pero toda calma se perdió cuando vi a ciertas compañeras acercarse.

¿Venían por venganza? Bueno no ambas pero probablemente la rubia…

-Hola chicos- Una muy sonriente Alice saludo a todos en la mesa, contestamos su saludo y entonces se dirigió a mí.

-Bella quería saludarte y saber qué tal te encuentras- Fue una pregunta algo extraña, pero con ella ya no me sorprendía.

-Muy bien Alice gracias, ¿y tú qué tal? Más bien ¿Ustedes qué tal?- No soy una persona rencorosa o algo por el estilo, así que si podía eliminar un poco la tensión lo haría.

-Muy bien, ¿verdad Rose?-

-Claro, ok al grano-

-Rose, deja que yo maneje la situación por favor- Alice la interrumpió.

-No Alice, las cosas se harán a mi modo- Me sentía preparada para huir por mi vida

-Mira Bella honestamente no soy de las personas que piden perdón, ni admiten sus errores, sé que me porte como una loca el otro día en clase, no te estoy pidiendo disculpas simplemente iniciemos de cero- Seguramente mi rostro reflejo lo confundida que me sentía.

-¡Vaya! Esto no era lo que esperaba, creí que tenía que correr para no terminar con un ojo morado o algo por el estilo- Todos, incluida Rosalie, soltaron una carcajada.

-Ok pareces agradable, así que dime ¿como si comenzáramos a conocernos?-

-Soy Bella Swan, mucho gusto ¿tu nombre es?- dije estirando mi mano, sonrió y la estrecho.

-Llámame Rose-

Tomaron el almuerzo con nosotros, lo pasamos entre risas y comentarios hacia los profesores, al parecer ellas tenían un concepto muy diferente de Jacob. Pero fuera de todo fue un momento agradable.

No podía decir que a partir de ese momento seriamos mejores amigas, pero al menos podría crecer algo más que una enemistad.

El día voló y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en mi casa cenando junto a mis padres y mis hermanos.

Por alguna extraña Charlie estaba en la mesa con nosotros, el ambiente era pesado, nadie hablaba y honestamente solo quería terminar de comer para poder subir a mi recamara. Entonces mi padre rompió el silencio.

-Chicos entiendo que estén molestos, solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes, lamento iniciar la discusión el otro día, no debí gritar enfrente de ustedes y mucho menos tratar cosas de su madre y mías de ese modo-

-Papá nosotros simplemente queremos lo mejor para ustedes, los amamos son nuestros padres y al menos yo quiero que entiendas que los apoyamos por igual, que aquí no tenemos más amor para uno que para el otro- Jasper dijo lo que yo igual pensaba.

-Mira papá yo nunca he interferido en sus cosas de pareja y no lo hare, los amamos, ese día no pude decir nada, no encontré las palabras para hacerlo, pero no sabes lo que fue para mí y para mis hermanos estar en esa situación, yo solo te pido que cuando exista algo por discutir lo podamos hacer de una manera distinta, solo hablar, somos una familia, siempre hemos sido unidos y ahora no tienen por qué cambiar las cosas- Emmett concluyo dándole una tierna sonrisa a Renne y Charlie.

Yo no sabía que decir, no sentía que en verdad algo bueno pudiera salir del todo de mi boca así que trate de guardar silencio.

-Y tu princesa, podrías disculparme- Era un momento confuso, parecía el día de las disculpas.

-No tengo mucho que decir papá, mis hermanos dijeron lo que al parecer los tres pensamos, solo espero que la situación aquí en casa pueda ir mejor, solo queremos que esto se solucione-

-Me esforzare para que eso pase, lo prometo- Mi padre siempre fue alguien de palabra y yo le creía.

Renne se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, no supe si eso era algo bueno o no. Parecía distraída y eso me dejo algo intranquila.

Esa noche pareció que las palabras que intercambiamos en el comedor se fueron al traste… Desde mi recamara escuchaba la discusión de mis padres, pero yo aun tenía confianza en la promesa de papá, él no me decepcionaría.

El martes fue un día realmente extraño, mis hermanos estaban distantes y mamá parecía más deprimida de lo normal, me sentí fuera de lugar, parecía que algo pasaba y yo no estaba enterada.

Todo ese día estuve distante pensando que era lo que me había perdido, no puse atención en nada.

La noche fue aun más tensa, en la cena estábamos nuevamente todos y si la noche anterior parecía que todo podía salir bien, ahora no estaba tan segura. Opte por salir de ahí, subí a mi recamara y me encerré a escuchar música.

_**E**staba en un lugar desconocido, parecía la orilla de un lago, el crepúsculo estaba cayendo y no me percate de que tenia compañía hasta el momento que sentí unas manos rodeando mi cintura, era un abrazo cálido y puro. Voltee y me encontré con una hermosa mirada color miel. Mi mirada viajo hasta sus labios, que tiernos me regalaron una sonrisa que derritió mi corazón. Entendió el mensaje, de a poco se acerco hasta unir nuestros labios en un tierno y perfecto beso**…**_

En ese justo momento mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, no supe en qué momento me quede dormida pero ese sueño no era normal, se sintió como algo real, aun podía percibir sus labios sobre los míos, sin pensarlo con mis dedos toque mis labios, extrañe ese beso, en verdad extrañe sentir esos sedosos labios unidos a los míos, sentí melancolía y decepción. Unos minutos después caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, era confuso, como si anhelara los labios de él…

Pero nada me tenia mas confundida que pensar en quien era el dueño de esa boca tan perfecta, ¿Por qué había soñado con él?

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen…

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas el capitulo es algo corto u.u<strong>

**Lo siento, pero lo compensare! He estado algo ocupada con otra historia que dentro de poco espero comenzar a subir a FF!**

**Intentare que los capitulos sean mas largos y tratare de no tardar en subirlos!**

**A quienes se toman su tiempo en entrar a leer chicas muchisimas gracias.**

**Espero les agrade el capitulo... ¿Me cuentan que les pareció? ;)**

**Que tengan lindo fin de semana!**

**Saludos... Jaz**


	15. Chapter 15

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

Desperté muy temprano el miércoles y me encontraba extrañamente alegre, no es que tuviera muchos motivos para estarlo, pero el solo hecho de pensar en no ver durante mis horas de instituto a Jacob ya era suficiente para por lo menos tener una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mis sentimientos estaban mejorando algo lento, pero al final de cuentas mejorando, aun era doloroso verlo pero en algún momento tendría que pasar esa sensación de desgarre que mi corazón sentía cuando recordaba todo lo que paso.

Recordé el sueño de anoche, ese hombre estaba haciendo que mi cabeza se volviera loca, yo no tenía sentimientos por él, no volvería a caer en las redes de una persona que apenas conozco, si algo había aprendido de la desastrosa relación con Jacob era que definitivamente debes intentar conocer más a las personas antes de iniciar algo con ellas. La única explicación lógica de ese sueño era el comportamiento que tuvo cuando llamo a mi celular y el mensaje de texto que recibí, seguramente solo era eso.

Suspire frustrada, no quería bajar, ya me había arreglado y quería comer algo antes de salir pero el ambiente en casa no era agradable y ver cómo me ocultaban lo ocurrido no era para nada lindo.

Baje con la cabeza atenta al piso, sentía que si levantaba la mirada encontraría a mamá con el semblante más triste y eso me desarmaría aun mas. Necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando pero no podía simplemente preguntar.

Estaban todos en el comedor, excepto papá para variar, Renne esbozaba una sencilla sonrisa que al parecer ni ella creyó y yo solo baje mi mirada para no torturarme aun mas.

Emmett inicio una plática que no hizo que el ambiente mejorara pero al menos no estábamos sumidos en un silencio incomodo que no creí que fuera posible en presencia de nosotros cuatro, al parecer era una situación más grave de lo que imagine.

-Princess ¿Cómo sigues con los problemas que tenías con Rosalie?-

-El lunes se acerco a hablar conmigo, de hecho parece buena chica, no es mi amiga del alma pero al menos podremos saludarnos y no me matara con la mirada-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, estaba algo preocupada por esa niña, hija cualquier cosa acude a mi ¿de acuerdo?- Renne lo dijo muy seria, yo solo asentí.

Jasper estaba distraído, parecía incluso molesto, no prestaba atención ni a Emmett ni a mamá.

Seguimos en silencio, que por cierto ya era insoportable.

-Bella si ya terminaste ¿podemos largarnos de aquí?-

El tono en el que dijo ese comentario me dejo totalmente paralizada, mi hermano era siempre tranquilo, todos podíamos perder la paciencia pero no él.

Me levante, antes de seguirlo a la salida dirigí una mirada a Emm y a Renne, normalmente mi madre regañaría a Jazz por el tono que uso, pero por el contrario parecía al borde del llanto y Emmett solo agacho aun mas su cabeza. Seguí mi camino al Jeep y un Jasper enojado arranco justo cuando cerré la puerta.

Esto no estaba bien, necesitaba saber lo que pasaba, pero no sabía cómo iniciar la plática, siempre tuve confianza con mis hermanos y por eso mismo se me hacía difícil todo esto, en una situación normal yo no tendría que preguntar ellos me dirían lo que pasaba.

-Jazz estoy algo confundida, no entiendo porque estas molesto, ni tampoco la actitud que todos ustedes tienen-

-Mira Bella ya no eres una niña, yo quiero que sepas lo que pasa pero no son asuntos míos, la que debe hablar contigo es mamá, mi enojo es porque creo que ya eres lo suficiente grandecita para saber lo que pasa a tu alrededor, odio que te traten como una mocosa de diez años cuando no lo eres-

No supe que decir, yo tampoco quería ser tratada como una niña, pero mi madre era la que debía decidir si su confianza en mí era suficiente para decirme lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegue al instituto con el ánimo aun más bajo que días atrás, y pensar que hace algún rato estaba contenta por no ver a Jacob…

Me dirigí a clase, estaba distraída y sin observar nada simplemente me dirigí al lugar en el que siempre me sentaba, mi mente estaba divagando hasta que coloque mis manos en la mesa del pupitre y sentí que algo me picaba. Levante la vista y dos hermosas rosas rojas descansaban juntas al lado de un sobre con mi nombre escrito.

Al sentirme observada levante mi mirada para ver quién me veía, más bien quienes, varias de mis compañeras y compañeros me miraban muy atentos, me encontré con una mirada juguetona y con una mas con un deje de reproche, Alice veía animada las rosas y Rosalie parecía querer decir algo.

Me ruborice y no supe que hacer, no quería leer la nota con la atenta mirada de todos.

En ese momentos llego mi adorada Kate y al ver que mi amiga les dirigía una mirada asesina a todos pude ser feliz, mi Katy era un amor, pero si alguien la molestaba se ponía como fiera y ni quien pudiera controlarla, los demás lo sabían y por eso mismo dejaron de verme.

-¿Un regalo? ¿De quién?-

-No lo sé, aun no veo la tarjeta-

-¿Qué demonios esperas Bella? ¡Ábrela!-

-Kate, todos están esperando que lo haga y honestamente lo hare hasta que deje de sentirme acosada-

Mi amiga frunció en seño pero no dijo nada, deje que las horas pasaran hasta el almuerzo, dejamos que Seth y Ben se adelantaran a la cafetería, esperamos a que los demás salieran y fue cuando me dispuse a ver la nota que venía con las dos hermosas rosas que la acompañaban.

"**_Dos preciosas y delicadas rosas para la princesa más hermosa de Forks._**

**_¿Me extrañaste? Yo pensé mucho en ti…_**

**_Ya no sufras mi ausencia, volví y esta vez no descansare hasta tener una cita contigo._**

**_Te voy a enamorar, no lo dudes._**

**_Atte.: Tu príncipe Edward_**"

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mi cara, pero justo cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba sonriendo puse un semblante más serio, ¿Por qué sonreía? Bueno a cualquiera le gusta recibir palabras lindas, seguramente era solo eso.

-¿Quién es Edward? ¿Por qué yo no sabía que existía?-

-Es hermano de Rosalie, una larga historia- Los minutos que tardamos en llegar con nuestros amigos le hice un resumen a Kate de quien era Edward y como lo conocí y claro como ahora se dedicaba a llamar mi atención. Mi amiga quedo fascinada y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Bella es perfecto, mira dices que te parece guapo, no es que yo quiera que lo utilices pero conócelo, quizá con su ayuda puedas olvidar al idiota de Jacob-

-Kate no fastidies, sabes que yo no haría algo así, si es guapo, pero no puedo, no ahora-

-Hay Bella eres tan terca, está bien solo espero que en verdad te enamore y te tragues tus palabras- quise matarla con la mirada pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo me sonrió de tal manera que olvide mi enojo.

No podía negar que era lindo sentir que alguien estaba interesado en mí, pero yo no quería algo más, ¿Cómo decirle que no pierda su tiempo? La primera vez se lo advertí y me ignoro por completo.

Estaba con los chicos almorzando cuando Alice se acerco a nosotros, no estaba con Rosalie.

-¿Te gusto el regalo de mi primito? Bella no sabía que tenias algo con mi primo adorado, pero esta mañana cuando me dio las instrucciones de hacerte llegar esas lindas flores me dejo sorprendida- me guiño un ojo parecía realmente encantada con la idea de que sucediera algo entre Edward y yo.

-No tengo nada con él, Alice, apenas el fin de semana comenzó a acercarse a mí y si es un lindo detalle pero no pasa nada mas entre los dos-

-En realidad Edd no me dijo mucho, pero si no estás interesada prepárate, porque es un hombre persistente- eso era lo que me temía, solo suspire dramáticamente y le sonreí a Alice.

Seth levanto una ceja cuando Alice se fue, obviamente quería saber a qué iba todo esto. Tuve que volver a explicar lo ocurrido a mis amigos. Que por cierto parecían estar de acuerdo con Kate. Incluso Ben dijo que yo no parecía tan indiferente, puras tonterías.

Terminaría cansándome con esta situación, si no podía abstenerse de mandar cosas a la escuela, en mi casa seria aun peor.

El día paso rápido y me sentí aliviada por eso, gracias al cielo tenia muchísima tarea que hacer por lo tanto no pude pensar en nada, en otra situación me quejaría, pero ahora era lo mejor que podía hacer para no terminar con dolor de cabeza por todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Aunque no pude evitar pensar en Edward, esos detalles eran lindos, pero me oponía a pensar nada más que eso.

Cuando llego el momento de la cena quise quedarme en mi cuarto con el pretexto de la tarea pero mi madre se opuso, quería que habláramos.

Estábamos sentados todos con la cabeza agachada y tratando de terminar de comer rápidamente para alejarnos de ahí cuando Renne hablo.

-Hija me conto Jasper que quieres saber porque todos estamos tan tensos, quiero que sepas que no es que no te tenga confianza, solo quiero proteger a mi nena y no quiero que todo esto te afecte, son problemas que tu padre y yo tenemos y…-

-¿Solo ustedes mamá? ¿No crees que en el momento de que nosotros vemos lo que pasa también es nuestro problema? Emmett y yo lo presenciamos…-Jasper le dio a mi madre una mirada significativa -Mi hermana merece ser tratada como una chica grande, tiene que saber lo que pasa y ustedes solo hacen como que nada sucede cuando todo es más que obvio- Jazz seguía molesto y estaba prácticamente gritándole a Renne.

-Muy bien hasta aquí, Jasper había sido paciente con todo esto porque entendía que estabas afectado por lo que paso, pero no te atrevas a cuestionarme jovencito, ¡soy tu madre por encima de todo y no quiero volver a escuchar que me gritas!- Jazz agacho aun mas su cabeza y no dijo nada, esto ya era demasiado y yo no lo toleraba mas.

-Mira mamá yo no sé qué sucede hasta ahora escucho que mis hermanos vieron lo que está sucediendo, ¡Pero con un demonio! Dejen de hacer como que yo no veo que algo sucede, ya me arte, no quiero cenar con ustedes porque veo la desconfianza que me tienen, procuro estar encerrada, pero muchas veces escucho discusiones contigo y papá y menos puedo estar tranquila, si no piensas decir nada por favor al menos ahórrense el drama-

-¡Isabella! Cuida tu tono, no voy a permitir que mis hijos me hablen de ese modo, ¿Por qué no quiero decir lo que sucede? Porque honestamente me da mucha pena, porque no quiero que estés al tanto de cosas que solo podrán afectarte, porque al final de cuentas eres mujer y no pretendo amargar tu vida con asuntos que harán que te alejes de tu padre- ver a mi madre llorando mas con cada palabra que salía de su boca me dejo impactada.

¿Qué hizo papá que la tenía en ese estado? ¿Tan malo era? ¿Por qué esta situación me alejaría de él?

Mi cabeza iba a estallar.

Me acerque a ella para abrazarla, Emmett hizo lo mismo y me sorprendí al ver a Jasper alejarse de ahí para salir de la casa, mi hermano nunca fue una persona fría, el siempre que vía a nuestra madre mal la consolaba.

-Prometo no preguntar nada hasta que tu creas que es el momento de que yo lo sepa mamá, pero ten en cuenta que Jazz tiene razón ya no soy una niña, puedes confiar en mí- asintió sin decir nada mas, dirigí mi mirada a Emm pero él solo me regalo una calidad sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

Nos quedamos ahí un buen rato en silencio. Cuando se abrió la puerta de la entrada, al inicio creí que solo seria Jasper, si era él pero traía compañía, apareció con mi padre detrás de él y detrás de ellos dos personas que nunca me hubiera imaginado ver juntos en mi casa.

¿Qué demonios hacían ellos aquí?

-Buenas tardes- Dirigió una mirada hipócrita a toda mi familia. Ella solo sonrió como saludo.

-Buenas tardes Jacob, hola Tanya- Mi madre saludo amablemente a las dos personas que menos quería ver en este momento. Mis hermanos solo dijeron un 'hola' y yo simplemente guarde silencio.

-Bueno pasemos a la sala a sentarnos un momento- Charlie de manera muy educada los invito a sentarse, a mi me hubiera gustado más la idea de sacarlos a patadas de mi casa, pero al final de cuentas en único que merecía ese trato era Jacob.

-¿A que debemos tan linda visita?- Mamá siempre era así, aunque estuviera muy mal por dentro trataba de dar su mejor cara a las personas que tenia al lado.

-Bueno Renne de hecho vengo por algo importante, como saben desde hace años nuestras familias se conocen, mi padre es casi hermano de Charlie y yo los quiero como si fueran mis tíos, incluso como mis segundos padres- en ese momento una mirada de burla apareció en su rostro, como si esas palabras fueran totalmente falsas y dirigió a mi padre una mirada que no supe descifrar. – Me caso en veinte días, será rápido porque queremos hacerlo antes que el vientre de Tanya crezca aun mas, ese es el motivo de mi visita, les traigo las invitaciones y espero honestamente que puedan asistir, para mi es importante tenerlos conmigo en un día tan importante para mí-

La última frase la dijo con su mirada puesta en mi, fue tan insoportable, mis ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lagrimas, trague las ganas de llorar, él no podía verme derramando lagrimas frente a mi familia. Odiaba verlo gozando con mi sufrimiento, en cuanto noto el efecto que tuvo en mi sonrió ampliamente demostrándome una vez más que yo solo fui NADA para él.

Aparte mí mirada de ese maldito indeseable, pero al parecer seguía cometiendo errores, me encontré con la mirada atenta de Jasper, con sus ojos me dijo todo, sabía que algo me estaba pasando y no sabía si podría mentirle. Agache mi cabeza, mas tarde vería que hacer.

Seguí ahí escuchando como ambos le contaban a mi familia los preparativos de la boda, Tanya les dijo a mis padres que tenía tres meses de embarazo y yo solo quería desaparecer. Conto su historia según ella muy graciosa de cómo se entero que estaba esperando un bebe del idiota ese, cuando menciono que su primer sospecha fue cuando su menstruación no llegaba mi mundo se detuvo.

Ya estábamos casi en el mes de febrero y yo no había tenido molestias menstruales, hacia ya más de un mes que había estado con Jacob y no nos habíamos protegido, me paralice, todo dejo de existir a mi alrededor, no tuve conciencia del momento en que Jacob y Tanya salieron de casa, de alguna manera que no estuve segura cual fue, llegue a mi recamara y me deje caer al piso bloqueando la puerta.

Esto no me podría pasar a mí, ahora todo estaba siendo peor, ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo explicaría a mis padres lo sucedido?

Primero tenía que asegurarme, saber si lo que pasaba por mi cabeza era cierto o no, pero si era positivo ¿Cómo lo resolvería?...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ^^<strong>  
><strong>Trayéndoles nuevo capitulo ^^<strong>

**No es largo u.u pero ya estoy trabajando en el 15 y sera mas largo yy ahí se resolverán por fin varias dudas!**  
><strong>¿Que le pasara a Bella? o.O<strong>

**Bueno tambien quiero invitarlas a leer otra historia de mi creación, tal vez muchas han escuchado sobre el concurso Cuando el Amor No Basta! **

**Yo estoy participando con un one shot llamado Bittersweet Valentine's Day**

**Si les interesa leerlo les dejo el link, solo recuerden quitar los espacios: **

http:/ cuandoelamornobasta. blogspot. com/2012/02/bittersweet-valentines-day. html

**Estan concursando otras historias que son muy buenas, las invito a que las lean =D**

**Mi one shot una vez termine el concurso lo publicare aquí en FF ^^...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo en leer, por los nuevos alertas y favoritos, muchas gracias ^^... **

**¿Me cuentan que les pareció este capitulo? ;)**

**Saludos... Jaz  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

Estaba totalmente desubicada, el mundo me daba vueltas y todo cuanto pasaba por mi cabeza me torturaba. No tenía los medios para ser madre, nunca había trabajado y no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Mis padres estaba absortos en sus problemas y esa situación estaba suficientemente mal para agregarle un embarazo no deseado.

¿Cómo le contaría a mi familia que estaba embarazada de Jacob Black? ¿Cómo le explicas a tu padre que el hijo de su mejor amigo te embarazo y te dejo?

Toda la noche estuve pensando eso, aun no estaba segura de mi estado, pero existía la posibilidad y me sentía aterrada.

Llore, un llanto que me acompaño por horas, en eso se habían resumido muchas de mis noches solo llorar, pero a diferencia de otras noches esta no caí rendida al sueño.

Al día siguiente me desperté inquieta y obviamente cansada, solo había logrado a duras penas dormir más de una hora.

Tenía que arreglarme para salir a la escuela, justamente tomando mi ropa para comenzar a arreglarme cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

Al abrir en realidad no me sorprendió en la absoluto ver a Jasper parado fuera de mi cuarto, ahora venían las explicaciones.

-Princesa ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro- me hice a un lado para que pasara.

-Mira Bella sabes que te adoro, eres mi hermanita y siempre he dejado que tengas tu privacidad y obviamente es normal que tengas tus secretos, pero al ver tu cara ayer me di cuenta que algo pasa y me atrevo a decir que Jacob está involucrado-

-Jazz no pasa nada, solo son suposiciones tuyas-

-Bella no soy tonto, te conozco, honestamente ¿crees que nos engañabas cuando salías sin alguna explicación? O negaras que en la cena de navidad en casa de los Black lloraste, casualmente desapareciste después del anuncio de Billy… ¿Qué paso entre tú y Jacob Black?-

Después de ese momento me derrumbe, caí al piso y el llanto no se hizo esperar, mi hermano se inclino para poder tomarme en brazos y llevarme hasta la cama, se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo dejando que me desahogara. Estuvimos así por varios minutos, solo podía sentir su mano acariciando mi espalda en un intento de calmarme.

Una vez mis sollozos aminoraron Jasper hablo.

-Tal parece que es algo más grave de lo que esperaba, haremos esto, arréglate y cuando termines sigue normal, saldremos pero no iremos al instituto, vamos a Port Angels y hablamos tranquilamente, ¿está bien?-

-Bien nos vemos abajo…-

Me obligue a no pensar sobre todo lo que tendría que decir, me limite a terminar de arreglarme. Si seguía pensando lloraría aun más y no podía permitir que los demás me vieran en ese estado.

El desayuno fue incómodamente silencioso y transcurrió rápidamente.

Tal como Jasper había dicho nos dirigimos hacia Port Angels. Durante el camino mi hermano me hablo de Alice, todo iba bien entre ellos, me comento que la pequeña alocada Alice comenzaba a confiar en él. Al parecer estaba pasando por situaciones nada agradables tal como me había platicado su tía. Jasper lo menciono pero como siempre mi hermano no menciono la situación, esa era su forma de ser, Jazz sabia guardar secretos, era la mejor persona en la que podías confiar.

Llegamos a una pequeña cafetería, estaba desierto solo se podía ver la cara de aburrimiento de la joven que estaba detrás de la barra, nos acercamos y pedimos dos capuccinos. Buscamos una mesa alejada para poder hablar cómodamente.

-Bella puedes confiar en mí, si es un secreto te prometo lo guardare y si necesitas ayuda te garantizo que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance, pero no quiero que pases por todo ese dolor que reflejas tu sola-

-Yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, lamento no haberlo hecho, pero me moría de pena Jazz, me gustaría que por lo pronto esto se quede entre nosotros-

-Claro princesa, cuenta con eso…-

Durante lo que pareció un tiempo eterno le conté a mi hermano todas las estupideces que hice y aguante por estar con el que antes creí era el profesor más hermoso y honesto del mundo. Le hable de cómo me enamore de una persona que solo pudo jugar conmigo.

Con toda la maldita cara sonrojada y sintiendo mi dignidad en el suelo le confesé que tuve mi primera vez con Jacob.

El llanto no se hizo esperar, durante toda la plática las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder controlarlo.

-Princesa no debes avergonzarte por eso, mamá siempre nos ha dicho que hacer el amor es el acto más puro que existe y tú lo hiciste enamorada, no había forma de que supieras lo que pasaba, además él supo jugar sus cartas, ese imbécil mal nacido, sabes que no soy una persona violenta pero muero por matarlo- apretó tanto sus dientes que temí quebrara uno de ellos por la fuerza ejercida.

-Jasper sabes que eso no vale la pena. Pero hermano la historia aun tiene un pequeño detalle inconcluso- En ese momento mi llanto se volvió algo histérico, la joven que nos atendió nos veía algo asombrada por mi actitud, al ver la cara de la chica intente tranquilizarme, lo que menos quería era que creyera que Jazz estaba haciéndome algo y llamaran a alguien y mis padres se terminaran enterando que no estábamos en clase.

-Dime lo que sucede Bella- mi hermano estaba rojo por la rabia contenida y ahora podía percibir algo de miedo en su semblante.

-Tengo… un retraso… en mi ciclo… menstrual- lo dije entre hipidos, fue inevitable estaba así por los sollozos. –Lo averigüe… ayer… durante la… charla de… Jacob-

Mi hermano estaba en shock y yo seguí llorando pero ahora trate de controlarme, aun así me sentía impotente, si el día que tuve relaciones con Jacob hubiera sido prudente y le hubiera exigido usar condón hoy no estaría en este dilema, pero el 'hubiera' no existe y tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Porque si de algo estaba segura es que fuera cual fuera el resultado de esta situación yo haría lo correcto, si era negativo siempre tendría más cuidado, pero en caso contrario sería responsable, haría todo por sacar adelante a mi bebe.

-Bella no sé cómo explicar lo que siento, pero como te dije hermana te apoyo, no soy médico o algo parecido pero ¿hace cuanto…?- era obvio el final de esa pregunta.

-Fue como diez días antes de navidad Jazz, ya hace un mes-

-Me imagino que te harás una prueba para estar segura-

-Sí, pero aun no sé cuando, me muero de miedo-

-Ahora no es el momento de tener miedo princesa, al contrario tienes que ser fuerte y no tienes que pensar cuando porque será hoy-

-Pero Jazz…-

-No Bella, ahora tenemos tiempo y lo harás, debemos salir de la duda y en ambos casos saber que hacer-

-Entonces busquemos una farmacia para comprarla- no me sentía segura, pero mi hermano tenía razón no era hora de ser cobarde.

-Bien- tomo mi mano y me dio un ligero apretón, eso basto para reconfortarme un poco.

Rápidamente encontramos una farmacia y cuando nos acercamos a comprar el test casero la mujer nos daba miradas tan despectivas que yo solo pude agachar mi cabeza, mi hermano noto mi incomodidad y vi como asesinaba a la mujer con la mirada.

Regresamos a la cafetería, pedimos más café para poder permanecer ahí.

Tome la pequeña bolsa y dándole una mirada de tristeza a mi hermano me dirigí al baño.

Seguí las instrucciones, tenía que esperar diez minutos para saber si mi vida cambiaria a partir de hoy. Fueron los diez minutos más torturantes de mi vida, parecía que los segundos habían decidido no avanzar solo para volverme loca.

Cuando se cumplió el tiempo me acerque para saber el resultado.

En ese instante sentí como mi cara palidecía, creo que hasta un mareo llego en ese momento, deje salir el aire que tenia contenido y llore, llore como desesperada, no podía creer que mi suerte fuera esa.

Compare el resultado con la hojita de instrucciones y si efectivamente era negativo.

El alma me regreso al cuerpo y las lágrimas seguían saliendo, ahora no lloraba de tristeza, estaba feliz de poder salir y darle la buena noticia a mi hermano.

Cuando salí mi hermano tenía en su rostro una mueca de agonía.

-¿Qué paso Bella?-

-Fue negativa Jazz-

Pude ver en su cara los mismos sentimientos que experimente adentro del baño, ahora parecía que el color había regresado a su piel y suspiro de alivio.

-Bella, prométeme que en un futuro serás mas consiente, por favor hermana no vuelvas a cometer un error así, es lindo algún día ser madre o padre, pero todo llega en su momento no quieras caminar a pasos agigantados-

-Si Jazz, te lo prometo-

Decidimos salir de ahí, la misma joven del local ahora nos veía extrañada así que mejor salimos a caminar para perder el tiempo y regresar a casa.

Cuando estábamos de regreso la felicidad se esfumo tan rápidamente como llego.

Estábamos en la carretera que nos llevaría a Forks, ya casi llegando al pueblo cuando pude ver la patrulla de papa estacionada cerca de la carretera, mi hermano apretó el volante y me dio una mirada de pena, íbamos a velocidad no muy rápida así que pude ver claramente como dentro de la patrulla estaba mi padre abrazando a alguien, no era un abrazo como el que le das a un amigo.

Era una mujer entre los brazos de mi padre. Podía apostar que estaban besándose, la distancia no ayudaba mucho pero parecía obvio por como mi padre estaba encorvado.

En ese momento el entendimiento llego a mi cabeza: llegadas tarde, actitud indiferente con mamá y pleitos sin sentido.

Charlie engañando a Renne.

La pareja que durante años fue mi modelo a seguir, la misma relación que desde niña me dio motivos para tener la ilusión de formar una familia.

Mi padre, el hombre que yo amaba y respetaba, la persona que nunca me mentiría, que siempre cumple sus promesas acababa de decepcionarme de una manera impresionante.

Por alguna extraña razón esta vez no hubo llanto, pero aun así mi pecho dolía, mi corazón sufrió un golpe más.

-Lo siento Bella, jamás quise que te enteraras de esta manera-

-Mamá lo sabe, esto es lo que ustedes vieron y a pesar de que ella lo sabe aún no ha hecho nada, sigue con él Jasper, sigue con una persona que le miente y le hace daño-

-Lo sé princesa, pero mamá sigue en shock por todo esto, tú sabes que ella ama a papá muchísimo-

-No puedo creerlo, Jazz ¿qué demonios le pasa?-

-No lo sé princesa, mamá no quiso que Emmett y yo habláramos con él, igual como no quiso que te enteraras, ¿hablaras con ella?-

-No sé, no quiero mortificarla más, pero quiero que sepa que la apoyo en lo que sea-

-Todos la apoyamos Bella y ella lo sabe, si no quieres agobiarla espera a que ella hable contigo-

-Bien, eso hare-

Es impresionante como todo a tu alrededor cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el alivio que sentía por que solo tenía un retraso en mi menstruación que no implicara nada mas seguía ahí, pero me sentía triste jamás creí que algo como lo que pasaba en casa le pudiera pasar a mi familia, nunca imagine algo como lo que Charlie estaba haciendo.

¿Dónde estaba mi héroe? ¿Desde cuándo mi papi había dejado de ser mi noble caballero?

Recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza. Recordaba cuando mi madre abrazaba a papá como si no hubiera nadie en el mundo que la pudiera hacer tan feliz como él.

Vino a mi cabeza una hermosa imagen.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba cumpliendo cinco años y mi sueño era tener una fiesta donde yo sería la princesa y mi casa fuera un castillo._

_Cuando me desperté pude notar algo diferente en mí cuarto, en la puerta estaba parado un niño rubio con un traje extraño, talle mis ojitos para poder ver bien y saber si no estaba soñando._

_Cuando pude verlo bien era mi hermano Jazz con un traje que parecía de soldado._

_-Jazzii ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Princesa por fin despierta, la están esperando para que tome el desayuno-_

_Hablo de una forma graciosa y fue aun más gracioso cuando hablaba ver que estaba chimuelo, uno de los dientes de enfrente se le había caído y se veía muy chistoso sin él._

_Comencé a reír y mi hermano se lanzo a la cama a hacerme cosquillas, no ocupe decir nada, desde que se le había caído Emmii y yo no dejábamos de burlarnos._

_-Oficial Jasper deje a la princesa o lo llevaremos a la horca-_

_Emmii estaba vestido igual que Jazzii, se veían chistosos y yo no podía dejar de reír. Después de un rato ambos me tomaron de la mano y me llevaron hasta el comedor para que desayunara._

_Mi mami había preparado tostadas francesas y malteada de fresa como me encantaba._

_-¿Dónde están papá y mamá? Y ¿Por qué están vestidos así?-_

_-Así es como debemos vestir princesa, es nuestro deber como soldados de su castillo- solté unas risitas, mis hermanos estaban locos._

_Cuando termine de desayunar vi que mis hermanos se paraban y hacían un saludo militar, sabía lo que era eso porque Jasper siempre estaba hablando de esas cosas._

_Y en ese momento los vi, mi mami llevaba un vestido de princesa blanco largo muy bonito y una corona en su cabeza, era hermosa._

_Papá estaba vestido con un traje de príncipe, era como el príncipe azul de la tele, llevaba una corona muy linda._

_-El rey y la reina Swan- dijo Emmii. _

_Mis papis se pararon enfrente de mí y me abrazaron llenándome los dos de besos._

_-Este es tu castillo mi bebita, siempre te cuidare y siempre serás mi princesa- me dijo mi papi dándome un beso en la frente._

_Yo seguí en los brazos de mi papi y vi como mamá le daba una mirada tierna a papá._

_-Y tú siempre serás mi reina, el amor de mi vida…- _

_Yo algún día tendría un príncipe como mi papi, un caballero noble como mi mami le decía…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Mi sueño siempre había sido encontrar a un hombre como mi padre, atento, lindo, sincero y honesto, pero ahora no había nada de eso en él. Otro de mis sueños se había roto, otro pedazo de mi corazón desmoronándose.

Algunas lágrimas se volvieron a hacer presentes, pero no quería dejar que fluyeran como siempre lo hacía, hoy las reprimiría y trataría de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Ya estaba en casa y Jasper se había ido a ayudar a Emmett con el gimnasio. Renne seguía en el trabajo, quizá le faltaba poco para llegar pero por lo pronto estaba sola y no quería pensar.

Me levante y comencé a limpiar la casa, arregle el desastre que tenía en mi recamara y cuando termine baje a arreglar un poco la cocina.

Estaba comenzando a sacudir los muebles de la sala de estar cuando sonó el timbre, no podía ser Renne porque ella traía llaves, así que fui a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir ahí estaba él de nuevo fue como una escena de 'deja vu', esos lindos ojos miel penetrando mi mirada y una sonrisa picara en su cara.

-Lamento venir sin ser invitado, pero hoy envié este pequeño obsequio al instituto y al parecer mi linda princesa no lo recibió así que me dispuse a traérselo- me guiño un ojo y por una extraña razón me sonroje.

El sonrojo aumento cuando enfoque mi mirada en el pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, era lo que parecía media docena de rosas y tenía como adorno unas pequeñas florecitas blancas alrededor de las rojas, todas estaban unidas por un papel transparente brilloso que estaba atado con un listón tinto.

Estiro su mano ofreciéndome el ramo.

-Edward muchas gracias, pero no deberías molestarte-

-No es molestia Bella, no era broma lo que decía la tarjeta que te envié, me gustas y te voy a conquistar-

-Alice tenía razón eres persistente- hizo una sonrisa que por un momento me dejo sin aliento, una sonrisita de lado que definitivamente deslumbraría a cualquiera.

-¿Sabes? Tuve un día difícil y me apetece un helado ¿me acompañas?-

Hoy tenía ganas de despejarme, seguía con mi plan de intentar olvidar todo así que acepte. Subí por algo para abrigarme y cuando baje mi madre estaba hablando con Edward.

-Así que ¿saldrás con mi jefe?- dijo mi madre moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Yo solo le di una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Mamá solo iremos por un helado, no es una cita o algo por el estilo-

-Por algo se comienza- se giro para cerrarle un ojo a su tan apreciado jefe, yo entrecerré los ojos, así que mi madre sabia las intenciones que él tenía, eso era nuevo al menos no se escondía como el cobarde de Jacob.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la única heladería del pueblo. Era un lugar pequeño y no muy acogedor para quedarse así que decidimos caminar un rato aprovechando la falta de lluvia.

-Entonces ¿ya no te parezco tan detestable?- no esperaba que dijera algo así.

-Nunca me pareciste detestable, es solo que nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, de hecho ahora que no estás insinuándote cada cinco segundos me resultas muy agradable-

-Así que te parezco agradable ¿tanto como para ser tu novio?- me guiño un ojo y yo enrojecí.

-Ok, retiro lo dicho eres odioso- ambos reímos y así estuvimos pasando un buen rato, decidimos regresar al auto para que me llevara a casa.

Como todo un caballero se acerco a abrirme la puerta y justo en ese momento mi tan equilibrado cuerpo hizo acto de presencia, al caminar para entrar me tropecé golpeando el estomago de Edward en el proceso.

Vi como se le iba el aire y se ponía un poco rojo, yo estaba muriendo de pena.

-Lo lamento, ¿estás bien?-

-No te preocupes solo me sacaste el aire, ya está pasando-

Cuando se incorporo ya mejor me di cuenta que me había acercado mucho a él. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar, cuando intente separarme la mano de Edward me tomo de la nuca acercándome a él aun mas, en ese momento fue como si hubiera hallado mi lugar, un cosquilleo recorrió mis labios cuando sentí los de él posarse encima de los míos.

Fue un beso tierno y delicado. Duro apenas unos segundos.

Cuando separamos nuestros labios vi algo en la mirada de Edward que revolvió mi estomago, una mirada llena de cariño, se veía tierno y contento.

-Quizá debería disculparme, pero eso sería deshonesto porque honestamente no lamento lo que acaba de suceder.- yo no sabía que decir, estuve analizando lo que paso hace unos momentos.

-No veo porque debas disculparte- sonrió engreído, pero después su semblante cambio.

-Solo quiero que estas cosas pasen cuando estés consciente de que te gusto Bella, pero te daré tiempo, sé que puedo formar parte de tu vida, lo veo en tu mirada-

¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría Edward Cullen formar parte importante de mi vida?...

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo capitulo ^^<strong>  
><strong>Muchas gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para leer!<strong>  
><strong>En verdad estoy muy agradecida por la cantidad de visitas que tiene la historia! <strong>

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Me cuentan si les gusto o no? ;)**

**Por otro lado hoy me entere de algo que me tiene feliz!**  
><strong>Gane tercer lugar en el concurso Cuando el amor no basta!<strong>  
><strong>El capi pasado les deje el link!<strong>  
><strong>En estos dias estare subiendolo aqui a FF! Ojala les guste =D<strong>

**Bueno chicas pronto nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Saludos... JAZ **


	17. Chapter 17

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

Habían pasado casi tres semanas después de aquel encuentro con Edward.

Después del beso se comporto algo distante, parecía afectado, por algunos minutos desapareció el muchacho juguetón y coqueto que yo conocía, lo que provoco un ligero malestar en mi pecho, eso llegaba muy seguido a mi mente, ¿Por qué me afectaba? Edward era solo una persona que estaba recién conociendo.

No podía negarlo, algo en él me atrajo, la sensación que provoco en mis labios al ser acariciados con los de él simplemente fue genial, pero mi cabeza estaba hecha un embrollo y no quería pensarlo demasiado. Aunque mis ganas de reprimir esos pensamientos eran casi imposibles.

Todos los días llegaba un obsequio distinto, había pasado de las flores a chocolates, pequeños peluches, paletas de corazón… un sin fin de pequeños regalos, pero un día un detalle que envió llamo por completo mi atención. Era un ramo de cinco flores, pero no eran flores naturales, estaban hechas de papel aluminio, entre las flores había tiritas de papel verde simulando ser hojas, estaban atadas con un listón; pero lo que me dejo mas impresionada fue leer la nota de Edward:

"_**Cada flor la hice pensando en ti.**_

_**No quiero comprarte con regalos, solo quiero ser parte de tu día a día…**_

_**Quiero que con cada presente me recuerdes…**_

_**Edward"**_

Después de ese día en verdad ese hombre capto mi atención, no podía decir que me sentía enamorada o algo por el estilo, simplemente adore la idea de él tomándose su tiempo para hacer algo para mi, cualquier persona puede comprar algo para regalar, pero no cualquiera dedica un momento para poder elaborar algo, era un detalle sencillo pero con mucho significado. Tenía el ramo al lado de mi despertador y siempre que lo veía aparecía una sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

Si, como mencione, era prácticamente imposible olvidar lo que paso aquel día.

Ya no habíamos salido, pero Edward siempre encontraba pretextos para poder llamarme, incluso últimamente no solo me llamaba sino que también encontraba la manera de venir a casa para verme, ¿con cuál pretexto? Fácil, ahora tenía una nueva ayudante, casualmente siempre olvidaban comentar algo en el trabajo que era muy importante para esperar al día siguiente, la primera vez lo creí pero cuando me di cuenta que Renne se negaba a abrir la puerta la segunda vez todo pareció muy sospechoso. Al inicio si me sentí molesta, ahora solo me reía con las tontas excusas que tenían.

Durante estas semanas hubo otro suceso importante: una segunda prueba de embarazo.

Siempre he sido el tipo de persona que le gusta investigar, días después de hacerme el test casero busque en internet información sobre ese tipo de pruebas y me encontré con un dato curioso, para que fueran resultados efectivos tenía que hacerse el test en la mañana antes de ingerir cualquier alimento. Eso yo no lo había hecho, ese día desayune en casa y en la cafetería tomamos capuccinos. Probablemente en la caja del test que compre diría eso pero yo me limite a hacer la prueba y ver como sabría el resultado.

Me inquietaba estar en esa situación así que decidí no darle más vueltas, investigue de un lugar donde hacían exámenes de sangre en Port Angels y me hice la prueba para estar segura y si efectivamente era negativo, después de ese día pude descansar tranquila.

Ahora lo que me tenía agobiada era el evento de mañana, iba a estar presente en el momento en que seguramente mi corazón terminaría de romperse: la boda de Jacob.

Mis padres no estaban muy entusiasmados, a mis hermanos solo los motivaba ir el hecho de estar ahí con Rosalie y Alice. Yo por mi parte estaba desanimada y triste.

La voz de Renne me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Bella puedo pasar?-

-Claro mamá pasa…-

Vi en sus manos una bolsa, no le di importancia pero cuando comenzó a sacar el contenido me alarme, había olvidado ese detalle, yo no había intentado comprar nada para usar mañana, mamá se encargo de eso y yo simplemente aceptaría lo que ella eligiera.

-¿Qué te parece el vestido? Quiero que te veas linda y sexy, recuerda que mi jefe estará ahí- me guiño un ojo y sonrió coqueta, mi madre en verdad me quería ver con Edward y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

El vestido era lindo, de color rojo con lentejuelas en todo el vestido, escote estrapless y era realmente corto, arriba de medio muslo.

La boda seria de día y quizá en cualquier otro lugar un vestido así sería ideal, pero en cambio en Forks seguramente estaría muriendo de frio, pero lo valía, al menos me sentiría linda aunque fuera un momento difícil.

-Mamá es muy lindo, aunque sabes que no me gusta mostrar mucha piel-

-Hija quería que te vieras juvenil, quizá puedas agregar un poco de tu estilo, de todos modos la boda no será tan formal, por lo que conto Jacob es algo sencillo y solo con personas muy allegadas a los Black-

-Claro veré que puedo hacer, muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto- me acerque para abrazarla, desde que me entere de lo que estaba pasando me ponía mas en el lugar de Renne, no estaba de acuerdo en que siguiera tolerando ese asunto, pero quería que sintiera mi apoyo y amor.

-Hija lamento todo esto, como toda la familia se ha distanciado y te prometo que hallare una solución, solo necesito tiempo-

-No te preocupes, mamá, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo confió en ti y si estas prometiendo solucionarlo sé que lo harás, pero sea lo que sea busca que sea algo que no solo sea bueno para nosotros, por favor piensa también en ti, no dejes que nadie te falte al respeto tú vales más que cualquiera y no necesitas a quien no te merece- la indirecta fue realmente obvia porque Renne abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de todo esto Bella?-

-No quería presionarte con nada, por eso no lo había mencionado, pero ya sé que es lo que sucede con papá, lo vi mamá, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, tu sabes cuánto amo a papá pero definitivamente con esto las cosas cambian mucho, ya no veo a mi papi y te aseguro que el amor y la admiración ya no es tan fuerte como antes-

Renne rompió en llanto y yo no pude contener mis propias lagrimas, así abrazadas estuvimos mucho tiempo desahogándonos.

-No te imaginas como es esto Bella, me siento tan humillada y utilizada, yo amo a tu padre, toda mi vida lo hice, desde que nos conocimos y hoy en día lo sigo amando con la misma intensidad, mi noble caballero resulto no ser lo que yo siempre creí y me siento destrozada princesa, en verdad esto me tiene al límite-

-¿Has hablado con él?-

-Si princesa, pero tu padre está realmente enamorado de esa otra persona, aun no sé quién es, estoy consciente que es una mujer del pueblo pero aun no se su nombre.-

-Debes tomar una decisión mamá. Si papá realmente esta con esa otra persona tu no debes seguir en una relación que solo te lastima, no pienses en nosotros ahora, sabes que somos mayores y te ayudaremos en lo que necesites-

-Gracias hija, ¿sabes? Lo he pensado mucho, sé que esto no puede seguir así, pero antes de decidirme hablare de nuevo con Charlie y veremos qué pasa.-

-Yo los amo a ambos y espero que todo se solucione-

Después de abrazarnos nuevamente y darle a mi madre un beso en la mejilla salió de mi recamara.

Era verdad, desde el momento en que vi a Charlie con otra persona mis sentimientos por él habían cambiado, yo no soy quien para juzgarlo estoy consciente de eso, pero yo siempre confié en mi padre, él ante mis ojos siempre fue diferente, él era todo lo que una mujer podía querer yo siempre pensé eso y anhelaba encontrar a alguien como él. Estaba tan equivocada, Charlie no era nada de eso, si no amaba a mamá lo más honesto que podía hacer era hablar con ella y cada quien seguir su vida, pero era egoísta y antes que nada pensó en su beneficio dejando de lado los sentimientos de su familia.

Aun amaba a mi padre, pero ya no lo admiraba, ya no era mi todo, ya no podía decir que me causaba orgullo ser su hija.

El día pasó volando y cuando menos lo pensé ya era sábado, el gran día había llegado y yo simplemente quería que terminara.

Estaba disponiéndome para bajar a tomar algo cuando sonó mi celular. Vi de quien era la llamada y sonreí como tonta, era inevitable, siempre que llamaba sentía algo extraño.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola princesa ¿estás ocupada?-

-No, acabo de despertar y estaba por bajar a desayunar, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Bueno Bella, sé que no te llame con tiempo y la verdad es que tenía la cabeza en todos lados, como sabes hoy es la boda de mi amigo Jacob y bueno Renne me conto que ustedes asistirán así que pensé, yo no tengo pareja y seria genial que pudieras asistir conmigo ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme esta noche?- otra sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara, por una parte ese sería mi regalo a Jacob un momento de rabia y por otro lado no tenia porque ser la peor noche de mi vida.

-Claro Edward me encantaría-

-Bueno entonces paso por ti a la una, no puedo llegar tarde porque soy el padrino-

-No te preocupes cuando llegues estaré lista-

Era tonto pensar en hacer enojar a Jacob en su boda, pero no quería estar en la fiesta solo torturándome con tonterías así que ¿Por qué no pasar un momento agradable con Edward?

Durante el desayuno les comente a mis hermanos y mis padres mis planes. Mamá estaba feliz porque saldría con su jefe al igual que Emmett, al parecer a mi hermano le caía mejor Edward de lo que imaginaba, Jasper solo sonrió.

El que definitivamente estaba en desacuerdo era mi padre, desde el momento en que mencione a Edward dijo que no le parecía apropiado que asistiera a la boda con ese tipo… total que al final de cuentas me salí con la mía y asistiría como yo quisiera.

La mañana fue algo movida, todos estaban arreglando lo que utilizarían y yo estaba pensando cómo ir arreglada. Para mí no era como asistir al evento más importante de mi vida así que utilizaría el vestido que mamá compro con una chamarra de cuero negra, mis zapatillas negras de tacón y el cabello lo alaciaría bien. Me maquillaría poco y total esperaba que Edward no pasara vergüenzas a mi lado, realmente no tenía interés en todo esto y me oponía en quebrarme la cabeza con algo que realmente no me causaba ninguna emoción.

Termine de arreglarme para estar lista cuando Edward tocara la puerta, no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie.

Al bajar mis hermanos estaban en la cocina platicando y en cuanto me vieron ambos sonrieron.

-Te vez preciosa Princess, Edward estará encantado contigo- Cuando Emmett dijo eso no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Aggh deja de decir tonterías, recuerda que es de nuestra hermana de quien hablas- Jazz parecía algo celoso –Pero si princesa honestamente luces hermosa-

-Gracias chicos, los quiero- hice esa cara que sabia los derretía, mi gesto de niña buena que no rompe ni un plato, ambos comenzaron a reír, me gustaba verlos así, hacia semanas no veía en sus rostros sonrisas tan sinceras.

Estuve algunos minutos en la sala y cuando el timbre sonó mi corazón latió más rápido, mis reacciones eran tan tontas, sabía que era Edward, pero no podía evitarlo.

Al abrir la puerta me tope con la imagen más perfecta del mundo.

Ahí estaba él con un traje color gris, camisa blanca y cabello realmente desordenado, se veía hermoso, esos ojos lucían un brillo especial, ahora el color miel seria mi color favorito. Me perdí en su mirada por lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Buenas tardes Bella- me dijo con voz juguetona.

-Hola- mi cara estaba en un tono rojo intenso, sabía que él me había visto observándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Así que ¿estás lista?-

-Claro- gire mi cabeza y toda la familia estaba reunida al pie de la escalera. –Bueno familia nos vemos más tarde- dije regalándoles a todos una sonrisa, todos me devolvieron el gesto solo mi padre permaneció serio.

Al dirigirnos al auto podía sentir la mirada intensa de Edward en mi.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Es que no había podido mencionarlo porque teníamos publico pero te vez realmente hermosa Bella- como siempre mi rostro reacciono.

-Gracias- mi voz salió tímida.

Nos dirigimos a la Push platicando sobre la boda. Edward estaba emocionado porque su gran amigo se iba a casar.

El lugar donde se casarían seria precisamente en esa playa, enfrente de la misma casa donde yo me había entregado a Jacob. Si de por sí ya era torturante asistir ese detalle lo hacía más difícil.

Al llegar estuvimos un rato juntos, pero Edward tenía que retirarse para buscar al novio. Vi cuando llego mi familia y cada uno de los invitados. Después de algunos momentos vi llegar a Jacob, no lo podía negar, se veía precioso con su traje color arena y su sonrisa solo lograba que luciera aun mejor. Mis pensamientos solo hicieron que me sintiera aun mas mal, siempre sentía que estaba olvidándolo pero lo veía y simplemente todo se derrumbaba.

Cuando la novia hizo su entrada mi corazón se partió aun más si era posible. Yo hubiera dado lo que sea por estar en ese lugar, caminando para encontrarme con el hombre al que ella le juraría amor eterno.

En cuanto vi que Tanya llego al lado de Jake y ambos sonrieron con amor comencé a llorar, ahí estaba él, el hombre que yo quería entregándose a otra mujer.

Caí en la cuenta del lugar en el que estaba seque mis lagrimas y observe mi alrededor para saber si alguien me había visto, mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con la mirada color miel del padrino, se notaba confundido y yo simplemente le di una sonrisa triste.

Termino la ceremonia y todos se acercaban a felicitarlos, hubo un momento que Jacob giro su cabeza en mi dirección, su sonrisa de satisfacción me dio una idea de cuál sería la expresión de mi cara.

Aun no lo entendía ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Qué había hecho yo para ser tratada de ese modo?

En la misma playa se colocaron dos enormes toldos, en uno estaban las mesas para los invitados y en el otro estaba la mesa principal y una pequeña pista de baile. Era una fiesta sencilla pero elegante.

Compartimos mesa con mi familia y la familia Cullen, al parecer mi padre ya había tenido oportunidad de hablar con los padres de Edward y parecía llevar una buena plática con el Doctor Cullen, nuestras madres por su parte estaban muy animadas comentando cosas de la boda, mis hermanos estaban felices con las chicas. No me sorprendió ver a Emmett muy cómodo al lado de Rosalie, me habían contado que después de solucionar la rubia y yo nuestras diferencias también había hablado con mi hermano.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?- Edward me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Claro vamos-

Caminamos fuera de los toldos, no estaba lloviendo y a pesar de que mis tacones se enterraban en la arena me sentía cómoda caminando al lado de Edward.

-Bella nunca he sido una persona entrometida, me gusta bromear y cosas por el estilo pero sé ser una persona discreta y seria, la segunda vez que nos encontramos y yo iba acompañado de Jake note que ustedes parecían tensos, como si algo mas allá de ser profesor-alumna pasara y en ese momento creí que solo era porque quizá era un profesor estricto, pero hoy te vi llorar y casi estoy seguro que fue por él, lo vi en tu mirada-

-No sé de que hablas- esa maldita manía de agachar la cabeza cuando miento me dejo en evidencia.

-No sabes mentir princesa, está bien si aun no confías en mí, te entiendo-

-Mira es un tema difícil para mí, no es que no te tenga confianza, pero no me siento orgullosa y necesito sentirme segura antes de hablar, te prometo que lo platicaremos pero dame tiempo-

-Todo el tiempo que desees.- permaneció callado algunos minutos y después por fin hablo. –Yo se que tenemos poco tiempo conociéndonos y me dejaste claro que no querías salir con nadie, a pesar de todo yo quiero seguir intentando conquistarte, pero honestamente me gustaría saber si existe una mínima posibilidad Bella, me gustas pero necesito saber si puedo formar algún día parte de tu vida-

-¿Sabes? Al inicio solo me parecías un tipo acosador sin nada que hacer- ambos comenzamos a reír.

-¿Y ahora?- me pregunto con esa sonrisa picara que se ve tan linda en él.

-Ahora creo que puedes tener oportunidad, eres muy lindo Edward, no me gustaría hacer falsas promesas, solo debemos darle tiempo al tiempo- me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, era verdad, no sabía lo que tenia este hombre y aunque me pasaba el tiempo negándome a mi misma cualquier sentimiento hacia él, lo cierto era que me agradaba y quizá con el tiempo podría pasar algo.

Seguimos caminando y cuando comenzó a llover levemente decidimos regresar.

La fiesta estaba tranquila, a pesar de que aun me sentía incomoda trate de distraerme platicando con Edward. Pero no podía negar que me causaba malestar ver a la feliz pareja de recién casados.

Me disculpe con el guapo hombre de ojos miel que estaba a mi lado para poder ir al tocador de damas. Para mi desgracia la única opción era entrar a la casa para poder entrar al baño.

Cuando estaba regresando a la mesa me lleve una desagradable sorpresa.

-Así que ahora te dedicas a envolverte con mis amigos- ahí estaba justo fuera del baño con esa cara llena de rabia.

-No entiendo porque te pones así Jacob, en nada te afecta que salga con Edward, ya déjame en paz-

-¿Qué te deje en paz? ¡Maldita sea, deberías estar revolcándote en la mísera! ¿Y me sales con esa idiotez de que te deje en paz?-

-¿Qué demonios te hice para que me trates así? ¡Explícame Jacob porque no entiendo nada, disfrutas viéndome sufrir, dame una maldita explicación de una vez por todas!-

-¿Quieres saber Isabella? Muy fácil quiero que una maldita persona de esa estúpida familia perfecta Swan sufra lo que yo sufrí la primera vez que vi las asquerosas manos del idiota de Charlie sobre mi madre, eso es lo que quiero, que llores como yo llore cuando supe que engañaban a mi padre, que el mundo se te venga abajo como a mí cuando me di cuenta que sus excursiones a pescar eran solo pretextos para poder separar a mi familia, eso es lo que pasa Isabella, no soporto ver a tu familia feliz cuando la mía es una mierda gracias a tu padre-

Me quede totalmente estática. ¿Sarah Black era la amante de mi padre?...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>  
><strong>Ahora un poco sobre lo que sucede realmente con Jacob...<strong>

**Les parece suficiente explicación para su actitud? **

**Recuerden que sus opiniones son importantes ;)**

**Por otro lado comentarles que subi mi one shot Bittersweet Valentine's Day y quiero invitarlas a leerlo!**

**Trata un tema fuerte sobre violencia y espero su sincera opinion!**

**Saludos... Jaz**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

**Jacob POV**

-¿Sorprendida? ¡Vaya! Entonces la señorita no sabía el tipo de escoria que es el jefe Swan-

-Deja de hablar así de mi padre Jacob- la furia me embargaba, ¿Cómo era posible? Los Swan vivían en su mundo de familia feliz y yo me había largado durante mis años de universidad lejos de aquí intentando olvidar ese maldito día:

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba cursando mi último mes de instituto. Cada vez faltaba menos para poder ser un chico universitario y estaba emocionado._

_Como todos los viernes me dirigía hacia la casa de la Push, me encantaba pasar tiempo ahí, si bien soy un chico sociable, siempre he necesitado tiempo a solas para poder leer o simplemente pensar._

_En la entrada de la casa estaba aparcada una patrulla de policía, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ¿habría pasado algo malo?_

_Por alguna razón sentía que era mala idea entrar, pero mi curiosidad era aun más fuerte, no había explicación para que una patrulla estuviera ahí estacionada y si mal no lo recordaba era la patrulla de Charlie._

_Algo me decía que tenía que entrar con mucha discreción y así lo hice, al irme aproximando a la cocina escuche un ruido extraño, como un quejido._

_Justo cuando estaba por entrar pude visualizar el comedor, en el colgaban unos pies y cuando me arme de valor para acercarme mi mundo se derrumbo._

_Acercándose al cuerpo desnudo de mi madre estaba nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de mi padre Charlie Swan, estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales en la casa que tanto trabajo le costó comprar a mi padre y con la persona que yo mas respetaba hasta este momento._

_Salí corriendo de ahí, no me deje ver, simplemente me largue a llorar a cualquier otro lugar solitario de la playa._

_Mi madre la mujer más comprensiva y buena del mundo era solo una mujerzuela más._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

A partir de ese momento odie todo lo que tenía que ver con las relaciones serias, ¿para qué estar con una mujer si tarde o temprano de engañara?

Seduje a Isabella, ella era la indicada para pasar un trago amargo, era la nena de Charlie, ¿él quería causar dolor? Ella sufriría lo que yo sufrí. Fue fácil, era una mocosa, rápidamente se enamoro de mí y después de que se entero de que yo estaba a punto de casarme disfrutaba viéndola con la cara contraída por el dolor.

Todo era perfecto, pero ese día en el supermercado viéndola coquetear con Edward, simplemente no pude controlar la ira… pero ¿Por qué me molestaba verla con él?

-Como quieras, quieres creer que tu papi es bueno, bien, piensa lo que se te venga en gana, pero déjate de estupideces y no te acerques más a Edward, él no se merece una mujerzuela Swan- lo siguiente que sentí fue la mano de Isabella estampada en mi cara.

**Bella POV**

No lo soporte mas y le solté una cachetada.

Si bien, mi padre había cometido una falta terrible yo no soportaba que este indeseable hable así de él. Pero lo que colmo mi paciencia fue que me llamara mujerzuela, yo no era para nada eso y no le permitiría que me hablara así.

-Idiota, en tu patética vida vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera-

-Yo te llamare como quiera y jamás, escúchame bien, ¡Jamás vuelvas a levantarme la mano Isabella!- me grito.

-¡Púdrete Jacob!- y con esa frase hice mi teatral salida, prácticamente corrí de vuelta a mi asiento. Al llegar a la mesa Edward me dedico una mirada de preocupación y solo pude sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle a Renne quien era la famosa amante de Charlie?

Me sentí totalmente abrumada, no justificaba la actitud de Jacob, pero ahora sabía porque me odiaba de tal manera. Mi corazón estaba contraído de angustia, imaginarme a Jake sufriendo por esa situación me dolía, era absurdo pero no podía evitarlo. Debí ser muy obvia con mis sentimientos ya que Edward se mostro aun más preocupado.

-Bella ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?-

Al ver su cara algo en mi se encendió, Edward era tan lindo conmigo, estaba totalmente confundida.

-Estoy en una situación algo grave y quisiera no pensar en eso pero por más que quiera no puedo dejar de darle vueltas-

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo aquí estoy, haría lo que sea para que estés bien- tenía ese brillo en los ojos que me ponía nerviosa.

De repente una idea loca cruzo mi cabeza, quizá mañana me arrepentiría pero hoy no quería pensar. Dejaría la madurez para otro momento y me divertiría.

-Ahora vuelvo- me levante de la mesa y camine hacia la barra que estaba justo detrás de la pista de baile en la cual ya muchas personas bailaban y ayudaban a que la vista curiosa de mi familia y los demás en mi mesa quedara bloqueada. Lo último que pude visualizar fue la mirada interrogante de mi guapo acompañante.

El chico que estaba detrás de la barra me veía como si estuviera loca, sabía que sería difícil pero quería relajarme un poco, esa no es la salida realmente inteligente, pero ya estaba harta de la Bella triste y centrada que en todo momento tiene que derrumbarse por todo lo que la rodea, ¿por qué no perder la cabeza solo una vez?

-Hola guapa, ¿te sirvo un refresco?- al parecer no sería tan difícil, total solo usaría mi tan conocido encanto para lograr que me sirviera algo fuerte, nótese el sarcasmo, yo no sé coquetear pero simplemente intentaría persuadirlo.

-Mmm ¿refresco? Y si mejor me sirves una bebida un poco mas 'refrescante'- dije guiñándole un ojo, esta por demás decir que me sentía ridícula, nunca había hecho algo así.

-¡Vaya! Lamento decirte que solo me permiten servir esas bebidas 'refrescantes' a las personas mayores de edad y por lo que veo aun no llegas a los dieciocho años-

-La edad es solo un numero y los demás no tienen porque enterarse de lo que estoy bebiendo- seguí con mi actuación barata, esta vez abrí y cerré los ojos de manera "coqueta". Él parecía disfrutar de mis tonterías, su sonrisa lo delataba.

-Podríamos hacer un trato, te ayudo con esta pequeña situación y me das tu numero- ¡Bingo!

-Muy bien- sirvió dos bebidas, una para él y una para mi, en mi vida solo había consumido alcohol a lo mucho dos veces así que en cuanto termine la primer copa mi mundo se movió. Continuamos con una segunda ronda y ahí supe que tenía que ser la última si no quería armar un alboroto, ya comenzaba a reírme en un tono más elevado, ya no coqueteaba con ese tipo y obviamente le di un número telefónico totalmente falso.

De alguna manera me las ingenie para que mis hermanos y Renne no notaran mi estado, Charlie estaba perdido así que de él no tenía que preocuparme.

Ya me sentía más relajada, ese era el primer paso, ahora intentar influir a Edward para mandar al demonio la dichosa fiesta. Me acerque cautelosamente a su oído.

-¿De verdad harías lo que sea por verme contenta?-

-Mmm creo que sí, ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera Bella?-

-Si te dijera que solo por hoy necesito olvidarme de todo, que quiero alocarme por una noche, ¿Qué dirías?-

-No sé qué decir, lo único que pienso ahora es ese aliento alcohólico que traes- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-No voy a engañarte, si he tomado un poco y honestamente quiero salir de aquí y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo-

-Me gusta la idea de desaparecer contigo- y entonces apareció esa sonrisa ladeada que hizo que mi vista se perdiera en sus labios carnosos y perfectos.

-¿Eso es un sí?-

**Edward POV**

¿Podría negarme?

Bella había sido parte de mis pensamientos desde aquel primer día que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, ese día que contrate a Renne para ser mi asistente conocí a la chica más hermosa que existe.

Todos los días intentaba saber algo de ella y mis regalos eran solo una forma de que ella pensara un poco en mi.

Nunca había sentido algo como esto y honestamente me desesperaba pensar que quizá en cualquier momento llegaría alguien más a su vida.

-Por supuesto que es un sí- mi princesa sonrió, esa sonrisa que me deslumbra y hace que mi corazón se acelere como loco.

-Solo quiero desaparecer, ¿te incomoda si no avisamos? Podríamos hacer como que vamos a bailar y cuando nadie nos vea salimos huyendo hacia cualquier otro lado-

-Hare lo que quieras que haga Bella- ver como su rostro se sonroja es uno de los tantos momentos que mas disfruto cuando estoy a su lado.

-¡Vamos!-

Salimos hacia la pista de baile, antes de avanzar le lance una mirada a Renne la cual solo me sonrió, ella sabía que yo sentía algo por su hija, al inicio creí que se molestaría, todo era muy obvio, a diario preguntaba por Bella aun sin conocerla realmente. Un buen día Renne simplemente me dijo que ella era consciente de que estaba interesando en Bella y que no me preocupara, incluso menciono que ella creía que yo era un buen partido para su hija.

Comenzamos a bailar, estaba una canción lenta y no pude ser más feliz de sentir el delicado cuerpo de Bella cubierto por mis brazos, danzamos lentamente hasta el otro extremo de la pista, no era precisamente un área muy grande, pero lo suficiente para no ser vistos. En cuanto estuvimos cerca del final del toldo comenzamos a caminar rápidamente, más bien Bella camino rápido y yo simplemente deje que me guiara jalando mi mano. Caminamos hacia la zona donde estaban los autos.

-Entonces ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?-

-Seré honesta, no tengo idea, quise ser totalmente tonta y divertirme y ahora no se qué hacer- dijo agachando su cabeza, entendí que tuvo un arranque, por alguna razón no estaba cómoda en la boda de Jacob y no la haría volver. Odiaba no saber qué pasaba, algo me decía que mi amigo le había hecho algo a mi princesa y sabia que no me gustaría una vez me enterara.

Comencé a reír, cuando acepte escaparme con ella creí que había elaborado algún plan.

-No sé qué tenias planeado hacer, pero te diré la verdad, no soy el tipo de chico que hace tonterías para arrepentirse más tarde, pero entiendo que no quieras estar aquí, conozco un lugar donde podremos estar tranquilos, si quieres podemos ir ahí, es en el bosque y no quiero que pienses mal, si decides que es mejor otro lugar solo dime a dónde dirigirme-

Le abrí la puerta del Volvo para que tomara asiento y poder irnos.

-Confió en ti, vamos al lugar que dices- asentí y puse en marcha el coche para dirigirme a aquel lugar.

Cerca de la casa que mis padres compraron aquí en Forks se encuentra un pequeño rio, me gusta pasar tiempo ahí, disfruto de ese lugar, cuando tengo tiempo libre llevo conmigo una sombrilla, con una manta y un libro para poder olvidarme de todo por algunas horas.

Por alguna razón sabia que a Bella le gustaría, sabía que era una chica sencilla, eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, no era como el resto.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres estacione el coche en mi lugar y salí para abrirle la puerta a la hermosa princesa que ahora me acompañaba.

-Pensé que hiramos a algún lugar dentro del bosque- dijo con una mirada algo contrariada.

-Es aquí cerca, solo que no podemos llevar el coche-

-Por favor, dime que no es muy lejos, podría morir caminando dentro del bosque con estos zapatos- su cara de pánico me hizo reír, se veía adorable con esa mirada.

-No te preocupes no es un camino muy largo, aunque pensándolo bien mejor no nos arriesgamos a que mueras de una caída- sin pensarlo la tome al estilo novia, Bella soltó un gritito de sorpresa y después comenzó a reír.

-En otros momentos me molestaría, pero la verdad es que esas copas solo hicieron que mis pies sean aun más inseguros-

El camino hacia el rio Bella me conto como consiguió sus famosas 'copas'.

-Pobre hombre, solo le coqueteaste para poder obtener algo de él y ni siquiera obtuvo tu numero- sentía celos cuando me conto lo sucedido, cuando me dijo que el numero que le dio era falso el alivio que sentí fue inmenso.

-¡Por favor! Seguramente estas feliz de que no le haya dado el número real-

-Lo que realmente me hace feliz es tenerte en mis brazos- sus ojos brillaron y de manera inconsciente mis dedos acariciaron su cintura, la sentí removerse y comenzar a reír.

-Así que encontré un punto débil de la señorita Swan- dije con una sonrisa malvada en mi rostro.

Ya estábamos en el lugar a donde quería llevarla, se bajo de mis brazos y me lanzo una mirada de advertencia. No me importo si era una actitud infantil me lance a hacerle cosquillas.

Era el momento más perfecto, verla reír con esa risa histérica hacia que mi mundo estuviera completo.

Terminamos tumbados en la yerba que había en esa parte del bosque.

-Edward suéltame o prometo que te golpeare- ignore su advertencia y seguí con lo mío.

De un momento a otro pudo soltarse del agarre que yo tenía en sus manos y con una mano tomo mi cabello haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Te dije que me soltaras o te agrediría- solté una risotada.

-Bella ni siquiera me lastimaste un poco- dije agachando un poco mi cabeza, en ese momento ambos fuimos consientes de la cercanía que teníamos, nuestras miradas viajaban de los ojos a la boca del otro.

Esta vez yo no tome la iniciativa.

**Bella POV**

Había logrado salir de ese lugar y estaba realmente mareada. Edward me había traído a un lugar a las afueras de Forks.

Siempre había odiado las cosquillas pero la verdad era que estaba realmente disfrutando estos momentos con él.

Y ahí estábamos yo totalmente tendida en la yerba y Edward recargando un poco su cuerpo en mí. Mi cuerpo se erizo totalmente, al sentir la cercanía de nuestros labios y sin pensarlo acorte la distancia, era lo que de verdad quería y no me arrepentiría de hacerlo.

Nuestros labios iniciaron una danza lenta y deliciosa. Una vez más sentí que realmente había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, pero esta vez no estaba segura de querer alejarme.

No era solo el calor del momento, realmente me sentía contenta con Edward a mi lado, ya no dejaría que mi vida estuviera sumida en tristezas, estaba consciente que tenía que curar mis heridas, pero ya no llorando ahora buscaría un motivo para sonreír todos los días y al parecer uno de esos motivos estaba ahora entre mis brazos…

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas un capitulo mas!<strong>  
><strong>¿Que les pareció? Si lo sé Bella se la había pasado llorando y llorando... Al parecer todo cambiara ;)<strong>  
><strong> ¿Me platican que les parece la historia hasta ahora?<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para entrar a leer, de verdad muchas gracias!**

**Saludos... Jaz **


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

Había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones.

Ya paso un mes desde la boda de Jacob y honestamente había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

El día que creí seria un infierno se convirtió en un día totalmente inesperado. El acercamiento con Edward ahora era más evidente. Me visitaba algunas veces y todos los días me llamaba para desearme buenas noches.

Gracias a ese día pude ver lo que tenia ante mis ojos. Esa fue mi primera decisión: darle la oportunidad a mi corazón de sanar al lado de ese hombre tan hermoso de ojos color miel. Aunque aun no hablaba del todo con Edward era muy obvio que yo había cambiado de opinión y ahora nos estábamos conociendo mejor.

Otra decisión importante: hablar con Renne.

Nunca quise involucrarme con todo ese embrollo que es el matrimonio de mis padres pero fue simplemente inevitable como otras tantas cosas. En la infidelidad de mi padre Jacob me había hecho participe de alguna manera, él decidió que ambos formaríamos parte de esa desastrosa historia y lo mejor era que mi madre estuviera consiente de todo lo que había pasado.

Yo no estaba segura si en algún momento Jacob podría abrir la boca y contar todo lo que paso entre nosotros así que me arme de valor y hable con Renne.

**Flash Back**

Toda la mañana estuve analizando si era buena idea hablar con mi madre de la relación que tuve con Jacob y lo que me había dicho en la boda. Sabía que eso le pertenecía solo a mis padres, pero Charlie parecía no querer solucionar nada y yo estaba harta de ver a Renne cada vez peor.

Armada de valor llegue a casa, se lo diría y ella seria la que tendría la última palabra.

Pero ahora estaba aquí dando vueltas como loca alrededor de mi cama pensando que decir. Renne abajo haciendo la cena y yo con las manos sudando y mi cabeza hecha un embrollo. Tendría que dejar de ser una cobarde y bajar a hablar con ella.

Con paso vacilante baje por las escaleras, curiosamente en ese momento mis pies parecían muy pesados, ¡Demonios ni mi cuerpo, ni mi mente cooperaban!

Entre a la cocina para encontrar a mamá, estaba con su semblante cansado preparando la cena, como todos los días después de llegar del trabajo.

Con cada paso que daba acercándome a ella mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho. Me sentía tonta, estaba actuando como si fuera a confesar un crimen.

-Mamá ¿podemos hablar?-

-Claro princesa, vamos a la sala- tomamos asiento, ya no me parecía tan buena idea esto de confesarme con ella, me sentiría muy mal al ver su cara cuando supiera quién es la amante de Charlie.

-Mira mamá necesito contarte algo que para mí es importante, pero antes de decírtelo debes saber que no lo hago para que estés en una peor situación con papá, es solo que no tolero ver tanta injusticia, tantas mentiras, son demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza y creo que eres la única con la que debo hablar- lo dije todo de golpe y al finalizar mi respiración era agitada.

-Hija, respira, lo que pasa con tu padre solo es cosa entre él y yo, no tienes que sentirte culpable princesa-

-Es que no entiendes mamá, el problema es que yo sé quién es esa otra mujer y me entere porque soy una tonta ingenua, no tendría que involucrarme pero al final lo hice sin siquiera imaginarlo-

-¿Cómo que sabes quién es ella? ¿Involucrarte? Habla de una buena vez Isabella- ahora mi madre tenía cara de exasperación, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Durante los siguientes minutos le conté todo, mi noviazgo con Jacob, mi primera vez con él, como me sentí al saber su compromiso con Tanya, la desesperación vivida al creer que podría estar embarazada y finalmente lo que hable con Jacob durante su boda.

-¡Vaya! Siempre creí que la confianza era la base entre mis hijos y yo, pero esto demuestra lo contrario-

-No mamá, no se trata de que no confiara en ti, es solo que él no quería que los demás se enteraran y yo llegue a pensar que en algún momento podríamos estar realmente juntos y que todos lo supieran, después cuando terminamos yo sentía mucho vergüenza y no supe como acercarme a nadie hasta que Jasper lo descubrió-

-Bella ya no estoy para castigarte, siempre has sido una niña madura y al final se que hiciste lo correcto, pero no te imaginas como desearía haber estado a tu lado en cada uno de esos momentos o mejor aun haberlo podido evitar, lamento no haber estado para ti- mi madre estaba llorando y yo ya no podía hacerlo, ahora yo no necesitaba consuelo, honestamente ya no lo necesitaba, era el momento para centrarme en ella y ayudarla con todo esto. La abrace y trate de demostrarle con mis acciones todo mi amor.

-Mamá yo ahora lo que lamento es que te enteres de lo que está pasando de esta manera, lo mío con Jacob es algo que creo que estoy superando y lo dejare atrás. Pero lo de papá es algo que en mi opinión tienes que darle una solución por tu bien y yo sé que no soy quien debería haberte dicho lo que está sucediendo, pero ya no soportaba verte así, no te lo mereces-

-Me sorprende muchísimo la situación, durante este tiempo me imagina a muchas mujeres del pueblo y honestamente nunca pensé en Sarah, me siento como en shock solo de imaginarme lo que puede pasar. Pero ahora lo más importante para mi eres tú, por favor Bella evita acercarte nuevamente a Jacob, si quieres podemos ir al instituto y hablar sobre este caso al director o cambiarte de grupo para que no tengas que verlo-

-No mamá, nada de eso, estoy por terminar el año y no quiero más dramas-

Cuando los brazos de Renne me envolvieron me sentí realmente protegida, quizá se acercaba la tranquilidad que tanto extrañaba…

**Fin Flash Back**

Había pasado una semana desde ese día y en definitiva me sentía un poco más libre, me quite un peso de encima, aunque sabia cual podría ser la decisión de mi madre en todo esto yo estaría ahí para apoyarla.

El sonido insistente de mi celular hizo que dejara mis pensamientos a un lado.

-Hola- salude con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro, no necesitaba ver la pantalla del aparato para saber quién era.

-Hola princesa ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Tranquilo ¿y el tuyo?-

-Algo movilizado, tal parece que las personas del pueblo por fin me toman enserio y comienzan a requerir mis servicios-

-Pero mira el lado bueno, solo falta una hora para que vayas a casa a descansar-

-El problema es que no quiero ir a casa-

-¿No? ¿A dónde quieres ir entonces?- tenía una idea de la respuesta.

-A donde sea que tú quieras estar conmigo- a pesar de no tenerlo frente a mi me ruborice intensamente.

-Al parecer regreso el acosador- su angelical risa se escucho perfecta y sincera.

-Hablo enserio Bella y sé que tenía que ser algo especial pero ya no soporto la espera y ya que hoy es viernes y dado que ya pedí permiso a Renne quiero ahora preguntarte a ti, ¿saldrías a una cita conmigo hoy en la noche Bella?-

-¿Le pediste permiso a Renne?-

-Bueno esperaba otra respuesta, pero sí, hable con ella y por una extraña razón le gusto la idea- rio aun más fuerte.

-¡Claro! Extrañísimo- casi grite, y es que mi madre realmente quería mucho a Edward y estaba feliz de que yo me mostrara más interesada.

-Bella, deja de ponerme aun más nervioso y contéstame por favor-

-Me encantaría Edward-

Después de escucharlo suspirar, al parecer de alivio, terminamos la llamada quedando en que pasaría por mí a las siete.

¡Mi primer cita con él!

Era obvio que ese hombre me estaba robando el corazón lentamente.

La tarde parecía avanzar de manera pausada y yo por alguna razón me sentía algo ansiosa.

Cuando el reloj por fin marco las seis de la tarde decidí que era hora de arreglarme, me di un baño y fui a mi habitación a ver que usaría. No quería verme muy diferente, soy una chica sencilla y siempre lo seria, pero al menos quería demostrarle con mi arreglo personal que era un día con importancia para mí.

Me coloque unos jeans ajustados, blusa sencilla con manga corta y cuello 'V' y unas zapatillas con tacón, añadí mi chamarra de piel negra y mi cabello suelto pero alaciado. Sencilla pero a su vez lista para donde sea que iría con él.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las siete sonó el timbre, una vez más me sorprendía con su puntualidad.

La casa estaba sola, solo Renne estaba en la sala así que ella fue quien abrió, últimamente mis hermanos se la pasaban fuera de casa, así que no me sorprendía que todo estuviera silencioso.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuche que mi madre me llamaba y al verme bajando me dio una sonrisa coqueta, sí, definitivamente mi madre quería que yo tuviera algo con Edward.

Al verlo ahí parado en la puerta mi corazón se acelero, se veía tan guapo, con sus pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa gris oscura.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude ver una sonrisa picara en su cara, al parecer mientras yo lo evaluaba el hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Me ofreció su mano y con gusto la tome.

Una vez en el coche comenzamos a hablar.

-Así que ¿a dónde me llevas?-

-¡Adiós formalidades! Ni siquiera me has saludado- dijo riendo y haciendo un puchero gracioso.

-Edward en la tarde nos saldamos muy educadamente, además tenemos suficiente confianza para olvidarnos de un simple 'hola'-

-Está bien, tienes razón, contestando a tu pregunta había pensado en ir a cenar y después al cine ¿qué opinas?-

-Me parece genial- conteste con una sonrisa sincera.

Nos dirigimos a Port Angels y llegamos a un restaurante de sushi. La cena fue entretenida, con Edward era imposible aburrirse, reímos y platicamos cosas que aun no sabíamos del otro.

Me hablo de su etapa nerd en la universidad y como al final valió la pena al ser de los mejores de su generación. También hablamos de cosas simples como gustos por la música, películas y la lectura, me sorprendí al ver que teníamos más cosas en común de las que imaginaba.

Terminamos la cena y nos dirigimos al cine, honestamente las películas que estaban en cartelera ninguna llamo mi atención y cuando vi el titulo The Hangover Part II parecía buena idea verla, había visto lo primera parte y podríamos estar riendo un rato.

Definitivamente no contaba con que era una de las películas que mis hermanos querían ver y mucho menos con verlos parados en la fila de las palomitas muy sonrientes con Alice y Rosalie. Edward parecía igual de sorprendido y no nos quedo de otra que acercarnos.

-Pero miren quien está aquí- Emmett tenía cara de sorpresa y diversión.

-Hola- dije un saludo en general, pero como siempre Alice se acerco y me abrazo al igual que a su primo, Rosalie solo contesto el saludo y mis hermanos tenían cara de diversión aun.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?- Edward amable como siempre

-Muy bien Edward y al parecer tu igual, princesa no me habías contado que saldrías- me dijo Jasper al parecer con tono resentido.

-Jazz fue de último momento, además ustedes tampoco me contaron que saldrían- por un momento sentí algo de celos, ahora mis hermanos ya no tenían ni tiempo para contarme lo que pasaba en sus vidas.

-Bueno, bueno, no empecemos con reproches ¿qué película verán?- Emmett comento entusiasmado. ¡Por favor que no vean la misma! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Parecía exagerada, pero conociendo a mis hermanos me harían miserable.

-La segunda parte de The Hangover- ambos sonrieron y mi sonrisa instantáneamente desapareció.

-¡Que coincidencia nosotros igual!- Aggh odio a Emmett con su tono de tonto sorprendido. Vi que Edward sonreía, completamente ignorante de la situación.

Seguimos las compras de golosinas y bebidas para poder pasar a la sala. Una vez dentro mis hermanos tomaron el control.

-Bueno chicos ya que estamos todos aquí y seguramente no nos queremos sentar en la misma fila, lo mejor será que yo por ser el hermano mayor de Bella sea el que esté detrás para inspeccionar que nada raro pase- dijo viendo fijamente a Edward. No sé qué fue lo que más me hizo gracia, la cara de malvado de mi hermano o cuando Edward trago saliva por la voz amenazante de Emm, claro, Emmett tiene el cuerpo lleno de músculos.

-Yo estaré una fila de abajo de ellos- completo Jazz con el mismo tono del grandote.

¡Demonios! Lo único que me faltaba era tener a estos dos tontos cuidándome durante mi cita. Al parecer Edward no quiso discutir y accedió.

Una vez nos sentamos me sentí totalmente frustrada, era tan absurdo, Edward y yo estábamos siendo vigilados por su hermana menor y el tonto de Emm.

Mientras la película avanzaba decidí que no era buena idea tener las palomitas en mi poder, con los nervios de sentir la mirada de mi hermano sobre mi seguramente terminaría derramándolas por toda la sala del cine. Así que le di el bote de palomitas a Edward. Ese fue el error más grande de la noche.

Estábamos disfrutando de la función y sin pensarlo estire mi mano para poder tomar un puño de palomitas, con lo que no contaba es que mi pequeña mano dejaría caer unas pocas en el regazo de Edward, para ser mas especifica en su entrepierna, y no sé, serian los nervios de sentirme observada o simple idiotez pero estire mi mano y tome las palomitas que estaban ahí sin siquiera pensarlo, cuando caí en la cuenta de que mis dedos lo habían rozado de una manera no tan casta retire la mano y me puse colorada como un tomate. Lo peor del momento fue ver que Edward se removía incomodo, eso solo ayudo a que mi rostro ardiera aun mas por la pena que sentía.

Cuando voltee a ver la cara de mi acompañante me encontré con su mirada, parecía algo inquieto pero aun así me sonrió y con ese gesto sentí que mi cara estaba por fin volviendo a la normalidad pero si creí que ahí terminaba la cosa estaba muy equivocada, en ese momento nos lanzaron palomitas y cuando gire mi cabeza pude ver a Emmett riendo y haciéndome señas de que había presenciado tan incomodo momento. ¡Dios! Bonita cita había creado.

¿Disfrute la película? No, definitivamente no.

¿Quién creo a los hermanos? ¿Con que intensión? ¿Solo para torturar a chicas inocentes como yo? Amo a los míos pero ahora mismo quería golpear al grandote justo en el estomago para hacerlo caer y saltar sobre de él.

Saliendo del cine todos nos reunimos al salir de la sala. Emmett seguía con su mirada picara observándonos a mí y a Edward, aunque su atención estaba más dirigida a su rubia acompañante la cual reía por cosas que mi hermano le susurraba al oído. Jasper estaba en su burbuja donde solo existían él y Alice, parecían felices y eso me agradaba. Edward y yo estábamos muy incómodos.

-Creo que nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos más tarde chicos y chicas las veo el lunes en el instituto- dije para poder irme y tratar de relajar las cosas con Edward. Nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

-Lo lamento en verdad no sé qué paso, no quería incomodarte y toda esa atención me tenía tan estresada- lo dije en cuanto subimos ambos al coche.

-Bella no te preocupes, aunque he de admitir que soy hombre y honestamente me tomaste desprevenido y aunque sé que no debería decir esto: mi cuerpo reacciono, pero está bien entiendo que fue accidental y honestamente es para morir de risa, tus hermanos son extremadamente sobreprotectores- suspire aliviada, entendía que estuviera incomodo por eso, su cuerpo no era de piedra, pero tampoco quería que creyera que yo estaba intentando algo mas cuando solo fue un accidente.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al pueblo le platique todas las tonterías que recordé de mis hermanos y gracias a eso lo hice reír durante algunos minutos que estuvimos en el coche. Pero al entrar al pueblo ambos permanecimos callados, no era un silencio incomodo, más bien parecía que ambos queríamos hablar pero no hallábamos las palabras.

Cuando llegamos a casa un extraño sentimiento se apodero de mi. No quería que esta cita terminara, apenas lo estaba conociendo pero aun así sentí una pulsada en el pecho al pensar en verlo partir. Estaciono el Volvo a unos metros de la casa de mis padres y yo no sabía si debía salir de una vez o no. Así que resignada intente salir pero su mano me impidió hacerlo.

-¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar aquí? No Bella, es solo que quiero hablar contigo-

-Lo siento, iba a irme sin despedirme, ni siquiera sé porque… olvídalo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-¿Sabes? Me dije a mi mismo que intentaría tener paciencia, que todo llegaría en su momento, pero no puedo, es como esta cita improvisada, por más que intente hacerlo especial no pude- bajo su mirada y eso definitivamente me dejo fuera de juego.

-El solo hecho de poder estar juntos compartiendo cosas que no sabíamos del otro lo hace especial Edward, no necesito miles de cosas cursis para sentir que el momento es perfecto y a pesar de las idioteces que sucedieron en el cine ha sido una noche magnifica y te agradezco la invitación a salir, de verdad la pase genial-

-Gracias Bella, por darme una oportunidad, sé que no lo has dicho pero no hace falta, siento como cada vez me dejas entrar más en tu vida y no te imaginas lo que eso significa para mí, pero… - ¡Maldita sea! Cuando escuche ese 'pero' y verlo guardar silencio era una tortura terrible. ¿Sería algo malo? ¿Ya se abría cansado de esto?

-Pero necesito poder abrazarte y besarte cuando te veo, nunca me había sentido de este modo y honestamente no quiero esperar, quizá es pronto para esto, quizá te alejare por ser tan acelerado y no darte tu tiempo para que todo fluya de manera más natural. Es solo que me muero por decir que eres mi novia y no solo mi amiga, que los demás sepan que estás conmigo y que no tendrán oportunidad de conquistarte, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia Bella?-

Todo el aire escapo de mis pulmones… ¡Otra decisión que tomar!

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capitulo!<strong>  
><strong>Bella dará el si?<strong>

**Me cuentan que les parecio el capitulo?**  
><strong>Muchisimas gracias por leer! ^^<strong>

**Saludos... Jaz **


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

**Edward POV**

Ahí estaba yo, nervioso, con mil sentimientos fluyendo por mi cuerpo y ella simplemente no hablaba.

Acababa de decirle a la mujer que me robo el pensamiento que necesitaba ser algo mas, le dije que quería que nuestra amistad creciera, poder tomarla de la mano y besarla sin ningún problema y ella no contestaba.

¿Me había extralimitado? Quizá aun no era el momento correcto.

¿Arruine todo? Esperaba de todo corazón que no fueras así, desde hacia algunas semanas Bella era distinta conmigo y eso fue lo que me dio animo de por fin decirle que fuera mi novia.

Al parecer tendría que esperar esa respuesta, Bella no parecía convencida aun. Suspire derrotado, si, esto fue mala idea…

**Bella POV**

¿Dar un sí o un no?

Me odiaría si cometiera los mismos errores.

Edward no es como Jacob, eso me había quedado muy claro, pero ¿Quién me garantiza que así sea?

Mi cabeza estaba como loca analizando las posibilidades. Mi cara debió reflejar exactamente la batalla interna que mi mente tenia porque Edward suspiro y hablo.

-Sabía que no debía presionarte, es solo que…- suspiro de nuevo y pasándose las manos por el cabello continúo. –Mira seria un mentiroso si dijera que no quiero saber la respuesta y que quiero dejar en el olvido esa propuesta, la verdad es que quiero saberlo Bella y lo único que ahora se me ocurre es darte tiempo, piénsalo y cuando estés preparada dame una respuesta-

Mi boca estaba totalmente seca y por alguna razón sentía ganas de gritar, gritarme a mi misma por tonta. Ahí estaba él con su cara llena de preocupación por lo que sea que yo estaba pensando y yo simplemente no me sentía preparada para darle una respuesta. De alguna forma sentía que aun era un error dar un sí o un no, como si aun tuviera que pasar por algo significativo para dar una respuesta desde el corazón.

-Mira Edward, no me siento preparada a un, prometo pensarlo y ten por seguro que tendrás esa respuesta, mi cabeza está hecha un embrollo y te aseguro que tengo motivos y en su momento te lo contare-

-Bien lo entiendo, entonces creo que es hora de irme, cuando estés preparada no dudes en llamarme- me regalo una sonrisa, que desde luego no era esa sonrisa linda que siempre me daba.

¡Maldita sea! Estaba causándole dolor y yo no quería eso.

Me acerque y le di un delicado beso en su mejilla para después salir y caminar a casa, esta vez no me detuvo.

De los errores debemos aprender, este era el momento para demostrarme a mi misma que podía tomar una decisión realmente bien.

Me tumbe en mi cama para intentar pensar, de verdad tenía un sentimiento de que algo hacía falta, en mi pecho estaba una sensación que me decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar.

Quizá era que aun sentía algo por Jacob, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no era eso, sí, aun tenia sentimientos por él, era imposible dejarlo aun en el olvido pero si de algo estaba muy segura era de que estaba dejándolo en el pasado, él ya no era un motivo de tristezas solo una fuente de aprendizaje en mi vida.

Hace algunas semanas atrás me abría acostado para poder llorar mis inseguridades, pero ya no, ahora tenía que pensar y tratar de solucionarlo. Como dije Jacob ayudo a que mi mente se fortaleciera.

La noche fue realmente larga y en realidad no resolvía nada, estaba en la silla mecedora que estaba en frente de mi ventana contemplando la luna, hacia mucho que no lo hacía y me ayudaba a olvidar un poco, era como si mi mente se perdiera en el brillo de ese hermoso satélite

Durante el sábado hice todo por tener la mente ocupada, hice las tareas de la semana y ayude en toda la limpieza de la casa, incluso ayude a mi madre con la cena.

A pesar de mis intentos de olvidarme de todo por ese día fue imposible, no pude pasar por alto que mi celular permaneció en silencio todo el día. Edward me llamaba a diario y no tenía ni siquiera un mensaje de buenas noches.

Gracias al cielo pude dormir.

Me desperté temprano y les hice a todos el desayudo, era domingo y el único día que tenia para dedicar realmente a mi familia, a pesar de todo…

Después del almuerzo mis padres nos llamaron a mis hermanos y a mí a la sala. Y aquí estaba yo, sentada al lado de Jasper y con las manos sudando por la preocupación.

-Bueno creo que para nadie dentro de esta casa es un secreto la situación por la que está pasando la relación de su madre y mía, Renne me conto lo que los tres presenciaron y honestamente se me cae la cara de vergüenza chicos- mi padre parecía al borde de las lagrimas mientras hablaba.

Mi madre tomo la palabra para que él tomara un respiro.

-Miren hijos lo principal es que sepan que los amamos, ya no son unos niños y yo sé que entenderán, ya tomamos una decisión-

-Lo hablamos ayer chicos, estamos seguros que es lo mejor y a partir de hoy ya no viviré aquí, su madre y yo haremos el trámite de divorcio en esta semana. No quiero que se preocupen por nada, yo sigo siendo su padre y por lo tanto seguiré estando al pendiente de ustedes-

-¿En donde vivirás?- tenía que preguntarlo, mi padre era una de las personas que mas adoro y nunca dejaría de preocuparme por él.

Charlie se acerco a mí y acaricio mi mejilla, me fue imposible reprimir una lágrima solitaria que corrió por la mejilla que él estaba acariciando.

-Voy a estar bien princesa, lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso, no dejare de sentirme culpable y te garantizo que no te volverá a molestar, ya me encargue de eso- no necesitaba preguntar a que se refería, pero tenía una idea de cómo lo soluciono, solo espero que la linda cara de Jacob este intacta.

-Te amo papi- hacia muchísimo tiempo que no lo llamaba así y ahí estaba mi padre frente a mí con lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos. Solo pude abrazarlo. Mis hermanos se acercaron para reforzar mis palabras, los tres lo amábamos y siempre lo haríamos, a pesar de todo él siempre había sido el mejor padre, siempre apoyándonos y llenándonos de amor.

-Chicos hable con su madre y ella concordó conmigo, me gustaría estar solo mientras empaco mis cosas para irme, su madre quiere invitarlos a cenar y espero que estén de acuerdo-

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, seguramente él quería despedirse del que fue su hogar. Se merecía tener se espacio y aunque lo extrañaríamos, siempre estaríamos para él.

Subimos para cambiarnos y salir rumbo a Port Angels. Aun era temprano pero antes iríamos al súper mercado.

Rápidamente llegamos a hacer las compras. Emmett tuvo la asombrosa idea de estar a cargo del carrito mientras mi madre y yo nos separábamos de ellos para buscar las frutas que compraríamos. Obviamente cuando los encontramos de nuevo el carrito estaba lleno de comida chatarra, está de más mencionar que parecía un surtido de despensa para una casa repleta de niños, abundaban las galletas, cereales de chocolate, papas fritas, dulces de la preferencia de mi hermano, cuando Renne se dio cuenta casi lo golpea en pleno pasillo rumbo a las cajas.

-Emmett Swan lleva tu trasero hacia los pasillos que recorriste y regresa todo eso-

-Mamá necesitamos comida con alto contenido energético-

-Emmett suficiente tuve cuando eras niño y salías con tus arranques hiperactivos como para tolerarlos ahora que ya estas grandecito- le dijo Renne entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡JA! Muy graciosa, siempre fui tu hijo el mejor portado madre-

-Emmett Swan has lo que te estoy diciendo ahora mismo- Jasper y yo estábamos riendo, Emm nunca dejaría de ser un niño.

-Bien- ¡Dios! Fue como regresar a cuando teníamos cinco años, mi hermano se fue refunfuñando y nosotros tres tuvimos que volver a recorrer pasillos para comprar lo que necesitábamos.

Salimos para colocar todo en el Jeep y por fin buscar algún lugar para nuestra cena, como siempre nadie se decidía.

-¡Emmett yo no quiero hamburguesas!-

-Princess tú no sabes lo que es la buena comida, deja eso para las personas que sabemos lo que es dar gusto al paladar-

-Yo tampoco quiero eso Emm, si salimos a cenar no será para llegar a un McDonalds cualquiera- Jasper siempre de mi lado.

-Como sea…- el grandote sabía que había perdido.

-Niños dejen de comportarse como tres chiquillos malcriados, ¿qué les parece si vamos por sushi?- mi estomago se revolvió, seguramente iríamos al mismo lugar al que me llevo Edward y no estaba equivocada.

Entramos y rápidamente nos dieron mesa, estábamos muy tranquilos platicando sobre la escuela y las respuestas que mis hermanos estaban esperando de la universidad. En unos meses ambos se irían si eran aceptados y yo estaría cursando mi último año de instituto.

-No puedo creer que ya están por irse de mi lado, aun tengo la sensación que fue ayer cuando les cambiaba los pañales-

-Si fue ayer mamá, Bella se toma muy enserio el papel de bebe en casa- los tres estaban muy divertidos riendo del chiste de Emm y yo estaba lanzándole misiles con la mirada.

Cuando el mesero nos estaba entregando nuestra comida tuve el impulso de voltear hacia la puerta, como si alguien me estuviera llamando, toda la sangre abandono mi cuerpo… ¡Demonios!

**Edward POV**

En definitiva me sentía totalmente desconcertado.

Ahora no sabía que estaba pensando cuando le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia. Y no es que haya cambiado de opinión, aun la quería a mi lado pero era obvio que ella aun no estaba preparada y yo tendría que esperar o resignarme, aunque honestamente me negaba a dejarlo por la paz, algo me decía que ella era para mí y así seria.

Ese viernes por la noche fue eterno, la noche parecía ser más larga que ninguna otra…

El sábado lo dedique a arreglar mi ropa y recamara, soy un hombre independiente y aunque ahora estaba viviendo con mis padres solo era por un tiempo, así que me gusta encargarme de todas mis cosas para no perder costumbre.

A pesar de morirme por llamarla no lo hice, todos los días escuchaba su voz y fue torturante ver mi celular y no marcar su número para saber cómo estaba, pero quería darle espacio, dejarla respirar y así pudiera tomar una decisión. Esa noche no fue mejor que la anterior, vueltas en la cama, caminatas del baño al cuarto de nuevo, observar la luna desde mi ventana para intentar aclarar mi mente, nada servía, el sueño no llegaba.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. El domingo decidí confesarme con mi amigo Jacob, él siempre me escuchaba y aunque yo sospechaba que Bella y él tenían algo que yo no terminaba de entender lo deje pasar y fui a su casa.

Estaba viviendo en la casa de su padre en la Push, en la misma donde celebro su boda.

Como siempre Jake me recibió con una sonrisa, pude ver un golpe en su quijada pero al preguntarle me dijo que no tenía importancia. Le comente que necesitaba hablar con alguien, me invito a caminar por la playa. Le platique mis sentimientos por Bella y lo que había pasado el viernes. Me pareció que mi amigo estaba algo molesto pero después de unos minutos regreso a ser él mismo.

-Ed tienes que entender que ella solo es una niña, mira no entiendo cómo es que dices que tienes sentimientos como esos por ella, ¿por qué no la olvidas? Amigo, muchas chicas lindas matarían por tener una cita con Edward Cullen, consigue una chica madura y hermosa-

-Ella es hermosa Jake-

-Quizá si Edward, pero es una niña que no sabe lo que quiere-

-No quiero dejarla ir, si es un error o no quiero descubrirlo por mi mismo Jake-

-Yo solo digo que intentes conocer a alguien más, no me gustaría que te dañen hermano- Jacob siempre fue honesto conmigo pero ahora había algo más.

Regresamos a la casa y al parecer Tanya también tenía visita. Salude a la esposa de mi amigo y enseguida me presento a su amiga.

-Mira Edward ella es Irina, mi mejor amiga, Irina él es Edward el mejor amigo de Jake-

-Mucho gusto- me dijo estirando su mano y dándome una sonrisa que parecía coqueta, era guapa, rubia, lindos ojos y con un cuerpo de infarto; pero aunque quizá en otros momentos me habría llamado la atención en este momento solo era una chica más.

-El gusto es mío-

-Iba a preparar la cena, pero que les parece si salimos los cuatro por algo de cenar, tengo antojo-

-Claro amor yo encantado, ¿Qué dicen chicos?- Jake tenía esa mirada, la misma que hacia siempre que intentaba emparejarme con alguien.

-Yo no tengo planes ¿Qué dices Edward?- al parecer ella estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan de mi amigo.

-Parece buena idea- saldría a cenar con ellos y después regresaría, solo es cuestión de dejarle claro que no estoy interesado.

Llegando a Port Angels maldije por lo bajo, Tanya quería precisamente sushi, nos dirigíamos al restaurant en el que pase esa increíble cena con Bella.

Cuando entramos sentí una mirada penetrante y cuando busque por el lugar para saber quién nos observaba deje de respirar por unos instantes al encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos cafés que me tenían cautivado.

**Bella POV**

¿Había dicho que no estaba segura de dar un sí o un no a Edward?

Al parecer verlo entrar con Jacob, Tanya y esa otra rubia despampanante parecía suficiente para saber cual debió ser mi respuesta.

De nuevo ¡Demonios!

¿Se abra arrepentido? Quizá por eso estaba ahora en lo que parecía una cita doble.

No pude despegar mis ojos de él y cuando su mirada encontró la mía fue como si todo lo demás sobrara, de pronto me sonrió y mi estomago dio un vuelco. Intente devolverle la sonrisa pero más bien pareció una mueca forzada.

Agache mi cabeza, concentrándome en mi platillo e intentado seguir con la plática que mi familia estaba teniendo, entonces ellos se percataron de la presencia de nuestros conocidos.

Al parecer ya todos en la familia sabían sobre Jacob, yo supondría que Emmett no sabía nada pero su comentario me dejo claro lo contrario.

-No había dicho nada porque respeto tu decisión Princess, pero ese idiota me va a escuchar, no aquí, no ahora, pero te aseguro que le quedara claro lo que hace un Swan por proteger a su familia, no entiendo como puede ser amigo de alguien como Edward, él es un buen chico-

-Bueno Emm creo que será una visita que tendremos que dar ambos, pero tal parece que otro Swan se nos adelanto, ¿ya vieron el golpe que trae el idiota ese en la cara?- aunque parecía malvada no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi lo que Jasper menciono.

-Chicos no quiero que se metan en problemas, no vale la pena, su hermana está bien y seguirá así, de eso nos encargaremos todos-

-Mamá tiene razón, ese indeseable no se merecen que mal gasten su tiempo, aunque debo admitir que me gusta el adorno que le dejo papá en la cara- todos reímos y dejamos el tema de lado.

Seguimos nuestra cena platicando sobre como seria nuestra vida ahora. Mamá seguiría trabajando y mis hermanos continuaban con su negocio, al parecer yo tendría que comenzar a adentrarme en ese tema para hacerme cargo cuando ellos se fueran, Emm tenía planes, contrataría a alguien para que estuviera a cargo en su mayoría y yo solo estaría encargada en cuanto a pagar el sueldo del nuevo ayudante y estar viendo que el negocio siga creciendo.

Cuando estábamos por retirarnos vi como Edward se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

-No quise interrumpir su cena antes por eso no había venido a saludar, por cierto buenas noches a todos- dijo con esa linda sonrisa suya.

-Hola Edward, nunca interrumpes, ¿Cómo has estado? Vienes bien acompañado ¿eh?- Renne con su tono amable y guiñándole un ojo.

-No nada de eso, solo es una amiga de Jake y me fue imposible negarme a su invitación a cenar, he tenido mejor compañía en este mismo restaurante- su mirada estaba fija en mi, mi sonrojo les dio una idea a todos de a quién se refería.

-¡Vaya! Así que aquí cenaste con mi Princess el día de su cita…-

-Así es… Entonces ¿se están retirando?-

-Sí, estábamos por ir a casa- dijo Jasper con un tono algo cortante.

-Bueno yo igual estaba retirándome, saldré con ustedes así puedo escabullirme- todos reímos y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Edward solo hizo una seña como despedida y siguió caminando justo a mi lado.

-¿Cómo estas princesa?- me susurro muy cerca del oído, lo que me causo un fuerte escalofrió.

-Mmm creo que no mejor que tú, pero bien-

-Huelo ¿celos?- sus cejas se movieron de forma sugerente.

-Eso quisieras- dije con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultarlo, pero si, definitivamente eran celos.

-Así que ¿no estabas en una cita doble?- no pude evitar preguntarlo, mi familia ya estaba en el Jeep, nos estaban dando nuestro espacio.

-Nada de eso, fui a visitar a Jacob y ella estaba ahí, me invitaron a cenar y accedí solo por cortesía, es guapa pero me gustan las morenas con ojos color chocolate-

-SI- dije y su cara estaba llena de confusión.

-¿Si?-

-Si quiero ser tu novia- le cerré un ojo, me acerque le di un beso corto en los labios y subí al Jeep, mi familia me observaba con miradas picaras y entonces Emmett arranco, y ahí deje a mi novio con la mirada perdida llena de brillo y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios…

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo capitulo!<strong>

**¿Que les parecio? Me cuentan en un Review? =D**

**Sus opiniones siempre son importantes ;)**

**Agradeciendoles a quienes se toman su tiempo de entrar a leer, de verdad muchas gracias! **

**Agradesco muchisimo las visitas que tiene la historia ^^**

**Saludos... Jaz! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

¡Mi novio!... Sonaba raro, pero al sentir mi sonrisa entendí que me acostumbraría pronto a la idea.

Lo había dejado solo y confundido. Sonreí recordando su cara de hace algunos minutos, sé que no fui romántica ni nada de eso, pero al menos lo deje pensando en mi e impaciente de volver a vernos. No tenia como negarlo, cuando lo vi con aquella mujer fue definitivamente el primer arranque de celos que había experimentado, era como una corriente que lleno todo mi cuerpo de pánico al pensar en verlo alejarse de mí.

Me atemorizaba un poco reconocerlo pero definitivamente Edward estaba ganándose mi corazón y ya no había mucho que hacer.

Seguíamos en el Jeep rumbo a casa, nadie había comentado nada de lo que vieron en el estacionamiento del restaurante pero era obvia su necesidad de información ya que tenía dos pares de ojos clavados en mí…

-¿Por qué me ven así?- dije con algo de exasperación y precisamente contesto el que no me estaba observando gracias a que su atención estaba puesta en la carretera.

-Princess, entonces… ¿ahora te despides de Edward con besos en la boca? No es que no te comprenda esos Cullen saben lo que hacen y seguramente Jazz me apoya en eso- le dio una mirada juguetona a mi rubio hermano y siguió –Pero ahora me preocupa que esa sea tu manera de despedirte de él si solo es tu amigo-

-No seas tonto Emmett no me despediría de él así si solo fuera mi amigo- lo dije sin pensarlo y el grito de Renne me recordó porque no debí decirlo así.

-¡Ya son novios! ¡OH DIOS! Y yo preocupada por esa rubia mal teñida, yo sabía que Edward es para ti- dijo mi madre con la voz muy elevada y muy segura de sus palabras.

-¡Mamá! Acabo de darle el sí, además estamos comenzando no es que estemos preparando la boda-

-Así que tenemos cuñadito, Jazz y yo tendremos una larga conversación con nuestro querido Edward-

-¡Emmett! Por favor, no lo hagas arrepentirse ahora que por fin me decidí- dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

Emm, mamá y yo reímos y Jasper solo seguía con la mirada clavada en mí. Desde hace algún tiempo mi hermano parecía algo inconforme con la idea de que Edward estuviera cerca de mí. El grandote y Renne parecieron notar también la expresión de Jazz y simplemente guardamos silencio por el resto del camino. Una vez llegando a casa bajamos del Jeep, pero no podía dejar las cosas para mañana así que antes de entrar tome la mano de mi hermano y le señale con la cabeza que se sentara conmigo en las escaleras de la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?-

-Nada Bella, no pasa nada- dijo esquivando mi mirada.

-No digas que no pasa nada, veo que te molesta que este con Edward, pero no entiendo porque- suspiro y me miro directo a los ojos.

-Sé que este paso que das es porque estas superando lo sucedido, pero no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar, no te imaginas lo que fue para mí ver a mi hermanita con el alma rota por un idiota que no la merece-

-Edward no es como Jacob, Jazz, claro que te entiendo, pero ahora es diferente, podre compartir esto con ustedes y me gustaría que lo conocieran más, voy a hacer lo posible por no abrir otra vez mi corazón por completo, pero sabes que es algo no que se puede controlar del todo, pero lo intentare. Quiero sentirme contenta Jazz pero si no lo compartes conmigo no será una alegría plena-

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase hablaras conmigo, que pedirás ayuda en cualquier momento Bella; pronto nos iremos y ahora sin papá para cuidarlas no sé como hare pero estaré mas al pendiente, yo te prometo que las cuidare, como sea pero estaré para las dos-

-Jasper estaremos bien, te prometo que cualquier cosa que pase acudiré a ti, pero seguramente solo será para contarte lo feliz que estaré- le guiñe un ojo para que se relajara un poco, solo sonrió.

Mi hermano me abrazo, yo sabía que hoy habíamos tratado de olvidar nuestra situación por algunas horas y que ahora que nos enfrentaríamos a la verdad. Emmett y Jasper estarían preocupados por nosotras y yo tendría que estar al pendiente de mamá cuando ellos no estuvieran.

Todos sabíamos que la separación de Renne y Charlie era lo mejor pero eso no quería decir que mi madre lo quisiera menos, ella está pasando ahora por el infierno que yo viví hace poco, incluso de peor manera, pero ella no estará sola, yo seré su apoyo en cada momento.

Entramos a la casa y vimos a Emm y mamá en la cocina abrazados, cuando nos acercamos vimos una nota en la mesa:

_Hijos:_

_No saben lo que me duele que todo haya llegado tan lejos, hice muchas estupideces y ahora tengo que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos._

_Los amo y estaré comunicándome con ustedes para saber cómo están, cuídense y cuiden a su madre._

_Renne:_

_Cuídate hermosa muñequita, no tengo cara para decir nada más, me diste años hermosos e inolvidables y tres hijos perfectos, gracias por todo, hasta siempre…_

_Charlie_

Cuando Jasper y yo terminamos de leer nos unimos al abrazo de Emmett y mamá. Después de algunos minutos Renne se separo y nos dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

-¿Saben? No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido, no niego que me siento traicionada y humillada, pero los veo a ustedes y sé que todo valió la pena, los concebimos con amor y volvería a pasar por todo esto solo por verlos convertirse en las maravillosas personas que son-

Los cuatro teníamos lágrimas y nos volvimos a abrazar, sabíamos que como familia superaríamos esto y lo que sea que siguiera en un futuro.

Caminamos hacia nuestras recamaras y pude ver la mirada vacilante de Renne al llegar a su puerta.

-Mamá si quieres puedes dormir conmigo- dije, aunque sabía que ella no lo aceptaría.

-No, gracias princesa, estaré bien, descansa-

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a esto.

Justo cuando iba cerrando la puerta de mi recamara mi celular sonó en mi bolsa. Sonreí sabia quien era.

-¡Hola guapo!-

-Me das el ¡SI! Y ni siquiera puedo besarte como he deseado desde la última vez que nos besamos, eres mala- comencé a reír y lo escuche suspirar.

-Es para que no dejes de pensar en mi Cullen-

-Créeme no puedo aunque quisiera, aunque para ser más honesto no quiero, así que ¿cuándo veré por fin a mi ahora novia?- me gustaba como sonaba eso.

-Mañana tengo que ir al instituto, pero me gustaría verte después de que salgas de tu consultorio, necesito que platiquemos-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada malo Edward, no te preocupes, es solo que necesito contarte algo para que todo vaya bien entre nosotros desde el inicio-

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana a las ocho ¿te parece bien?-

-Perfecto, a esa hora nos vemos-

-Buenas noches princesa-

-Buenas noches Edward-

Cuando me puse la pijama y me vi en el espejo solo pude reír, me di cuenta que tenía una mirada brillante y una sonrisa tonta en la cara, sí, a pesar de que estaba con la cabeza revuelta no podía dejar de pensar en que ahora era la novia de Edward Cullen.

Me recosté y no pude evitar pensar en Jacob, ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Sabía que no le haría gracia, pero tampoco lo creo capaz de confesarle lo que hizo a Edward, por eso necesitaba hablar con mi novio antes, si a Jacob se le ocurría otro espectacular plan terminaría diciendo mentiras y quizá terminaría mi relación sin siquiera comenzarla realmente.

Inicie la mañana del lunes con más energía de la normal, ni siquiera había sonado el despertador y yo ya estaba buscando la ropa que usaría. Tome un baño y salí a desayunar con mi familia.

Renne estaba sirviendo en los platos el desayuno, cuando la vi parada al lado de la mesa no pude evitar acercarme para abrazarla, rodee su cintura desde atrás y la apreté.

-Buenos días familia- dije sonriendo y sin soltar a mi madre.

-Buenos días princesa, adoro que me abraces pero ¿a qué se debe tanto amor?-

-Es solo para que durante el día sepas que te amamos mucho y que siempre estaremos para ti-

-Siempre estoy segura de eso princesa- dijo cuando me aleje, me guiño un ojo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después de algunos minutos salí de casa con mi hermano rumbo al instituto, ahora parecía un poco más relajado y yo me sentía aliviada al verlo así.

Cuando entre a mi primer clase solo sonreí, Matemáticas, ya no me dolía tomar esa clase, al contrario yo podía tener la frente en alto y seguir mi vida sabiendo que yo no hice nada malo, ni quise lastimar a nadie.

Cuando estaba por tomar mi asiento pude notar las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros y algunos murmuraban cosas a las que en realidad no preste atención.

Mis amigos entraron después de algunos minutos y después de que Ben y Kate me saludaron vi que Seth solo tomo asiento esquivando cualquier contacto conmigo, me sentía confundida y al girarme para ver a mi amiga ella solo me dio una mirada de disculpa y dijo muy despacio "hablamos contigo en el almuerzo".

Cuando Jacob entro para iniciar la clase pude ver que mis compañeros tenían la misma reacción que cuando yo entre y él parecía aun más molesto, me dirigió una mirada llena de odio y dio la clase entre gritos y malas explicaciones.

Me sentía algo nerviosa, así pasaron el resto de mis clases, entre miradas que parecían sorprendidas y lo que parecían comentarios desagradables que no pude en realidad escuchar, hablaban cuando me iba acercando o una vez me alejaba.

Llegue a la puerta de la cafetería sola y cuando Kate me vio tomo mi brazo y me llevo a uno de los jardines de la escuela, ahí estaban mis amigos sentados y muy serios. Seth estaba cabizbajo y eso sumado a su actitud hacia mí me tenía realmente mal.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- me dijo Ben con su cara llena de preocupación.

-Que pregunta más tonta amigo, ¿Cómo demonios estaría bien? Su papá revolcándose con mi tía no creo que sea una de las mejores noticias ¿me equivoco Bella?- Seth parecía triste y molesto. Me sorprendió saber que estaba enterado de lo que paso.

-¿Ustedes como saben eso?- estaba confundida y necesitaba saber cómo se enteraron.

-La tía Sarah se fue de casa ayer, al parecer ahora vivirán juntos, tío Billy está muy deprimido y como te imaginaras ya todo el pueblo está enterado de lo ocurrido- mi corazón se acelero y no supe que decir.

-Bella aquí estamos para apoyarte, somos amigos y siempre puedes contar con nosotros- Kate termino de hablar y me abrazo.

-Seth ¿por eso estas así? ¿a eso se debe que no puedas decirme un 'hola'?-

-¿Con que cara puedo saludarte Bella? Estas sufriendo de nuevo y gracias a mi familia, no entiendo como sucedió, solo soy consciente de mi tía saliendo ayer con sus maletas y explicando que necesitaba estar con la persona que ama-

Así es que se aman, cuando creí que papá se iba lo imagine yendo a alguna casa donde pudiera pensar con claridad y estar solo algún tiempo, pero no, ahora estaba viviendo el cuento de amor que creo a pesar de su familia.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros Seth, mi padre y tu tía hicieron solos esto, yo no tengo culpa en que mi padre haya estado con Sarah y tú no tienes nada que ver con eso tampoco, ya quisieron hacerme pagar por esa situación, tu primo quiso cobrarse conmigo algo que solo es responsabilidad de Charlie y no permitiré que ahora vengan a juzgar a mis hermanos, a mi madre o a mi-

-Yo no juzgo a nadie Bells, eres mi amiga y no lo haría pero me duele pensar que mi tía provoco el sufrimiento de Renne y tu familia, ayer cuando supe todo entendí lo que hizo Jacob, ahora tiene sentido que te haya tratado de esa manera, lamento esto Bella, solo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos-

-Lo somos Seth, los errores de mi padre no cambian nada, yo soy la misma Bella y tú sigues siendo uno de mis mejores amigos- lo abrace, necesitaba demostrarle a mi amigo lo que sentía.

Nunca pensé en las habladurías del pueblo, sabía que mi familia pasaría un mal rato con lo ocurrido pero no me imagine que se supiera y menos así de rápido.

Termine mis horas de clase y cuando me dirigía al Jeep me encontré a Jasper, estaba enojado y su cara estaba roja, seguramente por la rabia, me tomo de la mano para que caminara más rápido.

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?-

-¡Odio a todos esos idiotas! No saben de lo que hablan, somos el chisme del pueblo princesa y todo gracias al considerado de nuestro padre-

-No digas eso, solo ignóralos, nosotros no tenemos que cargar con cosas que Charlie hizo-

Me sentía positiva, lo que la gente dijera me tenia sin cuidado, siempre hablarían, pero en nosotros estaba darles el poder para hacernos sentir mal.

Llegue a casa y Jasper se fue al gimnasio, estaba tomando un vaso con agua cuando el timbre sonó, al abrir estaba en la puerta uno de los chicos de la florería de Forks y me entrego el ramo de rosas que tenía en las manos. No dijo nada y se fue.

Vi la nota que tenía el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, sabia quien lo mandaba y eso solo hizo que mi pulso aumentara.

_Las personas siempre hablan, el día que dejen de hacerlo será cuando en verdad debamos preocuparnos._

_Creo tener una idea de lo que quieres hablar conmigo y cuento las horas para poder sentarme a escucharte._

_Mi Bella, siempre camina con la cabeza bien arriba._

_¿Sabías que hoy es nuestro primer aniversario? Cumplimos un día de estar juntos, las rosas son para que no lo olvides._

_Tu príncipe Edward…_

¿Quién festeja un día de noviazgo? A si mi novio… Sonreí y seguí con mis deberes.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba recibiendo a mamá y a Edward en la entrada, Renne me dio una sonrisa algo triste y se fue a la cocina.

Mi novio tomo mi mano y me acerco a él.

-Hola princesa- sin esperar respuesta me acerco aun mas y me beso, sus cálidos labios llenaron mis sentidos y olvide en donde estábamos, su cuerpo cerca del mío solo me daba paz y tranquilidad.

-Así es como debí responder después de tu respuesta ayer en la noche, pero no me diste oportunidad de nada- dijo con algo de resentimiento.

-De verlo sabido no habría huido en el Jeep- ambos reímos..

Salí con Edward a tomar un helado, pero las miradas curiosas seguían así que le propuse caminar por el bosque y así poder hablar, a lo que accedió encantado. Fuimos a una zona cerca de mi casa y llegamos a un tronco donde algunas veces me sentaba a pensar.

-Ya sabes lo que está pasando así que esa parte puedo saltármela ¿no?-

-Si ya sé lo que sucede con tu padre y la mamá de Jacob, ¿Qué paso entre Jake y tú, Bella?-

-Bien te contare todo, solo por favor si cuando termine de contarte crees que lo mejor es no seguir adelante conmigo dímelo, yo entenderé-

-Por eso no te preocupes, lo que paso con Jacob es cosa de ustedes y yo soy el ahora, así que adelante te escucho-

Pase por un total Deja vu de nuevo, ahora estaba relatando la historia a una persona que no sabía cómo lo tomaría, mis amigos y mi familia entendieron mis tonterías, pero ¿él lo haría?

-…Cuando supe de su compromiso con Tanya me desarmo por completo, caí en lo que creí era depresión, lloraba todos los días y al regresar a clase lo enfrente, le reclame lo sucedido y él me dijo que solo había sido una aventura, que él nunca me prometió nada. En fin, supe lo que realmente lo hizo hacer eso el día de su boda, cuando salí del baño ahí estaba Jacob reclamándome por estar contigo y fue entonces cuando me dijo que solo quería que yo sufriera al igual que él, que alguien de mi familia debía llorar como él lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo y la indicada era yo-

Vi la cara de Edward llena de rabia, sus puños estaban cerrados y la mirada perdida en el bosque…

* * *

><p><strong>Me tarde un poco mas. Lo siento mucho pero tuve que viajar u.u<strong>

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**Espero les haya gustado... Me cuentan su opinión en un Review?**

**Agradecer a quienes se toman su tiempo en entrar a leer mi historia, por lo que cuenta Fanfic la historia tiene muchas visitas y muchas gracias en verdad por tomarse su tiempo.**

**Saludos!**

**Jaz**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

Viendo la reacción de Edward medite si había sido buena idea contarle lo ocurrido, quizá lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban. Su mirada llena de ira no me dejaba para nada tranquila.

-Edward, necesito que digas algo, no sé qué es lo que piensas y honestamente necesito saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza para sentirme tranquila-

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo que Jacob te había hecho?- su mirada seguía fija en el bosque, yo no sabía que pensar.

-Desde que me entere de todo lo oculte por vergüenza, no me siento cómoda hablando de lo que sucedió y además temía lo que pensaras de mi al saberlo; fui una tonta y estoy consciente de eso, cuando comencé a tener interés en ti sabia que debía decírtelo pero me inquietaba pensar en tu reacción, entiendo que él es tu amigo y sé que a él lo conoces de más tiempo, entendería perfectamente que creas en él y no en mi-

-¿Aun lo amas?-

-No, a veces creo que fue más como un capricho, después lo analizo y creo que si lo ame, honestamente pensar en eso aun me confunde, pero ahora ya no duele, puedo verlo al lado de su esposa y no siento nada, no hace mucho tiempo de lo que paso y no sé si realmente lo quise, pero ahora lo único que me importa es el presente- dije con total sinceridad, no sabía que era lo que realmente había sentido por Jacob, pero ya no importaba.

-En la mañana en cuanto entre al hospital escuche los rumores sobre el jefe de policía Swan y la señora Black, me sentí realmente desorientado, ¿Cómo era posible algo así? Renne es una mujer realmente tierna y ama a su familia, no entendí como le podía pasarle algo como eso y por otra parte yo estuve en casa de los Black, vi el amor que Billy le tiene a Sarah. Durante mi amistad con Jacob nunca hablo sobre su familia, algunas veces hablaba de su padre pero siempre evitaba hablar de su madre y ahora con lo que me cuentas entiendo el porqué-

-Pero eso no justifica lo que hizo conmigo- no pude evitar decirlo, yo entendía el sufrimiento de Jacob pero ¿Qué ganaba con desquitarse conmigo?

-Después de entrar a mi consultorio hable con Jake, me dijo que todos los rumores eran ciertos, que su madre era todo eso que en el pueblo decían, que era una persona que no valía la pena, está herido y no lo estoy justificando. Entiendo lo que paso y la rabia que seguramente siente…-

Edward seguía hablando y en ningún momento poso su vista en mí. Algo en mi pecho parecía estremecerse y sabia lo que vendría, era lo mejor, ahora no sería doloroso, quizá así es como debía ser, simplemente cada quien seguiría su camino y olvidariamos que en algún momento pensamos en ser algo mas, él necesitaba estar con su amigo y yo con mi familia. No deje que siguiera hablando.

-Entiendo, ya no digas nada, solo olvidemos que esto paso, Jacob te necesita y yo me hare a un lado- en ese momento su mirada por fin se fijo en la mía, el sentimiento que vi en sus ojos me dejo sin habla.

-No sé de qué demonios hablas, pero ese idiota me va a escuchar Bella, ¡Demonios! No estamos solo hablando de que se metió con mi novia, ¿Qué tipo de persona trata de herir a una niña? Ese imbécil era mi amigo y nunca me imagine que fuera ese tipo de escoria, te aseguro que me va a escuchar-

-¿Era tu amigo? Yo no te estoy pidiendo que elijas, solo tenía que contártelo, no sé lo que él podría decirte una vez sepa lo de nosotros y yo no quería secretos, necesito que la honestidad este presente desde el inicio-

-Y te aseguro que soy y siempre seré honesto. Yo sé que no me estas pidiendo elegir, pero Bella ¿Cómo estaría cerca de una persona que quiso dañarte?, Jake era mi amigo, nuestra amistad comenzó a ser más estrecha cuando yo vine a vivir a Forks, le agradezco que me haya aceptado en su casa pero tiene que saber que no estás sola, ¡Dios! Ahora entiendo algunas cosas, muchas veces me dijo que eras una niña, que buscara a alguien más, por eso insistió en que los acompañara a cenar el sábado-

-Lamento alejarte de él, en verdad eso no es lo que yo quiero, entiendo en la posición que estas y yo no pretendo ponerte contra la espada y la pared, no me importa saber que eres su amigo.- se paso las manos por la cara, parecía triste y frustrado.

-Hablare con él, le dejare claro la situación y veremos qué pasa. Pero no dejare que esto afecte nuestra relación, no me la he pasado conquistándote como loco solo para dejarte ir así como así- dijo ya con una mirada más coqueta y juguetona.

Nos abrazamos y besamos de forma lenta y tierna. Ahora podía sentirme libre, él sabía todo y yo podría centrarme solo en nosotros.

**Edward POV**

La bese para demostrarle que estaba con ella, que mi apoyo seria incondicional y que no la dejaría ir fácilmente.

Aun sentía que la sangre me hervía, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y solo necesitaba buscarlo, quería hacerle saber que Bella está conmigo y no está sola.

A pesar de querer pasar más tiempo con mi novia la verdad era que estaba enojado y necesitaba estar un momento solo para poder procesar mejor la información y saber cómo actuar.

Después de estar algunos minutos más ahí en el bosque la lleve a su casa y me despedí diciéndole que estaba algo cansado.

Subí a mi Volvo y conduje a las afueras de Forks, no podía ir a casa.

Mi amistad con Jacob fue algo realmente extraño desde el inicio, él solo se acerco a mí porque realmente no tenía una amistad solida con nadie dentro de la universidad. Por eso intente ser amable con él y me acerque para que pudiera contar con alguien, aunque honestamente era una amistad muy limitada, solo algunas veces hablábamos de cosas importantes, siempre nos centrábamos en deportes o cosas de la universidad.

Ambos estábamos laborando en el campus, yo haciendo mis prácticas como psicólogo dentro del campus y Jacob impartiendo clases. Sabia por personas que laboraban ahí mismo que él era así algo solitario, por lo que me decían conocía a un montón de gente pero solo eran amistades superficiales y realmente nunca se le había conocido a alguien con quien tuviera una amistad que pareciera ser real.

Trate de conocerlo, de que supiera que podía confiar en mí pero en realidad no lograba nada, hasta el día que le conté la situación de mi familia y él me ayudo a darle una solución de la cual hasta ahora no me arrepentía.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en el comedor para profesores en la universidad, era hora del almuerzo pero lo que menos tenia era hambre, mi cabeza seguía pensando cómo controlar a mi hermana y mi prima._

_Desde que Alice llego a vivir con nosotros la llenamos de cariño, pero ella parecía no entender que en nuestra casa no abría violencia. Se rebelaba y mi hermana la apoyaba en todo. Entendía que fueran confidentes, desde niñas habían sido muy unidas pero yo no podía permitir que esto siguiera como hasta ahora. Las constantes escapadas de ellas me tenían al límite de la paciencia._

_Rosalie había cambiado mucho, desde hacía un mes estaba algo mas irritable, no permitía que alguien se le acercara y se molestaba si intentábamos hablar sobre eso._

_Ayer en la noche había escuchado una conversación que me había contestado algunas respuestas respecto al comportamiento actual de mi hermana, no había sido mi intensión escuchar pero estaba alegando con Alice así que me fue imposible no escucharlas. Aun recordaba esa maldita frase que no me dejo dormir "Demonios Rosalie tienes que intentar sobrevivir sin hierva un día al menos", se estaban drogando y yo no lo permitiría, mi hermana era mi princesa y a pesar que en los últimos meses las cosas habían cambiado yo no dejaría que cayera en ese pozo._

_Debió parecer muy obvio en mi rostro el debate interno que tenía en estos momentos ya que Jacob se acerco._

_-¿Qué pasa Ed? Se te ve algo distraído, ¿necesitas ayuda?-_

_-Problemas en casa y no sé qué hacer-_

_-Bueno sé que durante el tiempo que tenemos conociéndonos no hemos entrado en conversaciones muy personales, pero si te puedo ayudar en algo con gusto lo hare, si necesitas hablar con alguien cuenta conmigo-_

_Le conté todo el asunto, mi desesperación por sacar de ese mundo a mis dos niñas y el temor que sentía por tener que hablar con mis padres._

_-Quizá debas alejarlas por un tiempo de la ciudad, hablar con tus padres y con ellas para llegar a un acuerdo ahora que están a tiempo, si dices que hace poco de ese comportamiento quizá aun no sea tarde-_

_-¿Pero a dónde? Acabo de terminar mi carrera, aun tengo que estar un mes dentro de prácticas para recibir mi título y no sé si mi padre esté dispuesto a ese cambio-_

_-Habla con él Edward, veras que lo hará por tener bien a tu hermana y tu prima, mira mi familia vive en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, yo he considerado volver, me interesa regresar para iniciar el año escolar como maestro en el instituto del pueblo, ya tengo el trabajo y por supuesto que me iré, si quieres puedes ir conmigo y conocer, si decides que es buena idea estar ahí entonces buscas una casa para instalarte y llevar a tu familia-_

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de hablar con él decidí que eso podría ser lo mejor, plantee el problema a mis padres, los tres hablamos con las chicas.

**Flash Back**

_Después de una acalorada conversación con mis padres sobre el problema al que nos estábamos enfrentando decidimos hacer frente a las chicas._

_Mi madre con llanto en su rostro y mi padre con la cara reflejando decepción. Yo solo me pasaba las manos por la cara en un simple gesto de frustración. _

_Habíamos llamado a las chicas las cuales llegaron a reunirse con nosotros en la sala de estar, cuando entraron tenían las caras con una sonrisa extraña, pero una vez vieron los semblantes que teníamos olvidaron cualquier rastro de alegría. _

_Mi padre no quería hablar, estaba desilusionado, así que yo tome la palabra._

_-Antes de decir cualquier cosa les preguntare algo, ¿tienen algo que confesarnos?-_

_-¿Qué sucede?- hablo mi hermana_

_-¿Por qué supones que algo sucede? ¿Tiene que suceder algo para hablar con ustedes?- dijo mi madre con su rostro aun mas contraído. Mi hermana parecía confundida, mamá nunca le había hablado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando la castigaba por sus escapadas nocturnas._

_-No mamá, es solo que parecen molestos y no entiendo…-_

_-¿Han estado haciendo algo que necesitemos saber Rosalie? Solo les daré esta oportunidad- mi voz sonaba dura y molesta._

_-No entiendo- la cara de Rose seguía en total confusión, pero por la expresión de Alice sabia que ella si entendía de lo que hablábamos._

_-Es mi culpa, yo fui quien la orillo a iniciar con todo eso, Rosalie no quería, yo solo utilizo droga para divertirme y olvidar pero fui estúpida incitando a mi prima para que lo probara- Alice tenía una actitud muy decidida, mi prima no es mala, simplemente había sufrido mucho al lado de mi tía y sabia que su actitud rebelde era solo el reflejo de años de violencia._

_-Ese no es el punto Alice, nuestros padres siempre nos enseñaron valores tanto a Rosalie como a mí, ese no es un pretexto, la diversión tampoco lo es, no necesitas estar perdido en otro mundo para divertirte, es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado- dije con los puños apretados de tal manera que comenzaba a ser doloroso._

_-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto mi padre con la mirada fija en los ojos de Rose._

_-Hace poco más de un mes- contesto mi hermana, se veía apenada._

_-No voy a indagar en el asunto, su hermano propone alejarnos de la ciudad, sé que en algún momento ustedes querrán regresar para seguir con sus estudios y quizá así sea, ahora la pregunta es ¿Quieren estudiar una carrera universitaria?- _

_-¡Sí!- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo contestando la pregunta de mi padre._

_-Esto es lo que se hará, es mi decisión y ustedes tienen la última palabra, nos iremos a Forks para intentar alejarlas de todo esto, si es que aun se creen capaces de dejarlo por ustedes mismas de no ser así díganlo ahora y las internaremos a ambas, ¿creen poder lograrlo solas?-_

_-Si- respondieron nuevamente ahora con la cabeza gacha._

_-Bien, pero no solo será irnos y ya, será su decisión poder ir a una universidad, siempre he sido una persona comprensiva y he tolerado las conductas que conllevan la edad, pero esto no lo tolerare, si ustedes me demuestran que han cambiado durante el tiempo que estemos en Forks seguiré con mi intensión de ayudarlas con sus estudios, de no ser así supondré que si son capaces de seguir con esos vicios también son capaces de valerse por sí mismas pagando la universidad, entiendo tu situación de Alice y te ayudare a recibir terapia, ¿queda entendido el asunto?- todos estábamos sorprendidos con la decisión de mi padre, pero me parecía justo al final de cuentas tenía que imponer su autoridad hoy más que nunca._

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando esa decisión fue aceptada por las chicas fue cuando comencé a planear todo, termine las prácticas y me traslade a casa de Jacob para conocer el pueblo y ver si podía conseguir trabajo en el hospital del mismo, fui aceptado y mi padre igual consiguió un lugar dentro del hospital.

El cambio fue notorio desde el inicio, ambas habían demostrado mejoría en el transcurso de estos meses y aunque ahora odiaba admitirlo Jacob había sido de gran ayuda, a partir de esos momentos nos habíamos vuelto más unidos, podía contar con él como él conmigo.

Me estacione en una de las orillas de la carretera que lleva hacia Port Angels, salí del coche y la lluvia me recibió, estaba triste y realmente molesto, sabía que esa situación fue en un tiempo en el cual yo no formaba parte de la vida de Bella, pero no podía dejar de pensar como me sentiría si eso mismo les hubiera ocurrido a Rose o Alice, además de que mi Bella había sufrido.

Tenía que hablar con él, escuchar sus explicaciones y dejar claro que mi novia me tenía a mí para protegerla.

Regrese a Forks pero esta vez me dirigí hacia la Push. Una vez me estacione fuera de la casa vi como Jacob salía para recibirme con una sonrisa en su cara, al verme borro la sonrisa y me dedico una mirada evaluadora.

-¿Qué pasa Ed?- la misma pregunta de hace algunos meses.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme Jacob? ¿Algo relacionado con Isabella Swan?-

-No sé de que hablas- la ira recorría mi cuerpo y estaba controlando el impulso de lanzármele encima para lastimarlo.

-¿Seguro Jake? Al menos me merezco un poco de honestidad ¿no crees?-

-No hablare de eso aquí Edward, mi esposa esta dentro de la casa y no expondré un tema como ese mientras ella pueda escuchar-

-Bien- comencé a caminar hacia la playa sabiendo que él me seguía.

-Estamos lo suficiente alejados, ahora habla-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me arrepiento? No lo hago, los Swan arruinaron a mi familia y gracias al imbécil de Charlie yo deje de ser el chico genial y termine siendo el idiota sin amigos y para variar ahora mi padre sufre aun mas gracias al bastardo ese-

-¡¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Bella en eso, Jacob?- grite.

-¿Entonces era justo que solo yo sufriera? ¡Si un hijo Black lloraba era justo que también un Swan lo hiciera!-

-¡No digas estupideces Jacob! ¡Demonios! NO ERES UN NIÑO, se supone que eres un adulto, que debiste manejar la situación y entender que ella era la menos culpable en esto-

-Edward esa mocosa te tiene engatusado, pero entiende esa familia no vale la pena, ¡Las rameras Swan no están a tu nivel!- en ese momento perdí la razón, mi brazo cobro vida y mi puño lo arrojo a la arena gracias al puñetazo que le propine en la cara.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! Sabes muy bien que es una buena chica y que dejaste escapar a una persona que vale totalmente la pena o ¿me vas a decir que las platicas superficiales de Tanya son lo mejor que te ha pasado?-

-¿Por qué demonios la defiendes?- me sorprendió que no contestara el golpe.

-Esto es una advertencia Jacob, Isabella es mi novia y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño, siempre agradeceré que me hayas ayudado pero no permitiré que la dañes, ya no-

-¿Tu novia?- su cara ahora reflejaba ira.

-Sí, así que mantente alejado-

-¡NO PUEDE SER TU NOVIA! ¡ISABELLA ES MIA!- grito dejándome estupefacto…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a tods! ^^<strong>  
><strong>Dejando nuevo capitulo!<strong>  
><strong>¿Que les parecio?<strong>

**Este capitulo prácticamente es solo Edward POV!**  
><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y me gustaría saber su opinión!<strong>  
><strong>Muchisimas gracias por entrar a leer ^^<strong>  
><strong>Saludos... JAZ <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>

**Bella POV**

Los meses habían pasado de manera impresionante, apenas podía creer que estaba solo a semanas de terminar el año escolar y pronto vería a mis hermanos ir a la Universidad.

Las noticias estaban a la orden del día.

Papá mantenía una relación no muy unida a nosotros como antes, pero al menos algunas veces venia a saber como estábamos. Seguían los chismes alrededor de su relación con Sarah, mis hermanos y yo no creíamos que pudiéramos aun tener una relación amistosa con ella pero ya estábamos hechos a la idea de que estaban viviendo juntos.

Emmett y Jasper estaban felices, después de mucho insistir y salir con Rosalie y Alice por fin podían llamarlas sus novias. Estaba feliz por verlos tan contentos al lado de ellas, pero sabía que eso haría más difícil la despedida de mis hermanos.

Renne estaba bien; al inicio creí verla desmoronándose, pero la realidad era otra, mi madre había enfrentado la situación con dignidad y no se había permitido derrumbarse. Un mes después de que Charlie saliera de casa habían firmado el divorcio. Ese mismo mes le habían dado la propuesta que ella esperaba y ahora ejercía como enfermera en el hospital. Lo curioso es que ahora parecía más contenta, mis hermanos y yo teníamos nuestras sospechas; las pocas veces que fui al hospital, ya sea para llevarle algo a mi madre o para ver a mi novio, la había visto en pláticas muy animadas con uno de los doctores. Lo había identificado como Phil, era un hombre que no tenía mucho tiempo en el pueblo, pero era simpático y al parecer tenía química con mi madre, mis hermanos estaban celosos pero yo me sentía feliz por ella.

Aun recuerdo hace una semana, Emmett y Jasper creyeron que era buena idea investigar sobre lo que pasaba entre mamá y Phil.

**Flash Back**

Ahora estaba en casa intentando que mi cabeza asimilara los apuntes que tenía en mi cuaderno para poder tener buenas notas en mis últimos exámenes. Por más que intentaba concentrarme me era imposible, mamá no estaba ya que sus horarios habían cambiado y ahora estaba en el hospital por las tardes y los chicos acababan de llegar del gimnasio, mi desconcentración se debía a que en el comedor había lo que parecía una planeación diabólica, mis hermanos no aprendían que sus planes casi siempre resultaban frustrados gracias a su poca discreción.

Me levante un poco molesta y me dirigí a pedirles de manera nada amable que dejaran de gritar.

-Aggh ¡Pueden callarse! Dejen de gritar intento concentrarme- ambos me prestaron atención y comenzaron a reír.

-Princess no grites, eso de no ver a Edward te pone un poco estresada- le dirigí a Emmett una mirada llena de odio.

-Deja de decir tonterías grandote, no me dejan estudiar y necesito concentrarme, al menos podrían decirme ¿qué es lo que traman?-

-Si te lo decimos probablemente tendríamos que cometer un asesinato contra nuestra hermana, así que no lo creo-

-Muy gracioso Emm- ambos rieron

-Lo que pasa es que necesitamos saber qué es lo que hay entre mamá y el doctor ese, así que como Renne no habla nosotros lo averiguaremos- dijo Jasper

-Déjenlos en paz, mamá nos contara cuando lo crea adecuado- dije con un poco de irritación en mi voz, así eran mis hermanos, celosos y sobreprotectores por naturaleza.

-No lo creo, necesitamos saber que no es un loco maniático y que mamá estará bien con él- Emmett contesto con actitud muy seria, algo raro en él.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Amarrarlo a una silla y hacerlo hablar con los métodos más dolorosos posibles- entrecerré los ojos viendo a Emmett por su espectacular respuesta.

-Al inicio solo queríamos hablar con él, pero ahora decidimos que lo vigilaremos y después recurriremos al hostigamiento, si puede soportar eso será digno de mamá- mi rubio hermano hablo como si fuera un plan brillante.

-¿Ya pensaron en como harán todo eso? Porque me imagino que sabrán que Renne estará furiosa si se entera que son groseros con Phil solo porque están celosos- ambos se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia. Escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta y vi a mis hermanos perder un poco el color de su cara.

-Al parecer llego justo a tiempo para la cena, salí antes y quería pasar un rato con mis pequeños, ¿preparaste algo para cenar Bells?- Renne nos hablaba con la voz muy normal, parecía que no había escuchado.

-Mmm si mamá la comida esta en el horno- sonrió de manera tierna.

-Bien, entonces voy a calentarlo y cenamos juntos- camino un par de pasos y cuando estuvo al lado de mis hermanos volvió a hablar –Por cierto, si me entero que están persiguiendo o hostigando al doctor Phil, los que estarán amarrados a una silla y serán torturados con métodos dolorosos serán ustedes, así que compórtense niños- soltó una risotada y siguió hacia la cocina, los chicos comenzaron a reír.

**Fin Flash Back**

Mamá es una persona inteligente y sabia que si decidía comenzar una relación su elección será correcta.

Yo por mi parte estaba mucho mejor, no me sentía afectada por el divorcio de mis padres, tanto los chicos como yo somos consientes de que eso fue lo mejor.

Mi noviazgo con Edward es algo totalmente irreal, con él no me sentía la niña tonta e inmadura que no sabe de qué hablar, al contrario descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común, música, cine, videojuegos, amor por la lectura, ambos adoramos cocinar, cosas tan simples como disfrutar de caminar o como observar el cielo durante la noche en silencio.

Mis miedos de que él no entendiera mi pasado al lado de Jacob habían desaparecido. Pero aun me sentía algo culpable de hacer que su amistad prácticamente se evaporara, desde el día que hable con Edward notaba que cuando Jake era mencionado mi novio se molestaba; me conto que hablo con Jacob pero hasta ahora no sé de qué trato esa conversación solo soy consciente de que terminaron por alejarse. Mi intensión nunca fue que dejaran ser amigos, simplemente necesitaba ser sincera y ahora tenía que cargar con eso.

Jacob había formado parte importante en mi vida y no solo como mi primer amor, más bien gracias a él aprendí que todo tiene su tiempo, las cosas no necesitan ser forzadas y mucho menos apresuradas, cuando algo tiene que pasar simplemente lleva su curso.

En estos momentos estaba realmente desconcertada, aun no podía creer lo que pasaba y honestamente a veces pensaba que en algún momento despertaría. A raíz de la separación de mis padres y los de Jacob yo esperaba una guerra despiadada en el salón de clases de matemáticas, el primer día me había dado su mirada más envenenada y lo único que podía pensar era que así serian todas las clases del resto del año escolar pero me había equivocado. Fue todo lo contrario ahora él era amable y pedía mi opinión, muchas veces trataba de llamar mi atención con cosas mínimas, cuando su actitud cambio yo creía que eran solo alucinaciones mías, pero cuando mis amigos me comentaron lo mismo que yo había visto fue que supe que era verdad. Ahora tenía esas actitudes que yo había esperado cuando éramos algo mas, no sabía qué era lo que Jacob esperaba con todo eso, pero gracias a su actitud fue que termine de convencerme que ya no había nada que despertara en mi, ya no sentía algo por él y me sentía aliviada.

La tarde que fue realmente sorprendente fue cuando nos dio el resultado de nuestros exámenes finales.

**Flash Back**

Deje escapar un bostezo por el cansancio acumulado, durante los últimos días había dormido poco para estudiar y obtener buenas notas. A pesar de que estaba por escuchar una de mis calificaciones solo podía pensar en mi cama y estar felizmente tranquila durmiendo sobre ella.

-Isabella Swan- levante rápidamente la mirada creyendo que Jacob comenzaría con regaños por mi nada sutil bostezo.

-Bueno chicos he de decir que estoy impresionado, a pesar de que Isabella no es una de las alumnas más destacadas en esta materia obtuvo la nota más alta en el examen, muchas felicidades Bella, estoy orgulloso de ti- me quede sin nada que decir, prácticamente tenia la boca abierta por su felicitación. Podía esperar que me acusara de copiar a alguien o de robar las respuestas, pero jamás imagine que me felicitaría con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante, aunque honestamente a mi ya no me deslumbraba.

-Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas- Seth y Ben rieron por el comentario de mi amiga.

-Muy graciosa Kate, te recomendare para la universidad de payasos- todos reímos.

Por fin podíamos retirarnos del aula y cuando estaba por salir una mano tomo la mía y me hizo detenerme.

-¿Me permites un minuto?-

-Claro profesor Black- solo me quede por no ser grosera, yo no era como él, pero solo quería irme de ahí.

-Me sorprendió mucho tu nota, he visto como te has esforzado y solo quería que supieras que mis palabras fueron honestas, en verdad me siento orgulloso de ti- su mirada parecía tierna pero ya no me engañaba.

-Gracias, pero para ser sincera no me interesa que este orgulloso de mí, no lo hice pensando en que usted estaría feliz por mi ni mucho menos, pero igual gracias por sus palabras- iba a dar media vuelta para irme pero de nuevo me detuvo.

-Entiendo tu actitud, pero espero que algún día podamos ser amigos- sus palabras parecían sinceras, solo pude verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si como sea, con su permiso- salí de ahí, la verdad no quería imaginarme otro de sus planes "destruyamos a Bella"…

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora solo estaba feliz por mi noviazgo, mi vida parecía tener un rumbo mas fijo, en un año estaría por irme a la universidad y aunque eso me causaba cierta incertidumbre por no saber qué pasaría entre Edward y yo trataba de no pensar en eso.

Hoy teníamos una cita especial, estábamos cumpliendo tres meses de relación y me había invitado a cenar para festejar, si éramos muy cursis pero no me importaba.

Me arregle de manera sencilla pero tratando de destacar un poco más, unos jeans, una blusa negra con escote en 'V', una chamarra negra de piel y mis zapatillas negras; como siempre poco maquillaje y ya estaba lista para salir con mi novio.

En cuanto pise el último escalón para llegar al recibidor de la casa el timbre sonó, al abrir ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa hermosa y un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

-Feliz aniversario, te vez hermosa- aun provocaban sonrojos sus cumplidos y esta no era una excepción mi cara se sentía arder.

-Feliz aniversario- conteste dándole un corto beso como saludo.

-Si piensas besarte con mi hermana pequeña no lo hagas enfrente de mí- se escucho la voz de Emmett detrás de Edward. Mi novio sonrió y me abrazo para encarar a mi hermano.

-Te recuerdo que te he encontrado en situaciones más comprometedoras con mi hermana pequeña- el grandote se sonrojo y entro a la casa.

-Muy gracioso Ed, cuida a la enana y no lleguen tarde- sí, ahora se sentía el amo y señor y se la pasaba queriendo cuidar a todos en esta casa.

-Nos vemos mañana Emmett- dije para molestarlo, lo que funciono, nos lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-Muy graciosa, recuerda que sé dónde vives Edward- mi novio y yo comenzamos a reír, el grandote era puro amor cuando estaba celoso. Nos despedimos de Emmett y subimos al Volvo.

-Así que no regresaremos hasta mañana- dijo guiñándome un ojo, me sonroje.

-Solo era para molestar a Emm-

-Lo sé hermosa- sonrió y se acerco para besarme. Si había algo que realmente amaba era besar a mi novio, sus labios suaves y delicados me provocaban una sensación de cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

El camino a Port Angels fue corto, Edward es como mis hermanos, parecen unos maniáticos tras el volante.

Llegamos al restaurante de sushi, en el mismo que tuvimos nuestra primera cita y donde comenzó nuestro noviazgo.

-Para mí es un lugar especial, espero que no te moleste cenar aquí-

-Claro que no me molestaría tontito, al contrario, para mí también es un lugar especial- le conteste abrazándolo. Aquí fue donde me di cuenta que él era a quien quería a mi lado.

Entramos y enseguida nos dieron una mesa.

-¿Sabes? El día que me diste el sí de esa manera tan inesperada mi corazón se detuvo algunos segundos, no sabía que decir y verte salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar solo hizo que el mundo me diera vueltas- reí recordando mi ataque de locura.

-Ni siquiera fue planeado, solo de un momento a otro supe que tenía que hacerlo, además estaba que moría de celos gracias a tu oxigenada acompañante- ambos reímos.

-Amor, estoy feliz de que me dieras una oportunidad, yo sabía que tú eras para mí y no me equivoque- sus ojos brillaban y mi respiración se descontrolo al escucharlo llamarme amor, era la primera vez que me llamaba así, pero me sentí eufórica de que esa palabra saliera de sus labios.

-Yo estoy agradecida de que no te dieras por vencido, definitivamente tu espíritu perseverante me enamoro- estábamos por besarnos cuando llegaron con nuestra comida.

La cena estaba deliciosa. Platicamos sobre todo un poco, sobre su trabajo, el instituto, su familia y mi familia. Esto es lo que me gustaba de nuestra relación, no había nada complicado, sabíamos acoplarnos el uno al otro.

Terminamos nuestra cena y nos dirigimos a caminar por un parque que estaba cerca.

Estuvimos caminando con nuestras manos entrelazadas y en un silencio cómodo, las palabras sobraban, la simple compañía era perfecta y no necesitábamos nada más. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas para poder conversar un rato antes de regresar a casa.

-Me gusta cuando estamos juntos y así sin interrupciones, en este tipo de citas es cuando más trabajo me cuesta dejarte en tu casa y no poder quedarme contigo- la sinceridad de sus palabras erizaron mi piel, a mi me pasaba igual, a pesar del poco tiempo juntos me costaba trabajo despedirme de él.

-Quizá algún día no debamos despedirnos- a penas esas palabras abandonaron mi boca sentí mi rostro enrojecer por lo que acababa de decir.

-Sé que así será-

Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, lleno de ese sentimiento que desde hacía poco tiempo nos embargaba, yo sabía lo que era, pero era muy pronto aun.

Dejo de besar mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mi cuerpo se tenso un poco, aun debíamos esperar y no era el lugar para este tipo de demostraciones.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, me deje llevar, pero nunca te presionaría, todo a su debido tiempo- me regalo otro beso.

Nos perdimos en la mirada del otro y parecía que el tiempo no seguía su curso.

-Te quiero- dijo con la misma mirada llena de brillo y emoción.

-También te quiero- respondí con toda la sinceridad que encontré, porque era verdad él se había ganado esas palabras, ahora quería locamente a Edward Cullen.

De pronto me sentí un poco incomoda, como si alguien nos estuviera viendo. Podría ser intuición, algo me decía que buscara la causa de mi incomodidad, gire mi rostro y ahí estaba Jacob mirándonos fijamente…

**Jacob POV**

Estaba en la comodidad de mi casa intentando relajarme de la semana tan tensa en el instituto, pero la realidad era que mi hogar no era el lugar correcto en el cual podía estar tranquilo.

Mi matrimonio cada día era peor, cuando me involucre con Tanya solo lo había hecho para lastimar a Bella, solo había sido una relación más como la que tuve con Jessica, nada especial. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada las cosas cambiaron y por mi estupidez de querer lastimar nuevamente a Isabella decidí casarme con ella. ¡Demonios! Este era el error más grande que he cometido.

Mi mujer era como cualquier mocosa superficial, no teníamos platicas interesantes y mucho menos cosas en común. Los días a su lado solo se trataban de hablar de ella y sus quejas sobre el embarazo. Esperaba a ese bebe y ya lo amaba, pero la madre definitivamente era un caso totalmente distinto.

Después de algunos minutos de insistencia de Tanya decidí complacerla y llevarla a comprar algún antojo a Port Angels.

Al llegar fuimos por un helado y la invite a caminar un poco, pero como siempre ella nunca me escuchaba, solo quería ir a sentarse al parque, ella odia caminar, a pesar de que se le recomendó por el embarazo.

Llegamos a una banca y permanecimos en silencio. Entonces fue cuando los vi, tomados de la mano y con sus caras llenas de felicidad, él tenía entre sus manos algo que es mío. La ira comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo al recordar aquel día.

**Flash Back**

Salí al ver el carro de mi amigo estacionarse, hacia algunos días que no lo veía y honestamente necesitaba platicar con alguien después de lo sucedido, aun estaba furioso por la estúpida decisión de mi madre. Al llegar a saludarlo lo note diferente y no me explicaba lo que decía hasta que menciono a Isabella.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme Jacob? ¿Algo relacionado con Isabella Swan?- parecía molesto.

-No sé de que hablas- claro que sabía de que hablaba, esa maldita mocosa había abierto la boca y no le permitiría enredarse con mi amigo.

-¿Seguro Jake? Al menos me merezco un poco de honestidad ¿no crees?-

-No hablare de eso aquí Edward, mi esposa esta dentro de la casa y no expondré un tema como ese mientras ella pueda escuchar- ¡Demonios! Tenía razón debía ser sincero, pero Tanya no tenia porque enterarse de nada.

-Bien- vi como se alejaba y lo seguí.

-Estamos lo suficiente alejados, ahora habla-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me arrepiento? No lo hago, los Swan arruinaron a mi familia y gracias al imbécil de Charlie yo deje de ser el chico genial y termine siendo el idiota sin amigos y para variar ahora mi padre sufre aun mas gracias al bastardo ese- Odiaba al imbécil de Charlie, ese estúpido mal nacido se merecía todo lo malo sobre de él.

-¡¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Bella en eso, Jacob?- grito.

-¿Entonces era justo que solo yo sufriera? ¡Si un hijo Black lloraba era justo que también un Swan lo hiciera!- la furia se estaba adueñando de mi, ¿Por qué demonios la defendía?

-¡No digas estupideces Jacob! ¡Demonios! NO ERES UN NIÑO, se supone que eres un adulto, que debiste manejar la situación y entender que ella era la menos culpable en esto-

-Edward esa mocosa te tiene engatusado, pero entiende esa familia no vale la pena, ¡Las rameras Swan no están a tu nivel!- sentí su puño dar directamente en mi cara, la adrenalina comenzó a subir, pero me controle, el que estaba ahí era mi amigo y le demostraría que esa estúpida mocosa no valía la pena.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! Sabes muy bien que es una buena chica y que dejaste escapar a una persona que vale totalmente la pena o ¿me vas a decir que las platicas superficiales de Tanya son lo mejor que te ha pasado?-

-¿Por qué demonios la defiendes?- el esfuerzo por no golpearlo era sobrenatural.

-Esto es una advertencia Jacob, Isabella es mi novia y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño, siempre agradeceré que me hayas ayudado pero no permitiré que la dañes, ya no-

-¿Tu novia?- un enorme vacío se sintió en mi pecho, ¿novia? ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Sí, así que mantente alejado-

-¡NO PUEDE SER TU NOVIA! ¡ISABELLA ES MIA!- grite con toda la rabia que sentía.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Jacob? ¿La trataste como basura y ahora dices que es tuya? No digas estupideces, ella está conmigo, tú no sentías nada por ella y yo te aseguro que le daré lo que tú no pudiste darle-

-¡Aléjate de ella Edward! Solo te lo diré esta vez, ¡Ella es mía! Y la conquistare, te aseguro que volverá conmigo- no sé como lo haría pero estaba decidido a hacerlo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora verlos ahí tan cariñosos y él besando su cuello aumentaba mi rabia, no era posible, ella me ama a mí, yo la había visto llorar por mi y sufrir por nuestra separación. ¡Ella es mía!

Ese día fue cuando lo supe, ella no había sido solo una chica más, no solo fue parte de una venganza sin ningún sentido. Bella había capturado mi corazón y no la dejaría escapar, esta vez no…

* * *

><p><strong>Me tarde un poco... lo siento!<strong>  
><strong>Pero ya les dejo nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste ^^<strong>

**Siempre que leo lo que opinan de la historia honestamente me motiva a seguir escribiendo, gracias a quienes han opinado!**  
><strong>También muchas gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para entrar a leer la historia, por sus favoritos y alertas muchas muchas gracias!<strong>  
><strong>Me cuentan que les pareció el capitulo? ^^<strong>

**Saludos:**  
><strong>JAZ<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23<strong>

Hoy podía por fin sentirme tranquila, ya no estaría torturándome con asuntos relacionados con el instituto por algunas semanas. Hoy era mi último día de clases y me sentía feliz. Aunque la felicidad no era solo por eso, mañana es el cumpleaños de Edward, estaba nerviosa pero feliz de poder hacer algo especial para él.

Las clases el día de hoy serian prácticamente un desperdicio de tiempo, solo asistiríamos para que se nos informara sobre algunas calificaciones que aun no estaban muy claras.

Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería platicando animadamente con mis amigos, Alice, Rose y Jasper, últimamente estos tres se habían unido mas a nosotros y yo estaba contenta, estaba conociendo a dos chicas realmente asombrosas y ya podía decir que de algún modo las consideraba mis amigas.

-Bueno entonces me retiro, nos vemos en un rato más preciosa-escuche la voz de mi hermano hablándole a su novia, vi el momento en el que se inclino para besar a Alice, no podía evitar sentir la lombriz de los celos, para mi ellos siempre serian mis hermanitos y esas muestras de cariño me resultaban algo incomodas.

-¡Claro cariño!, no tardes- dije con una sonrisa burlona, todos comenzaron a reír.

-Muy graciosa Isabella, muy graciosa- hice un puchero por la mención de mi nombre completo, y mi rubio hermano solo rio y se alejo despidiéndose con una mano.

-Bella te tengo una propuesta- dijo Alice dando saltitos en su asiento, cuando iba a preguntar de que hablaba vi su cara pensativa y siguió hablando. –De hecho no puede ser propuesta porque ya tengo todo planeado, hable con Renne y dijo que si-

¿Renne? No pude evitar abrir mucho los ojos. ¿Qué habría hablado esta pequeña diablo con mi madre? Mi cara debió mostrar mi confusión y Alice me aclaro todo.

-¡Hoy será noche de chicas en tu casa! Perdón por no avisarte, pero necesitas ayuda con tu sorpresa para mi primo, Kate, Rose y yo queremos ayudarte, y además nos vendría bien un rato de relax-

-¡Soy la ultima en enterarme!- las tres asintieron con una sonrisa, no me molestaba, al contrario era muy cómodo estar con ellas, seguramente me divertiría más de la cuenta.

Terminamos el almuerzo y nos dirigimos a nuestra última clase del día y el año. Todo estaba normal la profesora de Historia estaba contándonos anécdotas que mas que aburrirnos nos tenían riendo a todos, entonces algo inesperado sucedió. Alguien toco la puerta, era Jacob Black, podría ser una situación normal pero dejo de serlo cuando le pidió a la profesora permiso para que yo saliera a hablar con él. No tenia opción, tendría que salir, al levantarme no pude evitar ver las caras de mis amigos, Alice y Rose parecían algo confundidas y Kate, Ben y Seth estaban molestos.

-¿Qué se le ofrece profesor?- dije con un tono de aburrimiento en la voz.

-Puedes llamarme solo Jacob, Bella, ya no soy tu profesor-

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta, además si ya no es mi profesor no tenemos de que hablar- tomo mi mano para evitar que me fuera.

-Ya no podre verte a diario y solo quería verte antes de que las vacaciones sean oficiales, además lo que dije la vez pasada es verdad Bella, quiero ser tu amigo o lo que tú quieras que sea- en ningún momento dejo de verme a los ojos, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la rabia estaba por salir a flote y tenía que controlarme antes de explotar y gritar como tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-No entiendo porque este cambio, ya cumpliste con tu cometido, me viste tal cual como querías, necesitabas verme sufrir lo lograste, ya déjame en paz-

-Lamento eso Bella, solo necesito estar cerca de ti, te extraño- mis ojos comenzaron a arder, solo quería golpearlo y causarle dolor.

-¡Eres un idiota Jacob Black, deja de decir estupideces!-

-No son estupideces preciosa, de verdad, daría lo que sea por poder besarte de nuevo y abrazarte- tenía un brillo en los ojos que provocaba más rabia en mi cuerpo.

-Te amo- dijo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, comenzó a acercarse, podía oler su aliento y percibir su calor cerca de mí.

Me quede petrificada, necesitaba moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Entonces sus labios rozaron los míos y fue como si una gota de acido hubiera caído en mi boca, mi reacción fue empujarlo con toda la fuerza que encontré, quizá no hubiera sido suficiente, pero Jacob se alejo y sus ojos parecían ¿tristes?

-¡No me vuelvas a besar idiota! ¡En tu patética vida se te ocurra tocarme de nuevo! Adoro a mi novio y no será por tu culpa que comencemos a tener problemas- dije con todo el veneno que sentí.

-Yo se que volverás a mi Bella, porque me amas, el amor no se olvida como si nada, volverás y te estaré esperando, el imbécil de Cullen no es suficiente para ti-

-¿Y tu si lo eres? ¡Por favor! El es todo lo que necesito y ni se te ocurra hablar mal de Edward…-

-Como quieras, ya volverás, lo sé- me lanzo un beso y se fue.

Aun no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, ¿ahora que quería? ¿No fue suficiente con lo que ya me ha hecho? ¿Es que acaso seria verdad que me ama? Sacudí mi cabeza ante esa última pregunta, claro que no me amaba, nunca lo hizo, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

Mi vida estaba bien en este momento y no dejaría de estarlo solo por las actitudes extrañas del inestable de mi ex.

Mi noche de chicas dio inicio al salir del instituto, cosa que no esperaba, ¿Cómo se podría decir que era noche de chicas si a las cuatro de la tarde ellas ya estaban instaladas en la sala de mi casa?

Estuvimos todo el día con las preparaciones: me ayudaron, más bien, me distrajeron mientras hacia los postrecitos que llevaría mañana al nuevo departamento de Edward.

Edward acababa de comprar un departamento en Port Angels, decía que le encantaba Forks pero que necesitaba su privacidad y ya era hora de salir de casa de sus padres. Yo ayude en la búsqueda del lugar ideal y ambos nos enamoramos del departamento que ahora era de él.

Ahora es que agradecía las ventajas de tener como aliadas a mi cuñada y la prima de mi novio, me ayudaron a conseguir la llave para poder hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa intima, sí, intima porque solo él y yo estábamos invitados, quería que fuera algo especial, llevaría una pequeña variedad de postres hechos por mí, le cocinaría la cena y decoraría el departamento provocando un ambiente romántico y tranquilo. El lugar aun estaba algo vacio, apenas estaba amueblando para poder irse a vivir ahí, yo agradecía que ya tuviera un comedor y los sillones.

Reí por la situación, hace algunos meses no me habría imaginado haciendo algo así, si bien con Jacob cambien un poco, Edward estaba provocando más cambios sin pedirlo, ahora era mucho más cursi, de un momento a otro decidía ir al hospital para verlo, le mandaba mensajes por las noches diciéndole cuanto lo extrañaba, un sin fin de cosas que seguramente no haría con alguien más.

-¿Enserio no vendrás a comer a casa Bella?- pregunto Rosalie, los Cullen le harían una comida familiar a Edward por su cumpleaños, pero yo no quería que me viera hasta el momento en que estuviéramos en el departamento, tenía miedo a delatarme antes de tiempo, él no sabía que me vería mañana, Alice se encargaría de enviarlo al departamento.

-En serio no puedo ir Rose, tu hermano me conoce, sabrá que estoy ocultando algo y no quiero ser descubierta- todas rieron.

-Es verdad, Bells es pésima mentirosa, solo una vez…- Kate dejo de hablar, sabía que comenzaría a hablar sobre las mentiras que dije sobre Jacob.

-Bueno no importa, lo importante es que mi primo estará feliz mañana en la noche- dijo Alice saltando entusiasmada como siempre.

Una vez tuve terminados mis asuntos en la cocina salimos y esperamos a que llegaran mis hermanos para cenar.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas y platicas divertidas, los chicos estaban fascinados con nuestras visitas.

-¡Hola chicas!- saludo Renne llegando del hospital. Mis amigas saludaron a mi madre.

-¿Te sirvo la cena mamá?- le dije, como siempre trataba de ayudarla, ahora yo le ayudaba con la cena.

-No pequeña ya cene- su cara se sonrojo y me imagine claramente con quien habrá cenado. Mis hermanos al parecer lo entendieron igual ya que ambos bufaron.

-¿Ya tienen planeada su noche de chicas?- dijo Renne para terminar el otro tema y parecía realmente entusiasmada.

-¡Claro! ¡Películas y Juegos!- contesto Alice.

-¿Noche de chicas? Yo creí que éramos totalmente bienvenidos, anda Jazz vamos por las pelucas y las faldas de Bella- estallaron los dos en una sonora carcajada.

-Par de tontos, ¡Por supuesto que no son bienvenidos! Solo seremos chicas y más les vale que se mantengan alejados de la planta baja- los mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Ay Isabella eres tan aburrida! Mamá porque no nos diste una herma divertida y aventurera como yo, imagínate a una hermosa nena con mi cara, ¡Perfecta!- todos comenzaron a reír y yo bufe.

-Deja en paz a Bella, Emmett, y de una vez les advierto a los dos, no los quiero rondando por aquí más tarde-

-Ya escuchaste grandote nada de comidas nocturnas- dijo Jazz con una sonrisa y Emm hizo un puchero.

-Son nuestras novias, deberíamos ser invitados en sus actividades dentro de nuestra casa-

-Son mis amigas, y como yo las invite no los quiero invitar a ustedes- Emmett me lanzo una mirada amenazante y yo le sonreí con diversión en mi cara.

Los tres se retiraron a dormir y nosotras arreglamos la sala de estar que condicionamos para dormir.

-¿A que jugaremos?- pregunte con entusiasmo. Ya estábamos sentadas en el piso comiendo palomitas.

-Hice una pequeña urna con preguntas, cada papelito tiene una pregunta, la sacamos y las cuatro debemos contestar-

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?- dijo Kate con cautela, ambas somos algo reservadas y al parecer estábamos igual de intranquilas.

-¡De todo tipo! Venga chicas, somos amigas, lo que se diga aquí, aquí se quedara- contesto Alice guiñándonos un ojo, Rose soltó una risita.

Comenzamos a sacar preguntas, algunas eran simples como: nombre de primer novio, edad que tenias al dar tu primer beso, color favorito, entre otras cosas nada importantes, pero al parecer los papeles que quedaban no eran nada inocentes. Rose saco otro papel.

-Bien, ahora esta es la pregunta ¿Eres virgen?- todas contestamos NO al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a reír.

-Siguiente ¿Quién fue tu primera vez?- la voz de Kate se escucho algo incomoda, yo sabía que era por ambas.

-Jasper- Alice fue la primera en responder y tenía una sonrisa realmente deslumbrante.

-Emmett- dijo Rose con una sonrisa como la de Alice.

-Ben- contesto Kate con la cara totalmente roja y retorciéndose las manos.

-Jacob- respondí con la cabeza gacha y con temor por lo que ellas pudieran pensar de mí.

-¿Ben y Jacob?- Rose dijo con confusión en su cara –Ben, ¿nuestro Ben?-

-Sí, antes salíamos, éramos novios, pero después él perdió el interés cuando Ángela comenzó a insinuársele y ahora están juntos- dijo mi amiga algo triste, yo sabía que ella aun lo quería, pero no había mucho por hacer, ellos decidieron ser amigos y así es como permanecían.

-Lo siento, debe ser difícil pasar por eso- Rose abrazo a Kate después de decir eso. Yo seguía a la espera de su reacción.

-Bella, mencionaste a un Jacob y yo no sé si quizá esté pensando tonterías, pero en el tiempo que tengo en Forks solo conozco a un Jacob-

-Así es Alice, es ese mismo Jacob- ella y Rosalie me veían como si tuviera una extraña enfermedad en la cara.

-¿Estuviste con un profesor?- Alice no pudo esconder el asombro en su voz.

-Es una larga historia, que honestamente estoy harta de contar, solo diré que ha sido un estúpido error, él solo quería jugar conmigo y lo consiguió-

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó entre tu padre y su madre?- Rose no dejo de lado su curiosidad.

-Tiene todo que ver, por eso lo hizo, él sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos y quería desquitar su coraje, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso-

-Tienes razón, lo importante es que ahora estas con mi hermano- le regale una sonrisa a mi rubia cuñada.

La noche siguió más calmada, nos dedicamos a contar historias tontas de nuestra niñez y terminamos viendo películas de terror.

La mañana del sábado despertamos por culpa de mis hermanos que parecía que tenían una revolución en la casa.

-A veces creo que soy adoptada- dije cuando vi a Emmett pasar por la sala con un pequeño short, una camiseta y un delantal de mamá que lo hacía verse más ridículo. Mis amigas no pudieron evitar reír por mi comentario.

-Pues yo creo que se ve hermosamente adorable- dijo Rose con ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Yo diría más bien ridículo- comente rodando los ojos.

Salimos a la cocina para encontrarnos con mis hermanos haciendo el desayuno, al parecer querían impresionar mas a sus novias.

-¿Por qué demonios estas vestido así Emmett?-

-Cuestiones de moda que no entenderías pequeña- bufe y los demás rieron.

Después del desayuno me fui con las chicas a Port Angels para arreglar el lugar. Lleve los postres en una pequeña hielera. Prepare: pastelito de chocolate, flan napolitano, gelatina de nuez, pay de queso, fresas bañadas en chocolate. Todos los hice en proporciones pequeñas. Para la cena prepararía Ravioles de Queso al Pesto.

El departamento fue sencillo de adornar, coloque un mantel rojo con los cubiertos listos, coloque velas en algunos lugares cercanos al comedor y la sala. Los postres los deje en el refrigerador de Edward, estos los colocaría en mesita que estaba al centro de la pequeña sala, ahí también coloque un pequeño mantel para más tarde colocar los postres.

La caja con su regalo lo coloque en la mesa de la sala, ya tenía todo listo, ahora solo tendría que ir a casa y esperar a que la hora llegara.

Los minutos parecían querer torturarme, cuanto más rápido quería que fueran parecían ir aun más lento. Por fin ya era hora de estar lista, me arregle con un vestido azul que Alice me acompaño a comprar, era sencillo, un poco arriba de la rodilla, con escote estrapless, corte recto, mis zapatillas altas negras, con accesorios del mismo color, maquillaje sencillo y cabello suelto solo remarcando un poco mas mis ondas naturales.

Me encontraba ya en el lugar, esperando la llamada de Alice para saber en qué momento llegaría Edward, ella llamaría cuando lo estuviera dejando en el estacionamiento del edificio.

Mi celular por fin sonó.

-¿Lista? Ahora mismo está subiendo, cree que olvide algo ahí dentro y por eso estamos aquí, ahora yo me voy, ¡Diviértanse!-

-Muchas gracias Alice-

Las velas eran lo único que aluzaba el departamento, camine al pasillo que deba a las dos recamaras y me quede ahí, en la espera de que la puerta se abriera, desde aquí podría ver su expresión.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la cara que Edward tenía definitivamente no tenía precio, paso de la confusión al asombro.

-¿Bella?- dijo de manera poco audible, solo lo escuche por el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

-Hola- dije saliendo de mi escondite con una docena de rosas rojas en las manos.

-¡Vaya! Estas hermosa, amor-

-Tú te vez extremadamente guapo- me acerque a él para poder abrazarlo, le había dicho que me encontraba un poco triste y no podría ver a nadie, era una mentira piadosa, pero al ver su cara de felicidad había valido la pena. Lo bese con toda la ternura que solo él provoca en mí.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Amor! Son para ti- le guiñe un ojo entregándole las flores y si había visto felicidad en su rostro no se comparo a este momento, era la primera vez que yo le decía de esa manera y al parecer ese era el mejor regalo que podría darle.

-No puedo creer que hicieras todo esto, es increíble, gracias amor, solo una duda ¿rosas? Me encantan, pero nunca había recibido flores de una chica-

-Tú me has regalado muchas rosas y para mi cada una de ellas era importante, ahora yo te las regalo representando en cada una los doce meses que faltan para volver a estar juntos disfrutando de un cumpleaños más-

-No te imaginas como me siento, estoy feliz, muchas gracias hermosa, contare cada mes para volver a pasar un cumpleaños mas contigo- nos besamos y después lo tome de la mano para ir al comedor, la cena estaba servida.

-¿Vino tinto?- dijo con diversión.

-Idea de mamá- ambos reímos, era bueno tener a una madre con mente abierta y que confía plenamente en mí.

-Me sorprendiste, estaba algo triste por no verte, desde el martes no dejaste que me acercara a tu casa y te extrañaba horrores-

-Lo sé, soy una exagerada, pero si me veías sabrías que estaba planeando algo y no quería que me descubrieras antes de tiempo- rio.

Terminamos de cenar y seguimos en el comedor platicando un rato mas, la cena la había hecho ligera, para poder seguir con los postres.

-Ven aun tengo más- fuimos a sentarnos a la sala, y me abrazo al ver lo que estaba en la mesa, a veces mi novio era como un niño, en este tiempo juntos había descubierto que adoraba las cosas dulces, le encantaban los postres que le había preparado.

-¿Tú los preparaste?-

-¡Claro! Espero que te gusten, no son como los que compramos pero puse mucho esfuerzo haciéndolos-

Nos sentamos en el sillón pequeño, no dejo que me sentara sola, me tenía en su regazo y comenzamos a comer. Estaba radiante solo con verlo cerrar los ojos cada vez que se llevaba un bocado a la boca y hacia sonidos algo sensuales mientras masticaba, era inevitable mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar. Solo quedaba terminar con las fresas pero antes de seguir le acerque su regalo.

-No debiste molestarte más, amor, todo lo que ya hiciste te quedo perfecto.-

-Anda, ábrelo, espero que te guste- me había quebrado la cabeza pensando que regalarle, pero en verdad no tenía idea, al final hice algo simple, hacia un mes había tomado algunas fotos donde estábamos juntos, tome dos de ellas y las edite para dejarlas en una sola foto, las coloque en un pequeño marco para que pudiera tenerla en su cuarto o su oficina.

-¡Me encanta! Se quedara en mi consultorio, muchas gracias amor, de verdad es el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado-

-Te quiero- le dije y lo bese, él es especial, cada día me demuestra sus sentimientos y soy afortunada de tenerlo conmigo.

El beso comenzó a cobrar intensidad, mis manos estaba aferradas a su cuello y las de él a mi cintura. Sentí como se inclino un poco y tomo algo. Nos separamos lentamente y cuando mis ojos se abrieron pude ver a Edward comiendo una fresa y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, me perdí en sus preciosos orbes color miel y en sus labios que masticaban de manera sensual y provocadora. Cuando termino su fresa yo tome otra y la mordí, para después ofrecérsela a él, cuando abrió la boca capturo uno de mis dedos y lo lamio despacio haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara un poco.

Mi cabeza se olvido de pensar, mi cuerpo tomo todas las decisiones a partir de ese momento. Coloque cada pierna en un costado de su cuerpo, al inicio me tense un poco ya que mi vestido se subió demasiado para poder quedar en esa posición, pero una vez estuve como quería estar seguí con mi labor de darle fresas pero esta vez desde mi boca, cada vez que su boca se acercaba no podía evitar lamer sus labios, nuestras miradas estaban conectadas y podía sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía estaba despertando gracias a lo sexy que estaba resultando el comer de esta manera las fresas.

Ya no podía más, mi cuerpo también estaba despertando y necesitaba sentir un poco de Edward, olvide la timidez y comencé a mover mis caderas, dando un roce exquisito entre ambos sexos, Edward abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero sus manos se colocaron en mis caderas ayudándome a marcar el ritmo de mis movimientos. Nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente y esta vez sus labios comenzaron un camino descendente hacia mi cuello, el cual lamio y mordió, siguió hacia mis pechos que aun estaban con la tela del vestido sobre ellos, entonces vi como con sus dientes apartaba la prenda y solo logro que un gemido saliera de mis labios, era una escena sensual y solo me hizo desearlo más, agradecía no llevar sostén. Sus labios se apoderaron de uno de mis pezones y mi mente se quedo en blanco por un momento, sus labios eran cálidos pero demandantes.

La necesidad estaba creciendo así que detuve un momento mis caderas y baje mis manos para poder liberar a su también necesitado miembro. Lo acaricie desde la base hasta la punta, con mis manos deslizándose arriba y abajo, entonces el metió su mano entre mis bragas, acariciando ese punto exacto que hace a mi cuerpo perder aun más la razón, y fue cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, me sentía tan cerca de liberarme que aumente el movimiento con mis manos sobre su miembro. El silencio solo era roto por nuestros gemidos y jadeos, los movimientos de sus manos y las mías era descontrolado y entonces sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y unos segundos después Edward llego también a su orgasmo, en todo momento antes de terminar en ese espectacular orgasmo nuestros ojos estuvieron conectados como si nada mas existiera, como si fuéramos uno.

-Te amo Bella- dijo con la voz aun entrecortada.

-Te amo- le dije, me sentía completa y eso nada lo cambiaria.

Nos abrazamos, aun no pasaría más pero por el momento estaba feliz de compartir este momento tan placentero al lado del hombre más maravilloso del mundo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ^^<strong>

**Dejando capitulo nuevo!**  
><strong>Espero que lo disfruten... estoy por dar algunos brincos importantes de tiempo en el fic y espero que les guste!<strong>

**Muchas gracias a quienes entran y dejan comentarios de verdad muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de comentar. La opinion de quienes leen es muy importante y honestamente es de lo mejor leer lo que piensan de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias también por sus visitas, sigo recibiendo alertas y favoritos, gracias, de verdad estoy agradecida por quienes se toman su tiempo para leer!**

**Cuídense, saludos!**  
><strong>JAZ<strong>

**PD: Lo siento chicas, no se que le paso a fanfiction, pero espero ya por fin suba el capitulo! Que esten bien ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

**El capitulo tendrá contenido sexual, si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Canción**** recomendada en el segundo Flash Back: Todo Cambio del grupo Camila...**

**Disfruten el capitulo ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24<strong>

A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué el tiempo va más rápido cuando las cosas están tan bien y lo único que quieres es alargar los momentos? Claro no siempre tan buenos como para durar para siempre…

Para empezar ahora tenía días algo melancólicos, la casa se siente muy vacía sin mis dos alborotadores hermanos rondando y planeando alguna travesura. Lo único que me ha mantenido algo distraída es mi reciente empleo, ahora soy parte de Gym-Swan, solo estoy ahí ayudando a los verdaderos trabajadores, quienes fueron entrenados por mi hermano Emmett y que por cierto hacen de maravilla su trabajo.

El día que los chicos partieron a la universidad no lo olvidare, en realidad esta era la primera vez que nos separábamos de esta manera, la noche antes de verlos partir hice algo especial para ellos…

**Flash Back**

Mañana seria un día complicado, ver a mis dos hermanitos irse lejos y no poder verlos a diario como estoy acostumbrada no será fácil.

Decidí dejar en el olvido por esta noche la tristeza que nos causaría la separación y planee con las chicas una noche de películas para estar todos juntos. Compre dulces de todo tipo, chocolates, paletas de caramelo, palomitas acarameladas, palomitas de mantequilla, paletas de nieve, un sin fin de cosas que estoy segura Emmett será el más agradecido. Rente algunas películas de terror que siempre han sido las favoritas de los tres.

Aproveche que los dos salieron para dar un último vistazo al gimnasio para llamar a las chicas para que llegaran a casa acompañadas desde luego de mi novio.

Y ahora aquí estamos los cuatro esperando la llegada de Jazz y Emm para poder iniciar con nuestra despedida…

La puerta se abrió y escuche algunos pasos.

-¡Bella, ya llegamos, iremos a descansar un rato mientras llega mamá para la cena!- la voz de Emmett sonó apagada, sabía que igual se encontraba triste.

-Emm pueden venir un momento a la sala ¿por favor?- mas pasos se escucharon y cuando ambos entraron a donde nos encontrábamos vi sus caras iluminarse un poco.

-¡Wow! ¿A que se deben tan agradables visitas?- Jasper lo dijo mirando tiernamente a Alice.

-¿De verdad creíste que se irían sin despedirse de nosotras?- comento Alice, llegando con saltitos al lado de Jazz. Los chicos estaban tristes y no aceptaron que las chicas los acompañaran al aeropuerto.

-¡Gracias por venir hermosa!- Emmett tomo en brazos a Rose haciéndola girar, ella se puso roja por la muestra de cariño pero ambos tenían esa mirada enamorada, en estos momentos es cuando estaba segura de que mis hermanos habían encontrado a las chicas perfectas.

-Bueno ¿y qué tal si dejan de tener muestras de amor adolescente con mi hermanita y primita y comenzamos la noche de películas?- Edward era como yo, se incomodaba al ver la efusividad de esos cuatro cuando están juntos.

-¡De acuerdo!- hable con todo el entusiasmo que pude encontrar.

-¿Dead Silence? Bella tu odias a ese muñeco y seguramente tendrás pesadillas- Jasper tenía razón, pero esa es una de sus películas favoritas.

-Adoras esa película, a mi no me pasara nada por verla una vez más- mi hermano se acerco a darme un abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho princesa, sé que es tan difícil para ti como para nosotros, pero siempre estaremos contigo- me dijo al oído para después besar mi frente, no encontré palabras con las que no terminara llorando así que solo lo abrace más fuerte.

La película comenzó y yo permanecí abrazada a mi novio, todos con sus caras concentradas y yo solo pensando en los sustos de lo que venía, odio a esa mujer con mil lenguas y con cara de querer matar a quien se ponga en su camino.

En una de las últimas escenas mi grito fue involuntario, lo que ocasiono que todos comenzaran a reír, pude sentir el pecho de mi novio temblar por aguantar la risa y lo vi con mis ojos entrecerrados, se aclaro la garganta y me dio un pequeño beso.

Al término de la película Emmett no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada.

-En serio Princess, parecía que la mujer había saltado de la pantalla para atacarte- se sostenía el estomago con las manos, seguramente ya le dolía por tanto reír.

-¡Cállate Emmett! Te recuerdo que la primera vez que la vimos estabas peor que yo-

-¡Sí! Pero es el colmo que sigas histérica con la película, cuando es la decima vez que la vemos- todos estaban como locos riendo y yo estaba roja por la vergüenza.

-¡Ey! Dejen en paz a mi novia- dijo Edward lanzándole un almohadazo a Emmett en la cabeza y así comenzó la pelea. Todos lanzando almohadas a todos, a tal punto que el relleno estaba esparcido por el piso y por nuestro cabello y ropa y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Gire mi rostro para encontrarme a una muy desconcertada Renne observando su sala.

-¡Oh por Dios! Bien, hare como que jamás vi esto, iré a servir la cena y cuando regrese quiero mi sala reluciente- nos dijo entrecerrando los ojos y viéndonos a todos.

Soltamos una carcajada y comenzamos a limpiar. Estos son los pequeños momentos que extrañaría de mis dos príncipes…

**Fin Flash Back**

Así era, siempre que estaba sola en casa todo era diferente, hacía falta la risa alocada de Emmett y la calidez de Jasper. Pero a pesar de mis momentos de soledad estoy feliz por ellos, la universidad parece ser lo suyo, ambos tienen buenas calificaciones y están contentos con sus carreras.

En realidad no puedo quejarme, el instituto marcha bien, con Renne seguimos teniendo una relación muy buena, como siempre mucha comunicación y por fin ella se dio la oportunidad de salir con Phil ya como pareja. Charlie es definitivamente asunto aparte, mi padre en los últimos meses se ha alejado aun mas, es cierto que sigue ayudando con nuestros estudios, yo recibo dinero semanalmente, pero extraño a mi padre, ahora solo lo veo cuando me lo encuentro en las calles o cuando recuerda que tiene hija, el día que llevamos a los chicos al aeropuerto solo se apareció en la puerta de la casa para decir adiós y nada más.

La relación que he mantenido con Edward a lo largo de los meses ha sido de lo mejor, nos entendemos y sabemos manejar los arranques tontos del otro.

El recuerdo más perfecto hasta ahora es lo que sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños, definitivamente algo teníamos ambos con los cumpleaños ya que él se lucio ese día, al igual que yo en su cumpleaños, incluso mucho mas…

**Flash Back**

Edward me llamo exactamente a la media noche para felicitarme, hoy es mi cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños número dieciocho y aun no tenía idea de cómo lo festejaría, era jueves y mamá ya me había festejado a su manera el domingo pasado con una comida. Esperaba escuchar algún comentario de Edward sobre salir o hacer algo, pero nunca menciono nada así que termine algo decepcionada y comenzaba a hacerme a la idea de pasar un día de lo más normal.

A pesar de no tener planes me arregle un poco más, normalmente iba al instituto con tenis y cabello suelto pero simple, una sudadera y nada de maquillaje, hoy decidí colocarme una linda blusa azul, mis jeans, unas zapatillas altas, maquillaje sencillo, una chamarra sencilla y mi cabello lo moldeado en risos.

Estaba saliendo al garaje para subirme al Jeep cuando escuche cierta voz.

-¿Asistirás a alguna pasarela y no me contaste?- voltee para encontrarme a mi novio recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta sonriendo, parecía recién bañado y se veía hermoso. –Te vez preciosa- se acerco a abrazarme y darme un tierno beso.

-Felicidades amor- dijo después de besarnos, aun amo escuchar cuando me llama así.

-Gracias amor, por cierto ¿no deberías estar en tu consultorio?- comenzó a reír y dio otro beso.

-Yo también me alegro de verte hermosa, no estoy en el consultorio porque me las arregle para tener el día libre, quiero que lo pasemos juntos y vine a secuestrarte, así que olvídate del instituto, aunque no es del todo un secuestro, Renne sabe que estarás conmigo- mi sonrisa se incremento, ahora ya me sentía realmente feliz.

-¡Me encanta la idea! Y claro que me alegro de verte, pero no todos los días te veo en las mañanas, menos ahora que vives más lejos y solo podemos vernos por las noches-

-Lo sé, ahora le encuentro un inconveniente a vivir alejado del pueblo. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar conmigo? ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Port Angels y vamos a donde se te antoje desayunar?-

-¡Claro!- realmente estaba entusiasmada, el cumpleaños que creí seria aburrido se estaba convirtiendo en todo lo contrario.

Desayunamos en una cafetería, un muffin de chocolate con un cappuccino, adoro el chocolate y aun mas los muffin, ame un poco más a mi novio después de esa comida. Pasamos la mañana conversando y contando anécdotas de cumpleaños. Almorzamos hamburguesas, extrañaba la comida chatarra que siempre comía con mis hermanos y por eso necesitaba algo que me hiciera recordarlos y como si estuviéramos conectados de algún modo, en el momento que di mi primer mordida a la hamburguesa mi celular sonó.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLAEÑOS!- gritaron dos voces, por un momento quede sorda gracias al grito, pero comencé a reír, eran mis príncipes.

-¡Gracias hermanitos!-

-No tienes nada que agradecer preciosa, queríamos llamar antes, pero fue prácticamente imposible, ¿Cómo lo estas pasando?- hablo mi hermano Jasper.

-¡Genial! He estado todo el día con Edward, me llevo a desayunar y ahora estamos almorzando, una deliciosa hamburguesa que estoy segura Emmett amaría-

-¡Eso es hipocresía Isabella! Siempre me regañas porque me la paso comiendo hamburguesas-

-Tonto Emmett, quise hamburguesa porque me acorde de ustedes, los extraño-

-Nosotros igual te extrañamos, pero en las vacaciones de Navidad nos veremos, Princess ¿Cómo esta mamá?-

-Bien Emm, ambas estamos bien, yo honestamente aburrida, es tan fastidioso no tener de quien burlarme- bufe para darle más énfasis a mi comentario.

-¡Muy graciosa! Hermanita tenemos que colgar, estamos yendo a la siguiente clase, cuídate mucho y recuerda que te queremos-

-También los quiero Jazz- termine la llamada, era lo que me hacía falta para sentirme completa.

-Sé que los extrañas, pero en menos de un año podrás verlos más seguido, estarás con ellos en la universidad- comento Edward con nada de entusiasmo en su voz.

-Tienes razón, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso- tome su mano y la apreté, aun no lo habíamos hablado, sabíamos que estábamos felices juntos, pero pronto tendría que irme con mis hermanos a la universidad y solo vendría en vacaciones, amo a Edward pero no puedo dejar de lado mis sueños, quiero tener una carrera universitaria y quizá en un futuro compartir nuestros logros juntos.

-De acuerdo, Bella ¿Te gustaría que vayamos a mi departamento? Ahí deje mi regalo y estoy ansioso por entregártelo-

-¡Vamos!- claro que quería ir a su departamento.

Llegamos en unos minutos, después de los últimos arreglos que Edward le hizo al lugar quedo realmente lindo.

Al entrar me quede con la boca abierta, en la pequeña sala había una docena de rosas rojas, las cuales parecían una tradición en nuestra relación, al lado de las rosas estaba un precioso oso gris, en una patita había un lacito que era el que sujetaba un hermoso globo de corazón con las palabras 'Te Amo' y en la otra patita un hermoso girasol, unas semanas atrás le dije que me encantan esas flores y lo recordó.

-Es hermoso Edward, muchas gracias- tomo mi mano para guiarme a la sala, no había notado que al lado del sillón estaba una silla con una guitarra encima.

-Siéntate, esos presentes de ahí- dijo señalando mis regalos –Son regalos simples, que quise darte pero que cualquiera compraría de último momento, solo es una parte de mi regalo Bella-

Tome asiento, mi confusión parecía obvia ya que Edward al ver mi desconcierto me sonrió. Entonces tomo la guitarra y se sentó en la silla, sabía que le gustaba tocar, pero según me conto hacia mucho no lo hacía.

-Te amo, eres inteligente, sencilla, espontanea, alegre, hermosa y un sin fin de cosas, Bella, nunca me imagine sentirme así por alguien; siempre que escucho esta canción pienso en ti y espero que te guste- se aclaro la garganta y ahí fue cuando me sentí en el cielo, siempre supe que mi novio tiene una hermosa voz, pero escucharlo cantar era algo totalmente distinto, perfecto, esa es la única palabra que lo define…

-… Antes que pase más… tiempo contigo amor

Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida

Antes que te ame más… escucha por favor

Déjame decir que Todo te di…

Y no hay como explicar

Pero menos

Dudar

Simplemente así lo sentí

Cuando te vi…

Me sorprendió todo de ti

De blanco y negro a color me convertí

Sé que no es fácil

Decir TE AMO

Yo tampoco lo esperaba

Pero así es el amor

Simplemente pasó

Y todo tuyo ya soy…-

Sus manos sobre la guitarra parecían una caricia y su voz me tenía hipnotizada, jamás olvidaría esa canción, la letra es hermosa, pero ningún cantante se compararía con mi cantante personal. Una vez termino de cantar no pude contenerme y me arroje a sus brazos, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, amo a este hombre y nada lo cambiaria.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, es el mejor regalo, cantas hermoso…- comenzó a reír.

-Qué bueno que te gusto amor, solo es una manera de que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí-

-Te amo-

-También te amo, en realidad aun falta algo, hace algunas semanas lo hablamos y te dije que quería que fuera algo perfecto y planeado y si tu lo aceptas puede ser hoy- su mirada estaba conectada con la mía, claro que quería que pase hoy, era el día perfecto y seria nuestra primera vez juntos. Todo estaba listo, yo desde hacía dos meses había iniciado un método anticonceptivo y no habría errores.

No conteste nada, solo comencé a besar sus labios, pero esta vez no había ternura, en ese beso demandante y pasional quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseo.

-Vamos a la recamara- unimos nuestras manos y fuimos a su recamara, tenia algunos pétalos de rosa sobre la cama.

Se acerco a mí y volvimos a besarnos, intente poner todo mi deseo en ese beso como en el anterior, solo había hecho esto una vez, pero ahora estaba más nerviosa que la vez que me entregue a… eso no era importante ahora, lo importante era como mis piernas temblaban y mi estomago revoloteaba por lo que pasaría a continuación.

Mi beso se estaba volviendo rudo y me desconcerté un poco al sentir las manos de Edward en mi nuca, haciendo que parara mis movimientos y tomando el control del beso.

-Esta vez no será solo sexo Bella, te haré el amor, no tenemos prisa amor, disfrutaremos nuestra primera vez, intentare que nunca olvides este momento- dijo sobre mis labios. Con cada palabra mi piel se erizaba aun más.

Siguió besándome, un beso lento, disfrutando cada parte de nuestras bocas, su lengua hizo un recorrido que estoy segura a ambos nos supo a gloria, aparto sus labios de los míos y comenzó un recorrido de besos, primero por mi cara, mejillas, barbilla, ojos, frente. Comenzó a bajar besando mi cuello, mi piel temblaba bajo su tacto, sus labios seguían y ahora sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo, carias lentas y deliciosas.

Tomo mi blusa y la saco sobre mi cabeza, sus ojos observaron mi cuerpo y sin palabras con otro beso me dijo que le gustaba lo que veía, beso mis pechos sobre el sostén, beso cada parte de mi piel expuesta y una vez llego a mi vientre desabrocho mis jeans bajándolos con calma por mis piernas, siguiendo con su recorrido de besos.

Subió lentamente recorriendo mi cuerpo ahora solo con sus manos y su mirada. Ahora entendía la diferencia, no buscaba algo que fuese igual a aquella vez pero al ver sus ojos simplemente lo supe, claro que en ellos se ve el deseo, pero es una mezcla hermosa entre deseo y amor. Esta sería mi primera vez haciendo el amor…

-He esperado este momento desde hace meses, eres perfecta y eres mía-

-Tuya…- susurre, sus ojos brillaron con algo de diversión…

Siguió besándome y restregando su cuerpo con el mío, su erección chocaba con mi estomago, mis piernas estaban algo unidas y necesitaba algo de fricción, abrí las piernas elevando un poco mi cuerpo para tener acceso a su miembro aun cubierto con las molestas telas. Ambos jadeamos con el contacto provocado, mis caderas cobraron vida, moviéndose para sentirlo aun más.

Coloco sus manos por debajo de mi espalda, desabrochando mi sostén, fue hacia mis brazos bajando los tirantes, su mirada atenta y penetrante, quito completamente la prenda y solo con la punta de su lengua acaricio un poco cada pezón. La frustración me invadió, necesitaba más…

Entonces su cuerpo volvió a bajar lentamente y la yema de sus dedos recorrió cada centímetro de piel, se encontró con el inicio de mis bragas, jugando con ellas, entonces decidió bajarlas con lentitud, mi cabeza estaba vuelta loca, la necesidad aumentaba con cada movimiento, una vez la prenda salió, abrió un poco mis piernas y me dio una juguetona sonrisa, inclino la cabeza y su lengua recorrió mis pliegues con delicadeza, subí al cielo de golpe, mis ojos se cerraron y rodaron detrás de mi cabeza. Entonces un ligero aire llego a esa parte sensible y mi cuerpo volvió a temblar, la cama perdió peso y abrí los ojos.

Edward estaba parado justo enfrente de la cama, observando mi cuerpo con amor y pasión, me perdí en su rostro, entonces note lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba desnudando para mí, yo quería hacerlo, quitar cada prenda de su cuerpo, pero mi cuerpo no reacciono. Sus dedos trabajando con cada botón de forma pausada. ¡Dios este hombre me mataría con tanta lentitud!

Su sonrisa me decía que necesitaba ser paciente. Cuando por fin su camisa salió de su cuerpo mi respiración se acelero aun más ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan hermoso?

Sus pantalones salieron de él con más rapidez, cosa que agradecí. Solo faltaba una prenda pero esta saldría con la ayuda de mis manos. Levante mi cuerpo y alcance su mano para indicarle que se acercara, se inclino y nuestros labios se unieron, mis manos no perdieron el tiempo, tomaron sus bóxer y los deslizaron hasta debajo de sus rodillas, de ahí el solo hizo algunos movimientos sacándolos completamente.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban de nuevo sobre la cama. Edward sobre mí, entre mis piernas, mi cuerpo estaba entregado por completo a las sensaciones de estar piel a piel sintiéndonos. Nos seguimos besando y entonces su mano descendió, tocando mi sexo, explorándolo, como antes lo había hecho. Sus dedos dándole toda la atención que mi cuerpo necesitaba, pero aun quería más.

Su pulgar jugaba con el punto exacto, tan sensible, tan receptivo, haciendo círculos y ejerciendo la presión necesaria que necesitaba para sentirme volar…Me encontraba cerca del límite, mi vientre lleno de ese calor que pronto hará explosión, entonces dos de sus dedos entraron en mi cuerpo, los sentí curvarse un poco y fue cuando la locura se desato, la sincronía de sus dedos dentro de mí y su pulgar no tenían explicación, estaba estimulando dos puntos que me volverían demente de tanto placer…

-¡EDWARD!- estaba en el cielo, había muerto y me encontraba flotando en las nubes.

Mi cuerpo seguía convulsionándose debajo del cuerpo de Edward, cada parte de mi estaba contraído del placer, mis dedos enterrados en su espalda y mis pies clavados en su trasero.

Entonces lo sentí posicionarse en mi entrada, su miembro mando una corriente nueva por todo mi cuerpo, escuche como él gemía por el contacto y yo seguía perdida y a la vez preparada para lo siguiente.

-Te amo- dijo entrando en mi despacio, sin prisas, con delicadeza. –Te sientes tan bien, tan perfecta…- nuestros cuerpos parecían hechos para estar unidos.

Entro completamente, mi sexo estaba totalmente amoldado a su miembro, entonces nuestras caderas iniciaron una danza sincronizada, nuestras miradas puestas en los ojos del otro, cada movimiento se sentía correcto, cada mirada era suficiente para entender lo que el otro sentía.

La lentitud fue reemplazada por la necesidad, por los instintos que habíamos dejado de lado por tantos meses. Nuestras caderas ahora llevaban una danza más rápida y placentera. Edward besando mis pechos, elevándome de nuevo, mi cuerpo no soportaría mucho, con cada movimiento sentía como me contraía mas contra su miembro. Nuestras respiraciones eran desbocadas, nuestras manos dando caricias, ya no sabía si los sonidos que salían de mi boca eran gritos, estaba de nuevo al ras de la locura.

-Estoy tan… cerca… amor- logre decir, entre mis jadeos o lo que sea que salía de mi…

-Termina para mí, entrégame todo amor…- su voz ronca e intensa fue lo que necesite, entonces explote de nuevo, su miembro se volvió mi prisionero y en ese momento escuche un grito ahogado proveniente del pecho de mi amor, ambos temblábamos y nos apretábamos mas al otro.

Se dejo caer sobre mí, sin lastimarme, dejando besos en mi cuello, ambos intentando controlar nuestra respiración y encontrar de nuevo la voz.

-Eres tan increíble, estas hecha para mi, siempre lo supe- busque su mirada y ese amor que había visto en todo el acto seguía ahí intacto.

-Te amo, yo se que estamos hechos el uno para el otro- bese suavemente sus labios.

Estiro su mano, pero yo no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera su mirada, entonces salió de mi, colocándose a mi lado y abrazándome para seguir tan juntos como fuera posible.

-Este es mi último regalo- me entrego una cajita con un pequeño moño rojo, lo abrí y el contenido me dejo perpleja. Era una hermosa argolla plateada, estaba colocada en una cadena fina, ambas parecían de oro blanco, eran hermosas. Con mis ojos intente trasmitirle mi desconcierto.

-Sé que no querías hablarlo, Bella. Pero sé que dentro de algunos meses partirás, y soy feliz de saber que serás una profesionista, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que no seré parte de tu pasado, luchare cada día por seguir siendo tu presente y aunque no te vea por meses me esforzare y ese anillo es como te digo que te amo y que en algún futuro estaremos juntos totalmente, te conquistare de tal modo que no dudaras en ser mi esposa- el brillo en sus ojos era de total sinceridad.

Estaba segura, algún día seria la esposa de Edward Cullen…

**Fin Flash Back**

Fue el cumpleaños más hermoso, nunca olvidare ese día, desde ese momento y durante estos últimos siete meses, ese precioso, sencillo y perfecto anillo cuelga de mi cuello, fue su manera de prometerme un futuro a mi lado y yo sabía que ese día llegaría.

La felicidad había sido obvia en ambos pero no siempre las cosas son perfectas y ahora estamos con dos situaciones algo incomodas…

Mi novio había comenzado con unos celos algo enfermizos.

Todo comenzó desde hace aproximadme un mes, acabábamos de cumplir un año de relación y Edward decidió sorprenderme. Había dejado su día libre de citas y fue por mí al instituto, lo que debió ser un día de lo más feliz y normal se convirtió en algo diferente y nada agradable. ¿Qué hizo que nuestro día cambiara? Solo un pequeño y nada importante detalle…

**Flash Back**

Hoy era mi primer aniversario con Edward, apenas podía creer que tuviéramos por fin un año juntos, la relación va bien, algunas veces discutimos por tonterías pero siempre terminamos riendo de lo absurdo de la situación.

Las clases fueron de forma normal, este año no tenia que sentirme incomoda tomando clases con Jacob y eso había hecho que mi año fuera aun mejor. Aunque a decir verdad él seguía insistiendo en tener una amistad conmigo. Nunca he sido una chica rencorosa y no es que pretenda tener una amistad con él, simplemente ahora trato de ser cortés, porque a diferencia de él, mis padres me educaron bien, ya le tocaría pagar lo que había hecho, mi felicidad estaba por encima de todo y ya no dejaría que Jacob fuera una sombra que solo llega a hacerme recordar tonterías.

Estaba saliendo con las chicas y justo antes de llegar a la puerta alguien tomo mi mano para que me detuviera.

-¡Bella! ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Kate, Rose y Alice se giraron para vernos. Las tres parecían algo molestas.

-¿Vienes Bella?- dijo Kate, quería ir con ellas pero he estado tratando de mantener esto en algo equilibrado, si Jacob intentaba hablar conmigo de cualquier tontería lo dejaba hablar y después me iba sin mostrar interés alguno.

-Nos vemos afuera chicas- las tres asintieron y siguieron su camino.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Jacob?-

-Solo quería saber si tienes algo que hacer por la tarde, quizá podríamos ir por un helado y platicar, ya sabes, como amigos…-

-Mmm, honestamente no lo creo Jacob, tengo cosas que hacer en el gimnasio y además hoy es mi aniversario con Edward, así que no saldré con alguien que no sea él-

-Está bien, es solo que quería conversar con alguien, en fin, entiendo, y ¿Qué tal tu relación con Edward?-

-Muy bien, estoy feliz a su lado, este año se fue tan rápido que aun no creo que sea nuestro primer aniversario- no lo dije para herir a Jacob, solo fui sincera.

-¡Vaya! Pues felicidades, por cierto ¿conoces a su nueva asistente?- fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué tiene que ver Zafrina en todo esto? Mi novio ha tenido cuatro asistentes desde que mamá abandono ese puesto, a las tres primeras las despidió porque no eran eficientes, pero con Zafrina nunca se quejaba.

-Sí, claro que la conozco, ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Nada en absoluto, es solo que es una mujer muy guapa- no tenía sentido que la mencionara solo por eso, pero lo deje pasar.

-Sí lo es, Jacob tengo que irme, vine en el carro de Alice y si no salgo ahora me dejaran-

-No sería un problema, con gusto te llevare si te dejan- comenzamos a caminar y cuando salimos de la puerta principal del instituto me gire para decir adiós, en ese momento tomo mi mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla, nunca nos despedíamos de esa manera y todo me quedo claro cuando voltee a donde se encontraban las chicas y vi a mi novio con la mirada concentrada en nosotros.

-Adiós- fue lo único que salió de mis labios y camine hacia ellos.

-Chicas, Bella se va conmigo, nos vemos después- ellas sonrieron y subieron al auto.

-¿No vas a saludarme?- dije con algo de nerviosismo, su mirada era penetrante y me sentí incomoda al ver como apretaba la mandíbula.

-Hola- dijo de manera seca y abrió la puerta para que yo subiera al auto.

El camino hacia mi casa fue en un incomodo silencio, sabía que lo que vio podía mal interpretarse, pero no había hecho nada malo.

-Edward, solo estábamos hablando de tonterías, nunca nos despedimos de esa manera y no quiero que pienses mal de algo que no es importante- hable en cuanto llegamos a mi casa.

-¿No es importante? Déjame ver si entendí bien, llegue a darle la sorpresa a mi novia porque hoy es nuestro día, me encuentro con que se retraso por no sé qué situación y después descubro que la situación es que está hablando con su ex y encima se despiden con un tierno beso, ¿no es importante? ¡¿Me vas a decir que no importa que el hombre que te hizo sufrir y sigue mostrando interés en ti te bese como si la situación fuera de lo más normal?- fue subiendo el tono de su voz, tanto que al final grito la última frase.

-Cuando digo que no importa, me refiero a que él no tiene ningún interés para mi, Edward yo solo quiero estar contigo y no necesito a nadie más, solo intento tener un trato cortés con él, no quiero más pelas, no me importa lo que paso y volvería a pasarlo solo por estar contigo nuevamente-

-Yo sé que él hará lo que sea, sé que te quiere de regreso en su vida y no lo quiero cerca de ti, no tienes porque hablar con él- sus manos sujetaban de manera fuerte y firme el volante.

-Las relaciones se basan en la confianza, no porque hable con él quiere decir que volveré, nada en él me quita el aliento o me hace pensar todo el día en verlo de nuevo, no provocada nada, tu eres el que ocupa cada pensamiento Edward, cada suspiro, cada reacción, no puedes sentirte inseguro por alguien que pertenece al pasado-

-Mira Bella, dices que no quieres más problemas, pues entonces piénsalo bien, Jacob es lo que traerá a la relación, entiendo que no puedo prohibirte nada, pero ahora lo sabes, no estoy de acuerdo con ese trato que se traen y no tolerare otra demostración de afecto como la de hoy, la próxima vez su cara no saldrá intacta- su mandíbula estaba tensa.

Me cruce de brazos, esto era absurdo, es nuestro aniversario y Jacob no tenía nada que hacer dentro de nuestra conversación. Estuvimos así varios minutos.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, nos veremos después- hablo con decisión, no se quedaría a pasar este día tan importante conmigo, mi corazón se contrajo.

-Piensa en tu actitud Edward, hoy se supone es un día especial y lo estamos echando a perder-

-¿Estamos?...- sonrió amargamente. –Bella honestamente estoy muy enojado, no quiero decir algo que pueda lastimar nuestra relación, es mejor que nos veamos después- baje del auto y entre a mi casa sin decir nada.

**Fin Flash Back**

Esa fue nuestra primer pelea fuerte, duramos dos días sin hablar, que para mi fueron eternas y en realidad las cosas no se solucionaron del todo.

Ese había sido el detonante, ahora los celos eran parte del día a día, mi novio llamaba a mi celular por lo menos cada dos horas, cuando es la hora de salir a almorzar en el instituto llama y no cuelga hasta que estoy por entrar a clase, lo mismo pasa a la salida de la escuela. Otros días simplemente llega por mí, camina desde el hospital para irnos juntos en el Jeep.

La situación no hace que lo ame menos, pero honestamente era algo enfermizo y no estaba segura de que hacer en esta situación.

Pero desde hace dos semanas no solo era eso, ahora la que comenzaba con inseguridades era yo.

Por alguna razón había despertado en mí la duda sobre la nueva asistente de mi novio. Zafrina, al igual que Edward vive en Port Angels, de repente su auto no sirve y casi todos los días él es quien la lleva a casa. Para alterar un poco más mis nervios, Edward no deja de hablar bien de ella, que es eficiente, que no puede creer que sea tan afortunado de tenerla ya que lo saca de muchos apuros en el trabajo, que blah blah blah…

Si, ahora los celos no solo eran parte de Edward, ahora yo misma sentía mi sangre hervir cuando esa tipa es mencionada.

Pero… ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo no estarlo? La mujer es muy atractiva, piel oscura y perfecta, cuerpo con curvas bien definidas, alta, cabello largo y oscuro enmarca su endemoniadamente linda cara y con aire seductor, es joven, no debe tener más de veinticinco años y ¿a qué hombre no le gusta una mujer con experiencia? Además por lo que he escuchado de ella, no es indiferente al atractivo de mi novio y comienzo a creer que él quizá siente lo mismo hacia ella. Mi necesidad de buscarla y torturarla de manera lenta y muy dolorosa, cada vez se acrecentaba mas.

Mi cabeza ocupaba gran parte del día en eso, no encuentro como resolver las cosas.

Dentro de pocos meses me iría, ya recibí mi carta de aceptación en la universidad de Seattle, no estaría muy lejos, pero la verdad era que mi economía no me permitiría estar en el pueblo tan a menudo, solo durante las vacaciones y con esto todo se complicaba aun más.

¿Qué pasaría con mi relación?

Quizá esto era la manera en que la vida nos decía que las cosas tenían que terminar… Pero ¿yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir? …

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Lamento la demora =S**

**Pero este capitulo me costo un poco escribirlo, lo reescribí tres veces y no quedaba conforme.**

**Este capitulo da el inicio del ultimo giro en la historia, es mi base para los ultimos capitulos y espero les guste!**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer. Gracias por los comentarios que dejan a la historia, siempre me roba una sonrisa leer lo que piensan. Tambien agradecer los alertas y favoritos!**

**Saludos... JAZ**


	26. Chapter 26

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25<strong>

La multitud me marea, tanta gente a mi alrededor es simplemente aterrador, no me gusta estar en medio de un mar de personas. Pero por fin llego el día, hoy recibiré mi diploma y podre decir adiós al instituto.

Toda mi familia estaba reunida en los asientos del fondo, mis padres al lado de mis hermanos, solo faltaba mi novio, al que al parecer se le había hecho tarde.

Estamos todos los alumnos acomodados de acuerdo a los apellidos, así que en ese orden recibiremos nuestros diplomas y después podre irme a celebrar con mis amigas y desde luego con mi novio…

-Alumna Isabella Swan- me levante del modo que estuvimos ensayando todo este tiempo y me dirigí a las escaleras que me conducirían por mi papel. Tome la mano de los profesores que ahí se encontraban y al dar la vuelta para salir por las otras escaleras y regresar, mis ojos detectaron algo que me dejo sin aliento.

Entrando al gimnasio estaba Edward, pero venia con compañía, a su lado estaba una hermosa morena. Sus manos entrelazadas y ambos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, entonces al mismo tiempo, mientras yo bajo uno de los escalones puedo ver como ellos se besan apasionadamente, justo en ese momento pierdo el equilibrio y caigo…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mi respiración acelerada y mi cara llena de sudor, los celos seguían carcomiéndome, pero en definitiva una cosa era sentirlos y otra muy diferente que mi mente me diera imágenes explicitas de lo que tanto temo. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y los días simplemente parecían no ser suficientes para poder darme un poco de confianza y no solo a mí misma, sino también confiar en mi relación.

El día de mi graduación estaba cerca, eso solo significaba que el tiempo se me agota y aun no entiendo nada de lo que sucede conmigo. Por otro lado solo quedan algunos días para disfrutar a mis amigos como estos últimos años lo había hecho.

Seth se iría a Los Ángeles con su hermana y su madre, según sus propias palabras querían comenzar de nuevo, no los culpaba, en el pueblo las habladurías no paraban y los Black eran los más afectados. La distancia no era muy grande, pero honestamente con la universidad y demás cosas que venían solo me quedaba esperar que mi gran amigo no me olvidara.

Ben había decidido descansar un año para pensar bien sobre seguir la universidad o continuar solo con algún negocio, así que aun podría verlo durante las vacaciones en Forks.

Kate se iría con Rose, Alice y conmigo en un par de meses a Seattle, ya teníamos todo listo, alquilaríamos una casa las cuatro junto con mis hermanos, así sería más económico y cómodo para todos. Las chicas estaban emocionadas, Alice y Rosalie porque pronto verían a sus amores como ellas mismas dicen, Kate se veía ilusionada en un nuevo comienzo, según ella misma seria su oportunidad para dejar atrás los viejos amores.

Algunas veces me contagiaba con ese ambiente agradable que mis amigas desprendían al pensar en nuestra nueva vida fuera de casa, pero honestamente aun me encontraba algo mal al respecto. Mi vida estaba centrada en su nuevo propósito: terminar la Licenciatura en Historia. Sabía que no sería difícil si me enfocaba en hacerlo, pero ahora no estaba del todo enfocada en el asunto, mi noviazgo dio un giro y era obvio que las cosas no estaban bien.

El amor es un sinfín de sube y baja, ahora estábamos rozando lo más bajo. Los meses habían volado, después de los acontecimientos con Jacob, Edward se había mostrado posesivo y sumamente celoso, he de decir que así fue hasta hace algunas semanas, durante mediados de mayo las cosas estaban tensas y notaba que él estaba distraído, cuando preguntaba el motivo desviaba la conversación o le restaba importancia. Ese era justamente el problema, en mi cabeza se acumulaban muchísimas razones para su actitud y todas tenían nombre y forma. Cada día eran más escasas las llamadas, por no decir nulas, ahora al parecer los celos habían quedado a segundo plano por parte de mi novio o quizá tenía suficiente entretenimiento para preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea su trabajo o mejor dicho su asistente. Tal vez solo me he estado comportando como una loca, celosa, posesiva, pero no puedo evitar pensar que la falta de interés se debe a que ahora le importa alguien más, los celos me están matando.

Edward se convirtió en el hombre que quiero a mi lado, pero ¿él soportaría quedarse esperando por mi? ¿En verdad querrá esperarme? ¿Se merece este tipo de relación? Lo mejor que podría hacer seria hablar con él al respecto, pero no he tenido el valor para hacerlo, por un lado sabia que Edward era quien tenía que decidir y por otro, mi lado egoísta no me dejaba planteárselo.

El anillo que aun estaba colgando sobre mi pecho me motivaba para creer que todo está bien, pero si algo había aprendido en las últimas semanas, es que las cosas cambian, cada día es un giro diferente y no debemos dar nada por sentado.

Por lo pronto hoy vería a mi novio, había quedado de acompañarme por mi toga de graduación a Port Angels, así que llegue del instituto y rápidamente tome un baño y me arregle. Y aquí estoy ahora sentada en la cocina esperando a que el timbre suene, hace más o menos veinte minutos que debió llegar por mí, cosa rara en Edward teniendo en cuenta que es muy puntual.

No pude evitar recordar viejos tiempos, cuando tenía que soportar ver mi celular cada diez minutos esperando en una calle solitaria a que Jacob llegara y verlo aparecer una hora después, si es que tenia suerte de que apareciera. Sé que Edward es diferente, pero todos podemos cambiar ¿no?

El timbre sonó, sacándome de mis tontos pensamientos y un suspiro salió de mi pecho, al parecer estaba más preocupada de lo que creía. En la puerta estaba mi atractivo novio con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola guapo!- dije y lo abrace para besarlo, como estuve deseando toda la mañana.

-¡Hola hermosa! ¿Lista para irnos? Lamento la tardanza, es solo que me atrase un poco con algunos papeles-

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Vamos antes de que sea más tarde- le giñe un ojo y tome su mano para avanzar al Volvo cuando pude distinguir algo dentro del coche, me pare en seco y gire mi vista hacia Edward. No necesite preguntar nada, solo enarque una ceja con la duda plasmada en mi rostro.

-Bueno ella no tiene un coche y me pidió un aventón-

-Yo puedo darle uno de esos y no necesito un coche- dije en voz baja, pero al parecer me escucho ya que me dio una mirada desaprobatoria.

Justo en ese momento Zafrina bajo la ventana del copiloto y me regalo una linda sonrisa, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Hola Bella, lamento las molestias, pero como sabía que van hacia mí rumbo y Edward se ofreció amablemente a llevarme, no pude negarme- ¿Edward se ofreció? La sangre recorría mis venas de una forma alocada, mis puños se apretaron por un instante.

-Claro, no hay problema- trate de que toda mi rabia se quedara bien disfrazada, pero definitivamente no lo conseguí.

Me quede ahí parada esperando a que la mujer me dejara mi lugar, porque siendo la novia, supondría que mi lugar es al lado de mi novio, ósea en el lugar exacto donde ella está sentada, pero nada paso, ella solo se quedo ahí, sin siquiera mirarme y tomarse la molestia de preguntar; al voltear a ver a Edward me dio una mirada de disculpa y me abrió la puerta trasera. ¡Demonios! Esto me estaba sobrepasando y si ella hacía o decía algo durante el camino quizá su cara no sea tan linda cuando termine la tarde.

-Así que ¿pronto a la universidad eh? Esa es una etapa emocionante, independencia, diversión, un poco de inmadurez, nuevos chicos…- me estaba mirando directamente a la cara y su sonrisa era enorme, al parecer ella quería en definitiva que conociera nuevos chicos.

-No había pensado en nada de eso, yo voy a estudiar, no sé a que ibas tú a la universidad, pero en definitiva tenemos diferentes prioridades-

-¡Vaya! Pues obviamente yo igual iba a estudiar, pero una cosa lleva a la otra, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar- se encogió de hombros y se giro para ver la carretera.

No dije nada, porque estoy de acuerdo, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, yo misma lo he vivido y no podía evitar sentirme algo asustada.

El silencio incomodo continuo hasta que llegamos al edificio donde ella vive, otro motivo para mis preocupaciones, su departamento está a solo unas calles del departamento de Edward.

Mi novio como el caballero que siempre ha sido, salió para abrir su puerta y después ayudarme a bajar para despedirnos y tomar mi lugar.

-Así que ella ahora puede estar aquí, a un lado tuyo y no importa que yo esté cerca, ¿interesante no?- no tenia deseos de discutir, pero… ¡Aggh Demonios! Yo necesitaba que me diera mi lugar y hoy no lo hizo.

-Bella no quiero pelear, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Sacarla a rastras del asiento?-

-A mi me suena estupendo, pero quizá solo con mencionarle que mi lugar es a tu lado y no el de ella abría bastado-

-¡No quiero discutir! Solo vamos por lo que necesitas y olvidemos el mal momento ¿sí?- me cruce de brazos, estando furiosa podría decir mil cosas malas y no quería hacer todo mas grande.

Llegamos a recoger mi toga y el silencio seguía presente, nunca me había sentido tan incómoda al lado de Edward, ni siquiera cuando peleamos, así que esto en definitiva era nuevo para mí. ¿Por qué ahora me sentía diferente?

-Creí que podríamos dar un paseo, comprar un helado y platicar un rato antes de regresar- menciono cuando íbamos al auto.

-Suena bien- fuimos al parque que frecuentábamos cuando visitábamos Port Angels.

-¿Estas emocionada? Dentro de poco te vas a Seattle-

-Mmm, en realidad mis sentimientos respecto a eso están confusos, me alegra poder iniciar una etapa nueva, muero por terminar mi carrera, pero me da miedo dejar a atrás…- no pude terminar la frase, mi garganta se bloqueo, si seguía quizá comenzaría a llorar y no quería derrumbarme ahora.

-Entiendo, supongo que te sientes muy presionada- fruncí el ceño, su tono al decir eso sonaba resentido, como si algo le molestara.

-Claro que estoy presionada, necesito enfocarme en obtener los créditos necesarios para terminar la carrera, solo me enfoco en poder terminar antes de lo normal y eso por supuesto que me presiona-

-Deberíamos irnos ahora, antes de que anochezca- no entendía su actitud, el tema era difícil para ambos, pero nunca había mostrado descontento en que me fuera.

Me llevo a casa y la tensión seguía presente, al llegar solo tome mis cosas y baje del auto, no sabía cómo actuar y me estaba poniendo más nerviosa cada momento. Pero si algo me había preocupado durante nuestra salida, nada fue tan confuso como su despedida, bajo del coche detrás de mí y entonces hablo.

-Entenderé lo que sea que decidas, no pienses en mí, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y entiendo…- entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Mi corazón dolió un poco, mis pensamientos volaron rápidamente, tal vez no estoy del todo equivocada.

Esa actitud de algún modo me dio explicaciones, las llamadas ahora inexistentes, los mensajes tan poco constantes, los besos ahora tan escasos, los momentos silenciosos e incómodos que antes eran tan cómodos…

**Edward POV**

La vida estaba perfecta, mi novia era todo lo que una vez quise para mí y mucho más. Pero no siempre pueden ser las cosas como soñamos y aunque habíamos compartido momentos inolvidables juntos, los celos parecían opacarlos poco a poco.

Nunca había sentido celos por nadie, mis antiguas relaciones habían sido tan poco duraderas que no habían tenido una etapa como esta.

Mi mente aun se nubla cuando recuerdo el beso que Jacob le dio a mi Bella, solo pensar en que él pueda poner sus manos encima de ella de nuevo, me enferma. Es una sensación que tortura mi cuerpo, mis venas toman un ritmo desenfrenado y mi cabeza crea imágenes que me hacen querer golpear algo, más bien a alguien…

Durante días, más bien semanas, me comporte como un maldito acosador, la llamaba para saber que hacia después de cada clase, durante sus almuerzos me las arreglaba para hablar con ella hasta su nueva clase, para la hora de su salida si no podía ir por ella igual la llamaba, durante el día cuando no podía llamar mandaba mensajes para saber que estaba haciendo. Fue entonces cuando un mes después de mis constantes acosos cruce la línea, la seguí buscando algún motivo para creer que me estaba engañando.

Pase todo un día detrás de ella, me las arregle para estar entre pasillos del instituto y pasar desapercibido en el almuerzo, después de eso imagine que quizá no iría a su casa, cosa totalmente absurda, porque pude ver como se dirigía a su hogar, en cada llamada ella me decía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, yo lo podía ver, no había motivo para ser tan estúpido y tener esta actitud, mis idioteces no podían seguir, así que me obligue a mi mismo a parar. La decepción de mi comportamiento me pego doblegándome completamente. Soy psicólogo y sin embargo caí en una de las actitudes a las que intento ayudar, ¿Cómo alguien como yo podía ayudar a una persona celosa y posesiva, si no podía ayudarme a mí mismo?

Así que deje las llamadas, me olvide de los mensajes, seguí con la relación que antes teníamos, de mensajes en algún momento del día o alguna que otra llamada para saber cómo estaba y recordarle cuando la amo. Entendí que todo se trataba de mantener un equilibrio, nos amamos, conocemos a otras personas y no por eso dejamos de sentir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Pero no sabía cómo explicarle eso a mi novia. Yo no era el único celoso en la relación, ahora Bella estaba en constante discusión conmigo por mí ahora asistente Zafrina, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido.

Zafrina era mi asistente y se estaba convirtiendo en mi amiga, solo eso, teníamos algunas cosas en común y platicar con ella era fácil. No puedo negar que creo que es una mujer muy guapa, pero mis ojos están puestos en cierta castaña que sigue quitándome el sueño.

Por más que intento encontrarle lógica a los celos de Bella no puedo, nunca he dado motivos para qué crea que siento algo por Zafrina, jamás nos ha visto en algún momento comprometedor ni nada por el estilo.

Hoy llevaría a mi amor por su toga, a pesar que me causaba algo de nostalgia ver que cada día se acercaba mas su partida, quería pasar cada momento con ella. Mi mente aun no quería pensar en ese día, ni tampoco quería imaginarme lo que podría pasar en estos meses. Ella estaba rara con esta situación, cada vez más distante, parecía tener dudas sobre nosotros y yo no podía soportar el hecho de verla partir y saber que quizá no estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

-¿Edward?- Zafrina me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. -¿Pasa algo? Pareces preocupado-

-Estoy algo inquieto y melancólico, en un rato más iré con Bella a por su toga y no dejo de pensar que dentro de poco nos diremos adiós, mi Bella esta extraña conmigo y no entiendo lo que sucede, solo no quiero perderla-

-Edward, entiendo tu situación, pero deberías pensar desde el punto de vista de ella, quizá ahora comprende que en Seattle conocerá cosas nuevas, personas diferentes y quizá no quiera dejar un compromiso atrás que no sepa si podrá cumplir, tal vez solo se siente presionada- su comentario me dejo en blanco. ¿Mi Bella podría pensar que un compromiso conmigo la ataría a poder conocer a alguien más? ¿Querrá ella disfrutar su etapa universitaria al lado de alguien que no sea yo?

De alguna manera tenía sentido, se marchará a una ciudad diferente, habrá chicos de su edad y seguramente más de uno se interesara en ella, quizá solo quiere experimentar cosas nuevas, sin necesidad de creer que me deja con ilusiones que podrían dañarme.

-Quizá solo necesito hablar con ella- le dije a Zafrina con toda la fuerza que encontré, pero la verdad era que sentía un hueco horrible en el estomago.

-¿No crees que eso solo la presionaría más? Tal vez solo debes dejarla pensar y que ella decida lo que cree que es correcto-

-Tienes razón.- susurre.

-Entonces ¿a dónde irán por su toga?- desde hace algún tiempo Zafrina no traía su coche y yo me encargaba de pasar por ella en las mañanas y algunas veces regresábamos juntos.

-Port Angels- no quería ofrecerle ir con nosotros, sabía que sería una discusión innecesaria con Bella.

-¿Puedo unirme? Ya sabes estoy sin coche y quizá pueda aprovecharme de su viaje hasta allá-

-Mmm, claro está bien- pues no, no está bien, pero soy un caballero y  
>¿como podría simplemente negarme?<p>

El camino a casa de Bella fue rápido, tal como lo había pensado ella no estaba feliz de que Zafrina estuviera con nosotros y lo que colmo su paciencia fue que mi amiga no bajara para dejarle el lugar del copiloto, yo me sentía realmente contra la espada y la pared.

Durante todo el viaje fue incomodo, aun después de dejar a Zafrina seguimos con incomodidad y en verdad esto era nuevo, nunca estuvimos en esta situación, nuestra relación era tan fácil, podíamos hablar de cualquier tontería y estar felices, pero ahora parecía que eso quedo en el olvido.

La lleve a casa, aunque lo que realmente quería era llevarla a mi departamento y abrazarla toda la noche, tenerla en mis brazos y convencerla que lo nuestro no puede terminar, pero eso no era posible, necesitaba darle su espacio, ella sabría lo que es mejor para ella, por eso mis palabras al despedirme.

-Entenderé lo que sea que decidas, no pienses en mí, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y entiendo…- le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí dentro del Volvo. No podía quedarme, si seguía hablando terminaría suplicando y ahora no era lo mejor…

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la tardanza, pero por algunos asuntos no había podido escribir u.u<strong>

**Lo compensare, cada semana subo un capitulo y mañana subire otro!**  
><strong>Que les pareció el capitulo?<strong>

**Se viene solo un poquito de drama... faltan pocos capitulos y espero les gusten ^^**

**Agradecerles a quienes entran a leer, sus visitas son las que me hacen seguir escribiendo, gracias por los favoritos y nuevos alertas! Y tambien muchisimas gracias por quienes se toman su tiempo en dejar un review!**

**Su opinión es en verdad muy importante!**

**Saludos... JAZ**


	27. Chapter 27

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

**Quiero disculparme por desaparecer de nuevo, no aburrire con los motivos, solo encontre una manera de compensarlo y es esta:**

**Sé que prometí en la ultima actualización subir un capitulo mas al dia siguiente y es este, el 26, llega tarde pero aqui se los dejo, de verdad miles de disculpas.**

**Pero no solo subo este, a pesar de no poder usar la PC estuve escribiendo en un cuaderno y logre tener los dos capítulos mas que son los que debo!  
>Espero que los disfruten... ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26<strong>

Por fin llego el día de la graduación. Me siento nerviosa y entusiasmada al mismo tiempo, se haría una pequeña celebración en casa de los Cullen, estaríamos los amigos, los Cullen, Renne y Phil.

Aun era temprano, pero en realidad no había dormido casi nada, gran parte de la noche di vueltas por la cama y el cuarto entero, termine dormida en la mecedora que está cerca de mi ventana, lo que ocasiono un ligero dolor de cuello que probablemente tendría todo el día.

Ahora estaba arreglándome un poco, un lindo vestido que mi madre me obsequio, color azul, por encima de la rodilla, las zapatillas negras y la enorme toga encima. Aun no colocaba la toga, pero estaba segura que moriría de calor a pesar del clima. Mi maquillaje como siempre muy natural. Cabello con ondas y totalmente suelto en mi espalda.

Solo me quedaba esperar la hora para salir al instituto, el evento seria a las nueve y los alumnos tendríamos que estar ahí a las ocho, las chicas pasarían por mí para poder retirarnos a la escuela, ya que Renne llevaría el Jeep para volver a casa.

Cierta melancolía me invadía, ya que mis hermanos no estarían conmigo en mi graduación, pero pronto vendrían a pasar sus vacaciones y entonces iríamos todos juntos a Seattle. ¿Con ganas de irme? No, realmente no. Pero hoy dejaría que todo quedara en el olvido y disfrutaría el día.

Escuche claramente como sonó el claxon del coche de Rosalie y salí volando a la entrada para irnos.

-Isabella, ¿no piensas despedirte de tu madre?- sonó la voz divertida de Renne.

-Lo siento mamá, pero ya quiero irme-

-Te vez hermosa mi pequeña, por cierto, antes de que te vayas, necesitaba hablar contigo de algo-

-Claro mamá, ¿qué pasa?-

-Sé que invitaste a Charlie, estoy segura que deseas que asista, no sé si asistirá, pero solo quiero que recuerdes que tu padre te ama, que si no puede venir al evento, no es porque eso haya cambiado, no quiero que eso te entristezca o algo por el estilo si no aparece ¿entendido?-

-No te preocupes, entiendo como siguen las cosas y yo cumplí con invitarlo, yo se que papá me ama y ahora está pasando por un mal momento- me trague las ganas de llorar, claro que sabía que Charlie probablemente no asistiría, extraño muchísimo a mi padre pero no puedo obligarlo a estar en donde no quiere estar. El cambio en él ha sido notorio, a pesar de vivir en el mismo pueblo, nunca lo veo, el dinero ahora lo deposita en una cuenta bancaria…

-Bueno nos veremos en un ratito, te amo mi niña- dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo. Sonreí y le di un abrazo para salir al encuentro de mis amigas.

-¡Hey chicas!- salude a mis tres guapísimas amigas.

-Bells, te vez hermosa-

-Gracias Kate, pero creo que no soy la única, ¡chicas se ven impresionantes!-

Llegamos rápidamente al instituto, la mayoría de los compañeros de la generación ya están ahí, era nuestro momento de ser ordenados y respetar los ensayos que habíamos hecho las últimas semanas. Entrar por el lado derecho del escenario, salir por el lado izquierdo y seguir el orden de las sillas… Solo quería liberarme de todo esto.

La profesora a cargo del acomodo comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos con las primeras letras del abecedario, para iniciar el orden que llevaríamos, así sería el acomodo de sillas, las chicas se despidieron de mi, ellas iban mucho antes que yo así que me quede ahí sola saludando a algunos compañeros, cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo. Al voltear mi mirada hacia atrás me encontré con Jacob mirándome fijamente.

-Hola Bella, podemos hablar un momento ¿por favor?-

-Mmm claro- lo seguí a la salida del gimnasio y pude ver que tenía algo en su mano.

-No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para hablar contigo y como sé que no puedo presentarme en tu casa, decidí intentar hablar aquí, esto es para ti- me extendió la caja que tenía en su mano, a pesar de que vacile un poco, tome la caja.

-Gracias-

-Ábrelo- no muy convencida, abrí la caja, dentro había un collar muy lindo, la cadena era delgada de color bronce, un lindo triangulo de varios tonos de naranja colgaba de la cadena y de él colgaba una hermosa pluma café.

-Es muy lindo, gracias Jacob-

-No agradezcas, es solo que al ver esa pluma, no pude evitar pensar como con mis estupideces te hice volar lejos de mí, yo mismo provoque que extendieras esas hermosas alas y ahora solo me queda arrepentirme, es mi regalo de graduación y mi muestra de arrepentimiento, lamento los meses de sufrimiento y en verdad deseo un día poder ser tu amigo, sé que no me crees pero me enamoraste y el sentimiento sigue, y porque te quiero solo necesito que seas feliz, te deseo lo mejor del mundo, Bella-

-Gracias Jake, yo igual te deseo lo mejor, pero honestamente no tengo nada más que decir, solo gracias por tu regalo y tus palabras- le regale una sonrisa y me dirigí de regreso al gimnasio.

Jacob había demostrado su nuevo interés en mí, me lo decía constantemente, pero yo no podía corresponderle, ya no, ahora se había quedado atrás y yo no podría regresar a algo que honestamente no quería en mi vida.

Los acomodos terminaron y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el acto académico terminara, en realidad los nervios ahora estaban llegando, temía caer al subir o bajar del escenario y peor aún, que mi sueño se hiciera realidad, aunque era absurdo, Edward no traería aquí a Zafrina y mucho menos la besaría, ¿no lo haría, verdad?

Comenzó el acto, el saludo del director a los alumnos y padres presentes, el discurso del alumno más destacado de la generación y después comenzaron con la entrega de diplomas. Todos teníamos en la cara una expresión de alivio, por fin se termino esta etapa…

Cuando todos teníamos los diplomas en mano, arrojamos los birretes, y entre risas nos despedimos de los compañeros y nos abrazamos de los amigos.

-Bella, espero que tengas mucha suerte en la universidad y ojala algún día volvamos a coincidir. ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo siempre recordare nuestra amistad con cariño- ahí estaba Jessica Stanley, frente a mí, con una expresión sincera en su rostro y recordándome una etapa de mi vida que hacía tiempo había olvidado.

Cuando éramos niñas, Jessica y yo éramos buenas amigas, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, nos gustaba hacer miles de travesuras y yo disfrutaba su compañía, pero al entrar al instituto inicio su amistad con Lauren y Ángela, lo que nos hizo olvidar la amistad e incluso tener muchas rivalidades.

-Igual te deseo lo mejor Jess, espero que tu vida este llena de cosas buenas- le sonreí y entonces paso otra cosa rara en mi día, Jessica se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Con esto y el regalo de Jacob, ya son dos cosas raras.

-Lamento tanto haber dejado nuestra amistad a un lado. Te extrañe mucho Bells. Sé lo que paso con Jacob, estoy segura que sabes que yo también sufrí tu tormento. Y estoy feliz de saber que ahora estas con alguien que vale la pena- murmuraba en mi oído, no pude evitar terminar el abrazo para ver su rostro.

-Sí, yo sé que tú igual sufriste por culpa de él. Pero no vale la pena, ni si quiera deberíamos hablar de algo tan desagradable, eso es pasado, solo quería engatusar a dos desafortunadas adolescentes y eso no es digno de ser recordado-

-Pero aun así él si pensaba en ti, a pesar de que en esos momentos te odie después entendí que no era tu culpa, porque nos dejo igual de desechas-

-¿Me odiaste? ¿Por qué? – tomo mi mano y nos aparto lo mas que pudo de la multitud para no ser escuchadas. Yo la observaba con mucha confusión, yo no podría odiar a alguien que al igual que yo había sido utilizada.

-Yo sabía de tu relación con él cuando acepte que saliéramos, era una estupidez pero de verdad me gustaba demasiado, estaba orgullosa de que a pesar de que Lauren se mostraba interesada en él, Jacob se me había fijado en mí. Ya sabes, Lauren siempre tiene suerte con los profesores… En fin, creí que lograría hacer que dejara de verte, pero entonces cada vez que salíamos o teníamos algún tipo de intimidad él solo decía tu nombre, se olvidaba de que yo estaba a su lado y solo te recordaba a ti, Bella. Por eso cuando supe de su compromiso y me entere que esa chica no eras tú me sentí realmente confundida, pero me olvide del rencor que sentía por ti, porque al final tú estabas sufriendo al igual que yo-

Me quede en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Jacob olvidando a Jessica y diciendo mi nombre? No tenía sentido, él me odiaba, solo era su estúpida venganza lo que lo hacía seguir a mi lado, ¿Seria verdad que se había enamorado de mi en ese entonces?

-¡Vaya! No sé qué decir, no entiendo porque seguías con él si eso sucedía, pero no soy quien para juzgar nada, honestamente tampoco entiendo como yo seguía con él después del trato que me daba. Ahora lo importante es que nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, ambas seguiremos con nuestra vida y eso debe seguir en el olvido- dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, pues seguiré despidiéndome de los demás, ¡Mucho éxito, Bells!-

-Igual para ti Jess-

Camine de algunos pasos y entonces los vi, ahí estaba mi quinteto favorito, los cinco muy guapos y con lindas sonrisas.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te succiono el cerebro y lo reemplazo por el de ella y ahora ella es lista y tu tonta? ¡Chicas llamen a urgencias nos han dejado una cabeza hueca!- los cinco comenzaron a reír, aunque no los culpo, yo igual seguía algo en shock con la despedida de Jessica.

-¡Ja! Tonto Seth, solo nos despedimos, eso es todo-

Después de abrazarnos, salimos a buscar a nuestros padres, todos iríamos a casa y en la tarde llegaríamos a la casa de los Cullen.

En la entrada del gimnasio encontré a Renne, pero lo que no esperaba encontrar era a Charlie y a Sarah al lado de ella, el ambiente se veía realmente incomodo.

-¡Felicidades princesa!- mi madre me abrazo en cuanto me tuvo cerca, como siempre amo esos abrazos, no importa que pase alrededor, sus abrazos siempre saben darme paz.

-Gracias mami, ¡Por fin, adiós al instituto!- comenzó a reír y me entrego un hermoso ramo de girasoles, estaban preciosos y ya estaba pensando como lucirían en mi habitación.

-Te estaré esperando en el Jeep para regresar a casa ¿bien?-

-Claro, ahora te alcanzo- le guiñe un ojo, era obvio que me estaba dando privacidad con Charlie.

-¡Hola papá!-

-¡Hola Bella! Felicidades, a penas puedo creer que estés por salir a la universidad, estoy orgulloso de ti princesa.-

-Gracias- ¡Dios! Esto es incomodo, por más que sabía que debía saludar a Sarah no podía, para mi ella no dejaría de ser la tipa que se metió en mi familia. El silencio nos acompaño por unos largos minutos hasta que mi padre hablo.

-Esto es para ti, sé cuanto amas las flores y espero te guste lo que está en la caja- me entrego un hermoso ramo de tulipanes blancos y una pequeña caja, al abrirla me encontré con una mini tiara hermosa.

-Cuando la vi solo pude recordar cuando eras una niña, cuando todos decíamos que eras la princesa de la casa y actuábamos como tus sirvientes para verte feliz. Solo es como un recordatorio, debes saber que para mí siempre serás mi princesa- al escucharlo algunas lágrimas me traicionaron, siempre recordaría mi niñez, siempre sonreiría al recordar a mi familia unida y a mis padres dándonos la mejor niñez que cualquier niño puede tener.

-Y tu mi noble caballero…- le dije entre lagrimas y con un intento de sonrisa. Entonces se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Debo irme, te llamare en estos días, espero que tengas una linda celebración, saluda a tus hermanos de mi parte cuando te hablen- me dio un beso en la frente, al separarse de mi tomo la mano de Sarah y se fue, no me paso desapercibida la mirada de triunfo de ella, no sabía a qué se debía su actitud, pero si sabía que ella no era parta de mi vida y no tendría porque afectarme.

Ahora el día seguía tornándose extraño, otra cosa rara, con esta son tres. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que después de tanta frialdad mi padre vendría?

Y entonces me encontré de frente con un hombre hermoso, con una mandíbula perfecta, boca preciosa y apetecible, ojos intensos y seductores. El hombre de mi vida.

-¡Acabo de enamorarme! ¡Dios! Que mujer más preciosa- arquee una ceja.

-¿Acabas de enamorarte? Y yo creyendo que te había robado el corazón desde hace mucho- dije cruzándome de brazos. Se echo a reír y se acerco a abrazarme y besarme, amo sus labios…

-¿Mi corazón? Puff, estas atrasada en noticias, ese hace muchos meses que ya no es mío.- sonreí.

-Tonto- coloque ambas manos en su cuello para poder besarlo de nuevo, este hombre es adictivo.

-¡Felicidades Amor! Te amo, estoy orgulloso de ti, por cierto esto es para ti- nos separamos un poco y me entrego otra caja, pequeña, ¿un anillo quizá?, la tercera caja de la tarde, era el día de los regalos, pero honestamente esta caja aceleraba aun más mi corazón. Algo en mi pecho se encendió y quería pensar que sería quizá una propuesta, algo que me ayudara a ver el camino que debía tomar, que me dijera que esperaría hasta mi regreso.

-Gracias, no debiste molestarte, amor, me es suficiente con tenerte a mi lado- abrí la caja, era una hermosa pulsera, con un corazón colgando de ella, no sabía de qué material era pero honestamente no quería enterarme, la pulsera parecía oro blanco, era realmente hermoso. No pude sentirme decepcionada porque no era lo que yo creí, sabía que era pronto aun.

-Hablando de corazones, ese solo es la representación del que no puedo entregarte en las manos, pero que igual es tuyo, te amo- su mirada nunca perdió la mía, mi corazón estaba desbocado, no sabía que decir, solo pude actuar y me lance a sus brazos, lo bese y le hice saber que mi amor era tan fuerte como el de él.

-También te amo- ambos sonreímos.

-Vi a Renne dirigirse al estacionamiento, supongo que estará esperándote, ¿te acompaño?-

-¡Por favor!- salimos con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me despedí de él y después de que mi madre se despidiera fuimos a casa.

El día se paso rápidamente, después de ducharme nuevamente y colocarme el vestido que había estrenado esta mañana, mi madre me arreglo un poco más, mis ojos con una sombra azul desvanecida, mi cabello alaciado y estrenando unas hermosas zapatillas, obsequio de Renne.

Ella estaba preciosa, su vestido café le quedaba lindísimo, su cabello en ondas y esas zapatillas altas que seguramente harían que Phil suspirara, ya que sus piernas se veían largas y perfectas. Mis hermanos nos encerrarían a ambas si nos vieran vestidas así. No que la ropa no sea adecuada o muy reveladora, pero mis hermanos odian las faldas… al menos en nosotras.

Salimos de casa cuando Phil llego, era un hombre puntual y muy atento.

-Hola Bella, muchas felicidades- me sonrió, es una persona agradable y a pesar de ser un poco más joven que mamá, parece maduro.

-Gracias Phil. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, aunque no te miento, estaba deseando que llegara la hora para venir por ustedes, ya extrañaba a mi chica- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Renne, solté unas risitas, me encanta como se tratan, pero me encanta aun mas ese brillo precioso en los ojos de mi madre.

Llegamos puntuales a casa de mis suegros, ya los conozco a ambos, son personas cálidas y muy agradables. Esme es tan linda, cualquier momento con ella es cómodo y Carlisle un hombre caballeroso y sincero.

Ya todos estaban en la sala de estar y después de los saludos pasamos al comedor.

-Estas hermosa, amor- su tono de voz sonó tan sexy, que mi cara enrojeció enseguida.

-Gracias-

-¡Edward! Deja de insinuarle cosas indecentes a Bella, no vez que se pone roja como tomate- todos comenzaron a reír y mi rostro se encendió aun mas.

-¡Cállate Alice!-

-Chicos, muchas felicidades a todos, espero que la cena que les prepare les guste, es un honor para mí tenerlos en mi humilde casa- dijo Esme dándonos a todos una mirada cálida y maternal.

La cena estaba deliciosa, después llego un rico pastel de chocolate como postre. Al terminar todos ayudamos a lavar lo utilizado durante la cena, a pesar de las quejas de Esme y Carlisle.

Estábamos en la sala de estar, platicando todos animadamente cuando mis suegros, Renne y Phil se acercaron para despedirse.

-¿Saldrán?- pregunte con mi mirada fija en Renne.

-Bella es un día de celebrar para los jóvenes y confiamos en que no harán cosas indebidas, así que los dejamos para que disfruten su noche- contesto mi madre, pero sabía que había algo mas, ella sabía algo que yo no. Entrecerré los ojos observándola atenta.

-Solo diviértanse y dejen la casa tal cual esta- comento Carlisle con mirada picara. Entonces los cuatro salieron por la puerta principal. Y entonces mi pregunta fue contestada…

Cinco minutos después de que nuestros padres se marcharan el timbre sonó, me basto eso para comenzar a entenderlo, pero entonces las voces de la entrada me lo confirmaron.

-¡ALICE CULLEN! Dime que esto es solo la reunión que habíamos planeado y no una fiesta llena de compañeros que seguramente no son de nuestro total agrado…- reclamo Rosalie con cara llena de ira.

-¡Hay Rose! Te estresas demasiado, veras como te diviertes…- Todos estábamos en shock, habíamos acordado que solo estaríamos los de siempre, Seth, Ben, Kate, Rosalie, Alice y yo. Era lo ideal para esta noche, hacer una reunión los amigos para ir despidiéndonos, pero como siempre Alice hace lo que le da la gana.

En menos de media hora la casa estaba llena de gente, pero algo llamo totalmente mi atención, muchos no eran solo del instituto, entonces esa cara apareció en mi visión, esa cara que solo de recordarla me daba rabia.

En la entrada de la casa estaba una morena despampanante, con un vestido rojo entallado y unos tacones de muerte que la hacían lucir como modelo marcando cada curva, si cuando me vi en el espejo me sentí hermosa, en este momento mi autoestima bajo algunos niveles.

Zafrina se veía espectacular y odia admitir que cualquiera podría ser deslumbrado por esa mujer, incluso mi novio. Como si el cielo me odiara en ese momento se apareció Edward a su lado, salándola con un beso en la mejilla, la sonrisa de esa mujer me hizo temblar, era obvio que ella sentía más que amistad, sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar y entonces vi mi desahogo, frente a mi estaba una mesa con bebidas y algunos aperitivos. ¡Al demonio los aperitivos! Mi meta en ese momento era llegar a esa botella de vodka…

La botella de vodka seria mi amiga durante las próximas horas o al menos hasta que desapareciera el líquido de ella.

Ya antes había tomado, pero no demasiado y no era precisamente buena en ese arte. Solo dos o tres cervezas son suficientes para hacer que mi cabeza gire y pierda el sentido. A pesar de que sé que probablemente termine mal, muy mal con el vodka, hoy me siento especialmente valiente y con esa misma valentía tome el primer sorbo de la botella, así en seco, sin ningún otro liquido mezclado que aminore el sabor; sentí la quemazón en mi garganta, pero si algo no me importa ahora es eso, así que seguí con el próximo sorbo.

-Amiga ¿pretendes quedar inconsciente?-

-Kate, necesito relajarme, olvidar y estaba botella promete ayudar-

-¿Puedo unirme a tu club del olvido? Siento horrible ver como esos dos bailan felices- dijo haciendo una seña hacia Ángela y Ben.

-¡Claro! Estaremos encantadas de recibirte- dije levantando la botella.

Así estuvimos por un rato, sentadas en la escalera, viendo a todos de un lado para otro, bailando y conversando. La botella ya con una pérdida considerable de licor.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Al demonio! Movamos nuestro trasero y bailemos- animo Kate.

-¡Vamos!- conteste sin pensar, no sabía si mi novio me había buscado o no durante este tiempo, pero al no verme encontrada lo mejor sería divertirme sin él.

Al levantarme, el piso se movió un poco, pero aun así camine con toda la seguridad que logre encontrar.

Fuimos a la sala y ahí estaban Alice y Rose bailando con Seth y riendo.

-¡Chicas! ¿En donde estaban?- pregunto Seth.

-Por ahí, conversando- Kate al parecer estaba más animada que minutos antes.

-¡Puff! Si huelen como si hubieran conversado mucho- dijo Rose arrugando la nariz.

-No es para tanto, solo tomamos un poco- mi voz definitivamente decía lo contrario, arrastrando las palabras…

-¡Como sea! ¡Bailemos! Es nuestro día- grito Alice y así lo hicimos, al ritmo de Beyonce estuvimos bailando y cantando.

Me estaba divirtiendo, pero una parte de mi cabeza seguía perdida, pensando en que estaría haciendo él. Comencé a perderme en mis pensamientos, entonces Kate me tomo de un brazo haciendo que me acercara a ella y murmuró en mi oído:

-¿Ese es el motivo de tu tristeza?- señalo hacia un punto alejado de nosotras, ahí estaba mi novio, platicando animadamente con Zafrina y otro hombre joven. En ese momento sentí un poco de alivio creyendo que ese joven seria el acompañante de ella, pero entonces el alivio se esfumo cuando Zafrina se recargo en el hombro de Edward de forma coqueta y porque no decirlo parecía que estaba insinuándosele.

Solo logre asentirle a mi amiga como respuesta, no pude hablar, las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

-Bells, yo sufro muy estúpidamente porque sé que lo tuve y lo deje ir. Pero tú aun lo tienes, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Ve y demuéstrale lo que tiene!-

Y en ese momento olvide las inseguridades, esa noche ese hombre seria más mío que nunca y haría que olvidara que esa tipa existe. Esa noche él me tendría más presente que nunca.

-Nos vemos más tarde- le dije a Kate, guiñándole un ojo.

Me dirigí al baño del piso de arriba, arregle un poco mi cabello, enjuague mi boca para mejorar mi aliento y retoque mi maquillaje.

-Eres hermosa y sensual Bella, ve por él- me dije viéndome al espejo y sonriendo.

Salí con paso decidido, hoy Edward Cullen, sabría qué tan mío es.

Llegue hasta donde se encontraba con sus amistades y sin saludar me coloque detrás de Edward y levantándome en las puntas de mis pies le susurre al oído.

-Sé que estas ocupado, pero quiero un regalo de graduación especial, esperaba que mi novio me lo diera- recalque las últimas palabras para que entendiera el doble sentido y seguí hablando -¡ah! y solo por si te interesa acabo de deshacerme de mis bragas-

Pude sentir como se estremecía. Justo antes de salir del baño me había quitado las bragas en un último impulso. Al parecer mi nivel de borrachera más elevado de lo que imaginaba.

Se giro lentamente y sus ojos eran intensos, el deseo los oscureció y ahora yo me estremecía de anticipación.

-Chicos, si me permiten regresare en un momento- mi sonrisa se hizo presente y no pude evitar ver la cara molesta de Zafrina.

Me tomo por la cintura acercándome a él.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Y no es que me queje- pregunto con su boca cerca de mi oído.

-Nada en especial, solo mi forma de hacerle saber a mi novio que lo deseo, además como ya te dije quiero ese regalo especial- conteste rozando un poco mi mano con su entrepierna, sabía que tenemos mucha confianza, pero sin ayuda del alcohol quizá no sería tan impulsiva e insinuante.

Entonces se coloco detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura con ambas manos y recargando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-También te deseo, amor- y para dejármelo claro pego nuestros cuerpos y pude sentir su excitación en mi espalda baja, un leve jadeo escapo de mis labios. –Acabas de despertar a la bestia, Isabella- continúo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Ambos estábamos ansiosos y sin pensarlo entre en la primera puerta visible. Entramos en un pequeño cuartito que Esme utiliza para colocar los accesorios de aseo, que estaba justo debajo de la escalera.

-¿Ansiosa?- pregunto ahora con sus labios sobre los míos, ni siquiera había notado en qué momento había girado mi cuerpo para quedar de frente.

-¡Solo tómame aquí, recargada en esa puerta y demuéstrame que tanto me deseas!- mi voz sonó decidida, era una orden.

-Vivo para servirla, mi señora- dijo con sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos recorrieron mis costados, desde mis senos hasta mi cadera, entonces una de sus manos se coló por debajo de mi vestido, el roce de sus dedos en mi intimidad me hicieron gemir.

-Isabella…- fue todo lo que pudo decir al sentir mi excitación, entonces sus manos se colocaron en mi trasero, elevándome para que nuestras caderas se encontraran y sin esperarlo en ese momento entro en mi en una embestida profunda, mi cuerpo se arqueo, no supe en qué momento había bajado su pantalón y honestamente no me importaba.

-¿Así es como imaginabas tu regalo, mi amor? ¿O necesitas que te lo de más duro?- oh si, necesitaba palabras sucias.

-¡Tan duro como puedas!- entonces sus embestidas se aceleraron, a un punto que mi cuerpo golpeaba la puerta y mis dedos se encababan en su piel intentando encontrar un apoyo.

-¿Te gusta así?- sus palabras sonaron lejanas, mi cuerpo comenzaba a flotar, mi vientre a punto de estallar de placer. Entraba y salía de mí sin piedad, sus manos masajeando mi trasero y su boca besando la piel a su alcance. Sus jadeos sonando como música en mis oídos. Entonces no lo soporte más y me olvide de todo.

-¡EDWARD!- grite cuando alcance el cielo.

-Te amo- logro decir al terminar, en un sexi gruñido que solo me hizo perder aun más la cabeza.

Mi cabeza estaba realmente dando vueltas, ahora es que entendía que el famoso líquido transparente había hecho su magia. La noche siguió, con cada minuto que pasaba era consciente de mi estado. Descubrí que el alcohol no era mi amigo para nada, los acontecimientos que siguieron en definitiva no fueron agradables…


	28. Chapter 28

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27<strong>

El tiempo había transcurrido muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro solo a semanas de mi partida.

Mis hermanos llegaron un par de semanas después de mi graduación y estaba feliz de tenerlos cerca, parecían entusiasmados con la idea de irnos todos juntos.

Mi familia estaba completa, o casi, en el tiempo que mis hermanos tenían en el pueblo, mi padre solo los había visitado una vez, eso nos entristecía un poco, pero sabíamos que no podíamos imponernos, si él no nos quería cerca solo podríamos aceptarlo. Por otro lado, Renne estaba feliz, los chicos ahora aceptaban a Phil, incluso bromeaban y disfrutaban su tiempo con él.

Solo había algo que seguía mal, mi relación con Edward…

Las discusiones con Edward eran más constantes y a pesar de que me esfuerzo cada día para evitar mis arranques de celos, es inevitable, ella sigue presente en cada comentario, en cada momento y eso no ayuda.

La mañana siguiente después de mí graduación fue cuando comenzó un distanciamiento aun más grande…

**Flash Back**

_Un frio recorrió mi cuerpo y entonces abrí mis ojos, por un momento me sentí desorientada, el cuarto donde me encontraba no me resultaba familiar, quizá un poco la decoración, pero no recordaba ese cuarto en particular. Gire mi vista por el cuarto y entonces vi el cuerpo de Edward, estaba en una esquina de la cama sentado, con los codos recargados en sus rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos, parecía que algo le molestaba._

_-¡Buenos días!- intente sonar entusiasmada, pero la verdad era que mi cabeza estaba que reventaba, un dolor horrible y una resequedad tremenda en mi garganta, claro después de todo el alcohol de anoche no me sorprendió para nada._

_-Buenos días- su tono era seco, molesto para ser más realista._

_-¿Sucede algo?- _

_-Bella, te lo juro, intento ser paciente, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso ayer después de tu arranque de pasión?-_

_Entonces recordé, la noche anterior después de nuestro momento de locura habían iniciado los reclamos, le dije que no quería que la volviera a ver, le hice saber que estaba harta de verlo sonreírle y que no podía más, que necesitaba encontrar otra asistente, incluso salí al encuentro de Zafrina y le dije que era una zorra, que fue lo único que logre decir, después de eso Edward me había tomado en brazos, llevándome al cuarto de invitados y recostándose conmigo para hacerme dormir._

_-Creo recordar algo-_

_-¿Algo? ¿Por ejemplo que me exigiste conseguir otra asistente? ¿Qué me pediste que me disculpara por haberla invitado a tu fiesta? ¿Qué me pediste una explicación por estar conversando con ella y no contigo? ¿O qué le gritaste zorra en la cara a mi amiga? ¡Ah ya se cual parte no abras olvidado! Cuando dijiste que no querías que volviera a verla, que me exigías dejar de sonreírle y ser amable. Quizá podría ser el hecho de que te emborrachaste y perdiste la razón ¡Elije una de tus opciones, Isabella! Como vez tienes de donde escoger-_

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sí, me siento avergonzada, pero era mi noche Edward, te quería a mi lado, pero claro, tenias que traerla y olvidarte de mi existencia, en cuanto ella entro a esta casa yo pase a segundo plano, por eso tome esa maldita botella, ¡Así que no digas que solo es mi culpa!-_

_-Bella, no es que me olvidara de ti, te di tu espacio para divertirte con tus amigos, quería que disfrutaras al lado de ellos, solo quería darte un poco de espacio, ¡Entiende que tus celos no tienen sentido!-_

_-¡Claro! ¡Soy una maldita loca que no sabe lo que ve! Ayer la vi coqueteando contigo, ¿y qué hiciste para detenerla? ¡NADA! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No hiciste nada!- grite, ya un poco histérica._

_-¡Como siempre no llegaremos a ningún lado!- su cara estaba roja, pero podía ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos. –Te llevare a tu casa-_

_-No tienes que molestarte- tome mi ropa y me arregle. Cuando salí del cuarto Edward estaba esperándome._

_-Me voy sola- dije pasando a su lado, necesitaba pensar y olvidar esa noche, solo quería estar sola. Intento convencerme, me siguió, pero solo necesitaba despejar mi mente y con él a mi lado no podría hacerlo._

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de salir de casa de los Cullen deje que mi cabeza se concentrara realmente, reconocía mi error, sabía que actuaba por la influencia de los celos, pero era más fuerte que yo, además no podía hacer como que nada pasaba, las intenciones de Zafrina eran claras y el saber que Edward no intentaba ponerle fin a sus acciones me hacía dudar.

Hoy intentaría acercarme a él. Hacia algunos días que no nos veíamos y hoy era el día para hablar, estaba decidida a dejar todo claro, ya no quedaba tiempo y necesitaba solucionar todo antes de irme.

Me encargue de dejar todo limpio en casa, ayude a Renne con la que sería nuestra cena, mis hermanos estaban ayudando a sus novias a hacer sus maletas, así que la casa estaría sola hasta mi regreso.

Me dirigí al hospital, quería sorprenderlo, demostrarle que aun podíamos tener gestos lindos con el otro.

Al llegar a la entrada del hospital, me encontré con una imagen que me pareció adorable, al lado de la puerta se encontraba Jacob, con un lindo niño de no más de un año de edad entre sus brazos, estaba haciéndole cariños y el niño reía feliz. Nunca le había preguntado por su hijo, pero al verlo así me pareció encantador, se veía el amor que le tenía y eso hablaba bien de él.

-Hola- dije acercándome a ellos. Jacob salto un poco, al parecer lo asuste, reí por su reacción.

-¡Me asustaste, preciosa! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿es tu bebe?- pregunte, señalando al precioso niño que me veía con una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

-Así es. Bella, te presento a mi pequeño Embry-

-Mucho gusto, guapo- dije sonriéndole al pequeño y extendiéndole mi mano, en ese momento él estiro ambas manitas para que lo tomara en brazos, ese gesto me sorprendió un poco, pero no dude en tomarlo, me parecía encantador.

-Le he hablado mucho de ti, parece que le gustas-

-¿Le has hablado de mí? Tanya debe odiarme-

-Al parecer no haces caso a los chismes, si lo hicieras sabrías que ella y yo hace tiempo no estamos juntos- eso si me sorprendió, en realidad no tenía idea.

-Lo siento, no sabía. ¿Entonces son tus días de cuidar a tu hijo?-

-Es una larga historia, él vive conmigo-

-Si necesitas hablarlo, puedo escucharte-

-¿Me aceptarías un café?-

-Claro, pero antes que nada, te recuerdo que será solo como amigos Jacob-

-No te preocupes, eso lo tengo claro-

Salimos del hospital, justo enfrente esta una pequeña cafetería, así que ahí iríamos, yo seguía con el niño en brazos, antes de entrar Jacob me menciono que necesitaba hacer una llamada, así que solo me adentre en el lugar y tome una mesa mientras él terminaba su llamada.

-Así que puedes desahogarte, te escucho- le dije, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Fui muy idiota, Bella. La verdad es que desde el inicio de mi relación con Tanya, nada estaba bien, no teníamos nada en común. Después todo, paso demasiado rápido, la boda, el embarazo avanzando. Siendo honesto, yo sabía que no duraría, pero aun así quise intentarlo. Mis intentos eran en vano, cada vez nos tolerábamos menos. Entonces nació Embry, los primeros dos meses solo hubo quejas, dejo de darle el pecho porque decía que odiaba la sensación. No puedo decir que no quiere al niño. Esto fue en mutuo acuerdo, ella me explico que no tenía ni paciencia, ni instinto maternal para cuidar de él y yo le dije que me haría cargo de mi hijo. Ahora nos dividimos los gastos, viene a casa a verlo y algunas veces salen a pasear. Sé que es una historia poco común, pero yo estoy feliz con mi hijo, mi madre me ayuda a cuidarlo mientras trabajo y después mi tiempo es totalmente para él-

-¡Vaya! En verdad no tenía idea, me supongo que debe ser difícil-

-Claro que es difícil, pero cuando lo veo sonreír entiendo que vale la pena, este niño es mi mundo y no lo cambiaría por nada-

-Para ser sincera, no había pensado en cómo estaría tu relación, por eso me siento algo sorprendida, se veían muy enamorados…- mi sorpresa también era porque en verdad no me afectaba el tema, estaba aquí sentada hablando de un asunto que por meses fue mi tormento, estaba en el olvido, mi corazón había desechado aquel viejo sentimiento.

-¿Enamorados? Esa palabra nunca nos describió como pareja, yo me enamore, pero no precisamente de ella- y esa era mi señal para salir de ahí.

-Me tengo que ir, gracias por el café, tú bebe esta hermoso- dije, viendo fijamente al pequeño que ahora dormía en el regazo de su padre.

-¿Te incomodo algún comentario?- suspire.

-Mira Jake, lamento mucho lo ocurrido con tu matrimonio, acepte platicar contigo porque creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ahora solo ofrezco amistad y tienes que aceptarlo. Después de todo lo ocurrido no puedes decir que te enamoraste de mí, es absurdo y ni siquiera quiero escucharlo, para mí eso ya es pasado-

-Si me dieras una oportunidad, te demostraría lo que siento Bella, ya admití mis errores, te pedí perdón y sé que no es suficiente, pero déjame hacerte feliz, así podría borrar los malos recuerdos, ahora creando recuerdos hermosos, te amo, Bella- en todo momento su mirada estaba directa a mis ojos.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿me amaba? ¿Se puede amar a alguien y dañarlo intencionalmente al mismo tiempo? ¡Por favor!

Me levante de mi asiento, ahora tenía claros los limites, sería mi última charla amistosa con Jacob.

-Que tengas un buen día, Jacob- salí de ahí sin mirar atrás.

No tenía sentido todo eso que decía, yo estaba viviendo lo que es el amor. ¿Yo sería capaz de dañar a Edward? No, no lo seria. Pero entonces ¿Por qué demonios seguía con estos celos que consumían mi relación? Esas acciones lo están dañando, pero esto es diferente, Jacob me daño porque eso es lo que en realidad quería, yo no quiero dañar a Edward, es simplemente que me da miedo perderlo, lo amo. Me sentía confundida, sabía que debía resolver todo esto, necesitaba confiar en él y después de nuestra conversación, daría todo de mi parte para sacar esto adelante.

Regrese al hospital, según las platicas de Edward, a estas horas el consultorio está realmente tranquilo, pocos pacientes. Así que estaba segura que no interrumpiría.

Camine por los pasillos, hacia el consultorio de mi novio, mi mente intentando encontrar una manera de iniciar la plática.

Mi mente comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos, mi vida había estado en un mal momento, sufrí lo que fue el desamor como cualquier adolescente, ese dolor a pesar de ser fuerte, me ayudo a madurar, a entender que los errores son para aprender. No solo era el dolor de mi corazón roto, también sufrí al saber lo que pasaba en casa, mi dolor fue aun más inmenso cuando supe del engaño de mi padre, pero lo enfrente con madurez y ahora al ver a mi madre feliz, puedo decir que algo bueno salió de ese mal momento.

En definitiva Edward era lo mejor que había ganado después de todo, el hombre con el que cualquier chica soñaría, caballeroso, honesto, detallista, un sinfín de cualidades, pero lo que sobresalía por sobre todo era esa capacidad tan hermosa que tiene de amar y de demostrar lo que siente. No cambiaría nada de lo que paso, incluso soportaría aun mas si al final mi vida se encontrara con la de mi Edward. Por nada del mundo me arrepentiría de estar con él, porque lo amo, porque adoro ver mi reflejo atreves de esos hermosos ojos color miel, porque mi corazón late cada día solo para volver a ver esa sonrisa y en definitiva no existe nada más perfecto que poder acariciar y tener a mi lado a ese ser tan hermoso.

Daria lo que sea por verlo feliz, incluso me alejaría, si supiera que él estaría mejor sin mí, renunciaría a Edward. El amor que siento por él es tan intenso, tan real, que estoy segura de eso, porque al final de eso se trata el amor, de dar sin esperar nada a cambio, de entender y saber cuándo retirarse.

Por alguna razón, antes de llegar al pasillo que da al consultorio, mi corazón latía frenético, una sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, algo me decía que regresara, que fuera a casa y esperara a que mi novio llamara. Pero esta conversación tendría que ser hoy, ya no podía esperar y a pesar de mi lucha internar seguí por ese pasillo, entonces la realidad de mis pensamientos me golpeo, ante la imagen que estaba presenciando.

A solo unos metros de mi estaba el escritorio de Zafrina, ella sentada detrás de el escritorio y con una sonrisa seductora y triunfante, sostenía entre sus manos la corbata de alguien, acercándolo a ella, sus ojos danzaban por el rostro que tenia a solo centímetros de su cara, era una danza de los ojos de aquella persona a sus labios. Lo que paralizo mi corazón fue precisamente el rostro de su acompañante. El hombre que roba mis suspiros y mis pensamientos, estaba justo ahí, a una distancia muy corta de ella, con una mirada resplandeciente, con esa sonrisa, que cuando me la dedicaba, me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Edward se veía feliz, realmente estaba contento de estar con Zafrina.

Era verdad, yo solo quiero que él sea feliz, daría lo que sea porque esa sonrisa no desaparezca, entonces lo supe. No me acerque, la decisión fue tomada en ese momento, di media vuelta y camine lo más rápido posible, ahora solo quería sentir la calidez de mi casa.

Al subir al coche tuve que esperar, mi respiración era pesada y debía calmarme. Esta vez las cosas serian distintas, ahora mis prioridades están claras y mi carrera me daría la fuerza para seguir, para poder centrarme en mi futuro. Después de varias respiraciones profundas y sintiéndome mejor, puse en marcha el coche.

Llegue a mi recamara y me permití derrumbarme un poco, me senté en mi mecedora, deje que las lagrimas salieran y mi cabeza recreara esas imágenes que me acompañarían siempre, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, su ternura… Él siempre seria mi primer gran amor, porque este si era amor, este era real y aunque sabía que no sería fácil, intentaría olvidar, quizá no lograría hacerlo, pero no me importa, porque este amor es digno de ser recordado siempre, porque a pesar del dolor, siempre recordaría el mejor año de mi vida…

Limpie mis lagrimas y deje mi parte de mi dolor en la mecedora, ahora tenía mucha ropa que doblar en esas maletas que me acompañarían en mi nueva vida, este día marcaba un antes y un después.

Adiós Edward Cullen…


	29. Chapter 29

******Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28<strong>

Edward POV

La confusión era mi compañera hoy en día, mi vida vacía y sin sentido alguno.

Las cosas parecían ir de mal a peor.

Soluciones. Eso era lo que necesitaba, solucionar las cosas, hacerla entender, ayudarla a superar los celos, hacerla confiar de nuevo, que sepa que no tiene porque dudar, que recuerde siempre que la amo y todo valdrá la pena al final.

El día de su graduación había sido lindo, mi novia tan hermosa como siempre, con mi anillo colgando en su cuello y con la pulsera que le di en su mano. Esos detalles que le obsequie con tanto amor y que ella llevaba sobre su cuerpo demostrándome que para ella también son importantes. Las pequeñas muestras de que quiero estar siempre con ella. Regalos que van mas allá de lo material, ese anillo que simboliza mi promesa a futuro, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que quiero mi futuro a su lado, Bella será mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y al ver ese anillo en ella mis esperanzas por alcanzar ese futuro incrementan. El corazón en su mano, ese símbolo que representa mi corazón, ambos son de ella.

Ese día descubrí lo que era una Bella adolescente, haciendo locuras, a pesar de mi sorpresa por saber que estaba borracha, no pude resistirme a su manera de seducirme. Quizá pudo ser una noche diga de reír al día siguiente, reír de felicidad al verla sonrojarse por lo que hizo y seguramente no haría sobria, pero sus celos se hicieron presentes, reventando la burbuja que habíamos creado, dejando de lado la felicidad y oscureciendo el momento.

A partir de esa noche las discusiones eran más constantes, ahora no solo eran riñas discretas, los gritos se hacían presentes y mi desesperación incrementaba. Mi miedo a perderla era más grande con cada día que pasaba.

En menos de dos semanas partiría a la universidad y no sabía qué hacer.

Mi consultorio me parecía tan pequeño que decidí salir por unos momentos a caminar, no tenia pacientes programados para las siguientes dos horas, quizá podría despejar mi mente y pensar con mayor claridad.

Fui hacia la planta baja, estaba pasando por el área de pediatría cuando alguien me tomo el hombro, llamando mi atención.

-Hola Edward, cuánto tiempo sin verte-

-Buenas tardes, Jacob- tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño, supuse que era su hijo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿tú que tal estas?- una sensación incomoda me recorrió, este imbécil aun quiere a mi novia y no me da confianza su repentina cordialidad.

-Perfectamente, mira este es mi bebe-

-Es muy guapo, se parece mucho a Tanya. Felicidades, me imagino que ambos están felices-

-Sí, así es, Tanya está contenta con nuestro hijo, tanto como yo-

-¿Qué tal la vida de casado?-

-No existe mi vida de casado, nos separamos, el niño vive conmigo y ella lo visita ciertos días a la semana-

-¡Vaya! Muy valiente de tu parte, eso demuestra lo buen padre que eres-

-Intento serlo-

-Mira Jacob, disculpa que sea descortés, pero hasta donde recuerdo, tú y yo no estamos en los mejores términos, así que no entiendo tu camaradería-

-Solo quise acercarme a un viejo amigo, quizá dentro de poco necesites uno, así que ya sabes, aquí estamos para ayudar- una sonrisa apareció en su cara, una sonrisa que hizo que sintiera una presión en el pecho.

-No te preocupes, tengo a quien recurrir, créeme que serias la última persona a la que acudiría-

-Yo solo quiero ser amable, de todos modos quizá en algún momento te regale un 'te lo dije', que tengas un buen día Edward-

Entonces se fue, dejándome un poco confundido por esa conversación sin sentido. Al parecer la paternidad lo está volviendo loco o algo por el estilo.

Pase por la entrada del hospital y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, sacudí la cabeza y avance a urgencias, mi padre estaba ahí, así que pasaría a saludar y regresaría a mi consultorio.

-Hola papá, ¿ocupado?-

-Hola hijo, no, ya sabes pueblo tranquilo… ¿te pasa algo?- Carlisle siempre ha sido muy observador, mi estado de ánimo siempre era evidente para él.

-Lo mismo, como te dije, las cosas con Bella siguen tensas, no sé qué hacer, como decirle que las cosas no son como ella cree-

-Entiéndela, Edward, dentro de poco partirá a algo desconocido, sabe lo que siente por ti pero aun así es normal que se sienta insegura, las relaciones a distancia siempre son difíciles, ambos tienen que poner de su parte, no te des por vencido y demuéstrale que estarás ahí esperándola-

-Por nada me daría por vencido-

-Así se habla- en ese momento llego un paciente, así que mi padre tuvo que retirarse.

Le demostraría que mi amor es real y que estaría aquí esperando por ella. Incluso lucharía contra sus inseguridades, Bella es inteligente y sé que comprenderá que son tonterías, esos celos no tienen sentido, nuestro amor es tan hermoso que los estúpidos celos no se interpondrán.

Si ella me necesita cerca, haría lo que sea, los fines de semana iré a Seattle, me las arreglare para que me tengan presente en su mente todos los días, conquistaría su corazón con pequeños detalles como lo he hecho desde el inicio…

Con esa nueva seguridad regrese a mi consultorio, ahora todo parecía tener un nuevo color, la decisión había sido tomada, no me rendiría.

Me encontré con una sonriente Zafrina, estaba en su escritorio con una sonrisa traviesa. Esta mujer hace que el trabajo sea entretenido, a veces solo por matar el tiempo nos contamos chistes o hablamos sobre tonterías, como con cualquier amiga, nada especial, nada insinuante como siempre dice Bella.

-¿Qué traes entre manos mujer?- pregunte, viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo preguntas como si viviera haciendo maldades-

-Nada más que la verdad-

-Nada, es solo que acabo de recibir la llamada de alguien y estoy contenta-

-Así que ya tenemos afortunado- dije con un poco de esperanza, quizá esto ayudaría a resolver mis problemas.

-Mmm, algo así…-

-Quizá deba hablar con él, ese hombre debe ser advertido- dije bromeando, entonces en un rápido movimiento, Zafrina me tomo de la corbata, jalando mi cuello hacia ella, nuestros rostros muy juntos y susurro.

-Mira Edward Cullen, dejaras que el hombre se eche la soga al cuello y no meterás las narices, ¿entendido?- entonces solo pude sonreír, era divertido tener una asistente tan loca como yo.

-Bien, dejaremos que el pobre hombre caiga en tus redes- entonces me sentí un poco incomodo, su mirada se hizo más penetrante y sus ojos bajaron a ver mis labios, quizá malinterprete esa acción, pero decidí que debería marcar más limites, con delicadeza quite sus manos de mi corbata y le sonreí para no parecer grosero.

-Espero conocer al afortunado pronto- dije sonriendo y entrando a mi oficina.

-Más pronto de lo que imaginas- la escuche decir.

La tarde paso volando, marque varias veces al número de Bella, pero me mandaba directo a buzón de voz, me preocupe un poco, era extraño que tuviera el teléfono apagado, casi siempre hablábamos.

Estaba desesperado por verla, ya hacía varios días que no nos veíamos y la extraño demasiado, así que salí de mi trabajo y le hice saber a Zafrina que no podría llevarla a casa, hoy visitaría a mi novia.

Llegue a casa de Bella y parecía que estaba muy solitario, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, algo extraño, ya que Jasper y Emmett están de vacaciones y ese par se la viven haciendo ruido por donde sea que pasan. Aunque considerando que las chicas están arreglando sus cosas, quizá están en casa de mis padres ayudando.

Presione el timbre con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero nada paso, insistí varias veces pero nadie abrió…

Los días pasaron como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya faltaba solo un día para su partida y solo había tenido cortas conversaciones con Bella por teléfono, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, en algunos momentos mi determinación flaqueaba, sentía que ella ya no estaba interesada y que quizá era mejor dejar las cosas como están. Pero entonces recuerdo su mirada y sus besos, no, en definitiva esa mujer me ama y yo no pienso tirar esto a la basura.

Siempre eran el mismo tipo de conversaciones:

_-Hola amor como estas-_

_-Muy bien, Edward, gracias por preguntar-_

_-Mmm, bien, ¿sabes? Te extraño muchísimo-_

_-Mmm -_

_-¿Pasa algo, amor?-_

_-Nada, mira estoy ocupada, hablamos después, adiós-_

Conversaciones frías, que antes de cinco minutos son cortadas y que solo me hacen sentir peor, las visitas no han sido mejores.

Cada vez que me acerco a su casa, nadie abre la puerta, solo una vez y fue porque me encontré a los chicos que estaban saliendo a casa de mis padres para encontrarse con Rose y Alice. Ese día Bella estaba en casa y me dijeron que estaba dormida, que la visitara al día siguiente por que al parecer tenia migraña. Pero al día siguiente, tampoco abrió.

¿Sería posible que ella estuviera ahí en todas mis visitas? ¿Será que no quiere verme?

Hoy intentaría verla, tenía preparada una sorpresa, la llevaría a cenar y haría algo que esperaba no la asustara, quizá para ella no represente lo mismo, pero para mí era mi forma de demostrarle que estaría esperando por ella.

Marque a su celular esperando que tomara la llamada, después de tres timbres su hermosa voz lleno mis oídos.

-¿Diga?-

-Hola amor-

-Hola-

-Bella, no sé qué pasa, pero necesito verte-

-Edward, tengo que terminar de empacar mis cosas, no tengo tiempo-

-Será en la noche, te prometo que regresas temprano a casa, por favor amor, te extraño y tenemos que hablar-

-¿Hablar? Mira Edward, no tengo tiempo, hoy veré a mi padre y tengo cosas que hacer antes de eso, mañana me voy y necesito tener todo arreglado, lo lamento- su voz parecía algo irritada y fría, no parecía mi Bella…

-Solo regálame esta noche, por favor- si lo sé, soné desesperado, pero mi tiempo se acababa y la extraño tanto…

-Cuídate Edward- y entonces corto la llamada, mi corazón se acelero, sentí tristeza y dolor, ¿Qué demonios me perdí?

Ese día pasó muy lentamente, pensaba en todo y en nada, mi confusión seguía y solo quería que esa sensación dejara mi cuerpo.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano, Bella se iría temprano, según mi hermana, estarían saliendo de la casa de los Swan mas o menos a las siete. Así que a las seis, yo ya estaba en camino a Forks, esta es mi última oportunidad, hoy la vería de nuevo.

Eran las seis treinta cuando aparque fuera de su casa, sin pensarlo mucho apreté el timbre, esta vez no había pretextos, no podrían decir que está enferma o que no se encuentra nadie en casa, si no quería salir antes, tendría que salir cuando estuviera por marcharse y entonces insistiría en hablar.

Una muy confundida Renne atendió la puerta.

-Hola Renne, ¿puedes llamar a Bella?-

-Hola Edward, tanto tiempo sin verte, he intentado preguntarle a Bella pero está muy rara, pasa ahora la llamo-

-Tienes razón, ha estado rara, por eso estoy aquí a esta hora y agradezco tu invitación a pasar, pero prefiero esperarla aquí, gracias-

-Entiendo, ahora mismo la llamo-

Después de cinco minutos la vi, preciosa, más hermosa que en mis recuerdos y tan perfecta como desde el día que la conocí.

-Hola- dijo, sin mirarme a la cara, su semblante parecía triste pero decidido.

-Hola, lamento venir tan temprano, pero entenderás que no puedo esperar más, necesitaba saber que pasa, nuestra relación parece haber cambiado y no lo entiendo-

-¿Relación?- sonrió con tristeza. -¿Sabes, Edward? Hace algunos días atrás estuve pensando, entendí que haría lo que sea por verte feliz, que incluso dejaría mis sentimientos de lado con tal de saber que estarás bien, entonces de alguna manera supe que eso era lo mejor. En unos minutos tengo que irme y quizá regrese en unos años, sin embargo tu estarás aquí y yo no dejare que nada te mantenga atado a una relación que no sabemos si funcione, una relación que posiblemente en unos meses termine, tal vez esto es lo que esperabas, tal vez no, pero deberías ver a tu alrededor, quizá la felicidad está más cerca de lo que crees…- mi corazón estaba cayéndose a pedazos en ese instante, ¿me está diciendo que aun me quiere, pero aun así me deja?

-¿Qué? ¡Y no te pusiste a pensar que esa decisión era de los dos!, que ambos teníamos que resolverlo, que quizá eso no es lo que yo quiero, porque yo encontré la felicidad y si tanto quieres verme feliz y si me conoces como sé que lo haces, sabes que si me dejas esa felicidad se va contigo-

-No soy tonta, Edward, quizá por algún tiempo fueron celos estúpidos, pero ahora veo las cosas claramente. Piénsalo, analiza tus acciones, porque ahora tu boca dice una cosa, pero yo sé lo que vi-

-¿Lo que viste?- estaba en total desconcierto, ¿de qué está hablando?

-En unos minutos me tengo que ir, necesito terminar de cambiarme. Lamento que hayas tenido que levantarte tan temprano. Solo quiero que sepas algo, te juro que esta relación ha sido lo mejor que he vivido y si deseo algo es que seas realmente feliz, que encuentres a ese alguien, si es que ya lo encontraste como yo lo creo, espero que sepas apreciarlo. Cuídate Edward- estaba por girarse para entrar a la casa, pero sostuve su mano para evitarlo.

-No entiendo a que viene todo esto, pero si me conoces Isabella, debes saber que no me doy por vencido, te demostrare que estas equivocada, vas a saber cuánto te amo y cuando menos te lo esperes estarás a mi lado vestida de blanco dándome el 'si, acepto', te lo juro- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, seguramente tantas como las que yo tenía en mis ojos, entonces la solté y entro a la casa sin decir nada.

Subí al Volvo y no sabía a dónde ir, mi casa no era una opción, mi departamento estaba lleno de recuerdos de ella, la amo, pero ahora mismo duele demasiado.

Me fui a un lugar que realmente podía relajarme, la playa siempre me ha ayudado a pensar y ahora mismo es lo que necesitaba, fui a La Push, a una zona alejada de la casa de Jacob, un lugar solo para poder desahogar esto que presiona mi pecho.

Sintonice una estación de radio, la misma de siempre, ponen música variada, ahora mismo no confiaba en la música de mis discos, sabía que si colocaba alguno quizá me recordaría a ella, pero entonces falle miserablemente, no quería que la música me recordara la situación, pero la canción que ahora mismo sonaba no era de ayuda, no sé qué canción es, pero es tan cierto, su letra lo decía tan claramente…

Don't wanna close the door **(****No quiero cerrar la puerta****)**  
>Don't wanna give up on it <strong> (<strong>**No quiero renunciar a ella****)**  
>Don't wanna fight no more <strong>(<strong>**No quiero pelear más****)**  
>You'll find a way around it <strong>(<strong>**Encontraremos una manera de arreglarlo****)**  
>Where's the love we had? <strong>(<strong>**¿Dónde está el amor que teníamos?****)****  
><strong>We can make it last ** (****Podemos hacerlo durar****)**

Tell me what I gotta be **(****¿Dime que tengo que ser?****)**  
>Tell me what you wanna do <strong>(¿<strong>**Dime que quieres hacer?****)**  
>Cause I can't live my life <strong>(<strong>**Porque no puedo vivir mi vida****)**  
>The way you want me to <strong>(<strong>**De la manera en que tu quieres que lo haga****)**  
>You know I can't go on <strong>(<strong>**Sabes que no podemos continuar,****)**  
>Livin' like we do <strong>(<strong>**viviendo como vivimos****)**  
>Do I have to cry for you? <strong>(<strong>**¿Tengo que llorar por ti?****)**  
>Do I have to cry for you? <strong>(¿<strong>**Tengo que llorar por ti?****)**

Su decisión era irse, dejarme sin una esperanza para el futuro, pretendiendo que sea feliz cuando no lo seré, era cierto, la canción lo dice, no puedo vivir mi vida de la manera que ella quiere que lo haga. Mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos, salí del coche y sin ánimo de ir mas allá, con la puerta abierta me deje caer en la fría arena recargado en el asiento, llorando y escuchando la canción…

_Do I gotta stand in the cold dark night till the morning light, yeah  
><strong>(<strong>**¿Tengo que estar parado en la fría y obscura noche hasta la luz de la mañana?****)**_

_Do I have to say: I won't let you get away  
><strong>(<strong>**¿Tengo que decir "¡No dejaré que te alejes!"?****)**_

_Tell me what I gotta be **(****¿Dime que tengo que ser?****)**  
>Tell me what you wanna do <strong>(¿<strong>**Dime que quieres hacer?****)**  
>Cause I can't live my life <strong>(<strong>**Porque no puedo vivir mi vida****)**  
>The way you want me to <strong>(<strong>**De la manera en que tu quieres que lo haga****)**  
>You know I can't go on <strong>(<strong>**Sabes que no podemos continuar,****)**  
>Livin' like we do <strong> (<strong>**viviendo como vivimos****)**  
>Do I have to cry for you? <strong> (<strong>**¿Tengo que llorar por ti?****)**  
>Do I have to cry for you? <strong>(¿<strong>**Tengo que llorar por ti?****)**_

**¿Tengo que decir "¡No dejaré que te alejes!"?**... Eso mismo hice, eso mismo cumpliré, no la dejare, no haremos esto, quiere hacer las cosas de la manera fácil, pues se equivoco de persona, su boca dejo salir muchas palabras esta mañana, pero sus ojos a pesar de querer esconderlo, no me engañaron, me ama, estoy seguro y a pesar de que me duele y a pesar de que mi pantalón sigue con esa caja y con ese hermoso anillo, dentro de mi bolsillo, no descansaría, ese anillo tiene dueña y adornaría su dedo, como sea ella volverá…

Las lagrimas siguieron y solo una última pregunta se seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza… **¿****Tengo que llorar por ti?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cancion que escucha Edward: Do a have to cry for you de Nick Carter<strong>

**Que les parecieron los capitulos?  
>Se reciben comentarios y sugerencias!<br>Sé que es mas drama, pero se resolvera pronto, la historia esta ya por terminar, segun mis calculos no mas d capitulos.**

**Me gustaria saber lo que opinan ^^**

**Gracias por leer, en verdad me da gusto ver el numero de visitas, los favoritos y alertas! Tambien muchas gracias a las chicas que se toman su tiempo en comentar!**

**Saludos: JAZ**


End file.
